Nas Ne Dagoniat
by Hydrenee
Summary: Chanyeol, harimau putih yang sudah lama mengincar Baekhyun si kucing rumahan, tidak bisa menahan cakar-cakarnya saat seekor jaguar datang dan rupanya mengincar kucing yang sama. "Ya ampun, kalian! Baekhyun itu masih kecil! Jangan coba-coba kawin dengannya!" [ChanBaek, XingBaek, KrisHo] [Cat hybrids, Mpreg, smut] [Semi-baku!]
1. Chapter 1

Matahari terik sekali. Bahkan halo sampai terbentuk di antara lingkar cahayanya. Manusia-manusia tidak ada yang ingin menyia-nyiakan cuaca yang begitu cerah—lebih memilih untuk keluar dengan bercelana pendek atau pakaian seminim mungkin, berkeringat sebanyak mungkin, mumpung musim dingin yang membekukan belum datang.

Sepasang mata emas yang mengintai dari balik bangku taman berkedip, kebingungan. Ekornya yang sewarna madu dengan corak hitam melambai dari kiri ke kanan tanpa henti.

Zhang Yixing tahu kota ini bukanlah habitatnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri—Yixing terlanjut penasaran.

Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam mengamati tingkah laku manusia-manusia itu, sampai-sampai tidak sadar sebuah tangan mendekat dan menarik ekornya.

"—RAWR!"

Dan ia menggeram kesakitan, melompat ke belakang, menabrak bangku dan jatuh terjengkang.

Kuping jaguarnya bergerak emngikuti arah desas-desus orang-orang yang mulai ramai. Bulu-bulunya meremang ketika orang-orang mulai berteriak dan berlarian ke arahnya.

"Binatang buas—!"

Mereka menerjangnya, dan Yixing segera berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal yang ia miliki.

Sial!

Ia tidak berhenti bahkan ketika ramai-ramai itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi, bahkan ketika gedung-gedung tinggi berganti jadi pepohonan rindang yang daun-daunnya menjuntai sampai ke tanah. Yixing tidak melihat ke belakang, terlalu takut, hingga hal pertama yang ia ketahui adalah ia masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan.

Lalu Yixing berhenti, meletakkan tangannya pada lututnya dan mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Ia melihat ke samping, dan menghembus lega begitu tahu mereka sudah jauh.

Lalu ia melihat sekeliling.

Gawat...

Sepertinya Yixing tersesat.

Pasangan suami istri yang dulu memeliharanya selalu menguncinya di dalam rumah, tidak memperbolehkannya keluar selangkahpun karena takut pihak berwenang akan menciduk mereka memelihara hybrid terlarang—terutama dari gen kucing besar yang sangat langka. Tapi karena gen jaguar yang ia miliki—Yixing selalu benci dikurung. Impiannya adalah berlarian bebas dan memanjat pohon-pohon besar, melompat di antara batu-batu pegunungan dan berburu hewan-hewan liar yang akan mengenyangkan perutnya—bukan malah makanan kucing angora, sialan.

Jadi pagi-pagi buta, saat suami istri itu belum bangun dan Yixing berhasil mencuri kunci kecil gembok pintu rumah mereka, ia melesat keluar dengan pakaian seadanya, tanpa arah hingga akhirnya terdampar di taman kota. Ia sedang asyik melihat bagaimana manusia-manusia itu menghabiskan harinya, tidak menyangka ia hampir tertangkap oleh mereka.

Suami istri itu mungkin sangat khawatir sekarang. Eh, tapi siapa yang peduli.

Yang penting Yixing sudah bebas!

Hybrid jaguar itu kemudian melangkah masuk, melihat-lihat isi hutan. Ia tidak tahu ke mana kakinya membawanya, tapi yang pasti, ia tidak mau keluar dan ditangkap manusia-manusia itu.

Semakin jauh, Yixing akhirnya sampai pada sebuah tanah lapang. Daerah ini terang, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang gelap dan menyeramkan. Yixing berkedip beberapa kali, menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan sorok sinar matahari yang tiba-tiba jatuh menimpa, dan begitu ia akhirnya bisa melihat lagi dengan pupil yang lebih mengecil—ia menganga.

Di depannya adalah sejumlah gubuk, hybrid-hybrid kecil yang berlarian, dan hybrid-hybrid dewasa yang masing-masing melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Ada banyak!

Banyak hybrid sepertinya!

Yixing masih terperangah, kaget dengan fakta bahwa bukan ia satu-satunya hybrid yang bernapas di kota ini ketika ia merasa sesuatu menarik kausnya. Yixing menunduk, dan seekor hybrid singa kecil membuat matanya berubah jadi bulan sabit.

"Ibuu! Ada kucing besar!"

Anak singa perempuan itu meraung lucu, sebelum kemudian berlari kecil-kecil menuju seekor hybrid dewasa. Seekor cheetah, yang manik madunya lalu menatapnya tajam.

Yixing menelan ludah, gugup dilihat demikian.

Hybrid itu mendekat, melihatnya dari atas ke bawah. Perawakannya kecil, rambut kecokelatan dan mata besar yang berbinar. Anak singa tadi berada dalam gendongannya, dan saat Yixing emnyangka ia akan diusir dari sana—cheetah itu justru tersenyum.

"Jangan takut," senyum pemuda itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Yixing... Zhang Yixing..." jaguar itu menjawab, pelan seraya menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Yixing?" Menimang namanya sebentar, pemuda itu lalu terkekeh. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku Junmyeon," lalu menunjuk pada si bocah. "Ini Jisoo, putriku."

"Jisoo," Yixing tersenyum juga, menepuk pipi si bocah perempuan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tinggallah," kata Junmyeon tiba-tiba, membuat Yixing mendongak. "Sudah lama kami tidak kedatangan seekor jaguar. Tinggallah di desa kami."

.:xxx:.

Sosok pria jangkung dengan ekor dan telinga berbulu putih itu merayap di antara dedaunan. Harimau putih itu—Park Chanyeol, sudah lama mengincar makhluk kecil yang tengah berguling-guling malas di depannya; mungkin sudah enam bulan, dan tanpa hasil yang nyata.

Kucing ras yang cantik bulunya itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, pendatang paling baru di desa kecil mereka. Bekas peliharaan seorang tuan yang kaya raya, yang kemudian bangkrut dan menghibahkan peliharaannya pada keponakannya yang sayangnya tidak sebaik pamannya. Baekhyun kabur dari rumahnya sebelum ia sempat dijual atau disiksa, dan berujung menemukan desa ini dan akhirnya tinggal, dengan terpaksa melepas semua fasilitas mewah dan kemegahan yang semula ia miliki di telapak tangannya. Sesederhana itu.

Dan detik pertama Chanyeol melihatnya berkeliaran di desa, ia langsung jatuh cinta—atau lebih tepatnya, penisnya langsung melawan gravitasi.

Tidak, tidak, hanya bercanda. Chanyeol suka, kok.

Bulunya belang tiga warna, dan kini ia hanya bermalas-malasan dengan sebuah kemeja kebesaran dan celana pendek yang dari modelnya harusnya dikenakan perempuan. Sayangnya itu justru menambah kencang aliran hormon Chanyeol yang bisa melihat paha montok dan bokong sintalnya.

Ouh, lihat belahan persik matang itu.

Dan celah lubang pantatnya yang tercetak pada celana ketatnya.

Pintu surga.

Mh, liur Chanyeol jadi tergenang.

"Padahal sekarang sudah lewat musim kawin, dasar cabul."

Hinaan dari Jongin, si macan kumbang sahabatnya, terus saja bertalu-talu pada pikiran. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, menghilangkan muka hitam Jongin yang menyebalkan dari pikirannya.

Lalu menggantinya dengan muka nafsu Baekhyun yang mendesah di bawahnya, memintanya agar terus menusuk makin dalam dan menghantam titik man—CHANYEOL, SADAR!

Cling. Cling.

Ia mengamati dengan teliti bagaimana lonceng kecil yang terikat dengan pita merah pada ujung ekor Baekhyun bergemerincing merdu seiring dengan lambaian malasnya dari kanan ke kiri. Mata Chanyeol mengikuti, seperti terhipnotis.

"Nyah..."

Baekhyun sedang santai. Sedang lengah.

Padahal Baekhyun tidak ada spesial-spesialnya. Ia tidak pintar-pintar amat dalam memasak seperti Kyungsoo. Tidak pintar mengurus bayi-bayi hybrid seperti Junmyeon. Tidak pintar berburu seperti Yifan, ataupun memanjat pohon dan bergelantungan ala monyet seperti Jongin (eh). Dia juga larinya tidak cepat. Jadi kenapa spesies langka seperti Chanyeol mau-mau saja mengejar sampai jatuh bangun seekor kucing rumahan muda seperti Baekhyun?

Jawabannya simpel, karena Baekhyun menawan dan punya bokong empuk yang sepertinya enak digigit dan ditusuk-tus—CHANYEOL, SERIUS.

Ahem.

Jadi, jawabannya adalah karena Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang bisa luput dari serangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun itu punya kemampuan unik—dia bisa mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol, cukup lama untuk memberinya waktu kabur dari terkaman si harimau yang tubuhnya dua kali lipat darinya.

(Ya, Baekhyun itu pendek. Tapi marah kalau disinggung soal tinggi badannya. Tapi kan itu normal—dia cuma kucing rumahan)

Sudah enam bulan harimau putih ini belum kawin. Sudah dua kali musim kawin dan penisnya masih merana. Kenapa? Karena Baekhyun sehebat itu—bisa menyingkir dari kungkungan gagah si harimau perkasa selama setengah tahun.

Baekhyun bisa membuat Chanyeol frustasi selama setengah tahun.

Tapi setelah ini tidak lagi. Chanyeol sudah berjanji dalam hati, sambil mempelajari gerakan-gerakan menipu Baekhyun dan semua taktiknya. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan semua tipu daya Baekhyun sekarang.

Harimau putih itu sudah yakin kalau dirinya tidak terkalahkan.

Tiarap di atas tanah, Chanyeol berancang-ancang hendak menyerang. Posturnya tenang, tapi di balik semua itu seisi desa tahu akan kehebatan taringnya dan kebuasan cakar-cakarnya. Chanyeol adalah ujung tombak desa mereka, bersama dengan Yifan dan Jongin.

Jadi, dengan geraman pelan, Chanyeol melompat dari balik batang kayu besar yang menyembunyikannya, melompat menerjang Baekhyun yang sedang asyik tidur-tiduran, bermandi sinar matahari.

Baekhyun, sudah lama menyadari adanya bahaya yang mendekat, hanya berguling ke samping dengan kalem, tersenyum mengejek pada harimau putih yang mendarat dengan muka duluan pada tanah berumput di sampingnya. Chanyeol bangkit, mukanya kotor dan rambutnya juga penuh rumput.

Chanyeol menggeram. Ia bangkit, matanya tidak lepas dari kucing tiga warna di depannya, bahkan walau Baekhyun sudah lari terbirit-birit.

Keduanya tahu, acara kejar-kejaran antar kucing rumahan dan harimau putih ini baru saja dimulai.

Setiap hari selalu seperti itu.

"Kembali ke sini, kucing kecil!" raung harimau itu ganas. "Hari ini akan kupastikan bokong bulatmu jadi milikku!"

Baekhyun mendengus, menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Chanyeol mulai mengejar. Hari ini rupanya si raksasa itu makin cepat saja larinya.

Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak melihat akar pohon yang mencuat keluar dari tanah di depannya.

"Ungnyaa!"

Tak sampai tiga detik kemudian, dengan suara debuman, Baekhyun tersandung dan jatuh.

Kucing itu panik. Dengan bergegas berusaha mencakar tanah, menarik rumput-rumput di sekitarnya untuk membantunya berdiri. Lututnya sakit karena bergesekan dengan batu-batu di bawahnya, tapi Baekhyun terlalu panik untuk peduli.

Hanya saja, baru Baekhyun bisa berdiri lagi, sesuatu yang berat telah menimpanya dari belakang, dengan paksa menjatuhkannya tengkurap di atas tanah lagi.

Dari baunya yang tajam, ini pasti Chanyeol—si harimau dominan.

Chanyeol menggeram puas, menancapkan taring-taringnya pada lekukan leher Baekhyun.

"Nyaaah!"

Kucing kecil itu menggeliat, tapi Chanyeol sudah menahan tangannya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan?" harimau putih itu mendengkur sayu, ucapannya agak terhambat oleh daging kenyal di mulutnya, meniban tubuhnya pada si kucing rumahan yang menggeliat tak nyaman, berusaha lepas. Baekhyun mendesis, berusaha menakut-nakuti, memberi Chanyeol perintah untuk minggir. Tapi dominannya di sini adalah Chanyeol—jadi ia mengabaikannya, justru tangan besarnya merayap ke bawah untuk menarik lepas celana ketat yang Baekhyun kenakan.

 _Awas awas awas bahayaa!_

Baekhyun mendelik, mati-matian berusaha lepas. "B-berhenti, Chanye—ahh!" ia memekik dengan suaranya yang melengking. Baekhyun adalah kucing kecil yang sudah sangat terbiasa dimanja. Ia tidak bisa diam saja dan menyerah pasrah di bawah seorang dominan secepat ini.

Baekhyun belum siap menjadi submisif seorang dominan.

"Tolooong, nyaah!"

.:xxx:.

Telinga sensitif Yixing bergerak mendengar teriakan itu. Seseorang meminta tolong.

Matanya menyipit, dan alisnya mengernyit. Yixing tidak suka kedengarannya. Ia menjauh dari Junmyeon dan berlari ke arah yang menjadi instingnya. Langkahnya yang panjang-panjang membawanya begitu cepat masuk ke dalam hutan, dan gen jaguarnya yang murni memberinya kegesitan lebih dari hybrid pada umumnya—terutama untuk hybrid yang dibesarkan manusia.

"Cih, jangan berteriak begitu, Sayangku," Chanyeol merayu. Jantungnya bertalu-talu, hidungnya panas karena wangi submisif Baekhyun menguar dari seluruh kelenjar aromanya. Dia tidak salah. Baekhyun terangsang, dan mana mungkin Chanyeol tidak.

Tapi sebelum ia bisa menarik lepas celana Baekhyun dan melihat dari jarak dekat pantat bening yang selalu jadi hantu dalam mimpinya, sebuah dorongan keras membuatnya terjungkir dan berguling ke arah samping, bergulat. Dua kucing besar itu saling bergumul sebelum kemudian melepaskan diri dan melompat mundur, menjaga jarak, seperti apa yang dua kucing jantan lakukan saat berkelahi.

Keduanya sama-sama memamerkan taring, sama-sama mengeluarkan cakar sementara mereka menggeram satu sama lain.

"Siapa kau?!" raung Chanyeol marah, matanya melotot liar melihat sosok yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Seekor jaguar.

"Zhang Yixing!" teriak si jaguar. "Lepaskan kucing itu dan jangan ganggu dia lagi!"

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:**

Halo. Datang lagi perusuh satu ini Barengan sama apdet Kosmos lagi hari ini ya.

NND ini bukan ff panjang cem LH (ah jadi baper kan gue). Mirip-mirip kosmos, lah, 2k an paling banyak. Tapi semoga aja durasi apdetnya yang lebih pendek, ga setaun kaya ff gue yang laen (crell plis).

Pokoknya Crell gamau sampe ada yang bash gegara ada Xingbaek di sini, ya =) sampe ada crell tutup lapak nih (eh)

Apdet berikutnya nunggu kelar puasa dan hari raya ya, soalnya ada smut /w\ takut dosa ntar kalo apdetnya pas ramadan /LAH TERUS INI APA

Reviewnya, boleh?


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol menatapnya seperti ingin membunuh. Yixing balas menggeram, sosoknya merendah sama seperti lawannya, bersiap menyerang.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," geram Chanyeol. "Kau bukan penduduk desa ini."

Yixing hanya menurunkan dagu. Memang bukan.

"Kucing itu sudah bilang padamu agar berhenti," si jaguar meraung rendah. "Kau tidak punya hak menungganginya seperti itu."

Chanyeol mendengus, lalu tertawa mengejek keras-keras.

"Aku dominannya di sini, dan dia submisif! Tidak peduli dia suka atau tidak, kalau aku bilang dia harus menungging dan menyerahkan lubangnya di bawahku, dia harus menurut!"

Sudut pelipis Yixing berkedut tidak suka.

Mungkin ini efek terlalu lama tinggal manusia, Yixing jadi tidak paham dengan orientasi seksual jenisnya sendiri. Ia tentu tahu soal dominan dan submisif—istilah umum yang merujuk pada posisi saat pembuahan dan aroma yang dilepas kelenjar, terlepas dari jenis kelamin hybrid itu sendiri. Tapi seumur-umur dia hidup di kota, Yixing tidak pernah bertemu hybrid lain, jadi dia tidak tahu bagaimana dinamika dominan dan submisif di alam liar.

Penciuman Chanyeol sendiri agak panas. Si jaguar dominan di depannya ini baunya beda dari hybrid-hybrid pada umumnya. Aromanya menyengat—bagi Chanyeol, karena mereka sama-sama dominan, jadi tidak pengaruh.

Seperti parfum, seperti kolon artifisial yang biasa dipakai manusia. Kalau hybrid-hybrid liar sepertinya baunya pasti cemara atau pinus atau madu. Tapi jaguar ini tidak.

Dan lagi, bukannya jaguar itu spesies kedua yang terancam punah setelah harimau putih? Tumben sekali ada satu yang nyasar ke teritori mereka.

Ototnya mengejang. Chanyeol memasang kuda-kuda, sebelum menyerang duluan dan menerjang Yixing ke tanah. Jaguar itu meraung, menahan tubuh Chanyeol dan membantingnya jauh-jauh.

Gawat kalau sampai tertiban. Chanyeol itu berat sekali!

"Pokoknya lepaskan dia!"

Kali ini Yixing yang menyerang, cakarnya keluar dan ia berusaha mencabik kulit pucat Chanyeol, tapi dihindari dengan lincahnya.

Dipikir-pikir Yixing tidak pernah berkelahi—tapi kenapa saat ini ia bisa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?

Mungkin ini yang namanya insting.

"Kenapa? Supaya kau bisa kawin dengannya juga?" Chanyeol balik menantang, memiting Yixing dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Menggigit dalam-dalam lengan jaguar itu, menuntutnya agar mengalah.

Yixing melolong kesakitan, lalu sekuat tenaga menjejak perut Chanyeol sampai si harimau terjengkang ke belakang, kesakitan.

"Kau, jauh-jauh dari kucing itu! Dia tidak suka denganmu!"

"Mau dia kugenjot di tengah desa pun, tidak masalah! Dasar jaguar bajingan!"

Chanyeol datang, dan Yixing sudah bersiap untuk menguncinya di bawah, bergumul lagi dengan taring-taring yang saling menancap.

Tapi...

Tunggu, aroma kayu manis Baekhyun menghilang.

Ngomong-ngomong si kucing, mana dia?

Keduanya sadar di waktu bersamaan. Dua pasang mata langsung bergerilya mencari sosok kecil yang barusan jadi rebutan. Kelabu dan madu berusaha mencari, tapi—

—dimana-mana tidak ketemu.

"Sialan! Dia kabur!"

Chanyeol menjejak perut Yixing di atasnya sampai ia terhuyung, lalu bangkit dengan gerakan gesit dan melemparnya tatapan marah.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu kali ini, hanya karena aku yakin Baekhyun belum jauh dari sini. Tapi dengar!" Ia menunjuk hidung jaguar itu. "Setelah aku mendapatkan Baekhyun dan memompa spermaku dalam rahim kecilnya, akan kukejar kau dan kukeluarkan isi perutmu untuk mengganggu kawinku! Camkan itu!"

Lalu harimau itu berbalik dan berlari kencang, ke arah yang ia yakini adalah jejak Baekhyun yang kabur saat kesempatan tiba. Yixing menggeram kesal, baru kali ini bertemu dengan hybrid menyebalkan sepertinya.

"Wow... Apa masalahnya, sih?"

Tapi mau tidak mau... Yixing khawatir juga. Kalau kucing tadi sampai terkejar dan kali ini tertangkap sungguhan...?

Ini adalah poin plus seekor jaguar dibanding harimau. Walau kalah dalam ukuran, tapi mereka gesit. Jaguar itu memanfaatkan cakarnya dan memanjat sebuah pohon besar yang dahannya banyak, melompat dengan lincah, berusaha membalap si harimau putih yang tidak tahu akan keberadaannya di atas sana.

"Itu dia,"

Kucing berbulu belang tiga warna itu ada di depan, larinya kencang menuju desa, tapi ekornya yang bergerak-gerak membuat loncengnya berbunyi terus. Yixing jadi ingin tertawa dalam hati. Kalau begitu malah memudahkan Chanyeol dan dia menemukannya, kan. Dasar.

Tapi sebelum Chanyeol bisa menemukannya, ada hybrid kecil lain yang menyongsongnya dari sebuah gubuk. Hybrid yang ini rambutnya hitam dan kulitnya bening, ukurannya sama dengan baekhyun walau agak lebih besar (sedikit sekali). Bulunya emas tanpa corak, dan kupingnya lebih besar dari hybrid manapun.

Lynx.

Yixing hanya memperhatikan sambil berpegangan pada ranting di atasnya saat itu lynx itu membawa si kucing rumahan masuk dalam gubuk itu, lalu pintunya ditutup keras-keras. Chanyeol akhirnya sampai di sana, melihat sekeliling dan kemudian mengintip dari jendela gubuk itu, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mondar–mandir di depan pintunya. Aneh, padahal sekali dobrak juga mungkin gubuknya sudah ikut roboh.

Menarik napas panjang, Yixing memutuskan untuk istirahat saja dulu di atas dahan. Menggaruk tengkuk, karena ia sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Seumur-umur Yixing belum pernah bertemu submisif. Tapi aroma Baekhyun tadi...

Yixing menunduk, melihat ke arah celananya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menggembung sesak.

Yah...

.:xxx:.

"Baek!"

Melihat si lynx keluar dari gubuk mereka, Baekhyun hampir saja mati kegirangan. Mana dia sudah takut sekali sampai hampir pipis ketika aroma dominan Chanyeol makin lama makin dekat saja dengannya.

Jangan tertawa. Dikejar harimau memangnya tidak horor, hah?

"Soonyah!" mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca. "Kemana aja kamu, nyaa! Hampir aja Baekkie dimakan Chanyeol tadii!"

Kyungsoo—atau yang ia panggil Soo-nyah, menarik lengannya masuk dalam gubuk yang mereka tinggali. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi—malah mungkin sudah terbiasa. Sosok Chanyeol yang mengejar di belakang begitu menakutkan dan sudah dekat, dan Kyungsoo langung membanting pintu menutup.

Keduanya langsung tergeletak lemas di atas lantai, menghela napas panjang sekali.

Lega. Paling tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan bisa mengganggu mereka di sini. Yifan, selaku sang alpha, memang sudah menetapkan peraturan kalau dominan tidak boleh masuk dalam gubuk submisif kecuali atas izin submisif terkait—dan tentunya, tidak dalam musim kawin maupun masa birahi mereka.

Kyungsoo, si lynx, mendekati Baekhyun, mengendus lipatan lehernya sebelum kemudian mengernyit.

"Kamu sih," ia mengusak kepala Baekhyun. "Hm, baunya Chanyeol kentel banget... Cepet ganti baju, gih. Biar dia nggak bisa ngelacak kamu."

Sejak Baekhyun datang ke desa ini beberapa waktu lalu, Kyungsoo lah yang memang ditunjuk Junmyeon jadi mentornya. Selain karena Kyungsoo tinggal sendiri di gubuknya dan belum punya pasangan, Baekhyun yang waktu itu masih seekor anak kucing benar-benar lemah dan bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Dua submisif yang tinggal bersama dan saling melindungi akan lebih baik, daripada tinggal terpencar dan rawan—apalagi sejak Chanyeol mulai menetapkan Baekhyun jadi buronan penisnya yang nomor satu dan satu-satunya.

"Soonyah," kucing rumahan itu merengek, menggeliat di atas lantai dan meregangkan tubuhnya ke atas seperti kucing sungguhan. "Baekkie capek. Ga mau kejar-kejaran sama macan ubanan itu lagi. Kenapa dia ga mau kalah, sih? Memangnya Baekkie itu makanan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Merasa lucu.

"Baek, Chanyeol itu mau jadiin kamu pasangannya." Ia menarik Baekhyun bangun, mendudukkannya pada ranjangnya seperti kakak baik hati menasihati si adik agar tidak terjerat cinta monyet. "Aku kasih tahu, ya. Kalau kamu mau bebas dari Chanyeol, caranya cuma ada satu."

"Baekkie tahu Soonyah mau bilang apa," si kucing melambaikan ekornya lagi, bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Sebal. "Baekkie harus cari dominan, kan? Baekkie nggak mau."

Kyungsoo menghela napas.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo agak iri. Dia sudah dua tahun sejak masa birahinya yang pertama, dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang tertarik untuk berpasangan dengannya. Padahal normalnya adalah satu tahun, dan pada kasus kucing montok seperti Baekhyun, segera setelah masa birahi pertamanya.

Padahal Kyungsoo juga tidak kalah montok. Tidak kalah seksi. Bokongnya tidak kalah kenyal, dan pipinya yang serupa mochi tidak kalah mengundang liur para dominan.

Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa seberuntung Baekhyun?

"Baek," sambungnya lembut. "Kalau kamu nggak punya dominan, Chanyeol itu bakal terus-terusan ngejar kamu, sampe dapet. Dan kamu tahu sendiri kamu nggak bisa ngehindar dari dia terus-terusan. Tadi aja kamu hampir ketangkep, kan? Untung aja ada aku, kalau nggak?"

"Pokoknya Baekkie nggak mau."

"Ya sudah, lari-larian aja sana sama Chanyeol sampai bokong kamu kisut."

"Nyaah! Baekkie nggak mau bokong Baekkie kisut!"

Baekhyun merajuk lagi, menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, membuat surai madunya bergerak-gerak lembut seperti terbuat dari kapas.

"Kalau Chanyeol hampir makan Baekkie, nanti Baekkie bisa sembunyi di rumah Junma."

Lah, gawat. Kalau Junma tahu Baekhyun kesayangannya diteror lagi oleh Chanyeol, bisa pecah perang dunia.

"Terserah, deh," Kyungsoo mengalah. "Tapi gimana kamu bisa lolos? Katanya tadi hampir dimakan?"

Baekhyun berhenti, masih memanyunkan bibir. Mengingat-ingat kejadian ajaib tadi.

"Tadi... Baekkie ditolong,"

"Ditolong?" Kyungsoo melotot, membuat matanya yang sudah bulat jadi lebih besar. Siapa yang berani menginterupsi seorang dominan yang sedang mengejar submisifnya? Apa orang itu minta mati—terlebih yang diganggu adalah Chanyeol, lagi! "Siapa? Yifan? Apa si item?"

"Nyah, bukaan."

"Hah?" Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Terus siapa lagi? Ga ada dominan lagi di sini selain mereka sejak Jongdae sama Minseok hengkang."

"Pokoknya bukan! Nih, ya, orangnya segini," Baekhyun buru-buru memanjat ranjang, berdiri di atasnya dan memberi tanda dengan tangannya soal perkiraan tinggi si jaguar. Ekornya melambai-lambai senang. "Bulunya kuning ada item-itemnya, kaya Junma! Matanya sipit, terus orangnya..." pipi gembilnya merona sejenak, dan Baekhyun memelankan suaranya, tersipu malu-malu kucing"... ng... ganteng."

Kyungsoo jadi ingin mencubit kucing yang belum genap enam bulan mendapat siklus kematangannya itu.

"Siapa, sih?" godanya. "Ngarang kamu, ya?"

"Ih, adaa!"

Kyungsoo tergelak melihat Baekhyun mencak-mencak marah.

"Apa jaguar yang tadi siang, ya?" si lynx memiringkan kepala. "Tadi sempat keliatan ada jaguar atau macan tutul gitu waktu aku lagi cuci baju. Ga tau juga sih, nggak terlalu kelihatan soalnya. Orang baru kali, ya?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Mungkin,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baek, tadi aku nyuciin baju kamu juga."

"Baekkie tahu. Makasih Soonyah~"

"Bukan gitu," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Ini, nih, yang paling tidak ia suka dari Baekhyun. "Kamu mau sampai kapan males-malesan begini? Waktunya belajar cuci baju sendiri, Baek. Besok ikut aku ke air terjun, deh, aku ajarin caranya cuci baju."

"Ah, ah! Jangan nyaah~"

Merajuk, kan, dia. Merengek-rengek di kaki Kyungsoo setelah lompat dari ranjang dan hampir kepeleset.

"Nanti tangan Baekkie keripuuut."

"Lamaan dikit juga mulus lagi."

"Airnya dingiiin."

"Kalau siang-siang airnya anget, kok."

"Keranjang cuciannya berat, Baekkie nggak kuaaat."

"Nanti aku yang bawain, kamu tinggal cuci aja."

Baekhyun membuka mulut lagi, tapi langsung ditutup. Kehabisan alasan.

"Apa lagi, heh?"

Baekhyun sudah pasang muka hampir nangis, tapi Kyungsoo sudah kebal, syukurlah.

"Nah, gitu, dong."

Cuma itu saja yang tidak Kyungsoo suka. Selebihnya ia sangat menyukai Baekhyun, kok.

Tapi tunggu, ada satu pikiran lagi yang merangsek dalam batinnya. Soal si orang baru.

"Lah, tapi kalo orang baru... Nanti dia tinggal di gubuk siapa? Kan semuanya sudah penuh, Baek?"

.:xxx:.

Mood Chanyeol benar-benar buruk setelah hari ini, lagi, ia gagal mengklaim bokong idamannya lagi. Gagal mengukuhkan status sebagai dominan mutlak si seksi Baekhyun. Gagal crot di dalam lubang sempit Baekhyunnya lagi.

Ah.

Kyungsoo juga sialan sih, selain si jaguar tadi. Kenapa membantu Baekhyun kabur darinya. Kan tadi bisa saja Chanyeol menangkap si kucing dan langsung menggenjotnya di tempat. Peduli setan ini jalan umum dan anak-anak Junmyeon berkeliaran.

Chanyeol frustasi. Chanyeol kecil lebih frustasi.

Ditunggu seberapa lamapun, jelas Baekhyun tidak akan keluar dari gubuknya. Dan ia tidak bisa masuk, kecuali ia kebelet dicincang Yifan.

Jadi ia hanya berjalan lesu, pulang ke arah gubuknya yang –sialnya—terletak paling jauh dari gubuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ujung ke ujung. Kadang ia berpikir kalau ini rekayasa saja agar ia makin sulit bertemu Baekhyun.

Tapi kemudian ia melihat ada dua sosok yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu gubuk yang ia tinggali sendiri. Chanyeol mendongak, mencium aroma menenangkan yang seperti jeruk manis dan ceri.

Anjeng.

Mampus.

Yifannya sih bukan masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah si cheetah mungil yang notabene adalah submisifnya si kepala desa.

Junmyeon hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi lengannya sudah terlipat di depan dada dan bibirnya terkatup rapat sekali.

Siap-siap.

"Park. Chanyeol."

Walau Chanyeol dominan dan Junmyeon submisif, tapi dia submisifnya alpha mereka.

"Apa yang sudah kukatakan soal kawin dengan anakku Baekhyun, hah?!"

Di belakangnya, Yifan mengangkat ibu jari sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Untung saja Yixing datang dan memberitahuku! Kalau tidak, bokong liarmu itu akan seenaknya mencelakai anakku!"

Di belakangnya, di samping Yifan, Yixing menampakkan muka, menyeringai culas padanya.

Brengsek.

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:**

Hah? Habis lebaran? Siapa yang bilang gitu? Kelamaan, lah

/plak

Satu lagi nih, Crell mah tukang boong. Janjinya apdet bulan ini taunya tahun depan baru apdet. Janjinya apdet sebulan lagi taunya tiga hari kemudian ada notif masuk di email kalian. Maap ya =) Mau gimana lagi, manusia berencana, Tuhan berkehendak /edisi bijak

Eh, ada yang bingung, ya? Mereka di sini hybrid, kok. Yang berarti manusia tapi punya ekor dan kuping hewan. Mungkin bingung soalnya Crell pake kata-kata si jaguar, si harimau, si kucing gitu ya? Hehe kalo ga gitu entar malah kebanyakan kata hybrid, jadi gaenak dibaca. Pegel ngetiknya juga =(

Ini ChanBaek atau XingBaek? Ini dua-duanya, sayang-sayangq. Baca aja dulu, ya, ikutilah aliran alur yang akan membawamu =))

Jisoo anaknya Junma itu Jisoo BP =)

Dan semuanya di sini bisa ngomong hehe. Terus tolong buang jauh-jauh imej Yixing yang telmi dan lupaan—i'll take you to a road trip where this precious changsha prince is far, sooo faaaar beyond those images. Yixing juga bisa bangsat kook.

Oh iya, jari Crell abis keiris nih =( sakit banget =( jadi sakid deh dipake nginjek kibod /unfaeda

Reviewnya, boleh?


	3. Chapter 3

"Yixing..."

Nama itu terus saja digumamkan tanpa sadar oleh bibir kecil Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melirik pada kucing kecil di sampingnya. Menahan tawa. Kelihatan sekali kalau Baekhyun suka, tahu?

Yifan, si kepala desa, tumben-tumbennya menyalakan api unggun di tengah desa. Kalau sudah dinyalakan, berarti ada pengumuman penting darinya.

"Hari ini keluarga kita akan bertambah satu orang."

Mereka duduk dalam lingkaran, di tengah ada api unggun. Junmyeon di samping Yifan yang berdiri, dua putrinya, Jisoo dan Chaeyoung duduk manis di atas paha. Lalu di sampingnya lagi ada Yixing si jaguar. Lalu Zitao, si puma dominan—walau tingkahnya nyerempet submisif pada umumnya. Kemudian Chanyeol—yang matanya tidak pernah sekalipun lepas dari Baekhyun yang duduk meringkuk di depannya, ketakutan tapi juga mencari kehangatan. Kyungsoo di samping si kucing rumahan, diam saja walau dijadikan bantal dan diusel-usel si kucing.

Oh, ada Jongin si macan kumbang di antara Yixing dan Zitao. Maaf kelewatan, tadi nggak kelihatan soalnya.

"Soonyah," rengek Baekhyun, mengusakkan hidungnya pada lengan Kyungsoo. "T-takuut..."

"Ssh, Yifan sedang bicara, Baek," Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya, menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Chanyeol nggak bakal bisa ngapa-ngapain kamu, kok. Ada Junma di sana, kamu tenang aja."

"Jaguar ini, Zhang Yixing," Yifan memperkenalkan. "Akan jadi bagian dari kita mulai hari ini. Aku harap semuanya memperlakukan dia dengan baik, oke?"

Junma yang mulai bertepuk tangan, dan yang lainnya mengikuti. Baekhyun yang paling semangat, Chanyeol yang paling malas.

Yifan kemudian kembali bicara, memperkenalkan Yixing pada peraturan-peraturan di desa mereka. Memperkenalkan Yixing satu persatu pada anggota mereka. Lama sekali, mereka bahkan sempat bercanda entah tentang apa.

Dari balik keretak api, Baekhyun yang matanya sudah sayu-sayu ngantuk mendadak melotot ketika Chanyeol bergeser, sedemikian rupa hingga Baekhyun bisa melihatnya jelas sekali. Harimau putih itu agak menunduk, tapi matanya begitu menusuk, mengawasinya lekat-lekat seperti pemburu yang mengintai makanannya. Baekhyun beku, takut, ekornya tidak berhenti berbunyi _cring-cring-cring_ saking gugupnya.

Lalu Chanyeol menyeringai kejam, lidahnya menyelip keluar dan menjilat bibirnya pelan, sensual—tapi di mata Baekhyun seperti menjanjikan sesuatu yang sangat, sangat, sangat menakutkan.

"U-uuh... n-nyah..."

Baekhyun mengeratkan cengkeramannya ke baju Kyungsoo.

Melihat mangsanya ketakutan setengah mati, Chanyeol tertawa setan dalam hati. Lalu ide jahatnya datang lagi, dan ia menirukan gerakan menggigit dengan ganas.

 _Nyam!_

 _Aaahh.._

"Soonyaaah!"

Kyungsoo kaget sendiri ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba memekik dan menyembunyikan wajah ke ketiaknya.

"Hiks... Ch-Chanyeoool..."

Kyungsoo buru-buru memeluk si kucing yang ketakutan, melempar tatapan tidak setuju pada si harimau putih.

Yifan memutar bola mata. Junmyeon cemberut. Yixing menahan senyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang sangat lucu. Zitao dan Jongin tertawa kencang sekali.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir, sesekali mengelus lembut selangkangannya, mencoba menjinakkan harimau kecil yang sudah ikut berdiri melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Tidak lucu tahu, ereksi saat pertemuan keluarga seperti ini.

"Yeol, biasa aja kali," bisik Jongin kemudian setelah Yifan menyuruh mereka diam. "Sampe gemeteran tuh anak kecil. Kasian tahu. Ntar ngompol dia, gimana?"

"Nggak apa," napas Chanyeol masih berat. "Aku demen _watersport_ , kok."

"Sialan!" Zitao tertawa kencang. "Dasar bajingan!"

"Untuk saat ini, Jongin bisa pindah ke pondok Chanyeol." Yifan tiba-tiba memotong. "Yixing akan menggantikan tempat Jongin, dan tinggal bersama Zitao."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba beku.

Apa dia bilang?!

Chanyeol langsung melompat berdiri, mukanya marah.

"Keberatan!"

Zitao dengan kalemnya menaikkan ristleting celana Chanyeol.

"Jangan diangkat kalo berat." Jongin melawak.

"Apa sih. Garing." Kyungsoo memutar bola mata.

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alis, mempersilahkan Chanyeol bicara.

"Biar Yixing tinggal denganku saja."

Tentu saja. Mana bisa Chanyeol membiarkan Yixing tinggal di pondok yang jaraknya hanya lima langkah ke pondok Baekhyun?! Salah-salah Baekhyun bisa hamil duluan sebelum Chanyeol sempat memainkan bokongnya! Itu tidak boleh!

Baekhyun hanya boleh hamil karena penisnya!

"Chan," Junmyeon kaget. Jelas saja, sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan gelagat permusuhan paling jelas dari yang lainnya pada si jaguar. "Serius kamu?"

Bahkan Baekhyun yang mengintip dari balik punggungnya melempar cemberutan, hampir menangis. Tapi mana berani dia dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dilawan.

"Serius, Ma," SI harimau putih mengangguk mantap sekali. "Lagipula... Yixing belum tahu kondisi di sini, kan? Biar aku yang bantu dia. Semacem mentor, gitu. Kaya Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun."

Si harimau melempar kedipan genit pada Baekhyun. Kucing rumahan itu memekik lalu _nyungsep_ takut di pelukan Kyungsoo lagi.

Junmmyeon menimang-nimang sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengiyakan. Mungkin ada benarnya juga, mereka jadi bisa lebih akrab, kan? Yang terakhir Junmyeon inginkan di desa adalah perpecahan antara dua dominan.

"Tapi jangan apa-apakan Yixing," Junmyeon memberi syarat. "Besok pagi, dan seterusnya, Yixing harus utuh."

"Oh, jangan khawatir," Chanyeol menyeringai. "Masih utuh, kok."

Yixing tidak punya kekhawatiran. Kalau Chanyeol bilang begitu, ya sudah.

Ah.

Tapi sayang sekali dia tidak bisa tinggal berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

Kucing kecil itu curi-curi pandang padanya dari lindungan si hybrid lynx, dan Yixing memberinya senyuman ramah.

Ekor putih Baekhyun sontak mencuat ke atas, diiringi cring-cring pelan. Yixing tahu itu tandanya si kucing sedang senang, tapi Baekhyun malah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah di dada Kyungsoo.

"Hehe."

Imut sekali.

.:xxx:.

"Kau tidur di kursi."

"Tidak mau." Yixing menolak kalem. "Aku di kasur."

"Kasur punyaku. Satu-satunya yang akan sekasur denganku adalah Baekhyun. Atau mau di tanah saja?"

Chanyeol meninggalkannya ke arah kamar yang hanya disekat kulit lebar. Yixing melihat sekeliling. Setiap pondok punya denah yang sama—ruang tamu, kamar, dan dapur. Masing-masing hanya disekat sepotong besar kulit rusa, atau lembu. Tidak ada kamar mandi atau toilet seperti di rumahnya di kota dulu, melainkan kata Junmyeon tadi, ia harus ke sungai dekat air terjun untuk membersihkan diri dan buang jahat.

"Kalau Junmyeon tahu, kau akan menyesal." Yixing mengancam.

"Sebelum Junmyeon tahu, kau akan kupenggal." Chanyeol melepas kausnya, melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Lalu berbalik, menunjuk pada hidung Yixing. "Satu lagi. Kau tidak berhak menegurku. Aku bukan pelayanmu, jadi masak makananmu sendiri."

Yixing mengangkat bahu. Sudah menduga keramahan Chanyeol di luar sana adalah palsu.

Ini sudah malam sekali sejak Yifan mengakhiri pertemuan tadi, dan bahkan Kyungsoo harus menggendong Baekhyun yang sudah ketiduran pulang. Untung Kyungsoo submisif yang kuat. Awalnya ia dan Chanyeol berebut ingin membantu menggendong Baekhyun pulang, tapi Junmyeon melarang keduanya, tidak ingin ada jari-jari nakal yang merayap masuk dalam celana submisif kesayangannya.

"Ohh... Baek... Mmh... Sempit, Baek..."

Yixing sudah mapan tidur di atas kursi panjang dari anyaman rotan. Tanpa bantal ataupun selimut. Walau beda jauh dengan kamar empuknya di kota, tapi tidak masalah.

Baru kenyamanannya terganggu saat kupingnya yang peka menangkap suara itu dari kamar.

Yixing bangkit sedikit.

"Aaahh, enak... lubang perawan memang yang paling enak... mmh..."

Yixing berkedip.

"Ngelindur kali, ya?"

Ia lalu berbaring, mendengarkan dengan teliti. Tidak mungkin ada Baekhyun sungguhan kan di sana?

Atau...

"Oh, oh, oh, Baeekh...!"

Fix. Chanyeol sedang onani.

" _Fuck_!" erangannya makin keras saja, seolah tidak ada teman sekamarnya di sana. "Sialan! Sedot lagi, Baek!"

Yixing memejamkan mata, mencoba memblokir suara-suara berat penuh dosa dari kamar sana.

"Iyaaahh... Oh... Makan lagi penisku, mmh? Yeaaahh, sayaang... telan, Baek... Telan!"

Sia-sia. Chanyeol sepertinya sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

Ranjang di dalam sana berkeriat keras. Sepertinya gerakan Chanyeol terlalu kencang sampai sendi-sendi kayunya protes...

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck_! Aku bakal hamilin kamu, sayang... Ahh, kamu suka kan? Kamu pasti suka... Aku nggak akan berhenti sebelum kamu hamil, sayangku..."

Serius.

Yixing merinding sendiri mendengarnya.

Lama-lama ia jadi ikut panas juga. Tangannya yang semula dijadikan sandaran kepala pelan-pelan bergerak ke bawah.

"Oh, shiiit..."

Lalu ada desahan panjang, keras sekali.

Chanyeol klimaks—mungkin?

"Ohh... Siap-siap aja, Baek... besok... pasti..." Lalu Chanyeol terkekeh. "Yeah... pasti. Besok, bakal aku bobol bokong kamu..."

Kemudian tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan rutinitas malam harinya...

"Dasar gila."

Tapi walau begitu,

"Ngh, ngh..."

.:xxx:.

"Baekkie benci Soonyaaaah!"

Kuxing kecil itu mencak-mencak saat kakinya yang mulus menapak masuk dalam aliran air di tepi sungai.

"Soonyah bohong! Airnya dingiiin!"

Menghela napas sejenak setelah lelah berteriak-teriak, Baekhyun membungkuk lagi. Mengambil pakaian lain dari keranjang dan mencelupkannya dalam air. Kemudian membantingnya ke atas sebuah batu besar dan menggosoknya sekuat tenaga dengan postur tubuh yang aneh—ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun mencuci baju, jadi harap maklum.

Baekhyun tidak mau jongkok—karena itu berarti pinggang ke bawahnya akan tenggelam dalam air. Dan itu dingin sekali! Baekhyun jadi agak menyesal kenapa dia mengabaikan saran Kyungsoo itu memakai kaus yang lebih hangat dari kemeja putih kebesaran yang selalu ia pakai.

Tapi ini pakaian paling nyaman yang Baekhyun punya. Kemejanya longgar dan tidak terlalu ketat—terlalu longgar malah, karena ujung-ujung jarinya bahkan tidak akan tampak dari lengan kemeja kalau tidak ditekuk tiga kali. Dan celana pendek yang ia pakai memudahkan ekornya untuk menyembul keluar, bergerak dan bernapas, tidak seperti celana atau rok yang dipakai hybrid lain, yang terpaksa diberi lubang kecil di belakangnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengganti celananya saja setelah sampai sini, karena ia tidak mau celananya basah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rajin banget sih, jadi pingin kawinin, nih."

Suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun kaget sekali.

"C-Ch-C-Chan..."

Ia mencicit begitu berbalik, melihat si harimau putih sedang duduk santai di atas tanah yang letaknya lebih tinggi darinya. Menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan sambil menatapnya lekat.

Baekhyun takut. Jalannya jadi mundur-mundur masuk lebih jauh ke air. Kepalanya menoleh bingung ke kiri-kanan, mencari sosok lynx kecil yang biasa jadi tempat sembunyinya.

"Soonyah... S-soonyah d-dimana...?"

"Kyungsoo balik bentar, mau ambil sabun." Chanyeol menyeringai, dan Baekhyun makin takut. "Nggak usah takut, ada aku yang jagain kamu."

Chanyeol berdiri, lalu pelan-pelan berjalan menghampiri sambil dua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"C-C-Chan jauh-jauh nyaah..." Baekhyun sampai tersandung-sandung sendiri, membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah di s-sini..."

"Hmm?"

Chanyeol mengambil langkah panjang, sebelah alisnya naik. Kakinya masuk dalam air.

Baekhyun mengkeret takut. Ekornya melilit kaki. Tanpa terasa bokongnya sudah menabrak batu besar di belakangnya.

"JA-JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAAT!"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, separuh badannya malah sudah telentang di atas batu. Chanyeol menghimpitnya, tangan kekarnya dengan kokoh berada di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Baekhyun membuka mata sedikit saat dirasa Chanyeol ikut diam. Bau Chanyeol dari sedekat ini membuat batinnya memekik lemah. Kuat sekali aroma dominannya, seakan memaksanya untuk tunduk di bawah kungkungannya. Baekhyun jadi pusing.

Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kaus dalaman, mungkin karena dia dan dominan lain tidak mau repot-repot dengan baju yang penuh keringat hari ini. Otot-otot yang membentuk kekekaran lengan-lengan Chanyeol terpampang jelas di depannya, mengkilap oleh keringat yang membasahi kulit matangnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai lebih lebar lagi menyadari Baekhyun sedang curi-curi pandang pada otot-ototnya. Dengan sengaja, harimau putih itu mengencangkan otot lengannya.

Baekhyun melotot.

"Yakin nih mau aku pergi aja?" Chanyeol membungkuk, berbisik di samping telinga. "Kalau aku pergi, terus ada serigala lapar lewat sini, gimana? Kamu mau dimakan serigala?"

Ekor putih Chanyeol yang dihias garis-garis hitam memang panjang. Membelai manja pada paha mulus Baekhyun yang tidak dilindung apa-apa. Melilit betis kanan, lalu naik merambat dan mengelus paha Baekhyun.

"Atau beruang, hm? Musim panas gini, beruang-beruang pada keluar semua, lho. Nyari makan. Apalagi kalau ada kucing imut kaya kamu sendirian di sungai..." Ia terkekeh, mendekatkan diri sehingga hidungnya dan hidung Baekhyun tinggal beberapa senti lagi. "Kamu mau dimakan?"

Lutut Baekhyun jadi goyah. Dimakan serigala atau beruang jelas jadi ketakutannya yang kedua setelah dimakan Chanyeol.

"B-Baekkie nggak mau d-dimakan..."

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng gemas. Chanyeol menjilat bibir.

Bahan fantasinya kemarin malam jadi nyata. Kurang apa lagi dia?

"Makanya. Jadi kamu mau aku pergi, nggak?"

"C-Chanyeol ma-mau k-kemana?!"

"Bilang aja."

Baekhyun membuang muka. Wajahnya merah padam. Tangannya meremat bagian bawah hem putih yang dia pakai.

"Ja-jangan jauh-jauh... B-Baekkie.. uuh... t-takut, nyah..."

Chanyeol misuh-misuh dalam hati. Melihat ke bawah, ke arah Baekhyun yang menggigit bibir dan melihat ke atas malu-malu kucing.

Harimau kecilnya jadi berdiri.

Chanyeol lalu merangsek, menggenggam lengan Baekhyun yang kaget erat-erat. Kemudian membalik tubuh mungil itu sehingga tengkurap di atas batu.

Dasar Chanyeol cabul.

"Kamu pakai celana dalam doang?"

Chanyeol napasnya mulai berat. Suasana panas begini, ditambah angin sepoi-sepoi. Dan daging segar di depannya—Chanyeol jadi lapar.

"Ng—nggak, nyaah!"

"Masa?"

Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun yang berontak agar tetap memunggunginya, sedang tangan kanannya menarik bagian bawah kemeja Baekhyun ke atas.

Bokong Baekhyun yang hanya dibalut celana dalam putih menyambutnya.

Chanyeol menahan napas.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi celana yang dipakai Baekhyun itu _fluffy_ , agak mengembang. Warnanya putih suci, sesuci Baekhyun, dengan pita kecil pink di atasnya.

Sialan. Dapat darimana si kecil binal ini barang beginian?!

Chanyeol paham kalau pakaian dalam model begini itu nyaman, karena tidak terllau kuat mengekang ekornya. Tapi dia juga kan tidak kuat kalau sedari tadi menonton Baekhyun mencuci baju dan disuguhi pemandangan putih-putih yang mengintip dari kemejanya yang naik.

"Tuh, kan. Kelihatan dari belakang."

Mulut Chanyeol kentara sekali kalau dibalut nafsu. Baekhyun bergerak-gerak terus, minta dilepaskan.

 **PLAK!**

"NYAAAHH!"

Chanyeol menampar bokongnya keras-keras, sampai Baekhyun terpekik kesakitan.

"C-Chaaan!"

Baekhyun jadi ingin menangis. Penis kecilnya berdiri—selain terangsang, juga karena ingin pipis.

Baekhyun takut!

"Semok banget, sih," Chanyeol meremas bulatan daging itu kuat-kuat. Baekhyun menendang-nendang betisnya, membuat riak air di bawah mereka. "Bikin nafsu, tau. Sengaja mau godain aku, ya?"

"Ja-jangan n-nafsu, nyaah!"

"Ga bisa. Salah sendiri." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"B-Baekkie cuma nggak mau c-celana Baekkie basah...!"

Alasannya tidak masuk akal, bagi Chanyeol. Harimau putih itu terus saja memakan Baekhyun lewat tatapan matanya, sesekali ekornya merambat naik dan berusaha menyelusup masuk celah celana dalam si kucing.

"Cha-Chanyeol..."

Yang dipanggil mendengkur nafsu mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kenapa, Sayang?"

"OI, YEOL!"

Keduanya menoleh atas suara panggilan yang kencang sekali dari atas sana.

"JONGIIIN!"

Baekhyun berteriak kencang sekali. Chanyeol masih mengeratkan pegangan.

"PAAN?!" seru Chanyeol sewot.

"DIPANGGIL YIFAN, NOH!"

"GAMAO. BILANGIN."

"BENTAR AJAA. DIKEKET ENTAR MALAH BERABE."

"Cih. YA, BENTAR!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih menungging di depannya untuk terakhir kali. Kemudian berjongkok, mengarahkan mukanya pada permukaan bokong kenyal dan membuka mulutnya.

Aaa.

Hap!

"AAAHHH!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu melepasnya. Puas setelah mengambil satu gigitan gemas.

Harimau putih itu meninggalkan si kucing yang buru-buru menarik kemejanya turun, mengambil keranjang pakaiannya dan lari jauh-jauh. Peduli setan keranjangnya berat, sekarang ini urusan hidup atau mati!

"Kau apakan Baekhyun? Masih perawan, kan, dia?" Jongin menggodanya. Jangan kira dia tidak lihat apa yang sahabat mesumnya lakukan di bawah sana.

"Yakali. Kalau ditanya ga aku apa-apain, sih... dikit doang,"

Jongin tertawa.

"Dasar macan bajingan."

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:**

Kaget nggak kaget sih ngeliat kayaknya masih banyak yang asing sama Baekxing ya =) Baekxing ini semacem guilty pleasure buat shipper allxbaek, hehe, soalnya kan Baek suka banget gitu gelendotan ke yixing, sama aja kaya ke sehun, ke jongin, ke soo… eh, itu mah semuanya ding /ga

Gitu.

Makasih buat yang udah ngingetin soal warning semi-baku-nya, ya! Udah ditambahin nih =)

Btw yang bilang ga bisa bayangin Yixing seme udah pernah nonton live perform yixing yang mym belum? Liat dulu gih =)

Chap ini developnya cuma dikit ya nyahaha, kebanyakan cuma tegang-tegangan chanbaek aja. Chap depan deh, yaa

Reviewnya, boleh?


	4. Chapter 4

"Dasar Yifan geblek. Jongin bego. Babi kalian semua," Chanyeol misuh-misuh di bawah hembusan napasnya, kaki jenjangnya lari sekencang yang ia bisa dari desa kembali ke tepian sungai tempat dia tadi meninggalkan Baekhyun. "Yang bener aja. Masa disuruh balik cuma buat nyalain api. Jaguar busuk satu itu juga bisa kali, nggak perlu manggil aku segala. Jadi buang-buang waktu kan, harusnya tadi udah bisa ngejebol Baekhyun!" Lalu ia menunduk, menepuk selangkangannya. "Maaf ya, dek."

Dia meracau terus, sambil lari di antara barisan rapat pohon-pohon besar. Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu itu pohon apa, tapi buahnya besar-besar dan enak. Tidak sampai berapa lama ia mendengar gemuruh air terjun, yang berarti ia sudah dekat dengan tempat Baekhyun tadi.

Ngomong-ngomong, lari sambil ereksi itu menyakitkan.

Chanyeol menyusuri sungai. Tahu kalau tadi Baehkhyun lari, dan itu berarti posisinya sekarang lebih jauh dari sini. Tapi karena Baekhyun membawa keranjang pakaian, tidak mungkin kucing kecil itu bisa lari jauh-jauh.

Larinya Baekhyun sama dengan Chanyeol pulang-pergi ke desa. Mata kelabunya menangkap anyaman rotan keranjang tergeletak dekat semak padat di tepian sungai, lima menit dari tempat Baekhyun mencuci baju di batu besar tadi.

Kalau ingat-ingat Baekhyun yang mencuci baju tadi, Chanyeol jadi ingin tertawa lagi. Ia tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak pernah cuci baju, ini pertama kali. Mana ada orang yang mencuci baju dengan memegang sikat pakai dua tangan, dan dalam tiap sikatannya ia jongkok-berdiri?

Tapi lumayan juga, sih. Chanyeol jadi dapat fanservis.

Benar, kan. Baekhyun ada di sana. Di belakang semak itu, sehingga Baekhyun hanya kelihatan sampai ke dada. Chanyeol tidak tahu dia sedang apa, Baekhyun sepertinya sedang fokus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi tertutup daun-daun.

Chanyeol berdiri tegak, menyeka rambutnya yang sewarna perak ke belakang. Ganteng sekali. Keringatnya masih menempel ke beberapa helai rambutnya, tapi justru jadi gel alami yang melekatkan poninya ke belakang, membuat jidat bangsatnya kelihatan.

Lalu memasang senyum miringnya yang paling dahsyat, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan memanfaatkan suara bangsatnya.

"Hei, semok."

Baekhyun langsung menoleh, matanya yang sipit jadi besar, dan ekspresinya jadi takut, takut sekali.

"KENAPA C-CHANYEOL DATANG L-LAGIII?"

Suaranya melengking, dan bukannya budeg, Chanyeol malah tertawa.

 _Gemesin banget, sih._

"Karena urusan kita belum selesai, Sayang." Chanyeol menjilat bibir. "Diem di sana. Kamu mau aku perawanin di tepi sungai, Manis? Apa di atas sini?"

"JA-JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAAT!"

Baekhyun heboh sendiri, bungkuk-bungkuk tapi ekspresinya juga mengernyit. Seperti keenakan.

"Mulai lagi kan malu-malunya."

"C-CHAN, A-AKU SERIUS..." Baekhyun heboh begitu melihat Chanyeol maju terus. "D-dengerin duluuu nyaah..."

Lah, kenapa ngedesah? Chanyeol jadi merinding, kan.

"Ng... u-ung..."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Mukanya merah. Matanya juga merah, mau nangis.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mendengkur, matanya jadi ikut sayu.

"Kenapa Chanyeol nggak boleh liat, hmm?"

"S-soalnyaa..." Kucing kecil itu tersedak isakannya sendiri. "B-Baekkie lagi p-p-pipis..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek."

Bahkan cuma mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sudah berubah dingin, Baekhyun tidak berani membuka mata.

Napas Chanyeol berat sekali. Dari jarak sekian meter, Baekhyun bisa dengar. Tubuh kucing kecil itu gemetar heboh, aliran air seninya yang semula lancar jadi putus-putus.

"Aku sange cuma bayangin kamu pipis. Aku lihat, ya?"

.:xxx:.

"Kenapa muka kamu begitu, Sayang?"

Yifan tahu kalau muka Junmyeon sudah masam begitu, berarti ada yang salah.

Sebenarnya di desa mereka yang kecil tapi damai ini, tidak banyak yang bisa membuat Junmyeon murka. Cuma satu—Chanyeol.

"Anak paling bongsor tuh, macem-macemin Baekhyun. Aku hajar, deh."

Junmyeon manyun. Bibirnya maju dua senti. Yifan yang melihatnya jadi ingin mencium.

Ya sudah, Yifan cium betulan. Junmyeon mendelik, tapi si dominan malah tertawa kecil. Menarik submisifnya agar duduk di atas pangkuannya. Untung para dominan sudah selesai mengisi ulang gudang kayu bakar. Sekarang mereka sedang istirahat, sebelum nanti sore pergi berburu dan pulang pagi buta.

"Chanyeol? Ngapain lagi?"

Junmyeon menggerakkan pinggul, menyamankan diri sambil berpegangan pada pundak dominannya.

"Mau cabul di sungai. Untung aku lewat tadi, mau mandiin Chaeyoung." Junmyeon cemberut, dan Yifan mengecupnya lagi. "Keterlaluan si Chanyeol."

"Yang," tegur Yifan pelan. "Namanya juga udah gede. Chanyeol udah nggak secimit dulu lagi. Chanyeol udah gede, udah mulai birahi dari lima tahun lalu. Udah tahu kalau dia butuh submisif dalam hidupnya."

"Iya terus kenapa?" Junmyeon kali ini mengelak saat Yifan nyosor lagi. "Tapi bisa kan nggak ganggu Baekhyun? Kasihan dia, Baekhyun itu takut. Bawaannya pingin nangis kejer aja kalau udah diliatin itu harimau somplak."

"Sabar, yang," Yifan menahan tengkuknya agar Junmyeon tidak bisa mengelak. "Kamu juga harus ngertiin Chanyeol, dong. Inget, udah lima tahun sejak dia birahi, lo. Dulu aja kamu yang gopoh soalnya Chanyeol ga mau kawin sama siapa-siapa. Sama Kyungsoo pun ga mau."

"Iya, tapi itu kan sebelum kita nemuin si Baekhyun." Si submisif mengernyit. "Aku masih inget Baekhyun kecil dulu udah main dibanting aja sama si Chanyeol. Ngawur itu anak cowok."

"Ya sudah, terus kamu mau nunggu sampai kapan?" Yifan menelengkan kepala. "Baekhyun udah birahi, kan—"

"Tapi Baekhyun baru dapet enam bulan. Aku nggak bisa biarin kucing sekecil dia digagahin Chanyeol terus diklaim," Junmyeon sudah mau turun dari pangkuan, tapi Yifan menahan tubuhnya. "Kamu nggak lihat tubuh Baekhyun itu kecil banget gitu? Kalau sampai Baekhyun hamil, bakal sulit ngelahirinnya."

"Iya aku tahu. Kamu kan juga kecil, tapi kamu sukses kok kasih aku dua putri kecil cantik-cantik gitu. Sayangku aja yang khawatiran..."

"Yifan..."

"Kamu nggak kasihan liat Chanyeol frustasi banget kaya gitu? Lamaan dikit, bisa gila itu anak."

"Yifan, plis. Kamu disogok berapa sama Chanyeol?"

"Bukan gitu," Yifan tertawa. "Tapi sebagai sesama dominan, aku ngerti lah perasaan dia. Ngempet kawin bertahun-tahun itu nyakitin banget, Yang. Kamu nggak ngerasain, sih."

Junmyeonmemutar bola mata. "Kamu juga enggak, bego. Kamu baru ngeliat aku aja udah main serang!"

"Eh, iya," Yifan terkekeh. "Aku dulu pertama liat kamu langsung main hajar aja, ya? Hehe..."

"Pokoknya," Junmyeon membulatkan tekad. "Chanyeol masih belum boleh deketin Baekhyun untuk waktu dekat. Tunggu tiga tahun lagi, baru boleh."

Yah, tiga tahun? Bisa gila itu anak.

"Yang..." Yifan mencoba menawar.

"Lagian..."

"Hmm? Lagian?"

Junmyeon kelihatan agak ragu mengucapkannya, jadi Yifan menunduk dan menempelkan kening mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Lagian kayanya si Baekhyun naksir sama Yixing..."

Oh.

Yifan diam sejenak.

Wah, ini bencana.

Kalau dominan sudah suka, tidak boleh ada yang menghalangi—apalagi itu dominan lain.

Karena satu-satunya cara menyelesaikan perebutan seorang submisif antara dua dominan cuma satu—pertumpahan darah.

"Wah... gawat..."

.:xxx:.

"Lagian kamu, sih. Baekhyun lagi kencing juga kamu intip."

"Yah, mau gimana. Habis bikin horni aja itu bocah."

"Terus kamu ga ngelawan gitu waktu Junma nendang titit kamu?"

"Aku ga sebajingan itu lah, Jong," Chanyeol cemberut, jongkok melas di atas tanah sambil meringis. Jongin di sampingnya sedang berkutat dengan kapak, membelah batang-batang besar kayu yang tadi dikumpulkan Yixing dan Yifan jadi potongan kecil-kecil untuk bahan bakar memasak. "Walau Junma itu submisif, tapi dia udah kaya mama aku sendiri. Kalau Junma yang suruh... kemungkinan besar aku bakal nurut."

Jongin cuma bisa tertawa saja. Barusan Chanyeol lari dari arah sungai, tiba-tiba ambruk dan guling-guling di sampingnya sambil memegangi selangkangannya. Waktu itu Jongin kaget, mengira Chanyeol hampir dijemput ajal karena tititnya digigit buaya. Ternyata ditendang mama mereka.

"Iya, ya," Jongin senyum, mengangkat kapak ke atas. Matahari musim panas membuat lengannya yang berkulit sawo matang berkilau gara-gara keringat, memperjelas bisep dan trisepnya juga. "Junma yang nemuin kamu dulu, ya."

 **Duk!**

"Kalau bukan karena Junma, kayanya aku udah mati beku dari dulu."

Jongin angguk-angguk.

"Jadi kamu bakal nurutin apapun kata Junma?"

"Cuma itu yang bisa aku lakuin buat balas budi," Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Apapun itu."

 **Duk!**

"Kalo Junma suruh kamu berenti nguber-nguber Baekhyun?"

"Kecuali itu."

Chanyeol nyengir. Jongin tertawa.

"Tetep aja kamu mah. Gajadi kagum deh."

Jongin terus saja gagal paham dengan sahabatnya sejak mereka masih usia sepuluh tahun itu. Chanyeol itu kuat, ganteng, tinggi, buas, liar, membangkitkan birahi. Dominan idaman, pokoknya. Jongin saja dulu sampai iri karena Junma kelihatan lebih sayang pada Chanyeol daripada dia.

Tapi semua berubah ketika Junma membawa pulang seekor anak kucing yang kedinginan. Yang pipinya gembul-gembul manis. Yang bibirnya kemerahan. Yang ekornya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak sehingga bel kecilnya bunyi _cring-cring-cring._

Yang begitu melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin, si kucing kecil lalu sembunyi di balik ketiak Junma.

Jongin melihatnya jadi merasa lucu. Kenapa Chanyeol malah jadi nafsu?

Jongin sih dengan Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apa. Suka sih suka, sayang juga, tapi lebih seperti pada adik saja, sih.

Lah, Chanyeol malah terobsesi. Tapi sayangnya, si kucing kecil malah lari tiap Chanyeol mendekat. Malah nangis tiap Chanyeol melihatnya. Sejak kecil selalu begitu. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa menyalahkan, memang Chanyeol kadang berlebihan soal Baekhyun.

Itu kenapa, Yifan menempakan pondok Jongin lebih dekat pada Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol dijauhkan.

Jongin sedang mengambil batang kayu yang lain saat tiba-tiba ada harum apel yang merasuk dalam hidungnya. Jongin sudah hapal harum ini, makanya dia hanya melirik sekilas ketika si hybrid yang punya aroma itu lewat sambil membawa keranjang cucian.

"Jong?"

Tapi bukannya melirik sekilas, Jongin malah keterusan menatap.

"Kamu masih diem-dieman aja sama si Kyung itu, Jong?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Jongin buru-buru sadar lagi. Si hybrid macan kumbang yang hidungnya agak melesak ke dalam menunduk malu-malu.

"Emm..." Jongin menggelengkan kepala, lalu membelah batang kayu lagi. "Apaan, sih."

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek.

"Gausah gitu. Keliatan banget, tau."

Jongin berkedip, lalu mengernyit pada Chanyeol. Si harimau putih menunjuk pada ekor panjang Jongin yang hitam kelam, berdiri tegak di belakang tubuhnya.

"Buntut kamu gerak-gerak."

Jongin tidak bisa mengelak.

"Ya, hehe..." Jongin meletakkan kapaknya, capek. Menyeka keringat. "Tapi gimana ya..."

"Udah nyoba klaim dia belom? Gigit aja lehernya, selesai deh."

"Nggak, lah, Yeol, haha." Ia tertawa hampa. "Belom... belom klaim..."

"Terus?"

"Entah... Ga pede aja..."

Chanyeol geleng kepala, sok bijak.

"Jong, Jong. Inget dong walau item, kamu itu dominan, oi. Kalo suka, langsung terjang aja! Ga pake ampun! Kaya aku, nih," Ia menepuk dada bidangnya bangga. "Hajar terus, pepet sampe crot."

"Paan. Sok jago, ah. Udah dua taun juga kamu ngejar-ngejar kucing sekecil Baekhyun ga dapet-dapet."

"Yah, itu perkara lain, tau! Yang penting usahanya, dong!" Chanyeol cemberut. "Ayolah, bro, kok lesu gitu? Bisa kok. Kyungsoo pasti mau sama kamu. Semangat dong!"

Harimau putih itu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Makasih, Yeol."

 _Tapi._

 _Andai kamu tahu kenapa aku tetap jaga jarak sama Kyungsoo..._

Jongin sudah hendak menyingkirkan kayu-kayu yang lebih kecil ketika matanya melihat ke depan. Karena gen, penglihatannya jadi lebih tajam daripada Chanyeol. Di dekat pondok Kyungsoo, ada Yixing yang sedang menguliti rusa buruan mereka kemarin.

Dan di samping Yixing, ada Baekhyun yang duduk manis di atas batang kayu, menunggui Yixing yang sedang bekerja berlumur darah, sambil sesekali ngobrol dan tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Yeol, liat deh."

Chanyeol mendongak, lalu melihatnya.

Sekalinya, auranya jadi gelap.

Jongin cuma memandang saat si harimau putih bangkit, dengan tangan terkepal, lalu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Yixing, Yixing," Jongin geleng kepala. "Pingin mati ya ini anak?"

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:**

Ga mau banyak bacot soalnya lagi ga mood =(

Guest yang unamenya **ceklekan mejijer,** crell seriusan pingin unyel unyel kamu saking gemesnya uuu makasih reviewnya yang darleeng =))))))) Yang laen jugaaa. Buat yang lain yang udah review ataupun kasih fav sama follow, makasih juga yaaa /bbuing bbuing pake bokongnya baek/ eh iya gue notis kok ada beberapa reader lawas dari zaman LH juga wkwk hay kaliaaannn duh kenapa kalian masih baca ffnya crell sih kalian belum kapok ya /salimin atu atu/

Eh makasih yang udah ngingetin typo! Entar diperbaikin hehe makasih yaa

Reviewnya, boleh?


	5. Chapter 5

"Nyaah, Yixing umurnya dua puluh empat?"

Tangan Yixing terampil dengan pisau yang ia pegang, memisahkan kulit rusa dari serat kenyal dagingnya. Kulit ini nanti akan dipakai untuk perabotan di pondok-pondok mereka, dan Yixing dituntut menguliti dengan sempurna. Padahal baru beberapa jam lalu Zitao membuatnya memegang pisau untuk pertama kali dan mengajarinya cara menguliti hewan buruan—tapi Yixing pembelajar yang cepat.

"Iya. Kalau Baekhyun berapa?"

"Baekkie delapan belas!" Kucing kecil itu sedang duduk di atas batang pohon yang sudah dikuliti, yang beralih fungsi jadi kursi panjang. Yixing hanya sesekali melirik ke arahnya, tapi dari nada suara si kucing yang ceria, mungkin ekornya sedang melambai-lambai gemas sekarang. "Berarti Yixing lebih tua, nyaah."

"Kamu delapan belas? Masih anak-anak, ya." Yixing menggoda.

Baekhyun cemberut. "Baekkie sudah besar, kok! Baekkie sudah birahi enam bulan lalu."

Oke—bagi Yixing sepertinya informasi itu terlalu banyak.

"Tetap saja masih anak-anak. Baekhyun lucu sekali, sih."

"Ma-masa?" Baekhyun tersipu. Malu-malu, pipinya jadi matang saat Yixing menoleh. "Terima kasih, nya..."

Si jaguar tersenyum. Menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bersih, tangannya terjulur untuk menggelitik bawah dagu Baekhyun. Seperti kucing betulan, si mungil mendengkur. Getarannya bahkan sampai ke tangan Yixing. Menjulurkan badan, kepalanya terdongak sedikit, meminta Yixing menggelitiknya lebih.

Yixing terkekeh dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun, sebelum kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya. Sulit sebenarnya mengalihkan perhatian dari kucing manis yang penurut sekali ini, tapi kalau rusa ini tidak selesai dikuliti, Yifan bisa marah.

"Yixing hebat, nyaah. Bisa mengupas rusa."

Yixing tertawa. "Ini namanya dikuliti, Baekhyun."

 _Cring-cring-cring._

"Yixing tidak jijik sama darahnya? Kalau Baekkie sih jijik."

"Awalnya sih, tapi lama-lama biasa," Yixing membalik bangkai si rusa, mengangkat salah satu kakinya agar lebih mudah menjangkau bagian bawah perut. "Zitao yang mengajari."

"Nyaa," Lalu Baekhyun tiba-tiba jongkok di sampingnya. "Baekkie ingin coba."

Siapa yang tadi bilang jijik darah?

"Jangan," Yixing menatapnya lembut, memberi gestur pada batang kayu. "Baekhyun duduk dan lihat saja. Kasihan tangan Baekhyun. Nanti kotor. "

Baekhyun cemberut, menggelengkan kepala. Gawat kalau ngotot—Yixing harus segera mengalihkan perhatian si kecil sebelum nanti ia yang kena batunya dari Junmyeon.

Jadi Yixing buru-buru meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya, ibu jarinya mengelus lembut buku-buku jari Baekhyun.

Si kucing terkejut, matanya melebar seraya ia menatap Yixing.

"Tangan Baekhyun bagus, ya. Jarinya panjang-panjang."

Yixing bergumam, mengamati tangan Baekhyun. Ia tidak bohong, tangan Baekhyun feminin sekali soalnya.

"Ka-kalau jarinya panjang itu bagus?"

"Itu bagus. Kulitnya juga mulus," Yixing mengangkat tangannya, membawanya ke bawah hidungnya untuk mencium baunya. "Harumnya wangi. Telapak tangannya lembut sekali. Baekhyun tidak pernah cuci-cuci, ya?"

"B-Baekkie cuci, kok! Cuci baju!"

Yixing nyengir melihat Baekhyun cemberut. "Masa? Tapi kenapa lembut sekali tangannya?"

"Baekkie cuci baju, kok! Benar, nyaa!"

Si kucing kelihatannya serius sekali, jadi Yixing ingin tertawa karena cemberutan Baekhyun membuatnya ingin menciumnya. Tapi ini kan pertama kali mereka berbincang, jadi Yixing mengalihkannya dengan mencium tangan Baekhyun.

"N-nyaau..."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan meongan kecil, yang jelas sekali di luar kehendaknya. Suara-suara seperti itu hanya keluar saat si kucing merasa nyaman, dan diam-diam Yixing merasa pipinya merah juga.

"Baekhyun, mau aku buat lebih cantik kukunya?"

"Nya?"

Yixing mengambil pisau lain, yang kali ini ada keratnya. Pisau ini mulanya dipakai untuk membuat perabotan-perabotan yang pinggirnya harus mulus. Tapi Yixing tahu kegunaan lainnya. Dengan lembut membimbing jari Baekhyun pada keratnya, ia menggosokkan bagian tengah pisau itu dengan lembut.

"Aduh, kenapa kuku Baekkie diparut, nya?"

Yixing tertawa. "Ini namanya dikikir, Baekhyun."

"Bukan diparut?"

"Bukan. Wanita-wanita di kota selalu melakukan ini supaya kuku mereka indah, dan tangan mereka jadi lebih cantik."

"Tapi kan, Baekkie laki-laki."

"Masa, sih?" Yixing pura-pura terkejut.

"B-Baekkie laki-laki! M-masa Yixing kira Baekkie perempuan, nyaah?"

"Habisnya kamu cantik."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya lagi.

 _Cring-cring-cring._

"B-Baekkie punya anu... Wa-walau masih kecil... Baekkie laki-laki... Ma-mau Baekkie kasih lihat?"

"Bol—eh, tidak usah," Yixing tertawa sendiri. "Aku cuma bercanda."

Yixing meminta tangan yang satunya, dan Baekhyun memberikannya.

Melihat wajah si jaguar dari jarak dekat... dan baunya yang beda dari dominan-dominan lain di desa ini...

Baunya seperti vanilla. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang baunya agak berat, atau Jongin yang agak pedas, atau Zitao yang seperti air laut. Bau Yixing harumnya lembut, dan Baekhyun jadi agak candu.

 _Yixing ganteng sekali nyaa..._

"Yixing dari kota, nya? Yixing tinggal di mana?"

"Ada suami istri yang memeliharaku. Tapi mereka tidak pernah membiarkanku keluar, jadi aku kabur." Yixing fokus pada pekerjaan sampingannya. "Lalu aku sampai di sini."

 _Cring-cring-cring._

"Kenapa kamu pakai bel kecil itu, Baekhyun? Kalau kamu lari dari kejaran orang kan nanti gampang ketahuan?"

"Ini?" Baekhyun membawa ekornya ke depan, entah sengaja atau tidak ujungnya sekilas membelai pipi si jaguar. "Bel ini peninggalan dari papi..."

"Papi?"

"Iya, papi yang punya Baekkie dulu. Tapi papi sudah mati... Baekkie sudah janji sama papi tidak melepas bel ini, nyah..."

"Tapi kalau kamu dikejar Chanyeol, suara belnya kan bisa bikin kamu ketahuan waktu sembunyi?"

"Tapi B-Baekkie sudah j-janji..."

Yixing terkekeh.

"Iya, iya."

"Yixing juga punya papi?"

"Mereka tidak terlalu baik, jadi aku tidak memanggil mereka begitu. Cuma Tuan dan Nyonya." Yixing meniup jemari Baekhyun lembut. "Berarti Baekhyun disayang sekali ya..."

"Nyah..."

"Nah, sudah,"

Si kucing memeriksa hasil kerja Yixing. Mengelus kuku-kukunya, melihatnya dari dekat.

"Wah, lembut... Yixing kenapa bisa mengkirkir juga?"

"Mengikir, Baekhyun," Ia menjawab, masih melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang tampak girang. "Aku sering lihat orang melakukannya pada nyonya waktu di kota. Kamu suka?"

"Suka sekali!"

Untungnya Baekhyun kemudian duduk lagi. Yixing jadi tenang melanjutkan tugas yang diberikan Yifan. Jaguar itu bisa mendengar Baekhyun yang bersenandung pelan sambil memperhatikannya bekerja, sebelum kemudian keheningan di antara mereka dipecah sekali lagi.

"Yixing.."

"Hmm?"

"Sange itu apa, nyah?"

"EH MUNCRAT ADUH MUNCRAT!"

Yixing menoleh. Terlalu cepat sampai lehernya sakit, pada Baekhyun yang terkikik melihat Yixing latah.

"Baekhyun... siapa yang ngajarin kamu—"

"Tadi Chanyeol bilang begitu... Tadi aku dikejar Chanyeol lagi..."

"Oh, ya?" Berusaha mengabaikan kalau Chanyeol baru saja mengajari Baekhyun kosakata porno, Yixing memasang muka khawatir. "Tapi Baekhyun bisa kabur?"

"Iya. Baekkie tadi didorong ke batu... Baekkie mau dimakan... Chanyeol bilang Baekkie akan jadi makanan serigala sama beruang kalau tidak dimakan Chanyeol..."

Dimakan Chanyeol?

Dikunyah begitu, ya?

Yixing tapi paham sih kenapa Chanyeol ingin memakan si mungil di depannya. Pipi Baekhyun yang empuk, bibirnya yang merah muda, matanya yang sayu lucu, pahanya yang molek, bokongnya yang gembil—sayang sekali sih Yixing tidak bisa lihat putingnya. Kapan-kapan saja, deh.

Eh.

Bukan munafik. Dia juga dominan, ingat? Kalau mau kurang ajar—Yixing juga pasti makan kalau dihidangkan di depannya.

"Terus?"

"Baekkie lari waktu Kumbang datang," Si kucing cemberut. "Terus Baekkie pipis..."

Muka Yixing berubah. Sedikit.

"Terus Chanyeol datang, Chanyeol mau lihat Baekkie pipis," Baekhyun menunduk. Bermain-main dengan ujung hem putihnya sampai agak terangkat sedikit. Yixing jadi curiga apa Baekhyun sengaja menyiksanya seperti ini. "Tapi Baekkie m-malu. Tapi Chanyeol memaksa... Chanyeol bilang Chanyeol sange melihat Baekkie."

"Baek—"

"Tapi Junma datang, lalu Junma menendang Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian teriak-teriak lalu lari."

Lalu tidak ada yang bicara. Baekhyun selesai, Yixing juga selesai.

"Jadi, sange itu apa?"

Mati. Ditanya lagi.

"Maaf ya," Yixing meringis. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Lebih baik daripada harus menjelaskan pada kucing kecil di depannya kalau si dominan ingin membanting tubuhnya ke lantai dan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar lalu meludahi lubang pantatnya yang berkedut manja lalu mencari kenikmatan dengan memasukkan penis mereka ke dalam lubang Baekhyun dengan brutal dan bergerak keluar masuk seperti piston begitu cepat sampai Baekhyun di bawahnya menangis dan menjerit-jerit, sampai Baekhyun kehabisan suara karena terlalu banyak berteriak—Yixing, kendalikan imajinasimu.

"Tadi juga... Baekkie digigit..."

Digigit? Apa diklaim?

Tapi tidak ada bau-bau Chanyeol di badan Baekhyun.

"Di mana?"

Lalu Baekhyun bangkit. Tingkahnya yang malu-malu membuat Yixing menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Ia berbalik, memunggungi Yixing, lalu mengangkat bagian bawah hemnya yang belakang.

Memperlihatkan celana dalam putih mengembangnya yang putih, mirip kulitnya yang bening. Menunjukkan pada Yixing pita-pita pink kecil yang menghias pinggirannya yang berkerut.

Yixing melotot.

"B-Baek—"

"Di sini."

Entah Baekhyun sadar atau tidak, si mungil terus saja cemberut, lalu menepuk belah gemuk pantat kanannya yang berapa waktu lalu digigit Chanyeol.

Keluar dari lubang buaya, menyodorkan bokongnya pada singa.

"Kelihatan tidak, Yixing?"

"K-k-k-k—"

"Kelihatan, tidak?"

 _Kenapa Baekkie jadi deg-degan, ya?_

"Tidak."

Suara Yixing jadi aneh.

Baekhyun baru mau menoleh ketika ia merasa karet celana dalamnya ditarik, lalu tiba-tiba dilepas sampai menampar kulit bokongnya.

 **Ctak!**

"Aaah!"

Baekhyun kaget.

"Sakit?"

 _Rasanya panas! Sakit!_

 _Tapi... tapi...!_

"Ng... iya..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bau vanilla Yixing jadi lebih kuat sekarang, lebih kental, membelai lembut indera penciumannya seperti sebuah salsa sensual sampai Baekhyun rasanya ingin bertekuk lutut. "Tapi... enak..."

 _Baek, kamu yang mulai. Kamu yang menggoda. Resikonya juga harus kamu yang menanggung._

 _Jangan menyesal, ya._

"Yixing..."

Tersihir oleh aroma jantan sang dominan, Baekhyun lama-lama hilang akal. Si kucing mendengkur. Ekornya berdiri tegak. Bau Yixing tidak dikontrol sama sekali, dilepas sedemikian rupa sampai rasanya Baekhyun jadi mabuk. Kesadaran Baekhyun jadi terombang-ambing, saat ia pelan-pelan berlutut, masih tetap memunggungi si jaguar yang tidak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya, lalu perlahan mengambil posisi menungging, menggoda si dominan seolah masa birahinya datang lebih cepat.

"Lagi... nyan..."

Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya, sehingga dada dan pipinya menempel pada tanah. Tapi mengangkat bokongnya tinggi-tinggi.

Kenapa badannya jadi sangat panas?

Yixing menelan ludah. Inginnya membuang muka tapi Baekhyun seolah menyihirnya. Jaguar itu ekornya mengepak keras, dan sebelum akal sehat manusianya bisa bekerja, nafsu binatangnya sudah bergejolak duluan.

Baekhyun mengerang.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun!"**

Suara bass itu lagi! Seperti disiram air dingin, Baekhyun tersadar dari posisinya. Melotot pada sosok tinggi yang berjalan lebar-lebar ke arah mereka.

Baekhyun belum sempat bangkit ketika Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya kasar sampai ia berlutut. Kucing kecil itu menjerit kesakitan, dan Yixing yang tanggap segera menarik lengan Baekhyun sampai kucing yang terisak itu berakhir di pelukannya.

" **Minggir."**

Chanyeol menggunakan suara dominannya. Suara yang dipakai saat dominan hendak membuat tunduk submisifnya, atau saat hendak memulai sebuah perkelahian dengan dominan lain.

" **Kau yang minggir."**

Yixing tidak ada cara lain kecuali menggunakan suara dominannya juga. Suara Chanyeol jadi lebih serak, dan suara Yixing lebih dalam.

" **Sudah bosan hidup, ya?"**

"U-uuu... uuu... hiks..."

Muka Baekhyun merah padam. Yixing masih setengah terjongkok sedang Chanyeol berdiri tinggi di depannya. Kucing itu menangis terisak, ketakutan dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang murka dan Yixing yang berubah perangainya.

" **Kelihatannya Baekhyun lebih suka padaku daripada denganmu?"**

" **Bajingan jelek,"** Chanyeol menggeram keras. Tubuhnya sampai gemetar sementara tangannya terkepal. **"Kau pendatang baru di sini. Jangan macam-macam, apalagi coba-coba merebut submisifku!"**

" **Baekhyun bukan submisifmu."**

" **Akan, tidak lama lagi."**

Ada seringai di bibir Chanyeol yang tidak Yixing suka. Jaguar itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada submisif kecil yang tampaknya tengah berusaha bernapas melalui mulutnya.

" **Junmyeon tidak akan mengizinkanmu."**

" **Siapa bilang aku perlu izin Junmyeon?"**

" **Kau akan kalah, Chanyeol!"**

" **Zhang Yixing,"** Chanyeol mengambil selangkah maju. Sosoknya yang lebih tinggi menghimpit erat Baekhyun di antara mereka. **"Biar kuberitahu, harimau bukan hewan penyabar."**

" **Oh, ya?"** Yixing tidak takut. Tidak. Tapi adrenalin mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, dan ia melepas aromanya lebih banyak dari yang Chanyeol keluarkan. **"Biar kuberitahu juga, jaguar bukan hewan pengalah."**

Dan Chanyeol menerimanya sebagai genderang perang. Bau vanila memuakkan itu jadi makin menyebalkan saja, dan Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. Insting harimaunya membuat pupil matanya mengecil, dan hal yang sama terjadi pada si jaguar. Keduanya melebarkan seringainya, menampilkan deret taring yang biasanya tersembunyi.

Yixing menyandarkan Baekhyun pada sisi batang kayu ketika Chanyeol menerjang, dengan auman keras yang seperti bukan suaranya. Yixing jatuh terguling ke belakang, tapi dengan cepat menguasai keadaan dan membalik posisi mereka, menggeram di depan muka Chanyeol dan mencakar mukanya.

Chanyeol mendesis merasakan luka sobek pada wajahnya. Segera ia menendang perut Yixing dan memiting tangannya dari belakang sampai terdengar derak yang keras.

Yixing melolong, dan suara itu sudah cukup untuk membuat awas seisi desa.

"Nyaaaaa!"

Baekhyun menjerit dari ujung sana, histeris melihat keduanya bergumul seperti tidak peduli akan nyawa satu sama lain. Ia meringkuk seperti bayi sementara bulan sabit kecilnya memburam oleh air mata.

Yixing membebaskan diri dan mengepalkan tangan, melayangkannya ke muka Chanyeol namun ditangkap. Chanyeol balas memberi pukulan lain yang telak pada hidung Yixing, sampai si jaguar tersedak dan meludahkan darah.

Sial. Mungkin hidungnya retak.

"HENTIKAN, KALIAN!"

Junmyeon memekik marah, ketakutan. Yifan berlari dari belakangnya.

Yixing menendang tulang kering Chanyeol sampai harimau itu terjungkal ke belakang dan kepalanya membentur batu dengan keras. Chanyeol mengerang sakit, tapi itu saja tidak akan menghentikannya.

Ketika nafsu bertemu dengan arogansi, tidak ada yang bisa menghindarkan keduanya dari menghancurkan satu sama lain.

"CHANYEOL! YIXING!"

Mata Chanyeol menggelap. Yixing juga mulai sulit bernapas dari hidungnya yang cedera. Tapi Yixing menerjang lagi, mengunci Chanyeol di bawahnya dan mengerahkan tenaganya untuk membuat pria itu sengsara.

Chanyeol mengumpat tiap pukulan yang ia terima. Lebam-lebam itu pasti sudah memenuhi sekujur mukanya. Ia menendang kepala Yixing begitu mendapat kesempatan, lalu menarik si jaguar kurang ajar dan menghajar dengan lututnya hingga perut Yixing terasa mual.

"KYUNGSOO!"

"OI, YEOL! BERENTI, OI!"

Chanyeol diseret menjauh oleh Jongin, dan Yifan mengamankan Yixing pada pegangannya. Keduanya memang mendapat luka dari rontaan Chanyeol dan Yixing, tapi tidak seberapa dibanding kondisi kedua petarung itu saat ini.

Kyungsoo sendiri sudah punya Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, berusaha menenangkan si kucing yang gemetaran—tapi masih horni.

"N-ngg... hiks, hiks... Soonyaaah... hiks..."

"LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN!"

"BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJAR JAGUAR ITU, YIFAN! BIAR AKU BUNU—"

" **KALIAN BERDUA AKAN DIAM DAN MENURUT PADA PERINTAHKU, BRENGSEK!"**

Suara Yifan jatuh jadi serak mengerikan. Suara dominan alpha memang yang terkuat. Bahkan Junmyeon sampai mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak jatuh berlutut dan menyerahkan diri walau suara itu tidak ditujukan padanya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sebaliknya, keduanya tidak punya pengendalian diri sekuat itu, dan keduanya mengeluarkan erangan tertahan seraya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Metode itu berhasil.

Chanyeol dan Yixing bernapas terengah, mengerjapkan mata dan meludahkan darah dan dahak yang tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Lihat, gara-gara kalian!" Yifan menyalak geram. "Kalian tidak lihat apa yang hormon kalian lakukan pada Baekhyun?"

Kelabu dan madu beralih pada sosok kucing rumahan yang mengakibatkan semua ini. Pada Baekhyun yang mengkerut tapi tidak berani menampakkan mukanya. Pada Baekhyun yang sulit bernapas dan keringatnya membanjir. Pada Baekhyun yang celana dalamnya kelihatan sesak, dan menggeliat tidak nyaman di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"S-Soonyah..." Baekhyun mendesah. Kelabu dan madu mendelik.

"I-iya... Kita pulang, ya?"

Junmyeon menghembuskan napas, lega perkelahian menakutkan itu selesai. Untunglah anggota keluarga mereka masih lengkap.

"Yifan, tolong bereskan mereka, ya."

"Tentu saja."

"Zitao, bantu bawa Baekhyun kembali ke pondoknya."

"Baik, Ma." Zitao mengangguk dari posisinya yang semula melindungi Junmyeon dan beralih, membantu menggendong Baekhyun.

Teori Junmyeon, Baekhyun seperti ini karena masa birahinya mungkin sudah dekat.

"Baekhyun tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Junmyeon. Yifan dan Jongin masing-masing membawa kedua dominan itu ke tanah lapang tempat para dominan biasa berlatih, berencana memberi keduanya pelajaran.

"Tidak, cuma bingung saja." Kyungsoo berbisik. "Agak mabuk..."

"Baekhyun belum belajar cara mengendalikan diri..." Junmyeon menghela napas. "Dasar... dominan-dominan muda ini... bisa-bisanya mereka berkelahi sampai lepas kontrol hormon di dekat Baekhyun... Mereka pikir submisif tidak akan kalut kalau terlalu banyak aroma dominan di sekitar mereka?"

Kyungsoo hanya tergugu. Junmyeon mengamati, ekspresi mukanya, bahasa tubuhnya, dan bahkan aroma yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo.

Agak berbeda.

"Kyungsoo."

"Iya, Ma?"

"Kenapa aromamu begitu? Kamu cemburu?"

"A-apa?"

"Kyungsoo, maaf, ya..." Junmyeon menghela napas. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Anak-anakku yang aku sayangi ini semuanya sudah dewasa, jadi..."

"Aku tahu," Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan topik ini secepat mungkin. "Aku tidak mengharapkan lebih kok, Ma."

"Tapi lihat sisi positifnya, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon meringis. "Kalau kamu berusaha keras, kamu pasti bisa menarik perhatian Jong—"

"Tidak bisa, Ma..." bisik Kyungsoo kalut. "Jongin itu... Jongin itu suka sama Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:**

Masih ga mood, tapi kudu bacot =(

Jadi kalau di AU hybrid ff ini, hybrid kucing ada beberapa kasta—kucing besar dan kucing kecil. Kucing besar—singa, harimau, macan tutul, macan kumbang, jaguar, puma, , sedangkan kucing kecil—lynx, kucing gunung, kucing liar/feral, terus kucing ras.

Eh kemaren ada yang nanya lynx itu hewan apaan! Aku lupa mau jelasin wkwk

Si lynx ini sendiri sejenis kucing yang ukurannya menengah ke bawah (?), termasuk kucing liar yang terancam punah hiks, kupingnya gedean dari kucing-kucing lain, gitu. Duh crell gabisa deskrip wkwk kamu cek penampakannya di google aja ya =)

Di chap depan crell jelasin soal musim kawin, masa birahi, mpreg, sama umur mereka ya. Disini pake istilah dom/sub untuk gantiin alpha/omega.

Bentuk (?) mereka itu manusia yang punya ekor + kuping hewan, kok. Bukan hewan full hehe

Soal NND ini pakai bahasa nggak baku dan minta dibaku-in, hmm crell kayanya terbawa suasana, ya. Tapi sebenernya cara mereka ngomong yang berubah-ubah. Kalau sama junma/orang asing, mereka bakal pake bahasa baku. Tapi kalo sohib/pasangan/musuh, biasanya mereka pake bahasa yang lebih nyantai.

Maaf ya kalau jadinya aneh, tapi kalau crell maksa bikin baku seratus persen juga takutnya entar gampang hilang feel ke akunya terus ntar aku telantarin, deh =( kalau kamu nawar soal pairing mah masih bisa, tapi kalau gaya bahasa mau dinego sulit maaf yaa. Kalau kamu nggak nyaman bacanya boleh dilewatin kok =) makasih feedbacknya!

Kosmos insyaallah akhir juni ya! /terus bekepin yang nanya LH

kalau mau baca punya crell yang baku sok atuh mampir ke bio saya =) /lah kenapa kamu malah promosi nyemot

Reviewnya, boleh?


	6. Chapter 6

warn: crell kelepasan pake bahasa lo gue di sini wkwk maaf yaa ntar diremake deh

.:xxx:.

"Jongin, ke sini sebentar."

Junmyeon tiba-tiba saja masuk ke pondok Jongin tanpa mengetuk pintu. Si jaguar yang sudah selesai menempelkan obat-obat herbal ke muka Yixing dibantu Zitao langsung menoleh. Tampaknya larangan dominan untuk masuk ke pondok submisif tidak berlaku sebaliknya.

Zitao menatap Jongin sejenak, sebelum kemudian meletakkan mangkuk keramik yang ia bawa dan beranjak ke luar.

"Kenapa, Ma?" Jongin mengambilkan kursi agar Junmyeon bisa duduk. Tapi si submisif malah menahannya agar tidak berdiri.

"Mau ngobrol sebentar. Kamu duduk juga."

Jongin agak bingung.

Junmyeon menelan ludah. Sebagai tetua submisif yang baik, ia harus segera meluruskan masalah ini. Dominan diciptakan untuk bersama dengan submisif, tidak untuk bersanding dengan dominan lain. Curhatan dari Kyungsoo kemarin membuatnya merasa perlu untuk meluruskan masalah ini sebelum dua dominan terbaiknya jatuh ke jurang kesesatan.

"Jongi—"

"Ma bukan aku yang habisin daging banteng waktu itu," Jongin tiba-tiba bersujud di kakinya. "Zitao yang habisin! Aku cuma... cuma... nyomot dikit!"

Lah. Junmyeon memutar bola mata.

"Dua kilo itu dikit, Jongin?"

"Kok Junma tahu?"

"Jongin, kita bukan mau ngobrol soal kamu dan Zitao yang nyolong jatah daging punya Baekhyun. Kalau masalah itu, aku sudah lama tahu."

"Eh, hehe,?" Jongin sok malu-malu kucing, lalu duduk lagi. "Terus mau ngobrolin apa, Ma?"

"Ini soal kamu, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo. Kalian—"

"Ma," Jongin tiba-tiba jadi defensif. Sama seperti Kyungsoo. "Bisa kita nggak bicarain ini? Ini... Bukannya aku udah pernah bilang kalau nggak mau masalah ini diungkit-ungkit lagi? Kami udah... udah nggak ada apa-apa..."

"Tapi Jong—"

"Kyungsoo itu suka sama Chanyeol, Ma. Masa nggak tahu? Udah jelas banget, dari cara dia ngelihat Chanyeol," si macan kumbang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya tidak berani menatap ke Junmyeon, dan ekor hitamnya sudah bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman seraya ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalau saingannya seberat Chanyeol, aku nggak bisa apa-apa, Ma. Udah, aku pergi dulu."

Lalu Jongin pergi. Begitu saja. Peduli amat dikata durhaka.

Junmyeon duduk diam di kursinya. Berpikir. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama sampai satu dan satu klik dan ia akhirnya sadar duduk permasalahannya.

Kyungsoo bilang Jongin suka Chanyeol.

Jongin bilang Kyungsoo suka Chanyeol.

Junmyeon terkekeh sendiri menyadari kenaifan anak-anaknya.

"Dasar anak-anak idiot."

.:xxx:.

Hutan itu ternyata lebih luas dari yang mereka kira. Sulur-sulur yang menjulur sudah ditebas paksa, dan bahkan sampai mereka terjungkal dalam kubangan rawa berkali-kali, tiga manusia itu belum juga menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

"Kapten, seriusan kaki gue udah pegel ini!" Salah seorang dari mereka yang membawa ransel berseru dari belakang.

"Berisik lo Kasper! Tadi kan kita baru istirahat, hah?!" yang paling depan, yang barang bawaannya paling sedikit, membalas.

"Tapi, kapten," yang diteriaki Kasper tadi meneruskan. "Kita udah masuk hutan ini dari pagi tadi. Sekarang hampir tengah hari, yang dicari bos Willis juga nggak ada tanda-tanda!"

Di tangan ketiganya adalah senapan laras panjang. Yang belum mereka pakai selain untuk berburu rusa kemarin malam.

"Kapten, coba cek lagi deh ke Boss Willis." Taeil, yang kedua, yang berada di tengah-tengah, menambahkan. "Jangan-jangan kita kesasar, lagi?"

Si kapten, yang tampaknya juga sama kelelahannya seperti dua orang anteknya, mempertimbangkan saran itu. Ia akhirnya memberi isyarat agar mereka berhenti dulu di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Kasper dan Taeil segera meletakkan ransel mereka dengan napas lega, lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas lapisan lumut yang lembab. Sialan kapten mereka yang hanya membawa senjata.

"Memangnya ada sinyal di tengah hutan?" Kasper menoleh, melihat kapten mereka yang sedang berjalan menjauh sambil membawa alat komunikasinya.

"Kalau sinyal hp ga ada, tapi sinyal HT kayanya ada," Taeil bangkit dan melempar botol air yang mereka bawa. Kasper menangkapnya dan dengan legawa menenggak isinya.

Sang kapten sendiri baru menemukan secercah sinyal setelah berjalan agak jauh. Dan dari suara keresak yang lumayan bising, ia bisa mendengar jelas suara dingin bossnya.

" _I assume you've done your job that you have guts to call me, Johnny?"_

Johnny, si kapten, rupanya masih belum bisa tidak merinding acapkali mendengar suara sang boss.

" _Boss, we've been walking nonstop for, like, three hours already. Yet we havent seen any cat-tailed men—"_

" _Go deeper,"_ potong si bos tajam. _"They are somewhere in that forest. I paid you a large sum of money not to listen your bluffy ass whining about it to me,"_ Lalu dengan intonasi yang lebih berbahaya. _"Or am i mistaken?"_

" _Boss, I'm sorry—"_

" _I expect you to finish the easy task I gave you. Now get lost."_

Usaha keras untuk menghubungi kantor pusat itu diputus paksa.

.:xxx:.

"Kamu harus jenguk mereka, Baek. Mau gimana-gimana, itu kan karena kebegoanmu mereka sampai saling hajar begitu."

Baekhyun yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas kasurnya melongok ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengiris daging. Kepala kucing kecil itu terjulur jatuh dari ranjang, surai kecokelatannya yang lembut ikut terjuntai ke bawah sementara kakinya naik-naik kebosanan.

"Baekkie nggak begooo," si kucing merengek. "Baekkie cuma maluu. Kemarin kan Baekkie habis... habis... ungnyaaah!" Lalu si kucing berguling-guling kesetanan sambil menutupi mukanya yang merah. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana bisa kemarin ia dengan ngawurnya menungging dan mendesah di depan Yixing-nya yang ganteng rupawan.

"Baek?"

"Uu maluu nyaaaa."

 _Cring-cring-cring._

"Ya tapi kamu tetap harus jenguk mereka. Sungkan, kan? Kamu udah bikin sedesa gempar."

Kyungsoo begini, nih, kalau sudah punya satu permintaan yang tidak dipenuhi. Dia terus akan membicarakannya, pokoknya sampai orang yang ia pepet muak.

Dan itu Baekhyun sekarang. Kyungsoo terus-terusan merongrongnya untuk minta maaf sejak pagi.

"Baek!"

Seperti tidak ada topik lain.

"Nggak mauuu!" Baekhyun menarik sprei kasur dan bergulung di dalamnya seperti kepompong. Peduli amat berantakan, nanti juga Kyungsoo yang membereskan.

"Kalau kamu nggak minta maaf, hari ini kamu makan tanah aja sana!"

Si kucing memekik kecil mendengarnya, kepala menyembul dari kepompong yang ia buat. "Soonyah kok jahat?!"

"Makanya sana minta maaf!"

Kyungsoo akhirnya bernapas lega saat Baekhyun akhirnya turun juga dari ranjang, rambut acak-acakan, dan masih memakai kaus putih lengan panjang yang entah kenapa ia punya banyak sekali. Kyungsoo memberinya tumis daging masakan rumah untuk diberikan sebagai oleh-oleh, karena siapa sih yang tidak suka masakan Kyungsoo.

"Kamu mau ke mana, Baek? Chanyeol dipindah ke pondoknya Jongin." Seru Kyungsoo saat tahu Baekhyun berjalan melewati pondok Jongin.

"Biarin, orang Baekkie mau jenguk Yixing!"

Si lynx menepuk jidat. Ekornya bergerak pelan.

Memang susah berurusan dengan yang seperti Baekhyun.

.:xxx:.

"Yixingnya lagi tidur, dedek Baekkie. Baru aja tidur habis tadi diminumin obat sama Junma."

Baekhyun menunduk sedih di depan Zitao yang sedang malas-malasan di depan pondok Chanyeol—yang di dalamnya ada Yixing.

"Eh, tidur, ya..." Kuping Baekhyun layu di atas rambutnya. Ekornya berhenti melambai dan menjuntai lemas. "Kalau tidur berarti nggak bangun, ya?"

Zitao berdecak gemas dan mencubit dua pipinya. "Dedek Baekkieee."

"Aduuuh Zitao nyaahh," si kucing geleng-geleng kepala, mengehentakkan kaki kesal seperti anak kecil. Zitao tertawa dan melepasnya. "Padahal Baekkie sudah bawa tumis dagingnya Soonyah..."

OH MAKANAN.

Pantas dari tadi hidungnya si puma gatal.

"Titipin ke aku aja." Zitao sok yes. Pasang muka seperti kurir terpercaya. "Nanti biar Zitao kasihin Yixing kalau udah bangun. Dedek udah jenguk Chanyeol belum?"

"Nya? Chanyeol? Kenapa Baekkie harus jenguk Chanyeol?"

"Kamu gimana, sih." Zitao diam-diam kasihan ke Chanyeol. "Kan mereka ribut gara-gara kamu. Kalau Chanyeol sampai tahu kamu jenguk Yixing tapi nggak ngejenguk dia, Chanyeol pasti ribut lagi. Kamu mau mereka tonjok-tonjokan lagi kaya kemarin?"

Lalu Baekhyun sepertinya baru sadar.

Oh iya, iya... Kemarin yang berkelahi bukan Chanyeol saja...

Kalau Yixing sampai terluka begitu, tidak mungkin Chanyeol baik-baik saja, kan?

"Tapi... Chanyeol..."

"Lagian," Zitao menambahkan, sok-sokan sendu seolah baru menjanda ditinggal mati suaminya. "Luka-lukanya lebih parah punya Chanyeol, lho. Kasian banget Chanyeol... Belum sempat kawin, udah mau modar aja... Kamu nggak kasihan sama dia?"

 _Cring-cring-cring._

Lukanya parah?

Ya ampun... Padahal Baekhyun ketusuk serpih kayu saja nangisnya sudah seperti digenjot beramai-ramai... eh kenapa narasinya jadi mesum juga.

Baekhyun jadi agak cemas. Agak. Cemas.

"Te-terus sekarang Chan di mana?"

"Yifan hukum dia buat metikin beri di selatan."

Baekhyun tidak bilang apa-apa tapi langsung melesat ke arah yang ditunjuk. Meninggalkan Zitao dan sebungkus daun pisang tumis daging sapi buatan Kyungsoo yang bisa membuat musibah kelaparan satu benua tertuntaskan.

Lebay.

"Pokoknya habis ini lo kudu kasih gue reward, Yeol. Huehehe."

.:xxx:.

Di selatan memang ada semak-semak beri liar yang banyak sekali. Biasanya para submisif (kecuali Baekhyun, karena si kucing merengek keranjangnya berat padahal Jisoo kecil saja kuat mengangkatnya) suka mengumpulkannya, untuk kemudian diolah jadi kue atau minuman atau cemilan. Kenapa Chanyeol mau-mau saja dihukum memetik beri? Itu kan pekerjaan yang submisif sekali.

Baekhyun rasanya sudah berkeliling ke semua semak. Tapi tidak ada Chanyeol. Si kucing cemberut, menghentakkan kaki kesal, merasa dikerjai. Dan ia sudah akan lari pulang ke desa kalau saja punggungnya tidak menabrak sesuatu.

Baekhyun berbalik.

"Huwaaaa!"

Si kucing berteriak kaget, membuat orang yang ada di depannya ikut terkejut. Di depannya berdiri Chanyeol, tegak kekar, kepalanya diperban separuh dan mukanya ada empat bekas cakar panjang, di tangannya ia membawa sebuah keranjang berpita merah muda.

Kombinasi yang aneh.

Baekhyun segera mengatur napasnya, deg-degan setelah dikira ia menabrak sesuatu yang lain. Lalu si kucing menatap mata si harimau putih yang hanya melihatnya dingin.

"Huweeee! Baekkie kageeet!"

Baekhyun tersedu, matanya merah dan bibirnya bergetar. Baekhyun paling tidak suka dibuat kaget. Kalau kaget, ia bisa menangis karena kesal.

Chanyeol sudah pasti akan langsung berusaha menenangkan si kucing, entah dengan mengelus rambutnya atau meremas bokongnya. Chanyeol sudah akan melakukan itu. Tapi tangannya terhenti saat percakapannya tadi dengan Jongin terlintas.

.

.

.

.

" _Bro, lo ogeb banget sumpah. Kalo habis ini Baekhyun makin takut sama lo gimana, hah?"_

" _Lah terus gue kudu diem aja gitu liat dia nungging di depan si bajingan, heh? Kalo gue tega aja tuh kemaren udah gue penggal si bangsat pake kapak lo terus gue perkaos si Baekhyun di sana."_

" _Eanjir lo. Gue voyeur dong."_

" _Biarin. Biar semua orang di desa nonton gue ngentotin Baekhyun."_

" _EASEMMM MULUT ELO YEOL PANTESAN SI BAEK LEBIH MILIH YIXING. OGEB LO JANGAN DIPUPUK GEBLEK."_

" _AH COEG LO."_

 _._

 _._

"Ngapain lo di sini?"

Chanyeol lalu memasang muka dingin, dan kata-katanya juga tidak kalah membekukan.

Baekhyun tidak jadi menangis. Malah sepertinya ia beku untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mendongak. Pipinya yang gembil sudah memerah, dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi dari ekspresinya, Baekhyun kelihatan bingung.

.

.

" _Terus gimana Jong? Gue kudu gimana habis ini?"_

" _YA MANA GUE TAU SOMPLAK. SALAH ELO SENDIRI, MAMAM TUH TENONET."_

" _Apaan sih lo."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Eh, Yeol."_

" _Penting ga elo ngomongnya? Kalo cuma bacot mending diem."_

" _Gue ada ide."_

" _Oke, ide apa, Sayang?"_

" _Najes. Gimana kalo lo pura-pura jutek ke dia setelah ini? Guilt tripping gitu, bro, biar dia ngerasa bersalah."_

 _._

 _._

"Gue tanya, ngapain elo di sini?"

Mata Chanyeol tidak seramah biasanya. Kalau biasanya mata lebar si dominan itu berkilat tiap melihatnya atau malah setengah tertutup sayu, kali ini Chanyeol justru melihatnya seolah Baekhyun itu kutu karpet.

Baekhyun jadi bingung.

 _Ch-Chanyeol kok jadi beginiii?_

"Kalo ga ada urusan, pulang sana. Gangguin aja."

.

.

" _Kalo dia ga ngerasa salah gimana? Lo tau sendiri itu bocah semok satu ga ada peka-pekaannya."_

" _Baekhyun itu tipe yang kalo ngeliat Zitao hanyut di sungai terus ga bisa nolongin, dia bakal minta maaf ke semua orang di desa."_

" _Ya itu wajar, coeg."_

" _Eh serius, Yeol. Lagian elo ga ngaca? Lo liat muke lo, gih. Ancur gitu. Dijamin walaupun Baekhyun itu hatinya sekeras anu lo pas ngaceng, dia pasti bakal ngerasa salah, lah. Terus dia bakal nyangka kalo lo marah ke dia."_

" _Tapi gue ga marah. Ya kesel sih, tapi ga gitu amat—"_

" _Elo kudu akting sok marah gitu, Yeol. Pasti nanti doi bakal berusaha gimanapun caranya biar elo bisa maafin dia. Nah, ntar pasti itu kucing bakal merepet merepet ke elo, apapun pokoknya dia elo maafin. Nah, di kesempatan itu—"_

" _TERUS LANGSUNG GENJOT GITU YA?! SSHH AHH NGHH MANTAP JIWA GUE PUNYA SOHIB KAYA ELO. OKE GUE BERANGKAT METIKIN BERI DULU YAK"_

" _... gue benci punya temen engasan kaya elo."_

 _._

 _._

"Chan, tunggu!" Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol yang sudah melengos pergi dengan memeluk lengannya. "M-m-masih sakit, Chan?" tanya si kucing takut-takut.

Dipeluk begitu oleh submisif idaman membuat Chanyeol seperti disetrum. Tapi ia buru-buru menahan napas, lalu menarik lengannya lepas.

 _Padahal pingin dipeluk. Bajingan lo Jong._

 _Huft._

"Menurut lo?" Chanyeol melirik sadis, lalu pergi lagi.

"Chan... k-kok ngomongnya jadi dikit-dikit ke Baekkie..."

Baekhyun jadi gugup sendiri. Tidak pernah tahu kalau Chanyeol punya sisi dingin seperti ini.

"Lo beruntung gue masih mau ngomong ke elo."

Rasanya seperti ditampar.

"N-nya..."

Baekhyun merintih. Padahal tidak berdarah. Kenapa sakit, ya.

"Chan ja-jangan gitu..." Si kucing merengek pelan. Buntutnya jadi lemas, kupingnya menempel di atas kepala. "Baekkie jadi takut..."

Chanyeol hanya melirik.

Kalau memandang nanti ia takut kelepasan. Dan rencananya bisa gagal total.

Sejauh ini, ia bisa melihat rencana Jongin bekerja sempurna, sih. Kapan lagi ada Baekhyun yang mau nangis gara-gara tidak ia perhatikan? Yang ada sebelumnya Baekhyun selalu nangis karena ia kejar-kejar.

"Chan, ma-maaf ya... Gara-gara yang k-kemarin, nya..." si kucing mencicit lagi. "B-Baekkie nggak maksud bikin kalian b-bertengkar..."

"Ga usah minta maaf." Chanyeol memotong. Asik juga rupanya sok-sokan cuek. "Ga ngaruh apa-apa juga."

Serius, kalau dibeginikan lagi, Baekhyun bisa nangis.

"Chan m-marah ke Baekkie?" Baekhyun mengikuti di belakangnya, seperti ekor kedua. Jalannya agak ragu, tapi Baekhyun lebih takut. "Chan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Sibuk sok fokus memetik beri-beri matang.

"Chan?"

"Chaan."

"Chanyeool..."

"Chaan, nyaah..."

" **BERISIK LO!"**

Baekhyun sampai melompat kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraung, lalu melempar buah beri dalam genggamannya ke arah Baekhyun.

Si kucing terdiam, mematung. Buah-buah buni itu jatuh menuruni tubuhnya, berserakan di atas tanah. Di depannya, Chanyeol menampakkan taring-taringnya dengan bengis, napasnya terengah. Dengan wajahnya yang terluka begitu, ia jadi lebih mengerikan.

Lutut Baekhyun bergetar. Takut. Aroma Chanyeol menakutkan.

"Lo mulai sekarang jangan gangguin gue lagi, deh!" Raung Chanyeol keras. **"Enyah lo dari sini!"**

Baekhyun maunya menggeleng. Tapi ia malah jatuh tersimpuh. Tidak kuat dengan aroma Chanyeol dan rasa takutnya.

"Oke, kalo gitu gue yang pergi!"

Hybrid harimau putih itu tidak tunggu lama untuk angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih membulatkan mata. Kaget, takut, lemas, sedih, kecewa...

"Cha-Chan... Mau ke mana?"

Baekhyun baru merengek saat Chanyeol sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Chan! Hiks..." tangisannya makin kencang saja. Air matanya sudah membasahi total pipi gembilnya. "Channieee! Hiks... Baekkie takut sendirii... Hiks... Channieee!"

.:xxx:.

Chanyeol berhenti dari aktingnya beberapa ratus meter dari tempat semak beri tadi. Setelah mengatur napas, ia mengusak poninya ke belakang.

Kasihan, sih. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, Baekhyun tidak akan sadar. Iya, kan?

"Gue terlalu lebay, ya?" Ia melirik ke belakang. Untung si kucing tidak mengikutinya. "Biarin, ah. Biar kapok."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, lalu lanjut menuju desa.

Sampai kemudian ia mendengar suara itu.

 **DOR!**

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:**

Masih ga mood, tapi kudu bacot =(

Maaf kalau aku masih ga bisa pastiin ini akan berakhir Chan atau Xing x Baek, ya. Ntar kalau dipastiin ga seru doong wkwk

Mau jelasin bentar yaaa soal au di fic ini.

Jadi di sini ada dua masa kawin:

masa birahi ( _heat_ ) yang khusus dialamin submisif aja, itu enam bulan sekali dan biasanya mulai sejak si submisif usia 16-18. Rentang waktu normalnya cuma tiga hari. Masa ini bakal terus berulang sampai kira-kira usia 50, dan ini satu-satunya kesempatan buat submisif untuk bisa hamil. Submisif bakal jadi semacem _bitch_ yang ga puas-puas digagahin model apapun.

Masa kawin ( _rut_ ) yang khusus dialamin dominan aja, itu tiga bulan sekali dan sudah dimulai sejak si dominan usia 5. Masa ini bakal terulang sampai mati. Di masa ini para dominan bakal jadi lebih liar dari biasanya, dan bakal lebih protektif buat yang udah punya mate, atau lebih agresif buat yang lagi nyari mate.

Perbedaan utamanya pertama ada di waktu, pihak yang mengalami, dan kesempatan hamil yang cuma ada di masa birahi. Karena secara kerja, dua masa ini saling imbal balik. Kalau si submisif lagi heat, pasti dominannya bakal engas juga. Sama kaya masa kawin.

Buat masa kehamilannya, cuma empat bulan doang. Karena gen mereka udah nyampur sama gen hewan, anak-anak mereka juga tumbuhnya cepet banget—bahkan bisa tiga kali lipat kecepatan tumbuh kembang anak manusia. Ga usah dipikir kenapa, ini biar latar waktu ffnya ga terlalu lama aja hehe /dibuang

Kalau mau list umur mereka:

Chanyeol: 23

Yixing: 24

Baekhyun: 18

Kyungsoo: 20

Jongin: 19

Zitao: 20

Yifan: 28

Junmyeon: 27

Jisoo & Chaeyoung: 6

Eh btw ini bukan ff terjemahan wkwk soalnya ada yang nanya. Ini asle mah dari tangan saya yang suka nulis smut spontan wkwk

Akun wattpad ada kok! Tapi crell cuma pake buat baca aja, rencana pindahin ff ke sana masih setengah-setengah hehe /gak niat/. Usernamenya xCrell, kadang crell ngepost ff yang udah dihapus di ffn ini ke wp hehe.

Nas Ne Dagoniat sendiri lagunya Tatu, artinya seriusan gue lupa wkwk I'll Show You atau Tell You gitu hehe ketauan deh authornya males browsing

Kali ini shoutoutnya buat **rekmooi** yang serius gue nungguin satu-satu kelanjutan reviewnya secara real time wkwk review lagi yaaa /plak

Reviewnya, boleh?


	7. Chapter 7

**DOR!**

Baekhyun mendengarnya. Suara tembakan. Kucing kecil itu melotot tidak percaya, saat burung-burung beterbangan dari arah di mana Chanyeol pergi sebelumnya!

Chanyeol!

Kucing kecil itu sepatutnya tidak bisa berdiri setelah auman marah Chanyeol tadi, tapi ia terlampau takut.

Takut kalau Chanyeol kenapa-napa.

Takut kalau siapapun itu, yang membawa senjata api, datang dan menembaknya pula.

"Chanyeol!"

Tidak ada jawaban walau Baekhyun sudah berlari ke arah Chanyeol tadi masuk hutan.

"Chanyeol!"

Di kiri kanan hanya pohon. Chanyeol tidak mungkin memanjat, tapi Baekhyun tidak melihat sosok harimau putih itu juga.

Tiba-tiba jantung Baekhyun berdetak tidak karuan.

Jangan-jangan Chanyeolnya—?

"Channieee! Hiks... jawab aku Channieee!"

Baekhyun terisak lagi. Gawat. Apa Chanyeol ditangkap pemburu-pemburu itu? Baekhyun harus bagaimana kalau dia pulang ke desa nanti? Semua orang akan marah padanya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol dibunuh oleh pemburu-pemburu itu? Lalu siapa yang akan melindungi desanya?

"Chan—mph!"

Seseorang membungkam mulutnya dari belakang.

Baekhyun meronta, menendang-nendang. Ia tidak bisa teriak dan sulit bernapas, apalagi saat orang yang membungkamnya menyeret ke balik sebuah pohon mahogani besar.

Baekhyun menampakkan taring-taring kecilnya, dan menghujamkannya pada telapak tangan itu.

"Ngh, ya, gigit terush..."

Baekhyun mendelik. Mengenal suara ini.

Dan selangkangan yang menempel pada bokongnya ini. Baekhyun hapal.

"C-Changh?!"

Bungkamannya terlepas. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang.

Benar, itu Chanyeol.

"Baek..." Si harimau putih kelihatan bingung antara ingin marah atau merem keenakan. Tapi pelukannya pada Baekhyun masih belum dilonggarkan. "Maksudku... bodoh! Kenapa ke sini?!"

Baekhyun lega... Benar-benar lega!

"Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merangkul leher Chanyeol, membuat pria itu sampai terbungkuk karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. "C-Channie tidak apa-apa, nya?"

"Pergi!" desis Chanyeol, melepas rangkulan Baekhyun walau dalam hati melolong tidak mau. "Pulang sana ke desa, cepat!"

"La-lalu Chanyeollie?"

"Aku akan menghabisi mereka dulu."

"Ti-tidak," Rambut cokelat Baekhyun melambai seiring dengan gelengannya. "B-Baekkie tidak akan p-pulang! Baekkie juga akan di sini, membantu Chanyeollie."

"Pakai apa, hah? Kamu bahkan nggak punya cakar, Baek. Kamu nggak akan bisa bantu di sini!" Tapi kalau di ranjangku sih bisa, Chanyeol ngaco dalam hati.

Baekhyun kelihatan mau nangis lebih kencang. Chanyeol buru-buru menahan napas. Aroma Baekhyun yang mau menangis itu berbahaya untuk keselamatan aktingnya.

"Baek, dengar, di sini bahaya. Ada pemburu."

"Channie ikut pulang bersama Baekkie!"

"Nanti, kalo pemburu-pemburu itu sudah aku bunuh."

 **DOR!**

"Nyaaaa!"

Tanah di samping mereka terlempar, dan Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, takut. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan ke dada si harimau, tubuhnya gemetar terkejut.

Chanyeol matanya jelalatan. Berusaha mencari asal peluru itu ditembakkan. Sesekali tangannya menepuk bokong Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan.

"Apa yang kamu tembak barusan, Kas?"

"Hybrid." Kasper membidik kembali melalui teleskopnya. "Seratus persen yakin, itu hybrid."

"Aku tidak lihat apa-apa," Taeil berbisik. "Ah, di belakang pohon itu?"

Taeil memanjat pohon di belakangnya, ikut membidik, dan yang ia lihat membuat matanya melotot.

"Kapten!" serunya kesenangan. "Kau tidak akan percaya ini!"

Johnny melihat ke atas. "Apa?"

" _White tiger!"_

" _What th_ _e fuck?"_

Bahkan Kasper sampai terbahak. "Harimau putih?"

"Sialan." Johnny mengusak rambut bawahannya, tertawa lepas, lalu mengeluarkan _shotgun_ nya. Bersiap untuk bergabung dalam perburuan. "Kenapa kita begitu beruntung?"

Chanyeol menunduk, membawa Baekhyun lari ke belakang lindungan pohon lain di dekat mereka. Di belakang mereka, sejumlah peluru mengikuti.

 **DOR! DOR!**

"Baek," bisik Chanyeol. "Begitu aku bilang lari, kamu harus lari."

Baekhyun bingung dia harus bagaimana. Seumur-umur baru kali ini nyawanya terancam oleh hujaman peluru. Pipinya basah dan matanya merah, dan ingusnya sudah meler ke bawah. Tapi Chanyeol menyeka semua itu dengan tanganny. Niat awal dijilat, apa daya Chanyeol baru sadar dia sedang marahan dengan Baekhyun sekarang. "Ta... hiks... tapi..."

"Sekarang diam dulu di sini."

Baekhyun didudukkan paksa. Kucing itu menurut.

"Pegangi buntutmu. Jangan sampai belnya bunyi."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ekornya melingkar, dan ia memegang belnya erat.

Lalu Chanyeol melesat, pada pemburu itu.

 **DOR!**

" **Lari!** "

 **DOR! DOR!**

Chanyeol bisa menerjang seorang pemburu dengan kecepatan larinya yang tinggi.

Moncong senapan diarahkan padanya, dan ia segera melangkah mundur.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya. "Ngapain kalian ke tempat ini, hah?!"

"Harimau putih..." Johnny menjilat bibir. Melihat Chanyeol seperti melihat setumpuk uang yang akan ia dapatkan. "Dan betapa beruntungnya kami, menemukan spesies paling dijaga di depan kami."

DOR!

Chanyeol bergulung, menghindari letupan peluru. Ia mendongak.

Sial. Orang-orang yang menembakinya berada di atas pohon... dan harimau putih bukan kucing pemanjat.

Satu melawan tiga. Chanyeol kalah jumlah.

Ia hanya bisa berharap Baekhyun sudah mencapai desa sekarang.

Johnny menodongkan senapannya ke arahnya. Chanyeol menggeram.

Kalau mati di sini juga...tidak apa-apa. Selama Baekhyun selamat sampai desa. Eh jangan. Chanyeol belum kawin. Masa mau mati perjaka.

Tapi kemudian ia mendengar Taeil memekik, dan detik berikutnya pria itu dijatuhkan dari pohon—bersama Kasper.

Chanyeol mendongak, dan yang ia lihat membuatnya membelalakkan mata. Yixing dan Jongin di atas sana, membungkuk waspada dengan cakar yang sudah keluar, mata mereka menyipit tajam dan taring mereka dipamerkan.

Jongin dan Yixing pasti mendengar suara tembakan itu dari desa, dan segera melesat kemari.

Jongin melompat ke bawah, disusul Yixing yang masih berperban sepertinya, dan gen alami keduanya membuat mereka dapat mendarat tanpa cela. Kalau itu Chanyeol, mungkin ia sudah terkilir. Jongin hendak mencakar muka Kasper, tapi pria itu menodongkan senjatanya di moncong si macan kumbang.

Yixing melesat, dan dalam hitungan detik telah mencekik Kasper dari belakang. Manusia itu melolong kesakitan saat kuku-kuku Yixing menancap di lehernya, dan Jongin menendang senjata itu menjauh, sebelum kemudian menerjang Kasper dengan taringnya.

 **DOR!**

Johnny menembak.

Jongin terlempar ke belakang, jarum bius menancap di lengannya. Macan kumbang itu melolong, tapi masih punya cukup kekuatan untuk mencabik dada Kasper yang mengerang kencang.

Chanyeol melesat ketika Johnny membidik lagi pada Yixing, lalu menarik kepalanya ke belakang dan mengoyak muka pria itu. Darahnya mendidih, marah, berani sekali pria ini menyakiti sahabatnya.

Perlahan Jongin kehilangan kesadaran. Chanyeol menggeram. Ia sudah akan mematahkan leher Johnny bajingan itu ketika sebuah pekikan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan Yixing.

"Lepaskan, nyaaah!"

Keduanya melotot. Pada Taeil yang keluar dari arah yang berbeda, menyeret sosok kecil Baekhyun dengan ekornya.

Baekhyun mencakar tanah, memberontak tapi gagal. Kausnya tersingkap ke atas. Ia menangis, kesakitan, karena ekornya ditarik seperti itu. Dan malu, karena Yixing dan Chanyeol melihatnya dengan posisi memalukan seperti ini.

"Hiks... lepas, nyaa!"

"Baek!"

Ekor Baekhyun diangkat, oleh Taeil belnya digoyangkan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir, malu saat bokongnya ikut terangkat.

 _Cring-cring-cring._

"Nyaaa!"

"Taeil?"

"Cuma kucing biasa, Kapten. Tapi ia pasti milik seorang konglomerat. Dia pasti bisa ditebus mahal."

"Lepasin Baekkie! Buntut Baekkie sakiiit, nyaahh!"

"Diam!"

Yixing dan Chanyeol murka saat kepala kucing itu diinjak, ditekan ke tanah.

"Uuungg!"

"LEPASIN BAEKHYUN, BAJINGAN!"

Keduanya berteriak bersamaan, dan ketiga pemburu yang masih tersadar tertawa.

"Uuh, pasangannya, ya?" Taeil tertawa mengejek.

"Yeol...!" pekik Baekhyun gemetaran. "Yixing!"

Johnny menyeringai. Moncong senapannya sudah terarah pada Chanyeol yang perhatiannya teralihkan.

 **DOR!**

Harimau itu tersentak ketika jarum bius yang sama menancap pada tengkuknya. Mulanya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi perlahan penglihatannya jadi memburam.

Chanyeol tidak melolong kesakitan. Tapi napasnya terengah marah. Harga dirinya terluka. Berani sekali pemburu ini...?

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tahu, kesadarannya tidak akan lama lagi. Seperti Jongin, ia akan terkapar pingsan setelah ini.

Taeil memberondongnya dengan peluru saat melihat harimau putih itu menerjang ke arahnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Peluru itu kadang menyerempet pundaknya, kadang kakinya, tapi harimau itu tidak peduli.

Chanyeol hanya ingin membunuh bajingan yang sudah melukai Baekhyunnya itu, sebelum ia hilang kesadaran.

Muka Taeil yang ketakutan ada di depannya, adalah yang terakhir ia lihat.

Chanyeol bekerja membabi buta. Melayangkan cakarnya, mengoyak daging yang mampu ia raih. Membenamkan gigi-giginya dan mencabik perut dan dada pria itu. Mencakar kulit yang mampu ia lihat, apapun.

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol..."

 _Cring-cring-cring._

Bunyi bel Baekhyun yang terus bergemerincing adalah yang membuat Chanyeol tetap sadar.

 _Baekhyun masih baik-baik saja... Bel kecilnya itu pasti berbunyi karena ekornya bergerak takut._

Chanyeol ingin tersenyum.

"Harimau... bodoh!"

DOR! DOR!

Suara lolongan manusia di penghujung ajalnya.

Chanyeol puas.

"YIXING! CHANYEOL!"

"Yeol! Cukup!"

Lalu Chanyeol tumbang. Dengan rasa darah di mulutnya.

Pria itu menyeringai. Menang.

Tadi ia mendengar auman singa Yifan... atau hanya perasaannya?

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Channie... Bertahan, ya..."

 _Cring-cring-cring._

Ada tangan lembut yang menepuk pipinya. Tapi Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat. Tidak bisa membuka mata.

Bel di ekor Baehyun cukup jadi pertanda kalu dia sudah berhasil melindungi kucing itu. Jadi Chanyeol memejamkannya.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol?"

.:xxx:.

Dingin.

"Chanyeollie..."

Daun-daun dingin itu menyentuh lukanya, membuatnya berdenyut nyeri.

Chanyeol mendesis dalam tidurnya, tangannya menahan jari-jari yang menempelkan daun-daun dingin itu.

"Ma-maaf," gugup suara kecil itu, tampak takut karena tangannya dipegang. "Sakit, ya?"

Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lebih erat lagi, dan Baekhyun merintih.

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Begitu tahu itu Baekhyun, ia segera melepas pegangannya. Mengerang sedikit, lalu berguling memunggungi si kucing.

Baekhyun bingung. Kenapa Chanyeol masih begitu? Padahal dia sudah mati-matian meyakinkan Junma kalau dia bisa mengobati luka-luka Chanyeol dengan rapi tanpa daun-daun itu sampai masuk ke hidung si harimau.

Chanyeol mendengus, lalu daun-daun yang menjorok agak terlalu dalam lubang hidungnya itu ia keluarkan.

Masuk sedikit, sih. Tapi kan Baekhyun baru pertama kali mengobati orang.

"Chanyeollie marah?"

Bisik kucing itu pelan. Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Baekhyun menunduk, kaki-kakinya menendang angin selagi ia duduk di kursi pondok Chanyeol yang cukup tinggi sampai ujung kakinya tidak bisa menyentuh lantai.

"A-anu... Baekkie mau bilang terima kasih... Chanyeollie sudah menyelamatkan Baekkie..."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Baekhyun jadi cemberut.

Apa Chanyeol tidak dengar ya?

"Chanyeollie tidur?"

Jadi Baekhyun turun, dan berjinjit untuk bisa naik ke ranjang Chanyeol. Kucing kecil itu meletakkan tangannya ke depan dada Chanyeol, sehingga ia membungkuk di atas tubuh harimau itu dengan posisi melintang.

Lalu Baekhyun berbisik dengan senyumnya yang paling cerah.

"Chanyeollieee."

Ketahuan kalau Chanyeol belum tidur.

Jadi harimau itu buru-buru memejamkan mata. Meremas bantal.

Baekhyun sialan. Tidak tahu dia kalau jadi objek imajinasi Chanyeol sekarang yang bakal membuat sekaliber Jongin pun merona.

"Chanyeollie kenapa diam saja?" Baekhyun cemberut. "Tidak mau sama Baekkie?"

Chanyeol masih bisu. Atau mati kutu karena perut Baekhyun menempel ke pinggangnya.

Baekhyun lalu menarik diri. Marah. Padahal sudah dihibur seperti itu, kenapa Chanyeol masih belum mau bicara dengannya?!

"Ba-baik!" Kucing itu berseru, ngamuk. "Ka-kalau Chanyeollie t-tidak mau ngomong ke Baekkie lagi... B-Baekkie juga tidak mau ngomong sama Chanyeollie!"

Chanyeol membuka mata sedikit. Mengulum senyum.

"Chanyeollie... hiks... Chanyeollie jahat!" Tiba-tiba saja lengannya dipukul Baekhyun dari belakang. "Chanyeollie nakal! Baekkie benci! Benciii!"

Tidak sakit. Malah Chanyeol ingin tertawa.

"Baekkie mau pergi!"

Chanyeol melotot. Maunya menahan Baekhyun di sini. Secara kapan lagi ada kesempatan tinggal mereka berdua di pondok yang sama dan Chanyeol tidak ada penghalang untuk naena Baekhyun sepuasnya?

Tapi Chanyeol diam saja. Baekhyun mendengus. Turun dari ranjang, lalu menuju pintu.

Agak lama. Chanyeol kira dia sudah keluar, tapi bau Baekhyun masih ada di pondoknya.

"Kenapa masih di sini?"

Suara Chanyeol dibuat sekejam mungkin. Baekhyun yang masih diam di ambang pintu kaget.

"Cha... Chanyeollie tidak mau minta maaf ke Baekkie?"

"Ngapain."

"K-k-kenapa Chanyeollie jadi begini... hiks... Baekkie tidak suka, nyaa!"

Tidak dijawab. Chanyeol menikmati isakan Baekhyun karenanya. Manisnya balas dendam.

"Chanyeollie, ini terakhir, hiks. Chanyeollie tidak mau minta maaf?"

Masih diam.

"I-ini yang paling terakhir!" Baekhyun memekik. "Ka-kalau Chanyeollie minta maaf ke Baekkie sekarang, Baekkie nggak marah!"

Katanya terakhir.

Chanyeol membungkam tawanya dengan menggigit bantal. Mana mau dia bicara. Biar Baekhyun kapok mengabaikannya.

"Ini yang paling terakhir dari yang terakhir!" Memangnya ada. Baekhyun bernego lagi. "Chanyeollie minta maaf ke Baekkie!"

Terus saja begitu sampai Yifan jadi submisif. Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming. Padahal kakinya sudah gatal mau menerjang Baekhyun.

"Chan..." Baekhyun mulai kepayahan. "I-ini yang paling terakhir sekali..."

"Pergi."

Chanyeol menikmati tiap detik membuat Baekhyun tersiksa begini.

Seru.

"Hiks..."

Nah, lho. Nangis, kan.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Makin kencang saja. Apa waktu Chanyeol memaksa masuk penisnya nanti ke lubang Baekhyun dia menangis seperti itu juga, ya?

"HUEEE JUNMAAAA!"

Lalu Baekhyun berlari ke luar, bersamaan dengan Jongin yang masuk.

Macan kumbang itu menatap aneh ke Baekhyun yang berlari entah ke mana, lalu ke Chanyeol yang tertawa seperti orang gila

"Lo apain dia, bro? Bego. Anak orang lo bikin kejer gitu."

"Ga kuat sebenernya gue, nyet." Chanyeol menggigit bantal. "Lucu banget, sumpah!"

Jongin memutar bola mata. Saat Chanyeol mulai menendang-nendang kakinya heboh, Jongin menggeplak kepalanya.

"Gue ga sanggup lagi Jong. Nafsuin banget nangisnya dia. Kalo gue coli di sini lo gapapa, kan?"

"Emang gue napa. Ga nafsu juga nyet."

"Ya kali ntar lo ikut sange."

"Makan nih tilis gue."

"Ogah. Enakan tilisnya Baekhyun."

"Dasar," Jongin tertawa. "Eh, jangan sembur dulu. Yifan sama yang laen mau ke sini."

"Ngapain?"

Belum Jongin menjawab, Yifan dan Yixing masuk ke pondok itu. Si harimau bulu kuduknya meremang terancam melihat saingannya juga ikut.

"Kenapa kampret satu ini ikutan ke sini, hah?"

Yixing mendengus. "Kalau bukan dipaksa Yifan juga, mana mau aku ke sini?"

"Bedebah lo ya—"

"Chanyeol, aku dan Junmyeon sudah berdiskusi." Yifan buru-buru memotong.

"Ada apa?"

Yifan melirik ke Jongin, yang lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Chanyeol belum tahu."

"Belum tahu apa?"

"Yixing sempat mengambil kartu identitas mereka," Yifan menjelaskan. "Yixing bilang dia kenal foto yang ada di kartu itu. Namanya Taeil, dan dia sering berkunjung ke rumahnya di kota."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Taeil...?"

"Yang menarik buntut Baekhyun."

"Oh," Chanyeol tiba-tiba dingin. "Apa dia mati?"

"Kritis. Mungkin koma kalau dia masuk rumah sakit tepat waktu."

"Lalu kenapa dengan si Taeil ini?"

"Dia sindikat pemburu hybrid langka." Jongin menjelaskan. "Pemburu hybrid ini menjual buruan mereka di pasar gelap dengan harga tinggi."

Chanyeol berkedip.

"Lalu..."

"Karena aku harimau putih?" Chanyeol memotong. "Karena aku spesies langka, mereka datang kemari karena aku?"

"Tidak begitu."

Yang memotong tak lain adalah si jaguar.

"Yixing?"

"Ini semua gara-gara aku." Yixing menghela napas. "Aku seekor jaguar yang sudah dijinakkan. Harusnya aku tahu kalau tuan dan nyonyaku tidak akan diam saja kalau peliharaan eksotis mereka menghilang."

"Kau yakin itu suruhan tuan dan nyonyamu?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya, tapi... Tidak ada alasan lain pemburu itu sampai mencapai tempat ini kalau bukan karena ada spesies-spesies langka di desa ini."

"Masuk akal." Yifan beralih pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, aku ingin kau beristirahat sampai pulih. Kita akan membentuk patroli yang lebih ketat, untuk berjaga-jaga. Patroli siang dan malam, dan aku ingin semua dominan di desa ini dalam kondisi waspada."

Ia mengangguk. Lalu membuka mulut.

"Yifan, kau tahu kalau kita kekurangan dominan."

"Desa ini punya lima submisif, dan hanya lima dominan." Jongin menyahut. "Kita butuh lebih."

"Apa saranmu?"

Chanyeol menjawabnya. "Kalau aku sudah pulih, aku akan mencari Minseok dan Jongdae Mereka harusnya belum bisa menemukan pemukiman lain. Aku akan mengajak mereka pulang, demi keamanan di desa yang telah membesarkan mereka."

"Ide bagus, tapi tidak perlu terburu-buru, Chanyeol." Yifan mengangguk. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Sampai keputusan dibuat, fokuslah memulihkan kesehatanmu sendiri, kau mengerti? Dan aku harap tidak ada perkelahian konyol karena memperebutkan submisif lagi." Ia tanpa ragu menunjuk dua pembuat onar sebelumnya yang langsung tertunduk. "Kita dalam kondisi terdesak saat ini, dan yang terakhir kubutuhkan adalah dominanku mati di tangan dominan lainnya."

"Baik."

Yifan mengangguk, puas. "Berikutny—"

"MANA YIFAN HYUNG?! JUNMA!"

Zitao yang merangsek masuk dengan muka panik membuat semua langsung berdiri waspada.

" **Ada apa dengan istriku?!"**

Yifan tanpa sadar menggunakan suara alphanya, dan Zitao menunduk.

"Junma...! Dia... Dia..."

Cakar Yifan keluar. Sang singa berjalan maju, menyongsong si puma dan mendelik.

"Katakan."

"Junma pingsan di dekat danau. D-dan... dan..."

Yifan sudah akan melesat ke tempat itu ketika Zitao menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kyungsoo bilang, Junma hamil!"

Ekspresi muka Yifan campur aduk. Sebelum mereka bisa berkedip, singa itu sudah melesat sungguhan.

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Yixing berpandangan.

Kalau Junma hamil... Berarti mereka telah memasuki bulan _heat_ para submisif...

Berarti...

Kyungsoo... Baekhyun... juga akan memasuki _heat_ mereka...

.:xxx:.

Perjalanan ke Seoul ditempuh hanya satu jam dengan jet pribadi. Johnny dan Kasper sudah kembali ke markas besar, yang adalah sebuah lantai di menara mewah di tengah kota. Tentunya setelah berbenah diri dan mengganti pakaian mereka dengan blazer hitam rapi—walau perban di sana-sini masih menghiasi.

Lift yang mereka naiki segera meluncur ke lantai lima belas, dan Johnny memberi isyarat pada dua bawahannya untuk menunggu di lobby.

Sementara ia sendiri memasuki ruang eksekutif itu seorang diri.

Dan di sana bosnya duduk, pria jangkung bersurai pirang yang nampaknya tengah menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul melalui dinding kaca di belakangnya.

" _We're reporting, Boss."_

Johnny membungkuk, dan bosnya hanya mengangguk, masih tetap memunggunginya.

" _You'll like what we found, Boss_." Johnny menyeringai. _"We didn't only find the jaguar, but also a rare species... a white tiger. One of our men were in a bad condition... but we've sent him to the hospital."_

Reaksi Willis sama seperti yang Johnny harapkan. Pria itu, yang adalah CEO dari perusahaan gelap mereka, berbalik.

Manik kelabunya berkilat tajam, dan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

" _A white tiger?"_ Willis menyeringai. _"Fuck. He could worth millions in black market."_

" _Indeed, Boss_." Johnny berucap bangga. " _Apparently, both the jaguar and the white tiger were defending a domestic cat hybrid. We assumed said cat is their common mate interest."_

Willis mengangguk, kakinya tersilang, dan ia tertawa kecil.

" _You did a good job. I didn't expect such progress, but you've proved your team enough."_

Pujian dari Willis adalah penghargaan tertinggi, Johnny tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bangganya sementara pria dengan kekuasaan tertinggi itu bertepuk tangan pelan.

" _For our next mission, Boss_?"

" _Go after the cat_." Willis memutuskan, suaranya dingin, tapi berambisi. " _There is other way to capture the wild cats. We can do it with a simple catch. When they knew we have their little kitty mate in our hands, they will surely come to save him."_

Mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu Johnny membungkuk.

" _I should leave to prepare everything, Boss_."

" _Why the rush_?" Willis mencegahnya. " _We aren't going to do it now, Johnny. We need to wait until the next heat cycle... when their submissives were the most prone to dangers."_

Seperti biasa. Bos mereka memang seorang pengatur strategi yang handal.

" _Stop the boss shit, Johnny. Come sit and have a cig with me, Johnny_." Ini bukan hal biasa, di mana Willis bersedia turun dari wibawanya selaku seorang pemimpin. _"Let's celebrate this discovery as friends... or past friends, hm?"_

Johnny tersenyum. Menerima sebatang rokok yang disodorkan dan pemantik apinya.

Menghisap asap nikotin yang menenangkan. Johnny tertawa.

Ya, teman masa lalu.

" _It's nice working with you, Willis—ah, no,"_ Johnny tertawa. " _Sehun_."

Willis tersenyum miring mendengar Johnny menyebut nama aslinya.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:**

Kalian seneng dong ya dapat fast update =) Selama Crell ada waktu, diusahain bakal fu. Tapi kalo tiba-tiba agak lamaan updatenya... ya mohon dimaklumi ya hehe Maklum kerjaan banyak /sok sibuk/

Ngakak baca review kalian satu-satu ya allaahhh kenapa kalian ikutan somplak juga =') kan crell jadi terharu /apaan Seriusan ngakak ketika kalian semua pada ngatain yeol engasan tapi kan kalian juga nungguin naenanya kapan iya kaaan wkwk ngaku deeeh /dor

Shoutout kali ini buat **015** yang udah ngeralat arti Nas Ne Dagoniat wkwk makasih yaaa! **They Can't Catch Us** , itu artinya NND. Hmm, itu udah keitung hints plot berikutnya loh o.o

Reviewnya, boleh?


	8. Chapter 8

"OW!

"Ma-maaf!" Kyungsoo menarik tangannya, kaget. "Sini ya yang sakit?"

Jongin meringis. Punggungnya yang berkulit sawo matang memang dihias luka-luka sabetan. Bukan apa-apa, hanya dari sabetan pisau Kasper kemarin—tapi tidak parah-parah amat, kok.

"Ah..." Kyungsoo meringis saat Jongin mengerang lagi, telungkup di bawahnya dengan badan berkeringat. Tangan si lynx menggenggam capit dan kapas steril dengan erat. "Iya... Di situ..."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, lalu pelan-pelan menempelkan kapas dingin itu ke luka-luka Jongin. Beruntung tidak parah, cuma lukanya agak lebar dan si macan kumbang sering mengeluh tidak nyaman kalau harus pakai baju karena kainnya bergesekan dengan lukanya. Makanya akhir-akhir ini Jongin sering telanjang dada.

(Kyungsoo suka panas hati panas badan kalau lihat Jongin keluar pondok cuma pakai celana longgar. Rasanya ludahnya jadi lebih cepat produksi, rasanya seperti ingin hap saja.)

"OW!" Muka Jongin nyungsep ke bantal. Kyungsoo melompat kaget. "Sakiiit Sooooo..."

"Maaf, maaf!" Kyungsoo panik, buru-buru meniup punggung Jongin supaya agak dingin.

"Lagian kenapa harus pake kapas, siiih?" Jongin menggigit bantal, menahan perih karena dia jantan. "Kenapa nggak pake cara lama aja?"

Kyungsoo berhenti.

Cara lama?

"J-Jongin mau pakai cara lama?"

Si macan kumbang mengangguk. Ekor hitamnya bergoyang-goyang, melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo.

Eh. Si lynx jadi agak merah mukanya.

"Y-ya sudah. Tapi diam, ya."

Jantung Jongin jadi deg-degan.

Lalu Kyungsoo membungkuk di atas badan Jongin, berkali-kali menjilat bibir dan meremas sprei gugup. Mendekatkan diri pada luka Jongin yang sudah bersih, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jongin seperti tersetrum saat lidah Kyungsoo membelai lukanya.

"A-ahh..."

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, takut Jongin lalu menyuruhnya minggir. Tapi Jongin hanya mendesah, jadi Kyungsoo melanjutkan satu sapuan lidahnya lagi.

"Nghh..."

Kyungsoo hampir mati mendengar geraman Jongin yang buas itu di bawahnya. Si lynx malu setengah mati!

Belum lagi, perutnya seperti berputar-putar, dan badannya tiba-tiba panas sekali. Jongin juga dari tadi pinggangnya bergerak-gerak terus, seperti tidak nyaman.

Kyungsoo menarik diri.

"M-mending pakai kapas aja, ya, t-takutnya nggak sembuh-sembuh..."

"I... iya..."Jongin yang pipinya juga merah berbisik.

Kyungsoo malu-malu mengambil kapas yang tadi, lalu menempelkannya pada luka yang lain.

"Lukanya parah, ya?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya.

"T-tidak... Cuma... kamu pingsannya lama..."

"Ooh. Aku kira Junma yang mau ngobatin aku."

Kyungsoo berhenti lagi. Gawat. Bagaimana ini—tidak mungkin kan Kyungsoo mengaku kalau dia yang sudah memaksa Junma agar Kyungsoo yang mengobati Jongin saja.

"J-Junma sedang istirahat..."

"Junma hamil, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kyung?"

"Eh, iya..." Kyungsoo baru sadar Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya mengangguk.

"Hamil berapa?"

"Belum tahu. Nanti kalau sudah dua bulan, bisa tahu."

"Kalau kamu?"

Kyungsoo berkedip. Gagal paham. Salah fokus karena celana Jongin agak terlalu ke bawah sedikit sampai belah pantatnya agak kelihatan. "Eh?"

"Kamu maunya hamil berapa?"

OMO.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin ikutan nyungsep. Bukan ke bantal, tapi ke bokong Jongin.

"Kyung?"

"T-terserah..." Kyungsoo malu-malu kucing. Jongin ketawa.

"Kamu suka banyak anak atau sedikit aja?"

Kyungsoo bergumam sesuatu.

"Kenapa pelan gitu jawabnya? Ga denger, nih."

Kyungsoo sudah gemetar disko. "B-b-banyak..."

"Wah, gitu, ya," Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk bantal di bawah dagunya. "Kalau pingin banyak anak, berarti dominannya harus yang dahsyat, dong."

Jongin dahsyat kok. Lihat saja absnya. Bokongnya. V-linenya.

Kyungsoo jadi agak lesu kalau sudah mengungkit-ungkit soal dominan.

 _Iya deh, Jong. Percaya yang pacarnya sama-sama dominan jago..._

"Jongin, di sini perih?"

"Eh? Nggak. Nggak sakit kok. Tapi kamu beruntung, Kyung. Chanyeol itu kan— OW! OW!"

"Yang begini ini kamu bilang tidak sakit? Hah? Hah? Hah?"

Kyungsoo agak marah. Menempelkan kapasnya tanpa kasihan. Berani sekali si hitam ini membawa-bawa nama Chanyeol, hah?!

Kyungsoo kan jadi ingin menangis.

"Maaf..."

Jongin kelihatan salah tingkah. Padahal sebenarnya Jongin cuma ingin memberi semangat ke Kyungsoo supaya tidak kalah saing dengan Baekhyun untuk memperebutkan Chanyeol...

"Jongin..."

"Hm?"

"Kamu sama Chanyeol..."

"Kenapa? Aku sama Chanyeol?"

"Iya... Kalian..." Kyungsoo rasa tidak ada kesempatan lain selain sekarang. Kyungsoo harus jujur... kalau dia suka sama Jongin. "A-aku nggak tahu harus ngomong gimana..."

"Aku sama Chanyeol deket, kok," Jongin tertawa hampa. Dikira Kyungsoo masih malu untuk menyatakan perasaan ke Chanyeol—atau mungkin sungkan pada Baekhyun? "Ngomong aja, entar aku sampaiin ke dia..."

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo menghela napas. Agak sakit juga waktu dia bilang sendiri kalau doi dekat dengan Chanyeol. "Sebenernya... aku—"

"TANCAP TERUUUS!"

"LANGSUNG BOR, JONG! KELAMAAN!"

"INGET PONDOK LO GA KEDAP SUARA YAAA!"

Jongin mendongak, dan ia bisa melihat buntut singa, jaguar, dan macan putih yang kabur dengan tertawa-tawa.

"... dasar macan-macan somplak."

Kyungsoo sama kagetnya, bahkan kupingnya sampai berdiri tegak saking terkejutnya.

Apalagi... tadi... ada Chanyeol...

Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak.

"Um," Kyungsoo bergumam, mengemasi barang-barangnya. "A-a-aku pergi dulu."

"Eh, iya," Jongin buru-buru bangkit, bingung dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba sudah selesai. "Hati-hati?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu membawa tas putih yang isinya obat. Tersenyum tipis pada Jongin, lalu buru-buru keluar dari pondok si macan kumbang.

Jongin, setelah membalas senyum Kyungsoo, langsung berguling-guling di kasurnya, menendangi tembok pondok sambil mengerang keras-keras.

"Jongin bego!" teriaknya merutuk diri sendiri. "Bego, bego, bego! Mati aja lo, item pesek kampret!"

.:xxx:.

Yifan membuat semacam pertemuan untuk merayakan kehamilan submisif sang alpha. Semua berkumpul dan Yifan menyalakan api unggun lagi. Junma diperlakukan seperti ratu, disuruh duduk dan hanya makan tanpa boleh ikut membantu. Sebagai gantinya, Baekhyun yang harus membantu Kyungsoo memasak untuk satu desa.

Cuma, Baekhyun itu belum pernah masak sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mau menyuruhnya memotong sayuran, tapi takut jari Baekhyun teriris. Mau menyuruhnya memanggang daging, tapi takut tangan Baekhyun terkena letup apinya. Jadilah Kyungsoo memberi Baekhyun tugas paling mudah—menjaga agar api di bawah panggangannya tetap menyala.

Kyungsoo bilang Baekhyun cukup duduk dan mengipasi apinya, tapi apinya malah makin kecil. Baekhyun merangkak mendekati apinya, lalu merunduk sambil meniup-niup.

"Apinya jangan mati nyaa..." Baekhyun cemberut, memasukkan kayu-kayu sambil tetap meniup—sambil tetap menungging di bawah panggangan. "Kalau mati nanti Baekkie dimarahi Soonyah... Fuu... fuu... "

Baru saat apinya lebih besar dan Baekhyun tersenyum puas, kucing kecil itu berbalik—hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol dan Yixing melihatnya begitu tajam seolah mau menjebolnya.

"Kenapa Yixing sama Yeollie lihat Baekkie begitu, nya?"

Si jaguar dan macan putih yang masih berperban menelan ludah. Bagaimana tidak melotot kalau dianugerahi pemandangan Baekhyun menungging begitu.

"Kenapa? Ga boleh?" Chanyeol menjawab ketus. Baekhyun jadi kaget, lalu menunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Ng—nggak apa-apa, nya..."

 _Cring-cring-cring._

Ya ampun. Chanyeol dan Yixing buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan agar tidak khilaf terlalu lama.

"Menunya malam ini apa, Soo?" Yixing bertanya setelah berdeham, suaranya jadi serak.

.

.

.

"Junma gendutan, ya." Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil menghidangkan sepiring daging sapi di depan Junmyeon.

"Bisa aja kamu." Junmyeon tertawa. "Kyungsoo, kamu bisa masak daging kelinci, kan?"

"Bisa, Ma. Kenapa?"

"Tiba-tiba pingin daging kelinci... Tapi di gudang nggak ada kelinci..."

"Oh," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya, nanti Kyungsoo bilangin ke Jongin, biar dicariin, Ma."

"Cie, Jongin. Kayaknya jadi lebih deket nih, setelah ngobatin Jongin?"

Muka Kyungsoo memerah. "Maa—"

"Junmaaaa!"

Junmyeon kelabakan saat si kucing rumahan tiba-tiba menghambur ke arahnya. "Ya ampun, kucing paling imut ini kenapa?"

Kyungsoo juga bingung. "Baek? Kenapa? Ditakutin Chanyeol lagi?"

"Ma..." Baekhyun tersedu, mendongak sambil menyedot ingusnya kembali. "C-Chanyeollie tidak mau... hiks... ngomong sama Baekkie lagi... hiks..."

"Terus kenapa?" Junmyeon mengusap kepalanya. "Kan Baekkie juga nggak suka Chanyeol, kan? Bagus, dong?"

"Baekkie nggak suka... hiks... kalau Chanyeol nggak suka Baekkie... hiks..."

"Terus Baekkie ini maunya gimana?"

"Chanyeol kenapa tiba-tiba begitu, Maaaa," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, menghentakkan kaki. "Baekkie harus gimanaa."

Junmyeon menahan senyum. Kyungsoo diam-diam tertawa. Tentu saja dia tahu aktingnya Chanyeol. Kalau Kyungsoo jadi Chanyeol, sudah dari lama ia melakukan ini. Gemas, soalnya.

"Baekkie sudah minta maaf ke Chanyeol, belum?"

"Sudah," bibir Baekhyun sampai bergetar. "Tapi Chanyeol nggak mau."

"Kalau begitu, coba Baekhyun bantu nanti kalau Chanyeol cuci-cuci atau apa, ya." Kyungsoo memberi saran. Junmyeon menatapnya sekilas, tapi Kyungsoo tidak meresponnya. "Coba bantu, siapa tahu nanti Chanyeol baik lagi ke kamu?"

Baekhyun tampak mempertimbangkan usulannya, lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Yuk, masak lagi."

.

.

.

"Kamu apaan sih, Yifan," Junmyeon menyentil dahi si alpha yang terus ngusel ke perutnya.

"Mau dengerin suaranya," manja Yifan. "Kenapa dia nggak nendang, baby?"

"Masih baru berapa hari juga, Yifan. Nanti kalau udah tiga bulan..."

Si alpha ber-ooh lucu, lalu kembali mengecupi perut Junmyeon yang memang agak gendut sedikit. "Cepat besar, ya. Nanti kalo udah gede, papa ajak berburu rusa gunung. Mau kan? Kan?"

Junmyeon diam saja melihat Yifan seperti itu. Tapi kalau mau jujur—jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Yifan yang tampak sangat bahagia itu membuatnya ikut bahagia juga—karena mereka adalah pasangan.

Sebuah kebanggaan untuk submisif saat mengandung anak-anak dari dominannya.

"Cium mamanya dulu, ah."

Lalu Yifan tiba-tiba menarik tengkuknya mendekat. Si cheetah belum persiapan, tapi si singa sudah keburu melumat bibirnya.

Manik Junmyeon perlahan menutup, sayu. Mengikuti gerak lidah alphanya membimbingnya. Yifan mendengkur, senang, tangannya melingkari pinggang pasangannya, dan Junmyeon memeluknya balik.

Saat sang dominan memberi perhatian hanya pada submisifnya seperti ini, si submisif sudah seperti berada di surga.

"Myun..." Yifan berbisik.

"Mm?"

"Terbukti, kan?"

"Terbukti apa?"

"Sperma papa emang dahsyat."

Junmyeon tertawa. Lalu menjauhkan muka Yifan saat dua ekor singa kecil berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ih Papaa," Yang berambut cokelat panjang memukuli paha Yifan. "Papa minggir! Chae sama Jisoo juga mau peluk dedek baby!"

Yifan cemberut. "Kalian pergi sana! Main atau apa! Papa kan udah bilang kalau papa lagi meluk mama, kalian ga boleh deket-deket!"

Junmyeon memutar bola mata saat Yifan merengkuhnya posesif. "Yifan..."

"Kalau papa nggak minggir, Jisoo gigit nih!"

Grauk.

"Ow! Jisoo, jangan gigit papa! Udah pergi duluuu!" Yifan mengusir. "Nanti papa cariin tikus kecil buat mainan. Mau?"

Jisoo menggelengkan kepala, sok bossy.

"Papa cariin stroberi gunung."

Chae yang geleng kepala.

Yifan menghela napas. "Maunya apa?"

"Kelinci!" Keduanya berteriak. "Chae sama Jisoo mau pelihara kelinci!"

"Mana ada kelinci di musim begini—"

"Pokoknya kelinci! Papaaa!"

"Oke, oke! Tapi kalian main dulu sana."

"Yeee~!"

Setelah kedua singa kecil itu lari, Yifan tidak tanggung-tanggung dan melumat bibir pasangannya lagi. Zitao dan Jongin memutar bola mata, lalu memilih membantu Kyungsoo memasak daripada dipameri kemesraan terus.

"Yifan... ah..." Junmyeon kepayahan mendorong pasangannya. "D-dengar duluuu..."

"Kenapa, baby?"

"Aku... aku pingin makan sesuatu..."

Yifan berbinar matanya. "Babyku udah ngidam ya? Utututu~ Bilang aja sama papa, nanti papa cariin apapun itu, bahkan walau harus ke gua beruang sekalipun," Lalu berbisik lembut ke telinga Junmyeon, "Papa kasih semuanya buat babyku..."

Si cheetah merah digoda begitu. Yifan tertawa, memeluknya lebih erat.

"Sayangku mau apa, hm?"

Junmyeon cemberut. "Daging kelinci..."

"Sayang," Yifan mengecup pipinya. "Masa kelinci makan kelinci?"

Junmyeon mendengus, menonjok muka pasangannya. Yifan tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesudah mereka selesai makan besar, Yixing dan Chanyeol membawa perangkat makan mereka ke sungai untuk dicuci. Yifan akhir-akhir ini suka sekali menyuruh keduanya pergi berpasangan—untuk program berbaikan, katanya.

Keduanya sedang meregangkan badan ketika tiba-tiba udara jadi hangat. Ada bau kayu manis yang menyeruak, dan keduanya menoleh hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun takut-takut berjalan ke arah mereka.

Mata kedua dominan langsung menggelap. Baekhyun memakai kaus lengan pendek dan _hotpants_ yang entah kenapa bisa ia miliki. Kucing kecil itu kupingnya bergerak lembut ketika Yixing dan Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, lalu bibir mungilnya membentuk ringisan kecil.

"M-mau Baekkie bantu, miaw?"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang menyabuni, Yixing yang membilasnya. Baekhyun jongkok di tengah-tengah mereka, jadi perantara walau sebenarnya tidak dibutuhkan.

Chanyeol akan memasang muka cuek, memberikan piringnya pada Baekhyun tanpa melihat muka si kucing, tapi tangannya dibuat tidak sengaja menyenggol paha Baekhyun, atau menyenggol tangan Baekhyun. Yixing membilasnya dalam diam karena dia memang tipe orang yang serius, tapi airnya sengaja dicipratkan keras-keras agar baju Baekhyun basah dan dia bisa 'ya ampun maaf Baek dada kamu jadi basah, sini aku gosok biar kering'.

Chanyeol mendelik marah melihat Yixing ambil kesempatan menggosok bekas cipratan yang sialnya di depan puting Baekhyun. Si kucing cuma mendesah kegelian dibegitukan. Si harimau putih mencuci bagian dalam gelas yang ia pegang dengan kasar, sampai busanya menciprati pipi Baekhyun.

"Nyaa..." Baekhyun merajuk. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menyongsong si kucing lalu mencipoknya keras-keras sampai teler.

Tapi Chanyeol sedang akting. Jadi ia mendengus, pura-pura tidak peduli, lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan jarinya—agak nyerempet ke bibir.

Busanya termakan. Baekhyun meringis.

"Pahit, nyaa."

Yixing tertawa kecil. Chanyeol buru-buru membuang muka, menyembunyikan senyum.

Cucian sudah hampir habis saat Baekhyun yang kakinya sudah masuk separuh betis ke air merasa ada sesuatu yang memanjat kakinya.

"NYAAAAA!"

Kucing kecil itu berteriak keras sambil melonjak-lonjak. Yixing dan Chanyeol sampai kaget.

"Ada yang nempel di kaki Baekkieeee!"

Keduanya berkedip, lalu memeriksa si kucing yang kegelian dan melihat sesuatu yang panjang, hitam, menempel di kaki mulus Baekhyun. Bukan, bukan Jongin, tapi seekor lintah.

"Ada lintah, Baek."

"Li-lintaaaah? Tolong Baekkie, hiks, Baekkie nggak mau dimakan li-lintah, nyaaa!"

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya takut, tidak sengaja menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menahan tawa tapi tubuhnya bergetar. Yixing menggelengkan kepala.

"Awas, Baek."

Plek!

Yixing mengambil lintahnya, lalu membuangnya ke semak-semak.

Baekhyun sudah tersedu-sedu, pipinya berkilau gara-gara air mata. Dadanya naik turun cepat sekali, seiring dengan isakannya.

"Hueeee!" Jerit si kucing lagi saat melihat kakinya. "Kaki Baekkie berdaraaaah!"

"Baek, ini darahnya lintah." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, mengusap kaki Baekhyun naik turun.

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Nggak sakit, kan?" Tanya Yixing lembut.

"Huuu... hik, hik... Soo—hik, Soonyaaah..."

"Yah, masa gini doang nangis?" Chanyeol tertawa mengejek.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak selesai-selesai menangisnya. Chanyeol dan Yixing sudah akan panik ketika mereka lalu merasa air di sekitar mereka jadi hangat.

Dan celana Baekhyun yang kering tiba-tiba agak basah.

"Baek..." Yixing terbata. "Kamu..."

Chanyeol yang menyelesaikan.

"Kamu pipis...?"

.

.

.

.

"HUEEE JANGAN LIAAAT!"

.:xxx:.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ooohh..."

"Nggh..." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ke samping. "Ssh... ahh..."

Masih bersama Chanyeol dan Yixing, yang sekarang berada beberapa ratus meter dari sungai, di dalam hutan. Dan sekarang sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon berdua dan... onani bersama.

Baekhyun? Baekhyun sudah lari pulang ke desa. Malu.

"Bajingan..." Chanyeol menggeram. "Kampret... ahh.. bangsat lo Baek... Ahh...!"

" _Fuck_ ," Napas Yixing sampai tinggal separuh saking cepatnya ia menggerakkan tangannya. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck_!"

Chanyeol mendelik. " _Fuck_ lo!"

"Ogah, gue _fuck_ Baekhyun aja."

"Sialan."

.

.

.

.

.

Memang sensasi onani di hutan lebih enak. Bisa teriak keras-keras, tanpa takut didatangi Yifan. Bebas, pokoknya.

Chanyeol keringatnya deras, setelah selesai orgasme tiga kali. Hebat memang, kemampuan seorang Baekhyun mengaktifkan libidonya padahal hanya dengan insiden kecil seperti ngompol di depan mereka. Chanyeol benar-benar buta moral tadi itu, hampir saja menerjang Baekhyun ke tanah dan menjebolnya di tempat jika saja Yixing tidak menerjang di saat yang sama dan mereka malah tabrakan.

The end.

Baekhyun kaget, lalu merasakan ada bahaya, ia buru-buru lari menjauh, menyelamatkan diri.

Yixing juga berkeringat. Biasanya dia hybrid sopan yang tahu tata krama—semua berubah saat ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol. Masa iya dia bisa ngaceng hanya gara-gara melihat Baekhyun ngompol? Kan ini keterlaluan.

Chanyeol menatapnya lama, dan Yixing balas mendelik.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi lo suka sama yang pipis-pipis juga?"

.:xxx:.

Sudah dua hari sejak peringatan hamilnya Junmyeon. Sejak itu juga, Chanyeol dan Yixing tidak pernah berpapasan dengan Baekhyun lagi.

Dan juga, yang mencurigakan, Yifan sering sekali menyuruh keduanya ke perbatasan teritori untuk berburu, atau malah sekadar mencari kayu. Cuma berdua. Kalau Chanyeol dan Yixing tidak cerdas, pasti mengira Yifan sedang berusaha jadi mak comblang untuk mereka berdua.

Seperti sekarang. Keduany sedang duduk setelah lelah mencari kayu bakar. Yixing mencari di atas pohon, Chanyeol mencari yang sudah berjatuhan. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, dan singgah sebentar di dekat pohon beri besar sambil tiduran.

Mereka tidak bertengkar lagi, tenang saja. Hormon mereka sedang surut, dan Chanyeol juga malas mencari masalah.

Yixing mencium bau sesuatu, lalu bangkit duduk. Kepalanya terteleng melihat ada dua singa betina berukuran mini sedang bermain masak-masakan dengan buah beri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Jisoo, Chae!"

Keduanya menoleh, lalu segera berlari pada dua hybrid yang lebih tua sambil menawarkan masakan mereka—beri goreng berlapis tanah.

Yixing dengan sopan menolak. Chanyeol terang-terangan berkata masakan mereka seperti pup kucing.

Jisoo menggigit ekor si harimau putih sampai yang punya melolong.

"Kak Canyul sama Kak Ising tau, nggak?" Chae tiba-tiba berkata.

Yixing berkedip bingung pada singa kecil di pangkuannya. Chanyeol masih mengipasi ekornya. "Tau apa?"

"Ituuu," Jisoo berbinar. "Tadi itu, ya, pondoknya Kakak Cimit bau wangiiii banget. Ya, kan, Chae?"

"Ho oh." Chae mengangguk-angguk. "Terus Kak Cimit sama Kak Susu keluar. Kak Cimit digendong gitu, kaya sakit. Terus papa sama mama sama Kak Toatoa bantuin Kak Cimit ke pondoknya Kak Jongde."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Pondoknya Kak Jongde kan rusak, Dek?"

"Makanya tadi Kak Jojong benerin gentengnya." Chae menjulurkan lidah. "Terus di situ, deh. Kak Cimit ga keluar-keluar sampe sekarang."

"Tapi tadi kak Cimit wangi banget, ya," Jisoo menambahkan. "Wangiii banget. Kaya stobeli."

"Iya, iya."

Stroberi...

Wangi...

Sudah dua hari... Baekhyun tidak di pondoknya lagi?

Tidak butuh lama—Chanyeol dan Yixing segera melesat kembali ke desa; kayu-kayu tergeletak lupa tidak dibawa.

"Loh, Kak Canyul sama Kak Ising mau kemanaaa?!"

"PUNYA GUEEE!" Chanyeol mengaum.

"MATI AJA!" Yixing mempercepat larinya, mencakar batang pohon dan berlari sambil melompati dahan. Jaguar lebih cepat saat di atas pohon, terima kasih.

"ELO YANG MATI, BEGO!"

"DASAR MACAN IMPOTEN!"

"JAGUAR PENIS KECIL!"

"TESTIS GA LENGKAP!"

"PEJU LO PAIT!"

"PERNAH NGERASAIN, HAH?"

Baekhyun birahi.

Siapa yang paling cepat, dia yang dapat.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:**

Selamat datang buat yang baru nemu ff ini =) Semoga betah yaa

Buat para penghuni lama (lo kira kosan), kenapa kalian ngebet banget pingin ada orang ketiga di antara cb? Dasar otak drama ya kalian semua =) /getok satu satu

Chapter ini ga terlalu develop ya? /ambruk

Jangan khawatir walau ada konflik sama aa willis, ga bakal tiba-tiba jadiin NND fic action thriller kok =) porsi humor sama romens yang bikin geli pasti ada =)

Porsi naena? Iya itu ada sendiri sayangq =))

Reviewnya, boleh?


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Baca habis buka ya. Yang ga puasa, baca sekarang juga gpp hoho. Eh kalo udah baca jangan lupa review =

P.s.: ga boleh nabok crell di review. sekian

.:xxx:.

Kyungsoo sampai ikut berkeringat.

Pasalnya, masa birahi Baekhyun lumayan dahsyat sampai membuatnya, seorang submisif, ikut-ikutan panas.

Walau tidak separah efek aroma stroberi itu pada Jongin, Zitao, dan Yifan. Makanya, Junma membuat mereka bertiga berjaga di luar dan tidak dekat-dekat.

Berjaga dari apa? Tentu saja dari macan putih dan jaguar sialan itu. Makan Junmyeon menyembunyikan Baekhyun di pondok bekas milik Jongdae dan menyuruh Chanyeol dan Yixing jauh-jauh.

Junma sendiri sedang sibuk mengurusi dua singa kecilnya, sehingga Kyungsoo selaku satu-satunya submisif yang tersisa di desa itu harus merawat Baekhyun. Sahabatnya, adiknya, teman serumahnya, yang sekarang sedang sange hampir mati dan kaki tangannya diikat pakai tali tambang ke sudut-sudut ranjang.

Jongin dan Zitao yang mengikatnya, sementara Yifan memegangi tubuh si mungil yang menggeliat minta ditunggangi. Ketiganya sendiri sampai memakai daun bidara untuk menutupi hidung mereka—agar tidak khilaf.

Bukan, bukannya mau coba BDSM, tapi supaya Baekhyun tidak kabur.

"Aaahh..." rintihan Baekhyun terdengar sampai ke dapur. "Nghh... uuung..."

Kyungsoo sedang membuatkan minuman dengan ekstrak mint agar birahi Baekhyun agak mendingan. Sebenarnya ia kasihan dengan Baekhyun yang begini. Karena Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali melewati masa birahi tanpa ada yang menemani. Padahal pondok Jongin cuma lima langkah dari rumah.

Begitu juga saat Jongin sedang masuk musim kawin. Erangan Jongin dari pondok itu keras sekali, Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan sarang laba-laba di atap pondoknya sampai gemetaran. Tapi eh, kenapa malah cerita tentang Jongin.

"Baek..." tegur Kyungsoo saat si lynx masuk ke kamar dan langsung disambut ombak besar wangi manis stroberi. "Baek...!"

Pergelangan tangan dan kaki Baekhyun sampai merah. Melihat si kucing yang menangis begitu, Kyungsoo jadi tidak tega.

Si lynx mengambil pisau dari dapur, lalu mengiris tali-talinya sampai lepas. Baekhyun menarik tangan kakinya, lalu bangkit duduk. Rambut kecokelatannya yang biasanya empuk seperti gula kapas sekarang basah, lepek, menempel di kulit oleh keringat. Matanya yang biasanya berbinar sekarang gelap, sayu, dan bibirnya yang merah muda sekarang jadi merah merona.

"Haa..." Napas Baekhyun tersengal. "Soo... Soonyaaah..."

"Iya, Baek?" Kyungsoo mengelus kepalanya, perhatian. "Kenapa? Kamu haus lagi? Aku udah buatin—"

"Panas, Soonyaaah..." Baekhyun malah menggesekkan kepalanya ke tangan Kyungsoo, lalu ke lekukan leher si lynx. "Lepasin baju Baekkieee..."

"Baek, jangan," Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. "Kalau kamu lepas baju, nanti baumu malah makin kuat..."

"Bau apa... Baekkie mau mandii... Baekkie bauuu..."

"Nggak boleh mandi sekarang," Ekor lynx mencuat untuk menahan tangan Baekhyun yang mau melepasi bajunya sendiri. "Baekhyun tidur aja lagi, ya?"

"Ungg..." si kucing menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Mau cuci muka... nyaa..."

"Baekhyun tidur aja, ya? Baekhyun nggak boleh keluar—WAH!"

Kyungsoo memekik, saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mendorong pundaknya sampai ia jatuh ke ranjang. Lalu si kucing mengangkanginya, duduk di atas pahanya, dan menatap ke bawah, ke Kyungsoo, dengan lapar.

"Baek! Apa-apaan kamu! Sadar!"

"Panas..." Baekhyun terisak. "Soonyah bantu Baekkie... Baekkie... belum mandi... Baekkie... gatal..."

"Gatal?" Kyungsoo jadi agak kasihan. "Ya sudah, sini aku bantu garuk. Mana yang gatal?"

Tanpa dicegah, Baekhyun menarik lepas celana putihnya sehingga bokongnya tampak jelas, lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menempelkannya di lubang bokongnya.

Kyungsoo beku saat jarinya menyentuh lipatan kerut pink itu.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b—"

"Di sini..." Baekhyun mendesah. "Di sini gatal... nyaa..."

"Baekkie..." Kyungsoo menarik tangannya lagi, tapi dicegah.

"Bantu Baekkie..." Si kucing menggeliat manja, menggerakkan pinggulnya dan jari Kyungsoo agar mau masuk. "Soonyaaah..."

"Ya sudah..." Kyungsoo napasnya jadi ikut tersengal juga. Ia bolak balik mengambil napas dari mulut, tangannya yang kaku lama-lama jadi lemas saat ujung jarinya membelai pinggir lubang itu. "Baekhyun... T-tapi kita ini sama-sama submisif. Ingat, ya?"

"Ummm..." Baekhyun merem, mengerang keenakan.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lalu mengusap-usap, menggelitik pinggiran lubang Baekhyun, menyiapkan diri untuk didamprat Junma setelah ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kyungsoo juga tahu rasanya sange tapi tidak ada yang membelai.

Serius.

"Sudah?"

"Uuu..." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Masukin nyaa..."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo berkedip. "T-tapi Baek..."

"Masukin! Atau nanti Baekkie yang masukin punya Baekkie ke Soonyah, nih!"

Kyungsoo kaget dibentak begitu. Jarinya secara autopilot masuk, lalu bergoyang pelan di dalam dubur Baekhyun.

"Khh... hrr..."

Si kucing malah mendengkur keenakan. Kyungsoo jadi merona sendiri. Anunya ikut bangun pelan-pelan.

"U-udah masuk belum nyaa?" Baekhyun membuka matanya sedikit. Mungkin jari Kyungsoo terlalu kecil sampai tidak terasa.

"Udah, Baek... udah dua malahan..."

"Tambah lagiii~"

Kyungsoo melongo. Tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun punya bibit-bibit suka dicabuli dalam dirinya.

Tapi si lynx menurut, menambah satu jari lagi.

"Ungyaaa..." Si kucing melenguh, merem melek keenakan. "Enakk... Emm... Putar, Soonyaaah~"

"Hah?"

"Putar jarinyaaa... hrrr..." Kyungsoo menambah satu jari lagi, lalu memutarnya sampai lubang Baekhyun melebar. "Enyaaak..."

Baekhyun tidak melihat—seberapa besar usaha Kyungsoo menahan cairan pelumas alaminya sendiri dari menetes keluar lubangnya sementara ia membantu Baekhyun seperti ini.

"SOONYAH!" Baekhyun menjerit kesal saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menarik semua jarinya keluar.

"Baek," potong si lynx, mendorong Baekhyun ke belakang sementara ia sendiri berdiri. "Aku nggak bisa..."

Kyungsoo menghambur, menepi, ke arah jendela. Mengatur napasnya dan melongok keluar mencari-cari seekor macan kumbang yang harusnya sedang berjaga di luar.

Tidak ada.

"Hiks... Soonyah... Baekkie... Baekkie sa-sakiit..."

Baekhyun menangis. Sekarang dia sedang menggesekkan penis mungilnya pada sprei sambil mendesah-desah kecil.

"Baek," Kyungsoo lama-lama tidak tega. "Aku kasih tahu sesuatu buat ngeredam birahimu, ya..."

Kyungsoo pelan-pelan beranjak ke pintu. Baekhyun menatapnya sendu.

"Pakai ekormu."

.:xxx:.

"Jongin?"

Si macan kumbang menoleh saat Yifan memberi sinyal padanya. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Aman."

Yifan mengangguk, lalu kembali ke tempat ia menjaga.

Si macan kumbang menghela napas.

Kapan lagi dijadikan pengawal submisif yang sedang birahi seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia ingat Junma menyuruh mereka menyembunyikan submisif adalah saat birahi pertama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun... tapi itu dulu sekali. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah bisa mengontrol aroma saat birahinya—tapi Baekhyun belum bisa.

Bukannya Jongin tidak terpengaruh dengan bau Baekhyun. Malah tadi ia sempat pusing dan segera melesat keluar dari pondok saat mata kecil Baekhyun terus-terusan memandangnya. Lengah sedikit saja, tahu-tahu penis Jongin sudah tertancap dalam lubang surga si kucing.

Jongin juga tadi menahan napasnya saat ia mengikat tangan kaki Baekhyun.

"Sial," bisik si macan kumbang. "Pasti seneng itu macan-macan sakit jiwa... ngeliat Baekhyun diiket di dalam. Semoga aja ap—HEI!"

Belum apa-apa penglihatannya memburam, dan Jongin ambruk, pingsan.

"Jongin?"

Yifan mendengar suara ribut-ribut itu. Ia berjalan mendekati sisi pondok yang harusnya dijaga Jongin.

Hanya untuk melihat si macan hitam sudah terkapar.

Yifan melotot, lalu mendongak. Pada sosok yang masuk melalui genteng pondok yang dibuka paksa.

Ekor tutul.

Dan pada sosok yang masuk lewat jendela yang dirusak.

Ekor putih

"SIALAN!"

.:xxx:

"Aah... aaanghh! Uuh, uh, uh, uuuh!"

 _Cring-cring-cring!_

Baekhyun telentang, kakinya dilebarkan, kepalanya tertoleh kiri-kanan kebingungan. Kucing kecil itu lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sementara ekornya melewati selangkangannya dan ia mengulumnya seolah sedang mengulum kejantanan.

Bulu-bulu ekor Baekhyun tersangkut di lidahnya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak sampai tersedak. Ekornya yang basah lalu ujungnya diarahkan pada lubangnya.

 _Cring-cring-cring!_

"Uuungh!"

Bel buntut Baekhyun tidak berhenti-berhenti berbunyi sementara ia dengan putus asa berusaha membuat ujung ekornya masuk ke lubang senggamanya—dan setelah masuk, ia berusaha membuatnya masuk sedalam mungkin.

"Hiks... buntut Baekkie pendek..."

Sebenarnya bukan. Lebih ke otot Baekhyun yang lemah sehingga kekuatan ekornya tidak bisa mengalahkan cepitan ketat lubang bokong Baekhyun yang masih perawan.

 **PRANG!**

 **BUM!**

 **DUAK!**

"MINGGIR LO!"

"SIALAN!"

"BRENGSEK!"

Baekhyun melompat, kaget. Ekornya keluar secara otomatis, saat ia melihat Yixing jatuh dari genteng dan Chanyeol bergulung masuk dari jendela.

Secara bersamaan.

Dan mereka membawa bau dominan yang sangat... sangat kuat.

Dan desah napas mereka yang keras. Dan geraman posesif dan gerakan agresif...

Dubur Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menghasilkan cairan pelumas dalam jumlah besar tiba-tiba, menetes keluar ke seprai seolah Baekhyun mengompol.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun, Baekhyun sayang," Chanyeol berucap dengan suaranya yang dalam, menerjang si kucing sampai telentang di bawah kungkungannya. "Jangan takut lagi, pasanganmu udah di sini buat kamu. Akhirnya aku bisa dapat kamu, Baekh..."

Baekhyun bisa mengelak, bisa menyelinap pergi, tetapi ia tidak mau.

Bahkan walau hanya disentuh lengannya saja, Baekhyun merasa seperti di surga.

Di sinilah tempatnya, di bawah kontrol dominannya. Pasrah menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan terhadapnya, dan tubuhnya.

Lalu Chanyeol ditendang. Baekhyun merintih sedih karena keberadaan dominannya menghilang, tapi tidak lama.

Lalu Baekhyun dipeluk dari belakang. Diangkat dan didorong ke depan sampai ia berada pada lutut dan lengannya. Menungging.

"Baekhyun, ini aku, Yixing," Suara lembut itu menarik hatinya. Yixing mengeluarkan lidah, dan menjilat lubang telinga si kucing seolah ia adalah kudapan manis di hari yang terik. "Ayo sayang... Penisku udah siap..."

Baekhyun mengerang manja saat Yixing memainkan putingnya dengan telunjuk yang bergerak memantulkan putingnya sangat cepat, dan Yixing yang menabrakkan penisnya berkali-kali ke lubangnya tanpa akurasi.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, punggungnya melengkung sementara ia menggesekkan bokongnya juga ke belakang. Memaksa Yixing memasukkan monsternya pada lubang Baekhyun yang sudah basah dan terbuka.

Lalu pelukan erat itu dienyahkan lagi. Baekhyun mengerang, si submisif terisak sedih.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah pergumulan yang tak bisa ia lihat, sang harimau putih sekarang merengkuh dagunya, menarik mulut Baekhyun hingga terbuka paksa dan melesakkan lidahnya masuk.

Bola mata Baekhyun berputar ke belakang. Mabuk.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dicium.

"Ung... Ahk... ahk..." Si kucing tersedak saat Chanyeol menciumnya dengan ganas, melesakkan ludahnya dalam jumlah besar untuk ia telan.

Dominan memang begitu. Akan berusaha memasukkan cairannya dalam jumlah sebanyak mungkin pada submisifnya. Spermanya, ludahnya, keringatnya, kencingnya.

Itu adalah bentuk dominansi mereka, yang terpengaruh oleh gen binatang tak tahu adab.

"Yixing udah aku beresin, Sayang," Chanyeol menyobek kausnya. "Mmhh... Fuck... badan kamu panas, sayangh..."

Baekhyun ditarik hingga ke atas pangkuan Chanyeol, digerakkan naik turun oleh tangan kokoh Chanyeol seolah-olah mereka sedang bersetubuh dalam kecepatan luar biasa.

"Aaangh... nyaaah..." Baekhyun tak bisa menutup mulutnya, liurnya menetes ke dada si macan putih. "Iyahh.. hyah, hyah, hyaah~"

"Enak, Baekkie?"

"Enyaak!" Baekhyun menjerit. "Enak, enak, enaaak!"

Chanyeol juga mengerang. Malah lebih terdengar seperti geraman. Tubuh Baekhyun mungil dan gemetaran di tangannya, dan Chanyeol tak ingin apapun selain menguasainya, menghancurkannya, menghabisinya, melumatnya—mencintainya.

"Ohk—! Fuck!"

Yixing bangkit dengan hidung mimisan dan bibir berdarah di bawah sana, dan ia mendekap Baekhyun dari belakang, sampai kucing itu terjepit di antara dua dada bidang yang terengah oleh nafsu.

"Yi-Yixing… hiks…"

Lalu—Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya tidak sadar.

Tangan Baekhyun mendorongnya, kepala kucing itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Mau… mau Yixing… uung…"

Jantung Chanyeol berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

Apa?

Tidak.

Tidak lagi.

"Yixing...?" Si jaguar dengan kurang ajar tertawa mengejek. "Kamu nggak mau Chanyeol, sayang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Yixiiing..."

Chanyeol menatap nanar.

Bibirnya yang kaku berhenti mendesah.

Lalu tersenyum.

Lalu menyeringai.

Lalu tertawa.

"Sialan..." Chanyeol tergelak. "SIALAN!"

Baekhyun berhenti mleenguh, matanya terbuka lebar.

"JONGIN OI BANGUN OI SI KUPRET DUO ADA DI DALEM!"

" **BANGSAT LO BAEKHYUN**!"

Yang berteriak adalah Chanyeol.

Kuping Baekhyun layu, tertutup dan jatuh ke atas kepalanya.

Yixing menggeram marah.

"CHANYEOL!"

"TAI LO YIXING, MATI AJA KALIAN!" Jongin dan Yifan cepat berada di belakang si harimau putih yang mengamuk, dan menahan lengannya. " **MATI KALIAN**!"

Chanyeol mengaum, menyingkirkan dua bajingan yang menahannya dan meraih Baekhyun—begitu kasar, hingga kuku-kukunya menancap dan meninggalkan bekas pada kulit kucing itu.

"NYAAAA!"

Chanyeol memberi hantaman keras pada wajah Yixing hingga ia terlempar ke sisi ruangan. Lalu mengurung Baekhyun di bawahnya, mencengkeram erat paha Baekhyun yang tebal, dan melepas celananya sendiri

"Kenapa Yixing, ha? Kenapa Yixing?!"

Jeritan Baekhyun berubah jadi desah-desah menja ketika Chanyeol menggesekkan penis mereka berdua.

"Aku lebih baik dari Yixing, sayang... Aku seribu kali lebih baik dari dia." Chanyeol mendesis geram, memberi cupang-cupang biru kehitaman pada leher Baekhyun sampai ia mengerang kesakitan. "Aku lebih kuat. Lebih tampan. Aku lebih besar. Aku bisa muasin kamu, sayang, lebih baik dari dia!"

Jongin dan Yifannya nampaknya ikut tegang. Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol begitu bernafsu untuk mengawini anak itu—keduanya terbelalak.

"Aku bisa beri kamu anak yang banyak! Aku udah cinta sama kamu dari lama!" Chanyeol meraung marah, mencakar sprei di samping kepala Baekhyun sampai robek menjadi tiga, membuat kucing itu memekik mau. "Baekhyun! Baekhyun, dengar aku?!"

"Minggir, Chanyeol!"

Itu suara Junmyeon, yang horor melihat Chanyeol sudah memompa penisnya dan memasukkan ujungnya yang tidak bersunat ke lubang basah Baekhyun

"Aaah~" si kucing merengek, memompa tubuhnya ke bawah, minta lebih. "Aaaw... unggg... Xiiiiing~!"

Yixing yang pertama bergerak, memiting tubuhnya, menjauhkannya paksa dari Baekhyun dan membantingnya ke lantai.

" **Lo yang minggir, bajingan**!" raung si jaguar.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membentak. "Lo bakal nyesel kalau ga milih gue, denger?!

Kucing itu kakinya menendang-nendang, berguling-guling payah menginginkan sentuhan dominan seperti sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol!" jerit Junmyeon frustasi.

" **BAEKHYUN**!" Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kali ini tiga dominan yang menyeretnya keluar. " **SIAPAPUN ITU YANG NGEKLAIM LO SELAIN GUE—BAKAL GUE BUNUH! DENGER LO?! GUE BUNUH**!"

Baekhyun menangis. Meremas sprei erat-erat sementara duburnya berkedut panas.

 _Dominannya..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue mau pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Gue mau cari Jongdae-hyung sama Minseok-hyung."

"Chanyeol—"

"Gue pergi."

Bahkan walau itu Yifan dan Jongin dan Zitao melihatnya sedih—dan Yixing, yang menatapnya tanpa perasaan, Chanyeol tak bisa dihentikan.

Yixing sendiri perasaannya campur aduk. Setelah mereka jauh dari Baekhyun, hormon mereka surut, dan sekarang sudah bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Hybrid harimau putih itu sudah memanggul tasnya, dan ia menatap tajam pada mereka.

"Yixing," desisnya. "Kalau Baekhyun sampai terluka selama gue ga ada di sini, gue bakal putusin kepala lo."

Jaguar itu mengangguk singkat.

"Kamu nggak pamit ke Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo berbisik sedih. Baekhyun belum pulih setelah insiden tadi siang, dan malam ini Chanyeol sudah berniat akan pergi. Ia tahu ini karena Chanyeol menghindari murka Junmyeon yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya. "Kebetulan birahi dia lagi surut..."

"Nggak usah."

Tampaknya si harimau putih masih sakit hati.

Peduli setan soal birahi. Ini perkara posisinya sebagai pasangan yang tak kunjung diakui.

"Kalau Baekhyun tanya gue ke mana, jawab aja Chanyeol mati bunuh diri."

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

[bercanda, ehe]

.:xxx:.

Selagi orang-orang di desa berkumpul untuk mencegah Chanyeol pergi—Baekhyun kabur.

Jangan menyalahkannya. Baekhyun lengket dan bau. Dan kepanasan. Ia ingin mandi. Jadi ia pergi ke danau dekat sungai, dan merendam dirinya di dalam sana.

 _Cring. Cring. Cring._

"Ah, ah..."

Kecipak.

Dan bermain dengan penis mungilnya.

Tanpa menyadari ada yang telah lama mengintainya.

Sepatu pantofel itu menapak di atas batu, seringainya miring selagi ia mengawasi sosok mungil yang seperti mabuk tengah berendam di danau.

"Ada kucing kecil yang sedang birahi. Malam-malam begini keluar dan mandi, tanpa ada dominannya melindungi," pria bersurai pirang itu terkekeh. " _What a lucky man I am, indeed."_

"Si... siapa?"

Mata sayu mendongak. Kuping kucing bergerak, mencari arah sumber suara.

"N-Nyaaa..."

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah ada di pangkuannya. Kucing itu berada dalam fase terakhir birahinya—dan masih belum ada yang membuahi.

Mungkin orang ini bisa.

" _Why are you grinding your damn fine ass up on me, babe?"_ Orang asing itu terkekeh. _"Isn't this sad... this little pussy is desperate for a good fuck. Now, now, why should I let go such fine chance for a great laid?"_

"Cium..." Baekhyun menggeliat. "Cium Baekkie, nyaa..."

" _So your name is Baekkie?"_

Ia mengangguk.

"Ciummm... Baekkie mau Chanyeollieee~"

Chanyeollie?

Ah, ya, tentu saja. Ia tidak lupa.

Submisif yang sedang birahi suka sekali meracau. Dan menyebut nama-nama orang yang ia inginkan jadi dominannya.

Seperti orang mabuk.

" _But first, tell me,"_ Ia memiringkan kepala. "Di mana kalian tinggal?"

"Di... di desa... ungg..."

"Desa?" Pria itu menyeringai, memainkan penis mungil Baekhyun dengan kepal tangannya. "Berapa jauh dari tempat ini, sexy?"

"Lima menit... uh, uh, uh... " Hybrid kucing itu melengkungkan badan. "Ke utara... ungg..! Ayooo... nyaaa.. lagiii B-Baekkie lagiii!"

"Utara?" Ia tertawa. "Lalu siapa yang berjaga?"

"Aaah.. nyahh... Yifan... ungg...!" Baekhyun terengah. "Jongin... Taoziii... Yixing... ahh.. Ch-Chanyeollie... iyaah... Chanyeollieeeeh~!"

Lalu tanpa perintah—Baekhyun orgasme. Spermanya muncrat membasahi tangan pria asing itu, dan lendir bening yang harum keluar dari lubang analnya.

" _You're so obedient... I would never say no for a loyal pet kitty as you... Be one of my sex toys... yeah... that's great..."_ Pria asing itu mengusap tangannya pada rumput di sampingnya, lalu mengembalikan Baekhyun semula ke dalam danau. _"Somehow I knew lowly hybrids like you are good for nothing but please us, humans..."_

Baekhyun berkedip pelan, melihat pria itu dan berusaha mengenalinya.

" _I gotta go, honey. Your alpha is there. He's going after me."_ Ia menyeringai. " _We'll meet again."_

.

.

.

[tbc] [beneran]

 **AN:**

Habis ini libur bentar yaaa menjelang hari raya nih =)))

Reviewnya, boleh?


	10. Chapter 10

Note: yang diunderline biasa berarti ngomong pake bahasa cina ya.

.:xxx:.

Willis kembali ke tempat tendanya didirikan dengan langkah ringan. Mukanya yang biasa menampakkan ekspresi garang kali ini terlihat lebih santai.

Atau malah—tenang.

Ada beberapa sorot senter dari beberapa pucuk tenda itu terarah padanya. Lalu suara Johnny terdengar lantang, dan Willis tahu mereka pasti sedang mencarinya.

"Boss," Johnny tergopoh menghampirinya dengan dua pengawal pribadinya—yang langsung memberikan handuk dan mantel karena udara memang dingin. "Kami mencari Anda sedari tadi—"

" _I'm okay."_ Willis menerima yang disodorkan. Beruntung dia membawa sepasukan pengawal pribadinya kemari. _"I was just strolling around."_

Willis memberi perintah agar pengawal lain pergi sehingga hanya tersisa ia dan Johnny di sana. Johnny nampaknya sudah lama cemas karena Willis tiba-tiba menghilang dari tendanya. Willis yang merencanakan penyadapan informasi ini secara tiba-tiba—karena bagaimanapun, dari tim yang mereka bentuk, hanya Willis yang pernah ke desa itu sebelumnya. Jadi ia yang lebih tahu tempat itu.

"Baiklah." Johnny tampaknya sudah memaafkan. "Kau menemukan sesuatu, Sehun?"

Pria itu tersenyum miring, lalu menyisir surai pirangnya dengan jari, menyibak poninya ke belakang. " _I found some infos you might love, from a trusted source."_

Johnny berkedip. " _What_...?"

" _A little hybrid was desperately in heat... I just helped him out and he paid me with nice details of the village."_ Johnny menganga. Tidak menyangkan bosnya semesum itu sampai memanfaatkan hybrid liar yang sedang birahi untuk mendapat informasinya _. "It's just a mutual relationship. Let's go back in the morning, we already collected all we need. Besides... we have to check whether the heat formula is done yet."_

.:xxx:.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengamati dengan dahi berkerut, kasihan. Junmyeon di sampingnya, sama-sama hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun yang terus-terusan mengerang dan menggulingkan badannya ke kiri-kanan. Badan Baekhyun suhunya dingin, tapi ia terus-menerus merengek kepanasan. Kausnya yang tipis sampai menempel ke kulitnya gara-gara keringat yang membanjir.

Baekhyun pasti tersiksa sekali. Saat birahinya selesai, yang pertama kali Baekhyun tanyakan adalah Chanyeol—dan bodohnya, Zitao mengatakan apa yang waktu itu Chanyeol katakan.

"Dia mati bunuh diri."

Bagi submisif seperti Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon, itu tindakan bodoh. Baekhyun beku setelah mendengarnya, lalu tertawa kecil seolah baru digoda dengan banyolan khas Zitao.

"Bercanda, kan?" Baekhyun tertawa sambil berurai air mata.

Bagi dominan seperti yang lainnya, ini satu kesempatan terakhir agar Chanyeol tidak mati lajang dan—tidak membunuh dominan lain di desa ini.

"Yeollie..." kucing itu terisak. "Yeollie..."

Sudah begitu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Baekhyun terus-terusan mengerangkan nama itu, seolah nanti akan membawa Chanyeol kembali kalau ia terus meneriakkan namanya.

Bahkan Yixing sendiri mengaku tidak kuat mendengar rintihan Baekhyun dari luar. Jaguar itu perasaannya campur aduk.

"Baekhyun..." bisik Kyungsoo saat Yifan masuk dan membawakan makanan. "Baekhyun, bangun?"

"Baekhyun masih sakit?" tanya si alpha. Submisifnya mengangguk, segera menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan pasangannya yang lalu mengusak kepalanya lembut.

"Demamnya belum turun." Bisik Junmyeon. Yifan hanya mengangguk maklum, mencoba mengeluarkan bau dominannya untuk menenangkan si submisif yang kalut.

"Pasti gara-gara ini birahi keduanya..." Kyungsoo berbisik, mengecek suhu badan Baekhyun dengan punggung tangan. "Kasihan Baekhyun..."

Junmyeon mengambil alih nampan makanan Baekhyun yang lama dan memberikanya pada Kyungsoo, meminta tolong padanya agar bersedia mencucikan perangkat makan itu sementara Junmyeon akan menunggui Baekhyun sampai terbangun untuk menyuapinya lagi. Bahaya kalau submisif setengah sadar seperti Baekhyun tidak makan... ia bisa pingsan dan dehidrasi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan sejoli itu di pondoknya dan Baekhyun, dan si lynx berjalan muram ke arah sungai.

Langkahnya terhenti tak lama saat ia mencium ada sesuatu yang aneh di pondok samping miliknya.

Pondok Jongin.

Baunya aneh. Menyengat dan panas, tapi membuat kelenjar ludahnya berliur. Ada yang aneh di sini. Kyungsoo berputar haluan dan mendatangi pondok Jongin, mengetuk pintunya.

"Jongin?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi ada grusak-grusuk kasar dari dalam sana. Kyungsoo mengernyit, lalu menarik kenop dan mendorong pintunya terbuka.

" **JANGAN MASUK!"**

Si lynx terkejut sampai-sampai nampannya jatuh berkelontang di atas lantai.

Kenapa Jongin menggunakan suara dominannya? Itu justru membuat Kyungsoo lemas sampai tidak bisa bergerak!

"J-Jongin...?" rintih si lynx.

" **KALAU KAMU NGGAK SEGERA PERGI, KAMU SUMPAH BAKAL NYESEL, SOO!"**

Mata bulat si lynx makin lebar. "A-apa...?"

Jongin tidak tampak dari luar. Kyungsoo badannya tiba-tiba gemetar. Ia tidak bisa... tidak bisa bergerak. Suara dominan Jongin telah membuat lututnya lemas dan jatuh bersimpuh seolah ia dikontrol dari kejauhan.

Dan bau Jongin. Bau Jongin. Demi Tuhan—Kyungsoo merengek, submisif dalam dirinya menggeliat. Bau Jongin.

Bau Jongin benar-benar menggiurkan. Seperti cokelat matang.

Ekor si lynx bergerak naik turun. Ia bersimpuh di antara pondok Jongin dan jalan utama desa. Dengan celana basah karena pelumas alaminya seperti dipompa keluar oleh tiap geraman Jongin dari dalam sana.

Kyungsoo perlahan mulai hilang kesadaran. Napasnya pendek-pendek, dan matanya mengabur.

"Jonginnie... hiks..." Kyungsoo merintih, mengundang geraman buas lain dari dalam sana. "L-lepaskan aku..."

 _Lepaskan aku dari kontrol suara dominanmu... aku tidak bisa bergera—_

" **GRAAAHHH!"**

Jongin mengaum. Tubuhnya yang kekar menerjang si lynx tanpa peringatann.

Kyungsoo menjerit.

.:xxx:.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol lari—lari begitu jauh sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mencium bekas kencing dominan manapun di desanya—yang digunakan untuk menandai teritori.

Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah mata air kecil dekat gua kosong, dan ia berhenti di sana. Terdiam, menatap bayangannya di air.

Ia tampak berantakan. Walau tetap tampan. Di pipinya masih tersisa darah bekas memakan mentah buruan rusanya tadi.

Tapi benaknya masih terus saja mengiangkan teriakan Baekhyun— _aku mau Yixing_.

Begitu besar pengaruh kucing itu padanya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu.

Si harimau putih memutuskan ia akan menginap di situ malam ini. Perjalanannya mencari Minseok dan Jongdae—dua dominan yang beberapa minggu sebelum kedatangan Yixing sempat hengkang dari desa karena hubungan terlarang. Ya—keduanya dominan, tapi terlibat hubungan selayaknya seorang dominan dan submisif.

Harusnya Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah mencari mereka, karena dominan tidak akan bepergian terus dan pasti akan singgah di suatu tempat, dan Chanyeol akan bisa mengenali baunya karena ia cukup dekat dengan Jongdae. Tapi selama hampir seminggu pencariannya, ia mendapatkan nihil.

Sial, kedua dominan itu pasti mendapat teritori yang bagus jauh di sana.

Malam menjelang. Chanyeol sudah menyalakan api. Ia terduduk sendiri di atas batu yang ia bawa dari bawah sebuah pohon akasia, setengah melamun ia melempar kayu-kayu kering pada api yang ia buat.

" _Mama nggak usah sedih. Chanyeol bakal balik, kok."_

" _Kamu nggak perlu pergi dari desa ini..."_

Percakapannya dengan Junma sesaat sebelum ia pergi dari desa.

" _Chanyeol bakal balik. Junma juga tahu sendiri kalau Chanyeol perlu jaga jarak sampai birahi Baekhyun selesai."_

Chanyeol masih ingat raut muka Junmyeon yang seperti merasa bersalah.

" _Chanyeol... Sebenernya nggak ada maksud untuk misahin kamu dan Baekhyun..."_

Tapi bukannya selama ini Junma yang paling tidak setuju kalau Chanyeol kawin dengan Baekhyun—walau paksa?

" _Nggak, kok. Emangnya kenapa?"_

" _Mama mau cerita sedikit ke kamu..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Junma, C-Chanyeol ngejar Baekkie lagi... hiks..."_

" _Baekkie, sini..." Junmyeon terkekeh, menepuk pahanya agar Baekhyun duduk di atasnya. Sudah sering kali ia menerima aduan dari Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol, putra angkatnya yang paling jantan itu tidak pernah berhenti mengincar bokongnya. "Dengerin mama ya. Kamu harusnya seneng. Chanyeol itu dominan alpha. Dia anak terbaik yang mama punya. Kalau Baekkie nolak Chanyeol, belum tentu Baekkie dapat yang lebih baik dari dia. Baekkie paham?"_

 _Kucing itu menggeleng, lalu mengusakkan mukanya pada pundak Junmyeon._

" _Baekkie t-takut..."_

 _Junmyeon berkedip. "Kenapa?"_

" _Baekkie nggak mau punya pasangan..."_

" _Eh?"_

 _Junmyeon rasa ada yang salah. Bagaimana bisa seorang submisif tidak mau punya pasangan?_

" _Jadi Baekkie mau sampai tua sendirian aja?" Junmyeon berucap lembut, mencoba membuka wawasan baru untuk si submisif muda. "Baekkie nggak mau punya suami dominan kaya Junma sama Yifan? Nggak mau kawin terus punya anak-anak lucu yang bisa bantuin Baekhyun masak, atau bersih-bersih pondok?"_

 _Yang tidak Junmyeon sangka..._

" _Hiks... hiks..."_

 _Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis hingga punggungnya gemetaran._

" _B-Baekkie?" Si cheetah terkejut melihat kucing kesayangannya menangis sesenggukan tiba-tiba. Apakah ia menyinggung sesuatu yang salah?_

 _Mungkin iya, karena bagaimanapun, baru dua bulan sejak Junmyeon menemukan Baekhyun._

" _B-Baekkie j-jadi inget m-mama..."_

 _Mama?_

" _Mamanya Baekhyun yang asli?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, menyembunyikan mukanya._

" _M-mama... s-setelah mama kawin sama papa... M-mama dipindahin sama Tuan... Tuan b-bilang itu supaya Baekkie nggak dimakan papa... soalnya Baekkie punya... hiks... bulu belang tiga... hiks..."_

 _Junmyeon terdiam._

" _Baekkie nggak mau kawin sama Chanyeollie... hiks... karena nanti... kalau udah punya anak... nanti Baekkie harus dipisah sama Chanyeollie... hiks... B-Baekkie nggak mau hidup sendiri kaya mama dulu... harus ngurus Baekkie sendirian... hiks..."_

" _Baekhyun..."_

" _Baekkie nggak mau sama Chanyeollie... soalnya... hiks... B-Baekkie suka kalau dekat-dekat Chanyeollie... t-tapi kalau Baekkie kawin sama Chanyeollie... nanti Baekkie harus pisah dari Chanyeollie soalnya... soalnya Baekkie kucing belang tiga..." Baekhyun menarik mukanya, dan Junmyeon bisa melihatnya—muka Baekhyun yang sembab, mata Baekhyun yang merah. "Baekkie kesel... Baekkie nggak mau jadi kucing belang tiga... hiks... Baekkie pingin anak Baekkie nanti punya papa tapi... tapi... Baekkie nggak bisa..."_

 _Tentu saja. Bagaimana Junmyeon bisa lupa._

 _Kutukan kucing yang memiliki bulu belang tiga._

" _Baekhyun," bisik si cheetah, berusaha meredakan isak tangis Baekhyun yang membuat jantungnya mencelos. "Nggak akan ada yang maksa kamu untuk pisah dari Chanyeol kalau kalian kawin. Percaya sama Junma."_

 _Kucing itu menggeleng sampai rambutnya melambai._

 _Ia masih kecil._

 _Tapi ia sudah mengerti kalau tidak ada harapan untuknya._

 _Tidak ada harapan untuk Baekhyun memiliki keluarga normal seperti yang Junmyeon miliki._

 _Takdirnya sudah berkata begitu._

" _T-tapi mau gimanapun, Baekkie harus pisah dari pasangan Baekkie. Mama yang bilang gitu, kalau nggak nanti anak Baekkie d-dimakan sama papanya... Itu kutukan kucing belang tiga... hiks..." Kucing itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, meremas kain bajunya. "Baekkie nggak mau liat anak Baekkie dimakan... Nggak mau pisah dari Chanyeollie juga..."_

" _Baekhyun..."_

" _Baekkie nggak mau punya anak..." isak kucing itu selanjutnya. "Baekkie nggak mau sampai kawin sama C-Chanyeolnya Baekkie... T-Tapi Junma jangan sampai bilang ini k-ke Chanyeollie... K-kalau Chanyeollie sampai tahu Baekkie n-nggak mau punya anak... Chanyeollie n-nanti marah..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Baekkie n-nggak mau dijauhi Chanyeollie... Biar Chanyeollie kejar-kejar Baekkie sampai lama. Baekkie pingin terus diperhatikan Chanyeollie... Walaupun n-nggak selamanya... Tapi paling nggak s-sampai Chanyeollie bosan d-dan akhirnya milih pasangan lain..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _K-kalau sudah begitu... nanti Baekkie akan pergi d-dari desa... Supaya Chanyeollie bisa hidup bahagia sama p-pasangan barunya..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Itu kenapa... Waktu Baekhyun birahi kemarin dan kamu malah pamer kalau kamu bisa kasih dia banyak anak, Baekhyun makin takut."_

Chanyeol ingat tubuhnya menegang setelah mendengar itu. Dan Junmyeon terus menunduk.

" _Terus kenapa..."_ bisik Chanyeol _. "Kenapa Baekhyun mau sama Yixing?! Bukannya kami sama-sama dominan—"_

" _Kamu nggak lihat? Chanyeol, Yixing itu hybrid kota. Di kota, hybrid itu dilarang dipelihara, makanya banyak diperjualbelikan di pasar gelap. Kalaupun dipelihara, hybrid kucing liar seperti Yixing harus dijinakkan dulu."_

" _Benar, Yixing juga pernah bilang kalau dia jaguar yang sudah dijinakkan."_ Macan putih itu berkedip, baru sadar. _"Tunggu, dijinakkan itu berarti—"_

Junmyeon mengangguk.

" _... disterilkan?"_

" _Sperma Yixing tidak bisa membuahi Baekhyun. Itu kenapa Baekhyun merasa aman dengan Yixing—karena dia tahu dia tidak akan dipisah dengan pasangannya kalau ia tidak punya anak."_

Chanyeol jatuh ke tanah. Meremat rambutnya.

Jadi selama ini...

" _Kenapa dia nggak pernah cerita ke aku...?"_

" _Mungkin dia takut? Selama ini kan kamu aktif agresif ke Baekhyun. Kalau kamu jadi dia, kucing rumahan yang taring saja cuma punya empat dan kamu dikejar macan putih super gede kaya kamu, kamu mau apa?"_

" _Terus aku harus gimana...?"_ Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya. _"Junma tahu, kan, kalau insting dominan itu membuahi submisifnya dan bikin anak sebanyak mungkin?"_

" _Tentu. Tapi kamu juga harus ngertiin Baekhyun. Dia itu cuma kucing kecil. Dia itu cuma takut, Chanyeol..."_

Chanyeol terdiam. Junmyeon menghela napas. _"Dan lagi... Kalau Baekhyun sampai hamil..._ " si cheetah meringis. _"Persalinan pertamanya pasti bakal susah banget untuk kucing sekecil Baekhyun..._ "

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"... Hiks..."

Chanyeol sampai lompat saking kagetnya.

Suara itu samar, tapi jelas.

Apa itu?

"Hiks... hiks... t-tolong..."

Si harimau putih berdiri gagah, melihat ke arah pohon-pohon tinggi besar yang berjajar rapat di utara.

Itu seperti suara tangisan?

"Siapa itu?!"

Chanyeol bertanya tegas, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Lalu ia mengandalkan penciumannya, membimmbingnya ke arah suara itu berasal.

Dari balik semak, agak jauh darinya.

"Siapa di situ?!"

Chanyeol menggeram, membuat suara tangisan itu makin kencang.

Chanyeol mencium sesuatu yang lain dari sebuah bau manis anggur. Ini bau yang ia suka—darah.

"Tolong aku..."

Chanyeol menyibak semak itu, dan matanya membulat melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

Seekor kucing hybrid angora, dengan bulu ekor yang tebal dan panjang.

Cantik. Warna bulunya keperakan, mengilat di bawah sinar bulan.

Tapi tertutup noda merah. Hybrid angora itu terluka.

Parah.

Chanyeol berkedip saat mata jernih si angora yang asing menatap balik padanya, terisak dan menyeret diri ke kakinya.

Bau anggurnya memabukkan.

"Tolong j-jangan bunuh aku, Tuan... T-tolong aku..!"

Kenapa kucing angora ini berbahasa Cina?

.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:**

Happy Eid Mubarak eperibadehhhh Crell mau ngucapin mohon maaf lahir batin buat semuanya yaa =) Terima kasih sudah ngikutin NND sampe chapter ini, terutama yang review atau nambah-nambahin angka fav/follow uu makasiiih yang sider cukup doain aja Crell sanggup namatin ini sehingga ga perlu ada acara gantung massal oke? =)

/terus sungkem ke mamah baek sama papah ceye sama om issing/

Reviewnya, boleh?


	11. Chapter 11

Note: kemarin ga keluar ya yang garis bawahnya.. ;-; sekarang yang mandarin diitalic ya, sedangkan flashback ntar aku kasih peringatan

.:xxx:.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kelinci itu di kaki si kucing angora.

Kucing berbulu keperakan yang sedang tidur meringkuk sambil memeluk ekor _bushy_ -nya itu terbangun pelan merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakinya. Ia melihat ke bawah, pada bangkai kelinci hasil buruan si harimau putih, lalu merengek.

Chanyeol mengernyit.

" _Apa itu. Itu kotor."_

Si harimau putih menggaruk tengkuk, bingung. Ia tidak paham apa yang diucapkan si angora dengan suara lembutnya, karena ia tidak bisa berbahasa Mandarin.

"Makan ini." Chanyeol memeragakan orang makan. "Biar kamu ga kelaparan."

Si angora tampaknya paham. Mata besarnya yang jernih mengamati gerakan Chanyeol, lalu merengut. " _Aku tidak mau makan itu. Aku mau biskuit."_

Si angora menggeleng. Chanyeol meringis.

Dilihat dari perawakannya... si angora ini terawat sekali. Walau sepertinya masih sangat muda, seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bohong kalau berkata dia sangat cantik. Bulunya panjang dan tersisir rapi, berkilau seperti rutin dikeramas seminggu dua kali. Kulitnya putih mulus seperti susu. Tapi yang mencolok darinya adalah ekor panjangnya yang lebat, bulunya tebal dan halus sekali saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyentuhnya.

Si angora ini pasti kucing mahal. Kucing ras milik orang kaya. Walau bulu mereka sama-sama keperakan, punya Chanyeol kalah jauh dengan si angora.

Tapi bagaimana bisa si angora muncul dengan perut terluka bekas cakar yang panjang, ia juga tidak tahu.

Tapi ditilik dari bau menyengat di perut si angora yang sempat diendus Chanyeol, itu bau hyena. Hyena memang ada beberapa kelompok di dekat sini, tapi biasanya mereka tidak berani macam-macam pada hybrid di desa Yifan. Tapi kalau si angora mengembara sendirian di tengah huran... tentu saja hyena yang hobi makan kucing-kucing kecil langsung mengejar untuk membunuhnya.

"Kamu nggak mau makan?"

Si angora tidak bereaksi, dan Chanyeol makin bingung harus melakukan apa.

Rasanya tidak ada jalan lain. Chanyeol sudah lama tidak mengembara dari desa, dan berjalan sendirian itu ternyata tidak enak juga...

Ia harus segera kembali. Melaporkan kegagalannya menemukan Jongdae dan Minseok, dan membawa pulang hybrid angora ini untuk dirawat—karena tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dan... menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun . Jujur Chanyeol sendiri juga bingung harus bagaimana, bukan kalian saja yang galau—Chanyeol juga galau. Penulis juga galau.

Chanyeol merasa berat jika harus mundur. Dia sudah terlalu lama menginginkan Baekhyun. Menginginkannya seperti api yang butuh udara untuk membara. Seperti kapal yang butuh angin untuk berlayar. Dan Chanyeol juga yakin Baekhyun mencintainya balik seperti tanaman kumis kucing yang cantik bunganya, tapi langsung melayu malu saat disentuh cakar-cakar tajamnya.

Terlalu lama sendiri membuat Chanyeol jadi puitis. Si macan sampai takut sendiri.

"Kita akan kembali ke desa." Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri, membereskan barangnya. Si angora hanya mengamati. "Siap-siap, sana. Cuci muka atau apa."

Chanyeol melempar bangkai kelinci ke api saat si angora perlahan jalan menuju mata air. Ia menoleh untuk memanggilnya saat daging kelinci sudah matang, hanya untuk cepat-cepat menoleh lagi saat si angora ternyata malah telanjang dan sekarang sedang berendam.

Karena ia telah melihatnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Putingnya si angora warna merah.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Apa, sih, Chanyeol. Nggak penting juga.

.:xxx:

Chanyeol menapaki jalan yang ia hapal akan mengantarnya kembali ke desa. Si macan putih berkali-kali menoleh ke balakang, memastikan agar si angora yang jalannya lambat tidak ketinggalan. Sesekali pula ia harus menebas akar pohon atau lumut yang menjuntai agar si angora bisa lewat.

Ia baru melewati semak-semak beri dan sekarang sedang menempuh padatnya pohon buah-buahan ketika telinga sensitifnya menangkap sesuatu.

"Aah~"

Chanyeol berhenti di tempat. Si angora yang tidak lihat-lihat sampai menabrak punggungnya.

" _Ada apa?"_ Si angora bertanya, tapi Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia sedang menajamkan fokus pada sayup-sayup erang dan desah di tengah hutan.

Apa ada yang terluka, ya?

Dan suaranya... sepertinya Chanyeol kenal...

"Uuh~ N-ngh~"

"Uuhh... Jongiinh... A-aku hampir s-sampa—"

Oh.

OH.

"Awhh... uuu... La-lagiii... Iyah, iyaah~!"

" _S-suara apa itu...?"_ Si angora gemetaran takut.

Dasar biadab. Chanyeol memutar kepalanya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan si kucing hitam.

"Nghh... Ahh.. A-aah~"

Tunggu. Jongin itu macan pemanjat. Berarti...

Ia menoleh ke belakang Luhan yang tampak sama kebingungannya, dan melihatnya—buntut hitam menjuntai dari pohon rambutan di belakang mereka.

Chanyeol mendongak. Dan matanya disuguhi pemandangan hina.

"Yahh.. yah, yah, yaah~"

Si macan putih menggeram, tak tanggung-tanggung langsung menarik buntut hitam.

"EH KON—" Latah si macan kumbang yang kaget, hampir hilang keseimbangan. "YEOL?!"

"BIADAB LO ITEM NGAPAIN NGEWE DI ATAS POHON, HAH?! TURUN SINI LO, DASAR BINATANG!"

"ELO JUGA BINATANG PEA!"

"S-Sayaaangh~" Si lynx kecil mengerang memotong mereka, menggesekkan pantatnya pada selangkangan telanjang Jongin yang isinya masih mengeras.

"Sayang..." Chanyeol tidak tahu sejak kapan Jongin jadi sok mesra begitu pada sang idaman hati yang tiba-tiba saja diboyong di atas pohon dan dikawini tanpa permisi. "Si Chanyeol pulang..."

"C-Chan?" Kyungsoo berkeringat, pipinya yang gembil merah dan matanya sayu melihat ke bawah sambil ia tengkurap di atas dahan pohon rambutan dan memeluk kayunya. "Chan—aangh~!" pekiknya saat Jongin tiba-tiba penetrasi lagi.

"Bagus, Sayang..." Jongin melempar kepala ke belakang, mata merem melek keenakan sambil genjot maju mundur sampai pohonnya ikut bergoyang. Sayang belum musim rambutan . "Bokong kamu jepit penis aku ceket banget..."

Chanyeol geram, jadi ia menyuruh si angora mengambil batu terdekat.

"CUK! KENAPA GUE DIKEMPLANG, BEGO!"

"ELU YANG BEGO! KAWIN DI ATAS POHON!"

"GUE KAWIN DI POHON KARENA GUE MACAN KUMBANG, GOBLOG! EMANG ELO, KEGEDEN GABISA MANJAT!"

"TAI KEBO!"

"Jadi gimana, elo udah—" Jongin belum memelankan genjotannya saat ia melihatnya—si angora di belakang Chanyeol yang ngumpet malu-malu dibelakang Chanyeol. "Buset..."

"Kucing angora...?" Kyungsoo mengintip sambil terengah selagi keduanya masih memuaskan birahi dalam posisi anjing kawin walau mereka pada dasarnya adalah kucing. "Chanyeol, ini siapa?"

"Gue jelasin di desa aja. Ayo." Chanyeol mendesis. "Kyung, pegangan. Entar jatoh."

"Eh, iya~"

"Lo berangkat duluan aja." Jongin mengusir. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang.

"Jonginnieee~"

"Ga ikut kita?"

"Gue masih ada urusan penting."

"Bego. Bilang aja mau nambah ronde lagi." Chanyeol mengejek.

"Tuh tau," Jongin nyengir.

"Jangan ngewe di atas pohon lagi, cuk! Kalo kyungsoo jatoh bokongnya terus dislokasi gimana."

"Emang elo dislokasi otak ke bokong."

"Bajingan," Chanyeol tertawa, agak lega akhirnya bisa pulang dan bertengkar dengan sahabatnya lagi. Ia harus menanyakan proses detail Jongin menjadikan Kyungsoo pasangannya setelah ini. "Ayo, puss."

.:xxx:.

Desanya tidak berubah.

Ya iya. Chanyeol juga hanya pergi seminggu, bukan setahun.

Zitao dan Yixing sedang duduk berdua, mengasah panah dan tombak untuk berduru ketika keduanya mencium bau dominan Chanyeol mendekat. Zitao melongo, menjatuhkan batu asahnya melihat kucing angora yang mengikuti ekor Chanyeol, dan Yixing hanya berkedip bingung karena—apa yang dilakukan seekor kucing ras di hutan seperti ini?

"Chanyeol..."

"Chanyeol!" riang Zitao. "Lo ga luka?"

Tapi Zitao tetap memeluknya. Mungkin kangen. Chanyeol nyengir senang, sebelum kemudian mengatur wajahnya jadi sejutek mungkin pada Yixing yang juga tidak menampakkan ekspresi berarti.

"Nggak," Chanyeol mengangguk pada si jaguar. "Yixing."

Keduanya hanya bersalaman sedikit. Dan sedikit berarti hanya saling bersentuhan jari tengah.

"Selamat datang lagi,"

"Lo bawa siapa itu...?" Zitao akhirnya menanyakan apa yang ingin semua orang tanyakan.

"Oh, ini..." Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, pada si angora yang sedang merepet takut karena tatapan tajam Zitao yang menakutkan dan Yixing yang curiga padanya. Angora itu sekarang sedang memeluk lengannya, dan ekornya yang lebat melingkari pinggang Chanyeol.

Zitao bersiul. Yixing nyengir. Chanyeol bermuka masam, takut salah paham.

"Bukan! Dia—"

"LEPAS!"

Suara itu cempreng. Asalnya dari sisi kanan mereka.

Keempatnya menoleh. Hanya untuk melihat pemandangan yang lucu—bagi Zitao. Menggiurkan—bagi Chanyeol dan Yixing. Aneh—bagi si angora.

Karena di jalan desa itu berdiri seekor kucing berbulu belang tiga, rambutnya masih meneteskan air dari ujung-ujungnya, dan ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

"Baekhyun! Pakai bajumu dulu!" Teriakan Junma dari belakang.

Yixing menelan ludah. Chanyeol tersedak.

 _Putingnya cokelat-cokelat..._

"B-Baek..."

"Chanyeollie," Baekhyun fokus pada si macan putih sampai lupa kalau dia belum pakai baju. Chanyeol balas menatapnya. Mata Baekhyun agak berbeda sekarang melihatnya. Seperti—seperti anak kucing yang diberi mainan bulu untuk dikejar.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, si kucing belang tiga menggeram. Bulu-bulunya berdiri, kupingnya berdiri, dan ekornya mencuat tinggi sementara ia merunduk dan memamerkan giginya. "LEPASIN!"

Chanyeol baru sadar saat ia mendengar geraman kecil di sampingnya, dan si angora yang merepet makin dekat padanya sampai menempel karena merasa terancam.

Apakah Baekhyun baru saja—baru saja mengancam si angora?!

Wow.

Baekhyun mendesis saat si angora mengusakkan mukanya ke punggung si macan putih, takut.

" _Siapa dia? Aku takut!"_

Chanyeol juga tidak kalah bingung apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Baek—"

"LEPASIN CHANYEOLLIE! GA BOLEH PEGANG-PEGANG CHANYEOLLIE!"

Detik berikutnya—Baekhyun mendorong si angora sampai terjengkang jatuh, membuat terkejut dominan-dominan di sekitarnya dan Junma yang baru datang.

" _Kenapa kamu kasar sekali, nya!"_ si angora mengeong marah. Buru-buru bangkit dan balas mendorong Baekhyun yang merebut lengan kekar Chanyeol darinya. " _Minggiiir! Kamu siapaaa!"_

"Iih kamu apaan siiih!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dari si angora, menggeram sebal sampai-sampai kukunya mencakar lengan si angora.

" _Sakit! Jangan nyakar!"_ Si angora menjerit cempreng, sudut matanya mulai basah.

Baekhyun cemberut, menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari si angora. "Ngomong apa, siiih! Kamu ngajak Baekkie ribut, ya?!"

" _Kamu ngajak bertengkar ya!"_

"Baekkie nggak tahu kamu ngomong apa!"

"Baek," potong Yixing. "Dia bilang, sini kalau berani."

"OOOH GITU!" Chanyeol sampai melongo dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sok berandal. "Maju sini! Kamu pikir Baekkie kucing penakut?!"

Si angora menoleh pada Yixing, dan jaguar itu mengartikannya untuknya. " _Baekhyun bilang kamu pikir dia kucing penakut?"_

Si angora kelihatan marah, lalu berlari memeluk lengan Chanyeol yang satunya. " _Memang! Dasar kecil, pendek, jelek!"_

Yixing menoleh pada Baekhyun yang menunggu sambil berusaha menendang si angora dengan kaki kecilnya. "Dia bilang kamu kecil, pendek, jelek."

Baekhyun berang dibilang pendek. "Kamu juga sama kecilnya! Dasar pesek!"

Yixing mendadak jadi subtitle berjalan. "Dia bilang kamu sama kecilnya, dan... kamu pesek."

Buntut tebal si angora naik turun marah. " _Pesek itu cantik! Makin pesek angora itu makin cantik, dasar kurus!"_

"Dia bilang pesek itu cantik, dan kamu kurus."

"Baekkie ini nggak kurus, dasar buntut kemoceng!" Baekhyun menarik buntut si angora, marah.

" _Ini buntut bagus, nyaaa!" S_ i angora tidak terima buntut kebangaannya ditarik-tarik tanpa hormat. Ia ganti menarik buntut panjang Baekhyun dan menggoyang-goyangnya sampai bunyi belnya nyaring sekali.

"Lepasin buntut Baekkieee!" Baekhyun menarik lepas buntutnya. Chanyeol ditarik ke kiri.

" _Jangan tarik macan Luhan!"_ Marah si angora. Chanyeol ditarik ke kanan.

"Apaan sih?! Siapa kamu ini?! Kamu bikin Baekkie kesel!" Chanyeol goyang ke kiri.

" _Siapa sih kucing ini? Sombong sekali!"_ Chanyeol limbung ke kanan.

"Jangan pegang Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun menarik kuping si angora dan menariknya ke bawah, lalu menggigitnya.

" _Nyaaahhh! Sakit, sakiiit!"_ Si angora kelabakan, lalu balas menggigit pipi Baekhyun. " _Rasakaan_!"

"Aw sakit nyaaa!" Baekhyun menjambak rambut si angora.

" _Aaaah nyah nyah nyaaah!"_ Si angora menarik kuping buntut, menggigitnya sampai Baekhyun menjerit. Keduanya melepaskan Chanyeol dan berkelahi sambil bergulung-gulung di atas tanah. Sesekali melepaskan diri, lalu saling menyerang dan menggigit bagian tubuh manapun yang bisa diraih.

Para dominan melongo.

"Aduh, aduuuh! Miaaaaw!"

" _Jangan jambak, nyaaa!"_

"Aduuuh! Sakiiit! Dasar pesek, pesek, peseeeek!""

" _Dasar belaaang!"_

" **Ada apa ini?"**

Suara Yifan yang muncul tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka semua. Chanyeol dan Yixing buru-buru memisahkan dua kucing yang sedang bergumul dan saling menindih.

" **Baek**!" perintah Chanyeol, seketika menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menguncinya dalam pelukannya. " **Berhenti**!"

Efeknya besar sekali. Baekhyun yang tidak menyangka akan dipeluk Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba langsung mengusakkan mukanya ke dada Chanyeol. "Nyeollie..." ia mengeong manja—berkebalikan dengan saat mendesis pada Luhan. "Kangen Nyeollie... Krrr..."

Bahkan ia sampai mendengkur. Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah saat Baekhyun mengendusi badannya dan melingkarkan buntutnya yang panjang ke sekeliling pinggangnya dengan posesif.

Ini serius Baekhyun, kan?

" _Y—Yifan?"_

Dan berkebalikan dengan si angora, yang sekarang malah sedang menganga saat Yifan menariknya.

" _Yifan_..." Si angora memanggil-manggil terus nama itu, menatap alpha mereka seolah Yifan adalah malaikat. " _Yifan_!"

Ah.

Bagaimana bisa si angora tahu nama sang alpha?

" _Luhan_?!"

Angora itu mengangguk semangat. Lalu tanpa tunggu lama segera menghamburkan tubuhnya pada sang singa yang balas memeluknya erat.

" _Aku rindu Yifan!_ "

"Rindu?" Bisik Yixing selaku satu-satunya yang mengerti percakapan mereka.

Junmyeon berkedip, lalu melotot pada Yixing.

" _Kenapa kau kemari_? " Bisik Yifan, mengecupi pipi dan dahi Luhan bertubi-tubi. " _Luhan, aku benar-benar kangen..."_

" _Aku juga..."_ Luhan terisak, " _Yifan... Ja-jangan pergi lagi—Uwaah!"_

Mata sang alpha membulat saat kucing mungil dalam pelukannya terjungkal ke belakang, setelah didorong ke tanah oleh dua singa kecil yang masing-masing menahan tangan Luhan di atas tanah. Luhan mengerang kesakitan, dan saat matanya terbuka, ia tampak takut pada dua deret taring tajam dari dua singa betina.

" _A-apa... siapa..."_

"Jisoo! Chaeyoung!" seru Yifan marah. "Apa-apaan kalian! Lepaskan—"

"JANGAN PELUK PAPA!"

"KAMU SUDAH BIKIN MAMA NANGIS, KUCING KECIL!"

Jisoo dan Chaeyoung berteriak bersahutan—dan itu membuat Yifan terhenti. Lalu menoleh—pada Junmyeon yang menggigit bibirnya keras-keras.

Bukan hanya Luhan yang terisak. Tapi cheetah mungil yang sedang mengandung itu pula.

Bahkan walaupun yang menahannya di atas tanah hanya dua ekor singa muda, Luhan masih patut takut pada geraman keduanya yang buas.

" _M-Mama?"_ bisik Luhan parau. Ia mengikuti takut-takut arah pandang Yifan pada Junmyeon dan—matanya melebar.

Cheetah itu... apakah dia... pasangan Yifan?

"... _Mama_?"

"Junmyeon..." Yifan menelan ludah. Berlari menghampiri dan berusaha merengkuh submisif yang kalut dalam lindungannya. "Junmyeon, i-ini—"

Tapi tangan si cheetah menampiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:**

Makasih yang udah kasih semangat yaaa ;; Crell terharu hihi

Ngeliat review kemaren, Crell jadi ngakak. Dulu katanya minta Luhan, sekarang Luhan udah dikeluarin malah galau semua, wkwk. Suka deh aku ubek-ubek perasaan kamutu /kiss

Chapter ini aku kasih kejutan lagi. Hayoo kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak ga si Luhaen ini siapa~

Reviewnya, boleh?


	12. Chapter 12

Note: ga ada note. Sok lanjut aja ya

.:xxx:.

"Yifan," Jongin berucap dingin. "Berhutang banyak cerita pada kami."

Penduduk desa lainnya mengangguk. Para submisif duduk di atas lantai, sedang dominannya berdiri dan bersender pada dinding pondok Yifan yang luas. Di samping Yifan sendiri ada si angora putih yang menunduk dalam, memainkan jari-jarinya. Sedang Jisoo dan Chaeyoung ada di sisi Yifan yang satunya, menatap garang pada Luhan sampai si angora bergidik takut.

Itu dinamika yang aneh. Padahal Jisoo dan Chaeyoung masih anak-anak dan Luhan sudah hampir dewasa, tapi Luhan terlihat sangat takut sekali pada keduanya.

Kyungsoo jadi curiga jangan-jangan Jisoo dan Chaeyoung akan tumbuh jadi singa dominan.

"Ini dimulai dari dulu sekali, sebelum desa ini terbentuk..."

Yifan memulai, dan mereka semua pun pasang telinga.

"Aku adalah putra seorang alpha di sebuah komunitas hybrid singa di daratan Cina, dan aku mengembara setelah masa kawin pertamaku. Waktu itu masa kawin keempatku saat aku mencium bau yang manis dari seekor cheetah submisif di perbatasan. Aku menemukan submisif itu dan mengklaimnya menjadi pasanganku, dan tanpa kuketahui, ternyata cheetah submisif itu adalah incaran seorang alpha dari komunitas hybrid yang lain. Namanya adalah Suho."

Chanyeol mengernyit, kaget.

"Singkatnya, aku lalu membawa Suho kabur dan memulai komunitas kami sendiri. Dan akhirnya kami memiliki seorang anak..." Yifan mengusak kepala si kucing angora. "yaitu Luhan."

Jisoo dan Chaeyoung membelalakkan mata. Yang lainnya

"Apa?"

"Tunggu, tunggu—"

"Papa!"

"Jadi sebelum papa bersama dengan mama papa sudah pernah punya pasangan lain?!"

"Tidak, **dengarkan aku** **dulu**." Yifan segera menyela, menahan tangan Luhan yang gemetar ketakutan. "Alpha dominan yang sebelumnya mengincar Suho benar-benar marah, karena aku merebut submisif incarannya. Ia dipermalukan oleh anggota komunitasnya dan dibuang—dan ia benar-benar menaruh dendam padaku."

"Hari itu aku meninggalkan Suho dan Luhan untuk berburu. Ketika aku kembali, aku hanya melihat bercak darah di gua tempat kami tinggal." Luhan menunduk makin dalam. "Aku bahkan tidak meratap, buruanku yang belum sepenuhnya mati kulepaskan, dan aku langsung berusaha melacak sisa bau darah mereka."

"Aku melacak mereka sebisaku. mencari mereka ke kota, menyamar sebagai manusia dan mencari informasi sebisaku. Beberapa kali pengawas populasi hybrid sempat berusaha menangkapku. Aku pernah tertangkap dua kali, tapi entah bagaimana terus bisa melarikan diri." "Saat aku kabur dari penangkaran untuk kedua kalinya dan menyelinap dalam kapal kargo ke Korea setelah aku mendapat informasi bahwa pasangan dan anakku ditangkap pemburu hybrid, dan mereka dijual ke negeri ini. Dan yang menjual mereka adalah dominan yang mendendam padaku."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menarik napas.

"Bagaimana bisa... hybrid menjual hybrid?"

"Namanya adalah Sehun." Desis Yifan. "Setelah dikucilkan, rupanya singa dominan keparat ini bergabung dengan sebuah eksperimen di laboratorium. Tampaknya eksperimen itu bisa membisukan semua gen hewan dalam tubuhnya dan membuatnya lebih dari lima puluh persen manusia."

Jongin berkedip. "Apakah ada yang seperti itu? Hybrid menjadi manusia?"

"Dia masih hybrid, tapi penampakannya seratus persen manusia. Dia masih memiliki insting singa, walau terbatas. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya lagi adalah saat aku memohon di kakinya untuk mengembalikan Suho dan Luhan... tetapi ia dengan sombongnya berkata bahwa hasil penjualan mereka adalah untuk eksperimen berikutnya."

Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Yifan terkepal.

"Jadi aku pergi ke hutan agar tidak diburu, karena pemburu itu telah mengirim Suho dan Luhan entah ke mana... sedangkan aku tidak mungkin bisa melewati perbatasan negara." Yifan menunduk. "Aku terpuruk kala itu. Aku ingin membalas dendam tapi tidak tahu di mana Sehun berada. Sekitar beberapa bulan kemudian... saat aku sudah di batas akhir kewarasanku, aku justru bertemu dengan Junmyeon."

"Junmyeon saat itu hanya seekor cheetah putih tanpa komunitas. Ia mengembara sendirian, dan tidak mengingat apapun kecuali namanya. Sekali melihatnya, aku langsung tahu kalau dia adalah Suho. Bau mereka sama, seperti kembar. Rupanya... badannya... bahkan aroma yang mereka pancarkan benar-benar sama... Dan aku masih bisa melihat bekas gigitan klaimku di lehernya—walau samar karena sepertinya dihilangkan paksa. Dia tidak mengingatku tapi aku tahu kalau dia adalah pasanganku. Aku tidak menunggu lama, aku langsung mengklaimnya kembali."

"Klaim ganda pada sebuah pasangan..." bisik Yixing bingung. "Apa yang seperti itu memang ada?"

"Ada. Karena pasangan itu akan merasakannya. Klaim pada pasangan hybrid adalah permanen, tidak dapat dihapuskan total dan tetap akan meninggalkan bekas jika memaksa. Tetapi klaim ganda... dapatkah kalian membayangkan betapa kuatnya klaim itu?"

Luhan terdiam, mendengar bagimana hybrid-hybrid muda di depannya saling bergumam.

"Aku tidak memberitahukan cerita mengenai Suho ini pada Junmyeon, karena kupikir cukup ia mengenaliku sebagai pasangannya. Aku juga tidak bisa menemukan Luhan, karena Junmyeon tidak mengingatnya. Aku hanya bisa berharap Luhan menemukan pemilik yang sempurna untuknya... Lalu aku membuat komunitas ini... desa kita..." Yifan tersenyum kecil. "Karena kami tidak mempunyai anak, saat Junmyeon menemukan Chanyeol yang masih bayi di tengah salju, aku langsung memutuskan setuju untuk mengadopsimu."

Chanyeol mendongak, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kami menemukan Kyungsoo yang hampir tenggelam di sungai. Minseok yang kutemukan saat berburu. Jongin yang orang tuanya sudah mati dikeroyok hyena saat melindunginya. Jongdae yang penuh luka dan bersembunyi di atas pohon dari kejaran hyena. Zitao yang menangis dan berjalan terseok ke pondok kami saat hujan. Lalu, Baekhyun yang waktu itu masih kecil sekali..." Yifan tertawa kecil. "Kami merawat kalian semua seperti anak kami sendiri. Kemudian Junmyeon hamil—dan kami akhirnya memiliki anak kami sendiri—Chaeyoung dan Jisoo. Dan akhirnya, Yixing bergabung..."

Yang lain saling berpandangan, pelan-pelan mencerna masa lalu sosok ayah mereka yang belum pernah diungkap sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak suka menyebut desa yang kubangun sebagai sebuah komunitas—aku lebih suka menyebutnya keluarga." Yifan mengangguk mantap, merangkul pundak Luhan. "Dan sekarang, putraku sudah kembali bersamaku. Apalagi yang bisa kuharapkan lebih dari kesempurnaan ini?"

Yang lainnya mengangguk pelan, setuju. Baekhyun mulai merasa bersalah karena tadi telah berkelahi dengan kucing bernama Luhan itu...

Bercanda. Salah sendiri tadi peluk-peluk Nyeollie.

"Yifan, kau harus menceritakannya pada Junma cepat atau lambat." Chanyeol menasihati.

"Tidak perlu, karena aku sudah ada di sini."

Semua menoleh kaget pada Junmyeon yang mengintip dari balik pintu. Yifan berkedip, dan bangkit ke arahnya.

"Junma..." Jisoo dan Chaeyoung memanggil.

"Sayang." Yifan menggigit bibir.

"Itu cerita yang panjang..." Junmyeon berbisik, melangkah mendekati mereka dengan tatapan dingin. "Dan aku harap kau menceritakan yang sesungguhnya."

Yifan menelan ludah, tapi ia mengangguk mantap. "Maafkan aku..."

Luhan menoleh pada Junmyeon dan Yifan bergantian, sebelum kemudian mengatakan sesuatu dalam Mandarin.

Semua menatap pemuda itu kebingungan, tapi raut muka Yixing melembut dan ia menerjemahkannya.

"Luhan bilang, Yifan bercerita sejujur yang ia tahu. Luhan telah terpisah dengan Junma sejak lama. Dari awal Luhan sudah percaya bahwa Junma adalah ibunya, bahwa Junma adalah Suho."

Luhan menoleh pada Yixing, matanya yang jernih melebar, dan ia melempar tatapan takut sebentar pada Junmyeon sebelum kemudian mengatakan sesuatu dalam Mandarin lagi.

Yixing menatap angora itu sejenak, mendengarkan dengan teliti, lalu menerjemahkannya.

"Luhan ingin Junma memaafkannya karena bersikap sembarangan. Tapi Luhan benar-benar merindukan Junma juga. Walau Luhan tahu Junma mungkin tidak mengingatnya, tapi Luhan akan membuat Junma mengingatnya, sedikit demi sedi—eh?" Yixing kaget saat Luhan tiba-tiba menarik lengannya. "Ada apa?"

Luhan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yixing.

"Ah," jaguar itu mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Luhan ingin Junma memeluknya."

Junmyeon menarik napas.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Junmyeon pelan. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau itu putraku."

Itu benar. Jantung Junmyeon bahkan mencelos sendiri bahwa ia tak bisa mengenali darah dagingnya.

Luhan menggeleng. Ia ikut berdiri, dan matanya berbinar. "M—J-Junmyeon..."

Junmyeon menghampirinya, berdiri di depannya, tapi kuping cheetahnya bergerak pelan mendengar namanya. "Kenapa memanggilku Junmyeon?"

Luhan tampak bingung, dan Yixing membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Ia meminta izin untuk memanggilmu mama." Yixing tersenyum kecil pada Junmyeon.

Cheetah itu terhenyak sebentar. Tapi tak lama ia membentuk senyum sedih. "Tentu saja." Junmyeon memegang tangan angora itu, mengelus pipinya."Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku ini ibumu."

Luhan diam sejenak, takut-takut melirik pada Yixing yang mengangguk. Angora itu pelan-pelan melangkah maju, menyentuh muka Junmyeon dengan sangat hati-hati seolah ia terbuat dari kaca.

"Hiks... hiks..." Angora itu tiba-tiba terisak. Tubuhnya gemetar saat ia menangkup muka Junmyeon. "M-mamaaa..."

Junmyeon merasakannya. Tarikan kencang pada ulu hatinya saat mendengar angora ini menangis.

"Ya..." Junmyeon tanpa sadar ikut terisak, menarik angora itu dalam dekapannya. "Benar, begitu..."

"Mama...!" Luhan meraung, mengencangkan pelukan mereka sementara ia membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Junmyeon. "Mama...!"

"Mama..."

Yifan memalingkan mukanya. Menangis adalah pantang ditunjukkan oleh seorang alpha di depan komunitasnya sendiri.

.:xxx:.

"Yixing."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar padamu."

Yixing menoleh pada sang singa dewasa, menatap Yifan dengan bingung. Yang lain sudah pergi untuk merayakan malam ini—di mana desa mendapati seekor penghuni baru dan satu pasangan baru. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku, singa tua ini." Yifan tertawa. "Maukah?"

"Kau dan Junma sudah berjasa begitu banyak padaku, mana mungkin aku akan menolak permintaan kalian?" Yixing terkekeh. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Luhan untukku."

Permintaan Yifan begitu cepat sampai Yixing sendiri kaget.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau sudah mendengar ceritanya. Pemburu yang kemarin itu jelas ada kaitannya dengan Sehun. Aku khawatir kalau bajingan satu itu sedang berencana macam-macam... Jika sampai ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku, itu tidak masalah. Tapi Luhan... Luhan tidak punya salah apa-apa dan ia terseret dalam masalah orang tuanya..." Yifan menggertakkan gigi. "Jika terjadi hal yang sekiranya membahayakan, aku ingin kau membawa Luhan jauh dari sini."

"Kenapa aku?" Yixing bertanya pelan. "Kenapa bukan Chanyeol, atau Zitao?"

"Kau lihat sendiri Luhan tidak bisa berbahasa Korea. Kau mengerti Mandarin."

"Zitao juga bisa Mandarin."

"Aku sudah memasrahkan Jisoo dan Chaeyoung pada Zitao, karena ia telaten sekali merawat anak-anakku..."

"Aku juga telaten merawat mereka."

"Yixing."

Jaguar itu terdiam, meringis kecil.

Kenapa dia?

"Baiklah." Yixing mengangguk akhirnya. Hitung-hitung balas budi. "Baiklah, aku akan menjaga Luhan. Tenang saja."

Yifan menghela napas lega, dan ia menepuk pundak Yixing. Si jaguar sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkannya—lagipula memang ia kasihan pada Luhan dan keterbatasan bahasanya. Membantu Luhan sedikit tidak akan membuatnya kehilangan haluan perhatian dari Baekhyun, kan?

Sayang Yixing tidak menyadari kilat lain di mata Yifan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu." Yixing menahan, dan Yifan menoleh. "Tapi kau adalah singa dan Junma—atau Suho, adalah cheetah. Bagaimana bisa kalian punya anak seekor kucing angora?"

Bukannya tersinggung, Yifan malah tertawa.

"Jadi kalian tahu kalau dia angora."

"Jelas. Lihat saja bulunya."

Yifan tersenyum. "Ibuku adalah angora garis murni, sama seperti ayah Junmyeon. Mungkin itu kenapa... Luhan terlahir seperti kakek-neneknya. Tapi justru karena Luhan berbeda dari kami, kami sangat menjaganya."

.:xxx:.

Kyungsoo menyuruhnya mencuci sayuran. Baekhyun jongkok di tepi sungai, membawa wadah dari anyaman rotan dan mencuci daun-daunan favoritnya.

Kadang Baekhyun lebih suka makan sayur daripada daging. Kyungsoo suka sekali menggodanya apa Baekhyun yakin dia hybrid kucing dan bukannya kelinci.

Si kucing belang tiga warna sedang asyik bermain-main dengan aliran air saat ia merasa penciumannya mendeteksi wangi dominan yang sudah seminggu ini tidak ia cium lagi. Lengan kekar yang sudah lama ini ia hapal karena terus saja memaksanya menungging di bawahnya, kini memeluk badannya posesif dan—kali ini saja, Baekhyun tidak kabur.

"Nyeollie..." Kucing kecil itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang dan mengusakkan pipinya pada dada bidang si harimau jantan. "Krr..."

Chanyeol tertawa pada sensasi getar dari dada Baekhyun. "Kenapa kamu sering sekali mendengkur kalau ada aku di dekatmu?"

"Kalau kucing mendengkur, berarti kucing itu sedang bahagia, Nyeollie... Krr..."

Manik gelap pria berambut keperakan itu mengilat. "Apa itu berarti kau bahagia kalau aku ada di dekatmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah menatap sayu padanya, memanyunkan bibir, lalu mengusakkan hidungnya pada dada Chanyeol lagi. "Nya..."

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas. Diam-diam mengusap paha si kucing. "Jangan, Baekhyun. Aku keringatan. Nanti mukamu lengket."

"Tidak apa-apa nya..." Baekhyun mengeong. "Chanyeol makin harum... Baekkie suka, nya~"

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak ikut mendengkur juga. Dominan yang mendengkur menandakan bahwa mereka puas, dan mereka nyaman. Ritme getaran dari dadanya beraturan, saling bersahutan dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah memutar badan sepenuhnya dan bergelayut manja pada Chanyeol. "Kenapa tidak dari dulu Baekkie seperti ini?"

Baekhyun bersemu, sambil menghirupi bau yang keluar dari lekuk leher Chanyeol. "Baekkie takut... sejak... s-sejak Nyeollie pergi... semuanya bilang k-kalau Nyeollie bunuh diri tapi Baekkie tidak percaya! Nyeollie harimau kuat! Nyeollie tidak mungkin bunuh diri hanya karena Baekkie, nya!"

Chanyeol menggeram pelan, merasakan ekor Baekhyun yang panjang membelit ekornya, melilit putih dan belang tiga jadi jalinan kuat yang mengirim setrum kejut tiap gesekan bulunya.

"Lucu sekali..." desah Chanyeol. "Sayangnya kamu salah."

Kuping Baekhyun bergerak. "Nya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, menaikkan dagu Baekhyun untuk menatap mata jernihnya yang sipit dalam-dalam.

"Kalau itu gara-gara Baekkie... bahkan bunuh diri pun aku akan melakukannya."

"N-Nyeollie... b-bicara apa, nya..."

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Baekkie." Chanyeol menghela napas. Lalu dengan sahutan kecil, ia mengecup bibir semanis gula plum itu. "Aku sayang kamu, Baek."

Baekhyun membeku. Kupingnya layu. Ia mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol.

"Lepas..."

"Nggak." Ekor Baekhyun hendak menarik diri, tapi ekor Chanyeol menahannya, melilitnya lebih kuat sampai bokong Baekhyun ikut bergerak karena tidak nyaman. "Kali ini nggak akan kulepas.

"T-tolong kasih Baekkie waktu..." Kucing itu merengek.

"Kasih kamu waktu?" geram Chanyeol, mengetatkan pelukan."Jadi tiga tahun itu bukan waktu?"

"T-tiga hari saja..."

"Nggak mau. Baekkie harus jawab sekarang."

"Nya!" Baekhyun kaget saat Chanyeol memutar badannya sampai duduk di atas pangkuannya, punggungnya menghadap dada Chanyeol. Jari besar harimau putih itu menggelitik perutnya, dan berakhir telunjuknya memutari pusar kecilnya. "Nyaaa~"

Baekhyun mengeong keras, keranjang sayuran sudah lama terlupakan. Tubuhnya menggeliat saat Chanyeol memainkan jarinya di dalam pusarnya, menekan-nekannya dan menggali agak dalam sehingga si kucing merasa kesemutan, merasa seperti tersetrum setiap Chanyeol melakukan satu putaran.

Baekhyun melemas. Perlakuan Chanyeol membuat submisif dalam dirinya melemah.

"Jawab aku, Baek."

"D-dua hari..." Si kucing masih menawar.

"Baek." Chanyeol memainkan jarinya jadi tusukan tajam berkali-kali. Baekhyun kaget, mengerang tiap tusukan pada pusarnya.

"Ahh nyaah~ B-besok..."

Baekhyun sudah hendak ambruk tapi Chanyeol menahannya. Tidak menghentikan gerak jarinya bahkan walau Baekhyun sudah memerah pipinya, sudah terengah napasnya.

"Aaang~ anng~ S—sudaaah~"

"Aku nggak akan berhenti sampai kamu bilang iya."

"Nyeollieh jangaaan~ Geliiih~"

"Mau, ya?"

"Aaang~ Nyeollieeeh~!" Baekhyun mengeong, buntutnya naik kegelian. "Nyeollieee~ Lepas~"

"Panggil namaku seribu kali, baru aku lepas."

"Nyaah~ Nyeollie, Nyeollie, Nyeollie, Nyeollie, Nyeollie, Nyeollie~"

"Baek..." bisik Chanyeol di telinga. "Aku tahu alasannya kamu nggak mau jadi pasanganku. Junma sudah cerita."

"N-Nyeollie..." Baekhyun mengeong pelan. "Nyeollie jangan benci Baekkie... hiks..."

"Nggak. Itu nggak bikin aku gentar untuk dapetin kamu."

"Nyeollie..."

"Aku ingin tetap jadi pasangan kamu. Aku ingin tetap klaim kamu, Baek."

"T-tapi... kalau Baekkie hamil... Na-nanti anak kita—"

"Kalau Baekkie nggak mau hamil," Chanyeol menelan ludah. "Aku juga nggak akan maksa."

"Nyeollie..." Baekhyun menoleh kaget. "Ta-tapi..."

"Aku bisa keluarin di luar, kok. Janji nggak bakal keluar di dalam." Harimau putih itu tersenyum, menarik jarinya dan ganti mencium pipi Baekhyun. "Aku juga janji kalau kamu birahi atau aku masuk masa kawin, aku akan ngumpet di hutan sampai selesai. Janji."

Baekhyun diam untuk beberapa lama. Ia tampak menimang sesuatu, sebelum kemudian menoleh malu-malu pada Chanyeol.

"Nanti malam Kyungsoo keluar sama Jongin..."

Chanyeol menelengkan kepala. "Terus?"

"N-Nyeollie boleh masuk pondok Baekkie..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:**

Review chap kemaren banyak banget haha crell kaget... jadi gitu ya kalian ya. Kalau diobok-obok perasaannya sampe galau baru sider langsung tobat massal. Hmm gitu ya. Oke mulai sekarang bakal crell obok-obok lebih kenceng /gagitu

Makasih yang udah review, maupun yang fav sama follow! Stay tune untuk chapter berikutnya ya~ si baekkie mau open house ke nyeollie nih wkwk kira-kira mereka mau ngapain?

Main kelereng.

Benerin genteng

Nepokin nyamuk

(isi sendiri)

Reviewnya, boleh?


	13. Chapter 13

"Buset, jadi lo waktu itu hampir entotin si Kyungsoo di jalan?"

"Hampir aja," Jongin mengangguk ke Chanyeol. Keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan ke air terjun untuk mandi sebelum perayaan malam nanti. "Tapi Kyungsooku sayang langsung nampar gue, keras banget, sampe biru pipi gue. Waktu itu gue agak sadar dikit, terus gue tarik ke dalem pondok, deh."

"Terus, terus? Lo apain si Kyungsoo?"

Jongin tertawa. "Muka lo mupeng, njir. Ya langsung gue naenain lah."

Chanyeol angguk-angguk kagum. "Lo klaim dia?"

Jongin mengacungkan ibu jari. "Langsung."

"Sakit, gak? Kan diperes gitu." Chanyeol terus ngejar.

"Kayanya sakit ya... habis sayangku nendang-nendang terus gitu. Tapi abis itu dia langsung diem, kok, terus malah langsung manja-manja gitu, ngusel ke gue sambil ngerengek jong ayo joong aah aku mau kont-"

Chanyeol langsung memukulkan kaleng berisi wadah sabun yang ia bawa ke kepala Jongin, dan si macan kumbang menghindar sambil tertawa setan.

"Keset ga si Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol masih penasaran.

"Eh itu privasi submisif gue gebleg," Jongin menjotos kepala si Chanyeol. "Eh tapi ya keset sih."

"Lah bego."

"Kulup gue aja mau masuk susah banget. Kesayangan gue nyakar-nyakar sampe punggung gue luka nih. Liat." Jongin meletakkan kalengnya, berbalik, lalu melepas kaus singlet yang ia pakai untuk memamerkan bekas cakaran merah terang di punggungnya. Chanyeol membelalak.

"Weh anjir. Kok horor sih? Kenapa ga elo iket aja tangannya?"

"Kagak, deng. Sakit, sih, tapi enak. Nyahaha."

"Dasar maso. Gebleg." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Keduanya sampai di air terjun. Jongin melempar kalengnya dan langsung melompat masuk ke air. Chanyeol buru-buru melepas celana pendeknya, dan ikut melompat masuk.

Byur!

"Jong! Terus terus kalo keset gimana?"

Jongin mengapung dengan mudah di atas air, menoleh sedikit ke Chanyeol. "Lo lumasin dulu, Yeol. Pake ludah kek, minyak goreng kek, sabun cuci kek, apa kek..."

"Oh gitu gitu..."

Jongin memukul air, membuat cipratannya membasahi kepala Chanyeol. "Emang kenapa elo nanya-nanya gitu? Kaya udah persiapan aja..."

Si harimau nyengir, sambil duduk di atas batu besar dalam air dan mengambil sabun. "Tebak deh Jong."

Jongin mengernyit, sebelum kemudian membelalak.

"Lo mau merkaos Baekhyun?!"

"Jangan keras-keras sontoloyo." Chanyeol melempar sabunnya sampai kena dahi Jongin. "Cetek banget pikiran lo! Baekhyun ngundang gue ke pondoknya, geblek!"

"Omo!" Bukannya marah, Jongin malah kegirangan sendiri. "Aaah kampret lo selamat yaa, anjrot sohib gue. Jangan keras-keras euy! Entar sobek itu bool anak kecil kapok lo."

"Kagak lah," Chanyeol nyengir sombong. "Paling juga bengkak sampe gabisa pup, huhuhuehehehe."

"Setan." Jongin tertawa, berenang dan menepi di samping Chanyeol. Menikmati deru air terjun yang kalah dengan teriakan-teriakan mereka. "Saran gue aja nih, soalnya masukin ke bolongan mereka tuh rasanya sakit banget buat mereka, jadi lo gigit aja tengkuknya biar mereka ga lari."

"Digigit terus gitu?"

"Ho oh. Kalo dia berontak, gigit aja pokoknya."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Nanti sakit, dong? Bekas, dong?"

"Ya makanya itu, goblok." Jongin tertawa lagi. "Jangan kenceng-kenceng jebolinnya, ntar ga bisa bobok gue."

"Lo alay banget jijay." Chanyeol meninju main-main lengan Jongin. "Makasih ya Jong. Lo kenapa jadi sering ketawa gini, dah? Efek abis kawin, ya?"

"Iya, dong. Entar lo juga paham hohoho."

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soonyah sini deeeh!"

"Aduh! Apa sih, Baek?!" Kyungsoo memekik, marah-marah karena bokongnya masih sakit dan jalannya masih seperti penguin tapi Baekhyun main tarik dia saja.

"Baekkie mau bicara serius, nya." Baekhyun mendudukkan Kyungsoo ke tanah lapang dekat semak beri. Matanya fokus dan dia tampak serius. "Jadi Soonyah dengerin baik-baik, jangan bercanda!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. "Yang biasanya bercanda juga kan ka—"

"Sssh!"

Si lynx bersedekap. "Ada apa?"

Justru saat Kyungsoo sudah serius, malah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menunduk lalu menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya. Mukanya merah. _Cring-cring-cring_ , bel di ekornya ikut bunyi. "Ta-tapi Baekkie malu ngomongnya..."

Si lynx mendesis. "Getok, nih."

"Ja-jangan, nyaa!" Baekhyun mohon ampun. "Gini... B-Baekkie umm err uung a-aanuuu nyaaa..."

"Chanyeol, ya?"

Si kucing berkedip. "K-kok Soonyah tahu?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Gampang sekali tebakannya. "Kenapa si Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tampaknya masih ragu-ragu mau bicara, jadi Kyungsoo mengancam akan pergi, dan itu berhasil. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang seolah akan mengakui dosa besar sebelum berkata dengan suara kecil sampai hampir tidak kedengaran.

"Baekkie bolehin Nyeollie masuk ke pondok nanti malem..."

.

.

.

.

.

Hening sebentar. Hanya ada suara tupai dan burung-burung kecil yang sedang membuat sarang untuk bayi-bayinya yang terdengar.

Dan Kyungsoo yang seperti baru tersambar petir, melotot ke arah si bayi kucing yang menunduk takut dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang.

"Baek..." desis Kyungsoo. "Kamu itu bodoh, idiot, apa goblok?"

"Kok Soonyah jahaaat!"

"Kamu..." Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Pingin Chanyeol klaim kamu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun malu. "I-iya..."

"Ya ampun, Baek. Kamu habis diancam apa sama si macan kupret?! Ngomong ke aku! Biar aku hajar dia!"

"E-enggak kook! B-Baekkie... nggak mau kalau Nyeollie sampai diambil sama si pesek buntut kemoceng..."

Pesek buntut kemoceng? "Luhan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir. "Tapi, Baek," Ia mencoba memberitahu si kucing. "Habis klaim, ritualnya itu kamu harus kawin sama Chanyeol, lho."

"M-makanya itu..." Baekhyun menunduk makin dalam sampai yang bisa Kyungsoo lihat hanya rambutnya saja. "Baekkie panggil Soonyah ke sini... Mau tanya-tanya..."

"Tanya apa?"

"Kawinnya... sakit nggak, nya?"

Glodak. Kyungsoo jadi ingin menggigit bokong Baekhyun sampai lepas.

"Baekkie sini ikut aku."

Kini ganti Kyungsoo yang menarik tangan Baekhyun ke suatu arah. Kalau tidak salah, tadi Jongin akhirnya mau melepas bokongnya karena diajak mandi oleh Chanyeol. Ia menarik Baekhyun ke arah semak padat dekat air terjun, dan bersembunyi di baliknya.

Seperti penguntit, satu kucing kecil dan satu kucing agak kecil itu menungging di balik semak, mengintip dari balik daun-daun. Satu hybrid macan kumbang dan harimau putih yang sedang bermain air seperti anak-anak di air terjun dengan tanpa busana.

Baekhyun memekik. "S-Soonyah! Nyeollie sama Jongin lagi mandi—!"

"Sst!" Kyungsoo menahan kepala Baekhyun. "Liat aja!"

Itu bertepatan dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedang balapan renang dari satu sisi kolam air terjun ke arah mereka. Begitu sampai, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri sehingga bagian pinggang ke bawahnya keluar dari air dan langsung menusuk kesucian mata Baekhyun.

"Omonyaaahhh..." kaget Baekhyun, bokongnya terangkat tinggi dan ia mendengkur. "Krrr..."

Kyungsoo menjilat bibir, sendirinya masih fokus dengan Jongin yang juga keluar dari air. "Gede, ya?"

Baekhyun diam-diam mengusap lubang analnya. Lalu kupingnya layu. "Nggak cukup, nya..."

Kyungsoo jadi ingin tertawa. "Cukup, kok. Nanti kan melar, Baek. Tapi sakit. Nih, ya, waktu Jongin masukin punyanya aja, aku sampai berdarah, lo."

Baekhyun mendelik. "B-b-berdarahh?"

"Iya. Terus Jongin makan leher aku sampai begini." Kyungsoo menunjukkan luka klaim besar di samping leher dan tengkuknya.

"D-d-dimakan?" Baekhyun bergidik takut.

"Iya. Kamu siap Chanyeol gituin kamu? Lihat lagi sana punya Chanyeol. Gede, kan?"

Iya memang, besar sekali. Baekhyun jadi berpikir ulang soal mau mengundang Chanyeol ke pondoknya.

"T-t-terus kalau kawin itu sakit... Kenapa Soonyah mau kawin terus-terusan sama Jongin, nya?"

Kyungsoo nyengir kecil, bergulung di atas rumput diikuti Baekhyun.

"Soalnya enak."

Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu tiba-tiba kupingnya bergerak heboh. Si kucing tanpa aba-aba segera ambil langkah seribu dari sana, membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Lho, kok ada montokku sayang di sini~"

Kyungsoo takut-takut menoleh, pada sosok Jongin yang tinggi berdiri menjulang di belakangnya, membuat Kyungsoo yang mungil tertutup bayang-bayangnya.

"Ngintip, ya? Nakal banget, sih~ Harus dihukum nih."

Si lynx hanya nyengir pasrah saat Jongin tersenyum mesum padanya.

Luhan tidak melakukan banyak hal—hanya duduk-duduk dan merangkai bunga untuk dekorasi perayaan penyambutannya dan pasangan Jongin-Kyungsoo nanti malam. Sebenarnya si angora ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan dua adiknya, Jisoo dan Chaeyoung, tapi keduanya mungkin masih canggung berada di sekitar si angora sehingga mereka lebih memilih bermain bersama Zitao.

Tidak apa-apa, yang penting penduduk lainnya mau tersenyum padanya.

Luhan juga tidak bicara banyak, karena tidak ada yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Yifan sedang berburu karena Junma ingin daging banteng kali ini, sementara si submisif yang sedang hamil tengah beristirahat di pondoknya. Kalaupun ia yang diajak bicara, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum saja tanpa tahu maksudnya.

Kadang agak sedih. Kuping Luhan yang cantik ditumbuhi bulu perak sering layu karena sedih. Angora sepertinya adalah jenis yang manja, yang butuh perhatian lebih sering dari jenis-jenis kucing rumahan lainnya.

" _Mau makan?"_

Luhan kaget, menoleh pada satu-satunya yang bisa ia ajak bicara di desa ini selain Yifan. Si jaguar dengan lesung pipit manis dan mata sipit yang terlihat ngantuk.

" _Terima kasih."_ Malu-malu, Luhan mengambil satu kue kering dari kantong yang dibawa Yixing. _"Ini enak."_

" _Aku membuatnya sendiri." Yixing berkata._ "Karena kamu sepertinya terbiasa makan biskuit dan tidak suka makan daging setengah matang."

Luhan memerah kupingnya, tapi mengangguk.

" _Aku belum tahu... siapa namamu?"_

" _Yixing, jaguar. Aku yang terakhir bergabung di keluarga ini."_

Luhan mengangguk. _"Terima kasih sudah membantuku kemarin..."_

Yixing tersenyum _. "Bukan apa-apa."_

Muka Luhan bersemu. Yixing menelengkan kepala untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

Kalau dari sedekat ini, sebenarnya... Luhan itu lucu juga. Cantik... seperti bukan dari bumi. Matanya besar dan jernih, sehingga kadang terlihat seperti berkaca-kaca. Seperti rusa, dan ekornya yang lebat melingkari pinggangnya dalam postur nyaman.

Cantik...

" _Kalau harimau putih yang itu?"_

Yixing kaget. _"Eh? Harimau mana?"_

Luhan menunjuk ke satu arah, dan Yixing menoleh—pada Chanyeol yang kelihatan segar baru mandi dan berputar-putar di jalan setapak sambil mengayunkan kalengnya.

"Hai kelinci kecil~" senandung si harimau, melambai pada kelinci liar yang langsung melompat ketakutan.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Lalala.

"Aah, kupu-kupu cantiiik~" Chanyeol meraih dengan jarinya pada kupu-kupu random yang tidak sengaja terbang di dekatnya. "Indahnya sayapmu~ Seindah dunia in—lho, lho? Kupu-kupu jangan pergiiii~ Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiriii~"

"Kak Toatoa," tarik Jisoo ketakutan pada kaus Zitao, tak jauh dari mereka. "Kak Canyul kenapa?"

Zitao menjawab kalem. "Biasa dek, lagi kumat."

" _Itu Chanyeol."_ Yixing menjawab setelah Chanyeol sudah masuk ke pondoknya. _"Dia agak gila, jadi jangan dekat-dekat."_

Luhan tertawa. _"Masa? Tapi dia baik."_

Yixing ikut tertawa melihat Luhan.

" _Kau juga dulunya peliharaan orang?"_

" _Sudah dulu sekali,"_ jawab Luhan. _"Aku dipisah dengan mama, lalu kabur dan mencari mereka. Ada seekor macan tutul yang memberitahuku kalau aku akan menemukan Yifan di hutan ini, jadi aku mencarinya sendirian dan malah diserang sekawanan hyena lapar."_

" _Macan tutul? Siapa?"_

" _Tidak tahu..."_

" _Lalu Chanyeol menemukanmu?"_

" _Iya. Aku bersyukur sekali."_

Yixing mengangguk-angguk, lalu sambil tersenyum, menepuk kepala Luhan pelan. _"Untuk ukuran seekor kucing, kau sangat pemberani."_

" _Benarkah?"_ Mata Luhan melebar. _"Lebih berani dari kucing menyebalkan yang itu?"_

" _Baekhyun, maksudmu?"_ Yixing berkedip. _"Kenapa menyebalkan?_

Luhan merengut. _"Dia menggigiti dan mencakarku, ingat? Sakit sekali, tahu. Padahal aku cuma pegangan pada harimau tampan itu."_

Yixing jadi ingin tertawa, walau agak tidak nyaman.

" _Jelas saja. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol... Itu sebabnya dia cemburu saat kau memeluk Chanyeol."_

" _Suka Chanyeol...?"_ marah Luhan, dan itu membuat senyum Yixing agak pudar. _"Aah, tidak mungkin, miaw!"_

" _Kenapa tidak?"_

Luhan meremas tangkai-tangkai bunga yang ia pegang dengan kuat. _"Chanyeol itu tampan... Kuat... keren..."_

Ah, ekspresi itu... Yixing sudah melihat ekspresi seperti yang dikenakan Luhan itu berkali-kali.

Jadi Yixing bertanya dengan lembut. _"Kamu suka Chanyeol juga?"_

" _Apa kalau aku mengalahkan Baekhyun aku bisa membuat Chanyeol suka aku?"_

Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil.

" _Mungkin. Semoga beruntung."_

Luhan memberinya senyum yang manis, dan ia mencondongkan badan untuk memeluk si jaguar.

Kenapa dadanya jadi bergemuruh begini?

.:xxx:.

" _So, how is it?"_

Langkah tegap Willis di laboratorium itu membuat dua ilmuwannya yang paling baru menoleh. Keduanya mengangguk hormat, dan salah satunya, yang lebih cerewet dan riang, menyeringai. _"Almost done, Boss."_

Willis membiarkan dirinya dipandu oleh ilmuwan baru itu. Jongdae, namanya, jika ia tidak salah. " _You said these extracts are able to make a submissive goes into heat, immediately?"_

Jongdae mengangguk bangga. " _I was the one who developed this._ Kita hanya perlu beberapa kali percobaan saja, dan ekstrak katnip ini akan bisa dijual semahal hybrid langka lainnya. Sedangkan hyung mengembangkan satu lagi yang akan membuat dominan menjadi lebih agresif tanpa pandang bulu. Itu formula yang akan berguna untuk memanipulasi hybrid dominan."

Willis mengangguk, menyeringai. _"And what do we need?"_

" _The final experiment on a submissive to test whether it's working or lacking."_ Ilmuwan yang satu lagi berkata dari ujung ruangan. "Hari-hari ini mencari hybrid tidak terlalu sulit. Dan dari raut wajah Anda, pasti Anda sudah menemukan calon yang tepat untuk menguji formula ini, bukan?"

Willis tertawa.

Sungguh.

Kapan lagi ia menyangka bisa kedatangan dua hybrid dominan dari desa si singa keparat yang ternyata memiliki potensi lebih dari yang ia kira?

" _Of course. Keep up your good job, Minseok."_

Memang bukan tanpa imbalan sehingga Minseok dan Jongdae mau bekerja di laboratoriumnya, tapi bagi Willis, itu sepadan. Keduanya hanya ingin menjadi seperti Willis sekarang, dan sebagai imbal baliknya, Willis ingin mereka membantunya memporak porandakan Yifan hingga tak tersisa.

Itu mudah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:**

Baekhyun jenisnya kucing calico, yang corak belang tiganya beda-beda tiap kucing itu, loh. Hybrid di sini bentuknya manusia, dengan kuping dan ekor kucing.

/lalu getokin satu-satu yang lupa kalau si bekyun itu cowok/

Halo reader baru maupun sider tobaat! Semoga betah di sini, yah! Ga bisa bacot banyak karena ngetik di hp wkwk

Reviewnya, boleh?


	14. Chapter 14

"Xingiieee~"

Yixing menoleh dari posisinya yang sedang berjongkok untuk menyalakan api unggun. Suara manis itu berasal dari cemewewnya tentu saja—si Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menenteng dua kaleng kosong. Jaguar itu tersenyum manis.

"Iya, Baek?"

Kuping Baekhyun bergerak, senyum kecilnya terkembang. "Temani Baekkie cari air, nya?"

Tumben sekali. Biasanya Baekhyun akan menyeret Kyungsoo. Tapi Yixing tentu tidak akan menolak kesempatan bergelap-gelapan di sungai dengan gebetannya, ya, kan?

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Beruntung Chanyeol sedang entah di mana. Kalau sampai melihat Baekhyun dan dirinya berjalan ke arah hutan berduaan, pasti malam ini akan tumpah darah seseorang.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah kecil-kecil dan Yixing terpaksa memelankan kecepatan jalanny agar mereka seimbang. Yixing sebenarnya ingin menawarkan Baekhyun naik ke pundaknya dan ia akan lari, tapi pasti Baekhyun tidak mau.

"Xingie~" cicit si kucing unyu sambil menciduk air di kolam. "Baekkie mau cerita."

"Cerita apa?"

"Baekkie sedang senang sekali~"

Tentu saja. Bahkan dari tadi suara _cring-cring-cring_ dari bel ekor Baekhyun tidak berhenti terdengar.

"Kenapa?" Si jaguar jadi penasaran, sambil membawakan dua kalengnya sehingga Baekhyun cuma jalan bawa badan.

Si kucing menendang kerikil malu-malu."Baekkie... nanti malam mau diklaim sama Nyeollie..."

Buk!

Baekkie memekik kaget saat cipratan air dari kaleng yang jatuh menyiram kakinya. Ia menoleh dan lebih kaget lagi saat melihat mata tajam si jaguar berkilau di antara kegelapan, menatapnya garang.

" **Apa?"**

Tubuh Baekhyun seperti membeku saat Yixing malah memakai suara dominannya.

"Bilang apa?" Kaleng plastik ditendang dengan suara keras, dan Baekhyun mundur teratur ketika langkah Yixing yang ringan tiba-tiba saja jadi menyeramkan ke arahnya. **"Diklaim?"**

"X-Xingie?" cicit Baekhyun, meringis saat punggungnya sekarang menabrak batang besar pohon oak. "B-Baekkie takut...!"

Dan Baekhyun memekik takut sekali lagi, saat kedua pergelangan tangannya ditangkap dan didorong hingga dadanya yang kini menabrak batang, tangannya ditahan di atas kepalanya.

Yixing menempelkan dadanya pada punggung si kucing, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bernapas karena Yixing menggencetnya sedemikian rupa.

Baekhyun merintih. Yixing menggeram.

Ia hanya ingin memberitahu Yixing kabar gembira ini— _not for him to get pinned against a tree with Yixing's broad chest pressing up on his back._

"Kau gila, Baek? Kau mau anak-anakmu hidup tanpa ayah, hah?!"

Mata Baekhyun membulat, napasnya terengah. "X-Xingie... tahu dari mana..."

"Aku mendengarnya dari Junma." Baekhyun mengerang saat pegangan pada pergelangannya dieratkan. Pipi kirinya sampai menempel ketat pada kulit pohon. "Kau tahu kau ini jenis calico, kau lupa kutukan yang menimpa jenismu?"

Baekhyun mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. Karena sungguh—ia ketakutan. "N-nyaa... B-berarti Xingie juga harus t-tahu kalau... B-Baekkie sudah lama suka sama N-Nyeollie..."

"Lalu apa? Kau mau melihat anak-anakmu dibunuh oleh Chanyeol suatu saat nanti?"

"Itu t-tidak mungkin!" teriak Baekhyun, memberontak. "Nyeollie sudah janji Nyeollie tidak akan membuat Baekkie hamil!"

Hening sebentar, lalu terdengar Yixing tertawa.

"Apa itu benar?" Pria itu merendah, menjilat sisi pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan napas. "Ah... ha... Te-tentu saja..."

Lalu Yixing tertawa lebih kencang—sampai beberapa keresak terdengar di sekitar mereka, dari hewan-hewan kecil yang ketakutan.

"Baekhyun," ejek Yixing sampai air matanya keluar. "Sebegitu... bodohnya kau sampai percaya Chanyeol tidak akan membuahimu?"

Kuping Baekhyun tidak terima mendengarnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Xingie bohong! Baekkie percaya pada Nyeollie!"

" **Kau berani membentakku?"**

Baekhyun tidak menyangka Yixing akan menggunakan suara itu lagi. Kucing itu hanya merintih, memohon pada Yixing agar berhenti karena... ia takut.

"X-Xingiiiee..."

Yixing tidak melepasnya, justru menelusuk dan menghirup aroma leher Baekhyun.

Dalam hatinya—ia marah.

"Lalu kenapa selama ini kau memberi harapan palsu untukku, Baekkie? Kau menungging padaku, menyerahkan dirimu padaku, tapi dalam hatimu kau menginginkan seseorang," tutur si jaguar dengan lembut. "Apa kau pernah memikirkan aku sebentar saja, Baek?"

Baekhyun menunduk. Benar—semua ini salahnya. Ia kelihatan mempermainkan Yixing. Tapi sungguh bukan itu maksudnya! Baekhyun memang tertarik pada Yixing tapi... tapi situasi antara Chanyeol dan Yixing membuatnya terpaksa memilih salah satu dan yang terpilih adalah Chanyeol.

Bukan maksudnya. Tapi submisif dalam Baekhyun memang sudah lama mendambakan Chanyeol.

"M-maafkan Baekkie..."

Yixing tidak menjawab. Hanya diam dan menatap nanar belakang kepala Baekhyun.

Jadi selama ini... ia hanya dipermainkan saja, ya?

Yixing harusnya sudah bisa menebak.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menahan dominansi Chanyeol, Baekkie? Dia punya dominansi yang kuat... kalau kau tidak sanggup menahannya, submisif dalam dirimu bisa memberontak," bisiknya pelan.

"D-dominansi seperti a-apa, nya...?"

"Seperti ini."

Baekhyun kaget saat Yixing tiba-tiba melepas tangannya dan merengkuh pinggangnya, lalu menggoyangkan selangkangannya sampai bertabrakan dengan bokong Baekhyun.

"Ah!" Kejut si kucing. "A-aang~ Ngg~ Anngg~"

Yixing menggigit bibir. Yang ia lakukan ini memang mengejar kenikmatan, di mana celana longgarnya memungkinkan penisnya untuk terjepit di antara bongkah pantat Baekhyun yang kenyal. Niat awal malah mungkin mendahului Chanyeol meletuskan bom ceri si kucing di sini sekarang juga, tapi—

Yixing melirik ke kanan.

Di belakang semak itu ada sesuatu. Ada...

Ekor putih tebal yang bulunya mekar. Sepasang mata besar jernih yang mengawasi malu di belakang semak.

Luhan.

Yixing bukan jaguar jahat, percayalah. Tapi ingat, ia seorang dominan.

Jaguar itu menjilat bibir.

 _Enjoy the show, little kitty._

"Itu yang paling lemah dan bahkan kau sudah kalah?" Yixing tersenyum simpul, menatap lembut mata Baekhyun yang sudah terpejam. "Bagaimana kalau begini..."

"Aaaaaahhh!"

Yixing mempercepat goyangannya sampai tiga kali lipat. Ia memberi bantalan pada kepala Baekhyun agar tidak terantuk batang karena kecepatan gerak mereka. Tapi yang pasti, napasnya dan Baekhyun sampai terengah.

Jaguar itu melenguh puas.

Dan dari sini saja, Yixing sudah bisa menciumnya. Bau terangsang dari Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Jangan dikira walau steril, Yixing tidak bisa membuat dua submisif menggelinjang bersama-sama.

Yixing memejamkan mata.

Dipermainkan, ya?

Yixing tidak menyangka...

"Baik. Sudah."

Lalu jaguar itu tiba-tiba saja melepaskan Baekhyun, membuat si kucing merosot ke tanah dengan lemas. Ekornya mencuat ke atas, dan bagian bokongnya agak basah dari pelumas yang meluber ke luar padahal Yixing tidak memasukkan apapun ke lubangnya.

Dan Luhan? Yixing bisa mencium aroma sperma kucing angora itu. Luhan pasti sudah keluar.

Tidak perlu khawatir dengan si angora. Toh ia tidak akan bisa melaporkan hal ini pada Chanyeol, kan?

Yixing ingin sekali menyongsong Baekhyun dan menciumnya, tapi hatinya masih agak marah mengetahui kalau dari awal Baekhyun memang tidak akan memilihnya. Yixing tidak ingin emosi seperti Chanyeol, jadi ia mengambil kaleng-kaleng yang sudah berceceran airnya.

"Aku yang akan ambil air. Pulanglah dulu."

"B-Bagaimana..." Di luar dugaannya, Baekhyun justru bangkit tertatih dan tersenyum padanya. "Baekkie bisa, kan?"

Yixing jadi tertawa.

"Chanyeol akan suka denganmu."

"B-benarkah?" Si kucing matanya melebar. "Jadi... Baekkie boleh...?"

"Silahkan saja." Yixing meraih ke depan, mengusak kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Tapi kalau Chanyeol sampai mematahkan hatimu, aku sendiri yang akan mematahkan tulang-tulangnya."

Baekhyun menghambur, memeluknya.

"Xingie, maafkan aku." Kucing itu mendongak ke atas. "Kita tetap berteman, ya?"

Yixing tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk marah. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan mencium hidung kucing itu.

" _Aku tahu kau di sana,"_ bisik si jaguar saat Baekhyun telah pergi dengan langkah cepat, kembali ke desa. _"Luhan."_

Benar saja, angora kecil itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, takut-takut. Ia menunduk, dan Yixing memberinya isyarat agar mendekat.

" _Yixing..."_

Yixing menariknya agar Luhan berakhir di atas pangkuannya, menghadapnya. Entah kenapa, jaguar itu merasa puas melihat si angora memerah seperti ini.

Pasti efek menonton pornoaksi tadi masih ada di benak si angora.

" _Ada apa?"_ goda Yixing lembut seraya menyelipkan rambut pirang Luhan ke belakang telinganya. _"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu membuat aromamu berubah?"_

Luhan terbata-bata menjawab. _"Kenapa... kau dan Baekhyun..."_

" _Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya melepasnya... untuk selamanya."_

Katakan saja Yixing sedang tidak berada di pikirannya yang waras.

" _Pada... siapa?"_ Luhan tampak terkejut.

" _Pada Chanyeol."_

" _Tapi... bukankah kau bilang kemarin aku akan bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol jika—"_

" _Maaf, cantik, tapi aku berubah pikiran."_ Yixing meraih dagu mungil si angora dan menaikkannya, membuat Luhan memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang mulus dan sewarna susu. Dan Yixing tak bisa menahan diri—ia mencondongkan kepala dan membenamkan bibirnya pada kulit itu. _"Kalau kau ingin merusak kebahagiaan Baekhyun, kau harus melewatiku dulu."_

Luhan gemetar. _"Yixing..."_

" _Kau tidak seharusnya menyukai Chanyeol..."_ bisik si jaguar. _"Chanyeol adalah milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah milik Chanyeol. Mereka sempurna berada di pelukan satu sama lain, jadi kenapa kau juga menyukai Chanyeol?"_

" _Yixing..."_ potong Luhan, kehabisan napas. _"Yixing menyukai Baekhyun..."_

Yixing bergumam. " _Benarkah?"_

" _Yixing, aku bisa membantumu,"_ si angora memejamkan mata, menikmati tarian bibir Yixing di ceruk lehernya. _"Kalau kita bekerja sama, kita bisa memisahkan mereka. Aku akan mendapatkan Chanyeol dan kau akan—"_

Yixing menggigit lehernya pelan, membuat Luhan melenguh dan terdiam.

" _Tidak. Itu rencana jahat. Biarkan saja mereka bersama. Aku sudah kalah dari awal. Apa gunanya memaksa?"_

" _Yixing..."_

Dipermainkan, ya?

" _Makanya aku memperingatkanmu, jangan terjebak di antara mereka berdua."_

Kalau begitu tidak ada salahnya, kan, ia mempermainkan?

" _K-kau..."_ bisik Luhan, malu-malu. _"Kau jantan sekali..."_

Jaguar itu tersenyum simpul. _"Benarkah?"_

Jadi ia menelengkan kepala, dan membelai bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Senyum itu bahkan tidak mencapai matanya.

Baekhyun gelisah.

Pesta penyambutan sudah selesai sejak tadi. Sekarang kira-kira jam sebelas malam, dan hampir semua hybrid sudah masuk pondok masing-masing. Yixing tidak memberinya pandangan berlebihan yang tidak perlu, jadi Baekhyun pikir Yixing orang yang gampang _move on._ Keren sekali.

Jangan, jangan jitak Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya tadi malah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang terus-terusan melempar tatapan geli pada Chanyeol dan dirinya. Baekhyun memalu, sedang Chanyeol malah membusungkan dada. Yifan dan Junmyeon belum tahu soal ini, jadi jangan khawatir. Tidak akan ada penghalang untuk acara kawin mereka, author sendiri yang menjamin.

Hanya... kenapa si Luhan itu daritadi terus memelototinya sambil memeluk lengan Yixing, ya? Baekhyun kan jadi ingin mencolok matanya. Pakai cakar.

Begini-begini Baekhyun juga bisa garang, tau.

"Baek."

Baekhyun melonjak.

Itu!

Itu suara Chanyeol!

Dari depan!

Chanyeol!

Nyeollie!

"I-iya! Sebentar, nya!"

Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya yang berguling-guling di kasur ke pintu depan, menarik napas panjang sebentar lalu melompat-lompat kecil dan berteriak tanpa suara.

Ia membuka pintu dengan kencang, memekik 'adaw!' ketika kelingkingnya terjepit.

Chanyeol mengenakan kaus hitam dan celana selutut, mengerjap kaget saat Baekhyun meringis sambil memegangi kelingkingnya.

Baekhyun melepas kakinya, lalu tersenyum malu-malu. Chanyeol membalasnya, sambil menyodorkan sebuah keranjang.

"Untukmu."

Kuping Baekhyun bergerak penasaran. Ia membuka tutupnya, lalu memekik.

"Beri, nyaaa~ Terima kasih, Nyeollie~"

Baekhyun memeluknya, dan Chanyeol tertawa. "Sama-sam—Kenapa baumu seperti bau Yixing?"

"T-tidak..." Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lalu mundur. "Mungkin karena tadi Baekkie cari air bersama Yixing?"

"Begitu?" Chanyeol mengangguk, tampaknya tidak mempermasalahkan. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Baekhyun langsung melompat mundur, sembunyi di balik pintu dan Chanyeol masuk. Si harimau putih menahan volume napasnya begitu aroma Baekhyun yang kental tapi lebih kental anunya menyerang pernapasan.

Harum...

"Aku duduk di mana, Baek?"

"D-d-d-duduk di kasur saja, Nyeollie..." cicit si kucing, lalu melarikan diri ke dapur.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis, tapi menurut saja dan mendudukkan bokongnya di atas kasur.

"Aah~" desahnya. "Kasurnya Baekhyun, akhirnya."

Di dapur, Baekhyun panik sendiri. Kyungsoo bilang kalau ada tamu, mereka harus menyuguhkan sesuatu.

"Aduh, aduh, harus bagaimana ini aah nyaaa~!" panik si kucing yang memang selalu menyerahkan semuanya pada Soonyah. "Biasanya kalau ada Junma dibuatin apa ya sama Soonyah? Aduh, teh, ya?" Baekhyun panik, panci dan wajan jatuh berkelontengan sementara ia membuka pintu kabinet satu persatu. "Teh, mana tehnya? Nyaaa..."

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol khawatir.

"Bagaimana sih cara Soonyah membuatnya..." panik Baekhyun begitu menemukan sekotak teh celup yang selalu diberi Junma saat mampir ke kota. Ia mengeluarkan satu bungkusnya dan membuka kertas saringnya, menuang isinya ke gelas dan diberi air keran sampai penuh.

Diaduk-aduk sebentar, ekor Baekhyun terus bunyi sementara ia konsentrasi.

"Kok kotor, nya..."

Baekhyun mengernyit, ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk huruf C sementara ia menjepit daun teh kering dan mengeluarkannya satu persatu dari air teh.

"Kok nggak bersih-bersih!" frustasi si kucing goblok.

"Baek, kamu ngapain? Ayo sini."

Ekor Baekhyun berdiri. Buru-buru ia mengambil gelasnya dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Nya?" kepala Baekhyun menyembul, dan ia masuk ke kamar malu-malu.

Chanyeol nyengir melihatnya, lalu menepuk sprei di sampingnya.

"Duduk sini."

"I-ini..." tangan Baekhyun gemetar sampai tehnya tumpah-tumpah karena gelasnya kepenuhan. "Baekkie buatin teh... ta-tapi..."

"Taruh saja di situ, Sayang."

Chanyeol mana peduli soal teh—mending dia minum Baekhyun sampai puas malam ini.

Baekhyun duduk, tapi agak jauh dari Chanyeol. Si harimau putih heran, jadi ia beringsut mendekat. Tapi Baekhyun malah menjauh.

Chanyeol geser, Baekhyun geser. Chanyeol geser, Baekhyun geser. Chanyeol geser, Baekhyun geser. Begitu terus sampai Junma lahiran.

"Baek, awas!"

Untung Chanyeol sigap menangkap sebelum Baekhyun jatoh dari kasur. Lalu menariknya sampai ke pelukannya.

" _Gotcha_. Kenapa ngejauh, sih? Sinian, dong."

" bisik Chanyeol.

"Malu... Nyeolliee..." si kucing sembunyi di dada Chanyeol. "Krrr..."

"Kamu wangi banget sih..." Chanyeol menghirup ceruk leher Baekhyun, menelan ludah. "Pasti enak ya rasanya?"

"Nyeollie..." rengek Baekhyun. "Aah, geliii~"

Chanyeol malah makin gencar menciuminya. Baekhyun mengerang, memberontak lalu melepaskan diri, sehingga sekarang ia terduduk manis seperti huruf w di depan Chanyeol yang menyeringai.

Chanyeol menyadari ke mana arah pandangan Baekhyun; ke selangkangannya, dan seringainya makin lebar sampai pipinya sakit.

"Mau lihat?"

Chanyeol bertumpu ke lututnya, menurunkan celana bahkan sebelum Baekhyun bisa menjawab.

"Uwah," Si kucing melongo, melihat anu Chanyeol dari dekat. "Omonyaaah..."

"Omonyah?" tawa Chanyeol. "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mendekat, jemari penasarannya dengan gemetar menyentuh kulup Chanyeol yang belum disunat, lalu kaget saat tiba-tiba cairan putih dalam jumlah sedikit muncrat dari ujungnya.

"Hrrr..." geram Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun merasa panas.

"I-ini kenapa, Nyeollie?" tanya si kucing takut-takut pada sisi pangkal kemaluan Chanyeol, yang kulitnya bergerigi, menonjol tajam-tajam. Ini aneh, penisnya saja tidak begitu.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan bandda. "Ini ciri khas penisnya dominan, manisku. Ini yang bikin submisif jerit-jerit kalau digaulin." Lalu ia mendengkur. "Mau coba?"

"Ka-kaya sikat... Baekkie takut..." si kucing gemetar, membuat si macan gemas.

"Ah, nanti juga enak, kok. Pasti ketagihan. Ini buat garuk kalau meongnya Baekkie lagi gatel."

"Meongnya Baekkie?"

"Iya, ini." Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mendorong paha Baekhyun sampai terlipat ke atas, menampakkan lubang di antara belah pantatnya. Dengan jahil setengah sange, Chanyeol mencolek lubang itu dari luar celana. "Aku panggil meong, ya."

Baekhyun gemetar. "Iiih! Itu kan lubangnya Baekkie~"

Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Lucu banget. Bisa kedut-kedut gitu. Meong~" ia mencoleknya lagi, kali ini agak masuk.

"Nyaa~" Baekhyun berusaha lari, tapi gagal karena Chanyeol keburu memegang kakinya dan menariknya, sehingga si kucing berakhir dalam posisi menungging. "Meongnya Baekkie jangan dipegang-pegang~"

Chanyeol tersenyum nista.

"Kenapa? Meong, meong, meong,"

Ia menusuk-nusuk lubang Baekhyun dalam tiap 'meong' yang ia suarakan, tiap tusukan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Hihihi~" Baekhyun berusaha menahan celana pendek yang hendak dipelorotkan oleh tangan kotor Chanyeol. "Aah, jangaan~"

Mata Chanyeol mulai sayu. "Geli, ya? Apa enak?"

"Nggh... Enak, Nyeollie~"

"Lucu banget, sih." Celana Baekhyun dilemparnya ke sembarang arah, membuatnya leluasa membelai si kedut kecil dengan jari-jari tajamnya. "Meong, meong~"

"N-Nyeollie~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Ayo cepaaat~ Meongnya Baekkie sudah gatal~"

Chanyeol tertawa. Dasar tidak saburan.

"Tapi pertama-tama... aku klaim kamu dulu, ya."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak ke atasnya.

"Kenapa? Takut?" dengkur si macan.

"Ung... nya..."

"Tahan napas, ya."

Baekhyun menoleh sedikit.

"J-janji sama Baekkie ya... pelan-pelan..."

Chanyeol nyengir.

"Janji kupu-kupu deh,"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Ia merangkak di atas Baekhyun yang menungging. Ini saatnya.

Chanyeol menyibak rambut yang menutupi tengkuk Baekhyun, menjilat bibir, lalu setelah menjilat daerah itu sampai Baekhyun kegelian, Chanyeol mempersiapkan taringnya dan menghujamnya di sana.

"NYAAAAHHH!" Baekhyun menggelinjang. "SAKIIIT!"

"Ow—!" Chanyeol merutuk saat Baekhyun menendang kakinya. Matanya berkilat marah, tapi ia tidak melepas daging di mulutnya. "Baekhg!"

Baekhyun makin berontak. "LEPASIN! LEPASIN! LEPASIN NYEOLLIE! SAKIIIT!"

" **Diam di situ!"**

Bahkan suara dominan Chanyeol tidak membuat Baekhyun diam. Tampaknya semakin Chanyeol memperdalam gigitannya, semakin Baekhyun meronta.

"NYAAAAA! TOLOOOONG! TOL—UMPH!"

Chanyeol menutup mulut si kucing dengan tangannya, membiarkan Baekhyun menggigit telapaknya hingga berdarah. Si macan mengernyit, berkonsentrasi, dan menambah tekanan.

"Uuuunggg! Unggggg!"

" **Kamu punyaku, Baekhyun!"** Chanyeol melepas sedikit gigitannya untuk menggeram di samping telinga Baekhyun. **"Kamu punyaku, dan nggak ada yang boleh megang kamu selain aku, Chanyeol, dominanmu!"**

"Hiks... hiks..." Si kucing terisak, merasakan darah mengalir dari pundaknya ke sprei putih di bawahnya.

" **Mengerti?"**

Chanyeol menggeram. Baekhyun sibuk terisak, tidak menjawab. Si macan akhirnya menggigit bekas luka itu dan menarik gigitannya ke samping.

"NYAAA!"

" **Aku ulangi. Kau mengerti, submisifku?"**

"Hiks..." Baekhyun berpegangan pada kepala ranjang. "M-mengerti... Baekkie mengerti..."

"Bagus." Chanyeol menjauhkan kepala, menjilat bibir setelah menyesap darah Baekhyun yang memancar. "Sekarang waktunya menyantapmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

AN **:**

/ga bacot banyak-banyak karena keburu mau kabur dari kejaran kalian/

Mau jelasin dikit soal kutukan si Bekyun—kalau di dunia nyata, kan, calico jantan pas bayi dimakan sama bapaknya, nah itu ada dua teori:

-) calico jantan itu hewan mandul, jadi dimakan sama bapaknya karena si bapak punya insting khusus—dia lebih milih anaknya mati muda daripada entar gedenya merana /scientific saying/

-) si bapak makan anaknya karena calico jantan itu bakal jadi individu yang kuat banget dan bakal ngalahin si bapak untuk ngawinin emaknya /orang jawa saying/

nih crell kasih ilmu biar baca ff ada faedahnya dikit-dikit muehehe /gak/ tapiii kalau di sini... calico submisif, mau cewek ataupun cowok, entar gedenya dia harus milih mau miara anaknya tapi ngelepas pasangannya, atau mandul palsu. Gitu.

shoutout review buat **yuanitadian!** Makasih reviewnya ya huahaha, nyemangatin sekali ;;Eh jauh-jauh dari yixing, hus hus! /sapu

eh kenapa ada manusia kacang polong-nim di kotak review /\ aah maluu /lalu nyungsep/

Reviewnya, boleh?


	15. Chapter 15

Note: adegan nc di bawah crell bikin sambil mantengin kucing crell kawin sama jejaka kampung lol Unfaeda plis. Abaikan. kali ini ga bakal diganggu tbc lagi kok sumpah ;-;

Malam itu sepi.

Seharusnya.

Bekas api unggun masih mengeluarkan sisa asap di tengah desa, dan pondok-pondok yang mengelilingi juga sudah mematikan lilin di pondok mereka.

Kecuali untuk satu pondok—yang seharusnya adalah pondok yang ditempati oleh dua ekor hybrid submisif. Yang sekarang malah jadi tempat teredamnya teriakan-teriakan dan erangan penuh nafsu.

Dan suara berdebam.

Dari hybrid harimau putih yang membanting kucing kecil itu ke ranjang, lalu menaikinya.

Baekhyun baru bisa bernapas setelah sebelumnya bergulat sia-sia dengan Chanyeol, menoleh ke belakang ketika ia merasa kepala penis Chanyeol mulai merangsek masuk jauh dari pelan yang ia harapkan.

"T-tidaak! Tida—" Chanyeol menggeram, membungkam rintihan Baekhyun dengan sentakan kuat hingga pahanya bertabrakan dengan kulit mulus bokong Baekhyun. "NYAAA!"

Kriet! Kriet! Kriet!

Chanyeol tidak memberi waktu istirahat bahkan ketika kepala Baekhyun jatuh lunglai ke atas sprei. Kucing calico itu meremas sprei putih yang biasa ia tiduri dengan berkemul selimut bersama Kyungsoo—bukan untuk bergumul bersama harimau buas yang menungganginya ini.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuka mata yang sudah sembab, ketika merasa bagian pangkal penis Chanyeol yang tajam dan kasar seperti sikat menggesek meongnya kencang.

"SAKIIIT! NYEOLLIEEEE!"

Baekhyun menjejak, mencengkeram sprei dan berontak. Memekik dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Chanyeol yang menggila.

"Ohh...!" Chanyeol tidak bergeming bahkan ketika submisif **nya** menjerit kesakitan tatkala ia melesakkan penisnya masuk lagi tanpa aba-aba. Oh ia tentu tahu, kalau bagian pangkal penisnya itu yang membuat Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan.

Tapi justru kesakitan itu yang jadi bahan bakar nafsunya.

"Fuck! Fuck! Sialaaaan meong kamu jepit penisku kuat banget, Baeeeekh!"

"Hiks... hiks... B-berdaraaah... Meongnya B-Baekkie berdarah..."

Baekhyun menangis. Napasnya tersedak isakan, dan itu membuat libido Chanyeol menghantam akal sehatnya.

Chanyeol melaju tanpa bisa dihentikan. Kuku-kuku tangannya yang tajam menahan tangan Baekhyun yang sudah melayang hendak mencakarnya, menahannya di atas kepala si kucing yang masih menggoyangkan badannya tidak nyaman.

"Sa-sakiit... S-sudah... Nyeollie... a-ampuunn... nyaaa...!"

Baekhyun tidak tahu rasanya kawin sesakit ini. Ia masih perawan.

"Hahh... hah... Sudah?" Chanyeol membungkuk, tapi pinggang masih bergerak maju mundur. Lidahnya keluar untuk menjilat kuping Baekhyun. "Sayangnya kita belum mulai, Baek."

Itu membuat Baekhyun mencelos.

"Hiks... Nyeollie... j-janji kalau... nanti akan pelan-pel—AAAAH!"

"Ngghh...!"

"SAKIIIT! NYEOLLIE, SUDAH, SUDAAAH!"

Ke mana Nyeollienya?

Kenapa Nyeollienya jadi seperti ini?

Ini bukan Nyeollie, ini hewan tanpa akal yang sedang memuaskan nafsunya.

Di mana Nyeollie?

"Pegangan, Baek."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahk! Ahk! Ahk!"

Dalam tiap tusukan pada prostatnya, Baekhyun mengerang. Pegangan Baekhyun pada rel tirai di atasnya melemah. Kakinya seperti jeli sekarang, tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya berdiri jika Chanyeol masih menggila seperti sekarang.

Sakit. Panas.

"N-nyaaa...! Nyaaa!"

Kucing itu ingin menolak ketika tangan Chanyeol yang semula memencet-mencet putingnya berganti menarik pahanya ke atas. Ekornya yang belang tiga melilit tangan Chanyeol, berusaha menahan pria itu. Tapi justru ekor Chanyeol sendiri yang melilit ekor Baekhyun, menariknya menjauh.

Kaki Baekhyun sakit. Chanyeol tidak memberinya ampun sama sekali.

"Ouhhh...!" Dengan cakarnya, Chanyeol melingkarkan paksa paha kiri Baekhyun ke pinggangnya. Dengan begini ia bisa lebih kuat menggoncang tubuh Baekhyun, sampai kucing kecil itu terlonjak dari tanah mengikuti goyangannya. "Ahh... yaah... Ini baru mantap..."

"Hiks... hiks..." lemah, Baekhyun memukul pelan dadanya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Nyeollie... sudaaah... s-sakiiit...!"

"Tahan, Baek," Chanyeol masih merem melek keenakan. "Nanti juga enak, kok."

"Hiks..." Kucing itu terkejut saat bukannya keluar masuk, Chanyeol justru memasukkan miliknya sedalam mungkin dan memutar pinggangnya, membuat bagian struktur tajam di penis Chanyeol menusuk bagian dalam meongnya. Itu membuat tubuhnya berkelojot sakit dan ia dengan spontan mendorong Chanyeol hingga terhuyung ke belakang. "N-Nyaaa!"

"Fuck!" Chanyeol berkedip, lalu menatap Baekhyun tajam. Itu membuat si kucing takut—karena Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya, dan mata Chanyeol yang biasanya kelabu terang sekarang menggelap.

Dan geram dari napas Chanyeol yang memburu. Penis Chanyeol yang bengkak dan merah... itu membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin jatuh dan meringkuk seperti bola, melindungi dirinya dari dominannya yang gila.

" **Kenapa mendorongku, hah?!"**

Baekhyun menjerit ketika Chanyeol melemparnya ke ranjang, yang lalu berderit protes atas beban tiba-tiba.

"Hiks... M-meong Baekkie berdaraaah... hiks... Sakiit, Nyeollieee..." Baekhyun mencoba beralasan.

"Ck, begitu saja nangis."

"N-Nyeollie—apa yang!" Baekhyun panik saat Chanyeol mendatanginya dengan langkah cepat, lalu mendorong pahanya ke belakang sehingga ia terjengkang.

Chanyeol menjilati meongnya.

"A-aaah~ Ja-jangaan! Itu kotor, nyaaa! Ngg~" Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri saat ia sadar darah dan mani masih mengotori meongnya. Apa Chanyeol tidak jijik menjilati darah Baekhyun?

Tapi toh Baekhyun menikmatinya. Tubuhnya terlonjak keenakan beberapa kali, dan semenit kemudian ia sudah klimaks untuk yang keempat kalinya malam ini.

Empat-kosong untuk Baekhyun versus Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak, lalu mengelap bibir dengan punggung tangannya. Itu membuat Baekhyun terkesan sambil terengah, karena—sialan, dia seksi sekali.

"Karena aku sudah bersihin meong kamu, sekarang gantian Baekkie."

"T-tapi... itu kotor... baru dari meong B-Baekkie—" Chanyeol sudah keburu mengangkangi lehernya dan menarik dagunya ke bawah. "Angh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NYAAA!"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir, masih mengejar klimaksnya sendiri sedang Baekhyun sudah enam kali sampai penis mungilnya nyeri.

Kucing itu sudah melemas di bawahnya, tapi masih kuat untuk berteriak. Gemas, Chanyeol mengumpulkan ludah di mulutnya dan membungkuk untuk memuntahkannya dalam lubang telinga si kucing.

"Nyaaah! Nyaaah!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, tidak nyaman karena telinganya kemasukan air. "Angh, angh, angh, aaangh~"

Kriet! Kriet!

"Nyeollieehh!" Panik Baekhyun saat ia merasa sendi-sendi ranjangnya mulai ikut menyerah menanggung beban mereka dan hentakan Chanyeol yang menghancurkan. "K-kasurnyaa! Kasurnyaa!"

"Kenapa kasurnyaaah?" desah Chanyeol.

"Uwaaah!"

 **Bruk!**

Baekhyun tidak percaya ini.

Ranjang roboh. Roboh. Dan Chanyeol masih tidak berhenti menggoyang penisnya maju mundur.

"Aaah!" Pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memukul pantatnya lagi. "S-sudaaah! Sudah, Nyeollieee! Baekkie ampuuun! Hiks... hiks...!"

"Ampun?" Harimau itu berhenti sejenak, tapi sebelum ia menarik Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke dapur. "Malam ini, tidak ada ampun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyaaah~ Nyah, nyah, nyaaah~ Lagiii!" Baekhyun melempar kepalanya ke belakang sementara berpegangan pada ujung meja makan. "Terus, Nyeollieee! Lebih cepaaat!"

Butuh agak lama untuk merusak Baekhyun, memang. Untuk mengubah insting Baekhyun bekerja selayaknya gen binatang yang ia punya.

"Hahh.. hah..."

"Aaang! Ang! Ang! Ang!" Baekhyun terlonjak, lalu kepalanya lunglai sementara ia melirik lemah ke belakang. Sembilan kosong, Baekhyun sudah lelah dikerjai Chanyeol. "Mmnyaaah~ B-Baekkie p-pipis lagiiih~"

"Baek.. A-aku..." Napas Chanyeol mulai terengah. "Aku mau sampe...!"

Di balik itu semua, Baekhyun membelalak.

"K-KELUARKAN!" jeritnya. "KELUARKAN! JANGAN DIDALAM—Umph!"

" **Berisik!"**

Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya.

"Awwh!"

" **Buka mulutmu!"**

"Ahk..." Chanyeol membaliknya, dan ia menurut—hanya untuk menerima semprotan mani Chanyeol dalam mulutnya."Uhk, uhk..."

"Telan, Baekkie."

"T-t-tapi..."

" **Telan."** Desis harimau itu. "Kalau lubangmu yang bawah tidak bisa menelannya... pasti lubangmu yang atas bisa, kan?"

Baekhyun menelan sesenggukannya, dan asin agak pahit di mulutnya terpaksa mengalir ke bawah kerongkongan.

Ini... ini sari dominannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai culas dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana? Enak?"

Baekhyun tersedak saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendongakkan dagunya. "Asin, nya..."

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu tanpa diduga, ia mencondongkan badan dan mencium bibir Baekhyun penuh.

Kucing itu sendiri terkejut atas tingkah lembut Chanyeol yang berbalik dengan kasarnya ia memerawaninya, tapi tidak protes. Kucing itu memejamkan mata, lalu perlahan mengecap lidah sang dominan yang memijat rongga mulutnya.

"Nyeollie..." desah kucing itu.

"Mm?"

Tubuh Baekhyun limbung kelelahan. Chanyeol menangkap badannya, lalu menggendongnya seperti pengantin. Muka Baekhyun berkeringat dan anak rambutnya lepek, tapi si kucing masih mengusapkan mukanya dekat ketiak Chanyeol, menghirup bau si dominan yang walau menyengat, tapi menenangkannya.

"Baekkie sayang Nyeollie... Krrr..."

Itu membuat dominan dalam diri Chanyeol mendengkur sayang. Chanyeol membawa mereka ke kamar, dan ia tidak memberi lirikan dua kali pada kamar mereka yang hancur lebur sebelum mengambil sprei dan membentangkannya di lantai, diikuti selimut lembut dari bulu domba, dan membaringkan Baekhyun di atasnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, sekalipun tidak diperlakukan lembut, Baekhyun merasakan seolah memang ini yang ia butuhkan. Dominansi, rasa dikontrol oleh kuasa Chanyeol selaku pemiliknya.

Baekhyun membutuhkan itu, lebih dari bercinta dengan manis dan ungkapan sayang. Baekhyun butuh ditunjukkan siapa yang memilikinya sekarang.

"Jangan pergi~" Baekhyun memegangi tangan Chanyeol, membuat pria itu terkekeh.

"Tidak, kok." Tidak peduli dengan mani dan darah yang bercecer ataupun keringat yang menyengat, Chanyeol membaringkan badannya yang hampir dua kali lebih besar di samping Baekhyun, memeluknya, sementara Baekhyun meringkuk dalam lindungannya. "Aku juga sayang Baekkie..."

"Baekkie... mau... tidur..." si kucing mencium dada telanjangnya. "Jangan dienjot lagi ya Nyeolliee... hooahhm..." Baekhyun menguap lebar sekali, hidungnya sampai mengernyit. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ada-ada saja. Mau dienjot lagi pun kamu nggak sadar, kok."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya, tersenyum. Ia puas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DEMI GIGINYA YIFAN!"

Raungan marah itu menggemparkan seisi desa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari si cheetah hamil yang memandang pondok anak kucingnya dengan murka.

Di sampingnya ada Jongin dan Zitao, yang menelan ludah takut.

Cuma Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang bisa membuat Junma semarah ini.

Tidak perlu disuruh oleh Junmyeon untuk memeriksa dalam pondok. Keduanya terbirit masuk, takut—hei, dominan seperti mereka bisa takut juga pada sang mama.

Tapi jangan salah. Begitu mereka menapak masuk, Jongin dan Zitao melongo seperti melihat keajaiban dunia.

"Buset," Jongin menyumpah. "Si Canyol abis tempur sama gorila? Ini kenapa satu pondok ancur semua?"

"Sialan," Zitao mengerang. "Gue harus benerin genteng lagi, deh." Ia menunjuk pada bagian genteng yang sampai jebol.

Jongin mendelik. Bercinta model apa sampai genteng jebol segala?

Tapi memang parah, sih. Perangkat makan di dapur sudah jadi pecahan beling semua di lantai, dan meja makan yang harusnya ada di tengah ruangan bisa geser sampai ke pojok.

"Krr..."

"Groook..."

Suara dengkur yang bersahut-sahutan itu datang dari kamar. Jongin dan Zitao buru-buru ke sana, dan tidak bisa lebih kaget lagi.

Ranjang ambruk. Rel tirai patah sebelah. Meja terbalik. Lemari jatuh miring.

Dan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, si pelaku, tidur dengan damainya di atas hamparan selimut.

Jongin menelan ludah. Memalingkan muka saat sadar keduanya masih bertelanjang.

"B-Baek...?" Ia mencoba menjawil bokong Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Lalu gantian Zitao.

"Baek—"

" **Grrr!"**

Zitao melompat ke belakang, terkejut pada sang dominan yang tiba-tiba menggeram ke arah mereka dengan mata terbuka penuh.

"Ch-Chanyeol-?"

" **Menjauh! Jangan pegang submisifku!"**

"Krrr..." Baekhyun masih ngorok.

Jongin menelan ludah, agak keder melihat Chanyeol yang begini. "Chanyeol... Ini kami—"

" **GRRAAAH!"**

Chanyeol mengaum, membuat kedua dominan itu mundur selangkah.

"Nyeollieee... Krrr..." Baekhyun masih ngumpet di bawah ketiak Chanyeol.

" **Pergi dari sini kalau tidak mau mati!"** ancam Chanyeol dengan mata berkilat.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku," tandas Jongin. "Junma... Junma...!"

"Nyaa...!" Si submisif merajuk ketika suara keras mengganggu kuping sensitifnya. Mata sipitnya terbuka pelan-pelan, dan ia berkedip beberapa saat sebelum menguap lebaaar sekali. "Ung? Ongin? Taoh?"

Ketiganya bertatapan. Baekhyun kelihatan linglung, matanya sayu dan ekornya bergerak pelan—lalu ia menyadari sekelilingnya.

"Uwa... nyaa... k-kenapa ini?!" Baekhyun histeris, telat nyadar.

Dari luar, Junma berteriak.

"AKU SUDAH BAWA PISAU DAGINGKU, ANAK DURHAKA! KELUAR KALIAN!"

"Blblblblblb!"

"Duduk!"

Chanyeol mengerang saat ditandas Junma dengan ketusnya. Harimau putih itu kembali merendahkan tubuhnya yang pegal ke dalam danau, sampai kepalanya menghilang.

"Hiks... hiks..." suara tangisan terdengar dari arah pohon besar dekat danau. Di atasnya, sambil berpegang takut pada batang pohon, Baekhyun yang takut ketinggian merengek. "Maa~"

"Diam!"

Junma yang marah malah membuat Baekhyun makin ngeri. Mana dia sangka Junma akan menghukum mereka sekejam ini—Chanyeol dihukum berendam dalam bawah air dan Baekhyun ditaruh di atas pohon padahal ia takut.

"Hiks... huu..." Baekhyun menangis lagi, merengek minta diturunkan. "Soonyaaah~!"

Dan Junma, Junma pusing. Ia menoleh pada si macan kumbang yang tampak menahan tawa melihat hukuman keduanya.

"Naikkan dia, Jongin!"

Jongin nyengir. "Siap, Ma."

"NGGAK MAUUU! ONGIIIN! BAEKKIE TAKUT NYAAAA!"

Chanyeol langsung muncul lagi dari dalam air, mendelik pada Jongin yang memanjat dengan lihai pada Baekhyun dan membawa submisif itu di atas pundaknya, beberapa dahan ke atas.

"BAEK—!"

"KUBILANG DUDUK, MACAN BERANDAL!"

"Maaa..." rengek si harimau putih. "Tidak perlu menghukum seperti ini, kan—"

"Cukup." Junma matanya berkilat, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol tunduk takut. "Duduk di bawah air terjun."

Chanyeol merintih, lalu menenggelamkan diri lagi, tapi hanya sampai hidung.

"M-Ma—"

"SEKARANG!"

Si harimau putih melonjak, lalu terbirit berlari ke bawah hujaman keras air terjun, merelakan kepalanya ditimpa air dalam jumlah banyak.

"HUEEEE NYEOLLIEEE~!"

Kuping harimau Chanyeol berkedut mendengar teriakan pasangannya. Jongin sampai tutup kuping saking kerasnya Baekhyun merengek.

"NAIKKAN LAGI KUCING ITU, JONGIN!"

"Tapi, Ma—" Jongin kelihatan tidak tega. "Dia sudah takut begitu..."

Junma merengut. "Oh. Kamu mau nemenin Chanyeol di air terjun juga, Jongin?"

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN, JENDERAL!"

"TIDAAAAKKK AMPUN, MAAA! BAEKKIE MINTA AMPUUUN! JONGIN JANGAAN TAKUT NYAAAA!"

"BAEK, BERTAHANLAH!"

Luhan hanya sedang bercengkrama, duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang menyodorkan senyum ramah sambil membantu membuat konsumsi untuk para dominan yang—rencananya—akan jadi kuli bangunan mendadak untuk memperbaiki pondok yang dihancurkan si pasangan baru, dan membangun pondok baru untuk Luhan. Karena Kyungsoo mulai sekarang akan sepondok dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, Luhan jadi harus menempati pondok baru karena Zitao dan Yixing akan menempati pondok terakhir.

Bruk.

Kedua submisif yang tampak nyaman dengan keheningan di antara mereka menoleh, pada rusa mati yang diletakkan tepat di bawah kaki Luhan.

Lalu pada seekor jaguar, yang merendah di depannya dengan senyum bangga.

" _Yixing?"_ kejut Luhan.

" _Untukmu."_

Luhan menutup mulut, pipinya memerah.

Kyungsoo juga, melongo tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat.

" _A-apa ini... Untuk apa...?"_

" _Kau pasti tahu."_

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mereka bicara apa, tapi ia jelas tahu maksud dari seorang dominan yang memberikan hadiah buruan itu _apa._

"Kak Toatoa," Zitao yang sedang bermain keluarga-keluargaan dengan putri kembar Junmyeon menoleh saat Jisoo memanggil dari sela kesibukannya menguncir rambut Zitao. "Kenapa kak Issing kasih rusa segede itu ke Kak Cimot?"

Zitao sendiri juga kaget. Dari posisi mereka yang anteng di depan beranda rumah Junmyeon, mereka bisa jelas melihat Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Yixing yang hanya beberapa meter dari mereka.

Jisoo dan Chaeyong, dua gadis hybrid muda yang masih perlu banyak belajar soal dinamika dunia mereka, tentu penasaran dengan kejadian itu.

Makanya tadi Yixing menghilang saat mereka menggrebek rumah pondok Baekhyun. Rupanya sedang berburu?

"Itu namanya, Kak Issing sedang melamar." Zitao mengelus rambut Chaeyong yang sedang ia kepang.

"Melamar?" Chaeyong mendongak. "Apa itu?"

"Iya, itu biasanya untuk dominan yang mau mengklaim submisif, mereka melamar si submisif dulu dengan kasih hadiah."

"Oh, gitu..." Jisoo berhenti sejenak, lalu bergelayut di leher Zitao. "Kak Toatoa nanti lamar Jisoo juga, ya!"

"Ih, jangaaan!" Marah kembar satunya. "Kakak lamar Chaeyong ajaa!"

"Iih Chaeyong nikung ih! Minggir! Minggir! Kak Toatoa cuma punya Jisoo!"

"Apa kamuuu!"

Zitao tergelak atas tingkah keduanya.

Tapi, hei, sesungguhnya ini aneh. Zitao memang jam tayangnya sedikit, tapi bukan berarti saat scenenya tidak ditulis oleh author, ia tidak mengamati.

Yixing itu benar-benar suka pada Baekhyun. Zitao sendiri heran kenapa jaguar yang pernah memperebutkan Baekhyun sampai rela berkelahi dengan Chanyeol itu bisa semudah ini menerima bahwa Baekhyun telah diklaim?

Yixing tersenyum manis sekali, jaguar itu mohon diri dan melesat kembali ke hutan setelah Luhan pelan-pelan menerima hasil buruannya.

Apakah jangan-jangan... Yixing berpura-pura saja?

Ah, tidak. Zitao menggelengkan kepala. Tidak mungkin...

Tapi... siapa tahu, sih?

" _Hei, jaguar."_

Yixing berlari. Berlari dan berlari.

" _Siapa...?"_

" _Panggil saja aku Chen."_

" _Kau bukan orang sini?"_

" _Eh? Siapa bilang? Dulu aku orang sini."_

Ia masih mengingatnya. Hybrid asing yang tidak sengaja ia temui saat berburu tadi.

" _Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"_

" _Tidak, tidak ada."_

" _Aku tahu kau sedang ada yang mengganggu, tidak perlu malu." Chen tertawa. "Walaupun aku tidak pernah merasakannya, ya, tapi berebut submisif itu pasti tidak akan berakhir bahagia untuk semua pihak. Dan lagi, pura-pura suka dan mempermainkan perasaan submisif lain saja tidak akan menjamin berhasilnya rencanamu."_

" _Tahu darimana—"_

" _Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu."_

 _Yixing mengernyit._

" _Kau bisa punya kesempatan lain untuk mendapatkan submisif yang sudah direbut itu... jika kau juga mau membantuku." Chen menjilat bibir. "Aku akan memberimu bantuan sehingga submisif itu akan membenci dominannya sekarang sehingga kau bisa punya kesempatan lagi."_

" _Tapi ia sudah diklaim—"_

" _Oh, tidak masalah! Pada dasarnya, semua submisif itu sama. Mereka ingin dijunjung dan disayangi. Kau tinggal setuju saja dengan penawaranku, dan akan kami bereskan dominan brengsek pengganggu itu."_

Yixing masih ingat bagaimana ia dengan tegas menjawab.

" _Tidak, terima kasih."_

" _Tunggu." Tapi Chen tersenyum culas. "Kalau kau berubah pikiran, temui aku di sini."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

AN **:**

Masih banyak yang bingung soal kutukannya ya ;-; eh yauda deh jangan dipikir kenceng-kenceng wkwk intinya si calico submisif kudu milih antara hidup bersama pasangannya dan ngebunuh anaknya ato sama anak-anaknya tapi hidup tanpa pasangan... gitu deh.

Kalian banyak yang kangen willis, ya? Entar si willis crell keluarin beneran, nanges kalian semua /senyum jahad/

shoutout review buat **nowiskyuhyun!** Eh ini mah reader jadul dari jaman LH yak wkwkwk /dihantam/ makasih udah ngikutin sampe sini yang, nc krisho nunggu baek punya anak tujuh dulu ya /GA

Reviewnya, boleh?


	16. Chapter 16

Note: halo. Maaf ya kalau crell ga bisa bales review satu-satu ;; tp crell baca semua kok. Tapi bukan berarti crell bisa jawab semua/kabulin semua permintaan kalian, ya ;) masukan dan saran tetep crell pertimbangkan, tapi diterima atau enggaknya balik ke crell lagi yaa

Silahkan enjoy chap ini '-'

.:xxx:.

"Brr..."

Baekhyun meringkuk, lutut menyentuh dada sementara bibirnya bergemeletuk. Hukuman dari Junma berakhir ketika Yifan akhirnya pulang berburu dan kebetulan melewati mereka. Bukan berarti Yifan tidak terkejut dengan kabar kalau dua anaknya yang sering main kucing-kucingan kebelet kawin ini akhirnya gol juga, tapi ia tidak marah. Justru Yifan yang berjasa membantu menenangkan Junma dengan iming-iming hewan buruannya—daging banteng muda.

"TAPI AKU MAUNYA BANTENG YANG HIDUP, KAN, YIFAN!" raung Junma sambil memukuli kepala Yifan. "KAMU ITU DENGERIN AKU NGGAK, SIH? AKU BILANG HIDUP, YA HIDUP! BUKAN BANGKAINYA! KAMU NYEBELIN, DEH! NYEBELIN NYEBELIN NYEBELIN!"

Amukan Junma beralih pada pasangannya, yang dengan senang hati menerima pukulan penuh cinta (nggak) akibat salah bawa pesanan si submisif yang sedang ngidam.

Tapi buset, lho. Daging banteng. Sepertinya anak Yifan berikutnya adalah dominan.

Tiba-tiba ada saelimut kulit rusa menyelimuti badannya. Baekhyun kaget, ekornya bergemerincing pelan.

"Salah sendiri sih... Tapi serius lho, aku kaget pas tau kamu jadi diklaim beneran." Ternyata Kyungsoo, yang tersenyum kecil sampai pipi mochinya terangkat, membuat mukanya makin gembil unyu unyu menggemaskan. "Selamat, ya."

Kuping Baekhyun bergerak senang. "M-m-makasih Soonyah... hatchi!"

Baekhyun bersin, Kyungsoo tertawa. Memang tadi keduanya diseret pagi-pagi sekali ke air terjun yang sangat dingin. Setelah Junma pergi bersama Yifan, Chanyeol langsung melesat ke pohon tempat Baekhyun disangkutkan.

Tapi Chanyeol lupa kalau dia tidak bisa memanjat pohon. Dia harimau, bukan macan kumbang.

"T-tunggu di situ saja, Nyeollie!" jerit Baekhyun yang kasihan melihat Chanyeol cuma bisa memanjat lima langkahan sebelum kemudian merosot jatuh. "B-Baekkie yang lompat! Nyeollie tangkap Baekkie, ya!"

Chanyeol menurut. Ia merentangkan tangan.

Baekhyun lalu bersiap di atas kakinya. Menjilat bibir, ekornya bergerak kian kemari seperti kucing yang hendak melompat dari meja. Dengan satu teriakan 'nYAaaaaaa', kucing calico itu melompat.

Hup!

Terlalu kencang.

Byur!

Memang ditangkap Chanyeol, tapi hentakannya terlalu kuat sampai keduanya nyemplung ke danau.

Itu kenapa si kucing calico bisa berakhir di sini dengan baju basah kuyup. Chanyeol sih enak-enak saja, telanjang dada dan hanya pakai celana pendek sambil membantu dominan lain membetulkan genteng pondoknya. Tapi karena fisik Baekhyun lebih lemah dan ia bersin-bersin terus, Junma yang akhirnya kasihan menyuruhnya duduk dekat api unggun saja.

Ada tangan putih yang menyodorkan gelas padanya. Baekhyun yang masih gemetaran mendongak.

Si angora pesek.

"Cokelat," kata Luhan. Sepertinya Yixing memang berhasil mengajarkan beberapa kata Korea padanya.

Baekhyun menatapnya, menatap gelas, lalu cemberut.

"Emoh."

Luhan berkedip, tapi melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang menolak, ia mendesis. Baekhyun ikut menggeram.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menengahi mereka.

"Baekhyun kok gitu, sih. Luhan udah baik loh, mau buatin kamu cokelat."

"Baekkie tidak mau. Pokoknya Baekkie tidak mau dekat-dekat kucing yang makan biskuit. Hii. Pasti pupnya bau."

Luhan tidak tahu Baekhyun bilang apa, tapi ia cukup sengit sampai membalasnya. "Pendek."

Baekhyun mendelik. "Pesek!"

Luhan menjejakkan kaki marah, lalu beranjak pergi. Kyungsoo menatapnya lemah, lalu pada Baekhyun yang masih memalingkan muka sombong.

"Kok ada daging rusa, sih? Siapa yang nangkap?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia melihat bangkai rusa di dekat pondoknya.

"Itu dari Kak Issing!" teriak Jisoo yang tengah makan bubur beri. "Kak Issing melamar Kak Cimot!"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Hah? Cimot?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Yixing melamar Luhan. Kamu percaya, Baek?"

"Hah? Tapi... Bukannya..." _Bukannya Yixing suka sama Baekkie, ya? Kalau suka... kenapa tidak melamar Baekkie dari dulu?_

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. "Ngelamarnya gentle banget, sumpah. Rusanya ditaruh di kaki Luhan, gitu. Terus dia ngeliat ke Luhan berani banget... deketin Luhan... terus cium pipinya... sampai Luhan salting pokoknya. Aku yang cuma jadi cameo aja sampai deg-degan loh Baek... Ya ampun... nggak nyangka Yixing segitu gentlenya.." Si lynx tertawa kecil. "Jongin aja pas itu cuma ngelamar pake daging sapi. Dasar tidak aestetik."

Baekhyun berkedip. "Kok... Yixing romantis sekali...?"

 _Kok Baekkie baru sadar kalau Yixing romantis sekali? Dulu Baekkie ke mana aja?_

Chaeyong tersenyum lebar. "Kalau Kak Susu dulu dikasih kelinci pas dilamar, Kak Cimit dikasih apa?"

"Iya, Baek. Kamu sebelum diklaim dikasih apa?"

 _Dikasih apa?_

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi.

Dari sejak awal Chanyeol mengejarnya... sampai akhirnya kemarin mereka ofisial di fanfic ini jadi pasnagan...

"Umm... Baekkie nggak dikasih apa-apa..."

Kenapa Baekhyun agak kecewa saat bilang begitu?

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata. "Serius kamu nggak dilamar? Langsung klaim aja?"

"Eh, eh, dikasih sih!" Baekhyun buru-buru menyela. Lalu dengan agak ragu-ragu. "Mm... beri sekeranjang."

"Yaaah! Itu mah cemen! Jisoo aja bisa kalau disuruh cari beri satu tong. Ya Kan, Chae?"

"Ho oh, ho oh."

"Ta-tapi kan..." Baekhyun memelas.

"Yaaah! Nggak seru ih! Enakan jadi Kak Cimot dong, ya?"

"Iya, dikasih hadiah enak banget. Gede juga." Chaeyong menekan pipinya. "Aaah iri sama kak Cimot~"

" **Baek."**

Suara berat itu langsung menusuk masuk kupingnya. Kyungsoo langsung merepet mundur, Jisoo dan Chaeyong menutup mulut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ang..." Baekhyun mengerang ketika tangan besar Chanyeol ternyata muat mendekap tubuhnya ke dada.

"Dingin," Chanyeol dengan manja menggesekkan dagunya ke pundak Baekhyun. "Kamu anget banget, meongku."

"N-Nyeollie..." Si kucing bergerak-gerak saat ia sadar apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan—memandikan Baekhyun dengan aroma dominannya. "Angh~"

Chanyeol mendengkur, lalu menggigit batang lehernya.

"Kalau kamu desah sekali lagi, aku kawinin di sini."

"Jangan, nya~" Si kucing menggelinjang, mendesah, menggesekkan pipinya ke pipi Chanyeol yang agak kasar. "Ampun, Nyeollieee~ Baekkie kepenuhan kalau Chanyeollie masuk lagi... Meong Baekkie rasanya kaya gatel... tapi kalau digaruk sama Chanyeollie malah makin gatel..."

" **Diem,"** desis si harimau. "Mau dientot lagi?"

Baekhyun membuka mata. "Nyeollie masih bisa, nya?"

"Lho, nantang kamu, hm?" Tangan Chanyeol terselip ke dadanya, memencet-mencet puting merah dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk.

"Ah, nggak, nya~"

"Gemesin banget, sih. Mau nungging sendiri apa ditunggingin?"

"Aaah Nyeollieee!"

"OI ADA ANAK KECIL OI!" teriak Zitao sambil menutupi telinga Jisoo dan Chaeyong. Chanyeol tertawa, lalu menarik Baekhyun agar berdiri dan mengikutinya.

Ke mana? Ronde sepuluh, tentu saja.

Kali ini ga boleh liat, ya.

(Yaaaah ;-;)

.:xxx:.

"Sayang~" Jongin yang masih keringetan tiba-tiba saja nemplok di punggung Kyungsoo yang sedang mengaduk panci nasi.

"Udah selesai?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada pasangannya yang hanya pakai kaus singlet, tapi langsung dapat kecupan mesra di bibir hatinya.

"Jo-Jongin... Mmm~" Kyungsoo malah keterusan ketika Jongin mengemut bibirnya. Masakan dilupakan, si lynx menyerah pasrah saat si macan kumbang mengangkatnya ke atas paha. Biarlah nasi menjadi kerak panci jika itu berarti mereka akan bercinta panas lagi malam ini. Asek.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak mau dibilang kalah liar dengan si kucing belang tiga.

"Jongin..." desah Kyungsoo. Belum apa-apa Jongin sudah birahi.

"Bokong kamu kenyal banget, sih," Jongin kesal tangannya agak kecil, karena tidak muat menangkup seluruh bongkah daging bokong Kyungsoo. "Kamu itu bulet banget, Soo. Aku kan jadi gemes... Ibarat sapi, ya, lemak bokong kamu itu gurih banget... Bikin nagih.."

"IH KOK SAPI!" Kyungsoo menabok pipi pasangannya. "Dasar item!"

Jongin mengerang. Tampolan gembulnya mantap juga.

"Meong..."

"Hm?" Jongin buka mata.

"Chanyeol sekarang panggilnya Baekkie 'meong'."

"Iya, terus kenapa?" Kenapa Kyungsoo kelihatan sedih gitu? "Gembulku, meong itu bukan panggilan sayang. Itu panggilan—"

Kyungsoo manyun. Jongin berhenti, tidak jadi memberitahu Kyungsoo kalau meong itu panggilan sayang untuk lubang surganya Baekhyun.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Aujapngin..." Kyungsoo menggerundel.

"Hah?"

"Aku juga pingin..."

"Apa?" Tapi dasar Jongin memang agak bolot. "Yang keras."

"AKU JUGA PINGIN!"

Si lynx meraung. Jongin mendelik kaget.

"Pingin... nama kaya gitu?"

Ekor Kyungsoo melambai kiri-kanan tidak sabaran.

"Kan aku udah panggil kamu 'sayangku'... masa masih kurang?"

"Bodo." Kyungsoo mendengus. "Dasar gak romantis. Ga kaya Yixing."

"Heh? Soo..."

"Nggak mau ngomong kalau belum dapat nama sayang buat aku." Si lynx hilang nafsunya, bangkit dan berjalan menghentak ke pondok. "Udah, aku mau cuci baju dulu. Kamu yang masak nasinya."

"Soo—" rajuk Jongin yang ditinggal sendiri. "Kenapa aku yang masak?! Kamu mau hari ini kita kelaparan? Soo! Kyungsooo! Cimolkuuuu!"

.:xxx:.

Kricik kricik kricik...

Kalau masih belum jelas juga, itu suara air.

Di tepi sungai itu, ada empat ekor hybrid yang sedang berjongkok dan menyikat baju masing-masing. Ralat—cuma dua, karena yang satu sibuk mencak-mencak di air dan yang satu lagi cuma menonton.

"Baek, sekarang kamu itu udah jadi submisifnya Chanyeol. Berarti baju-baju Chanyeol juga harus kamu yang cuci." Junma memutar bola mata, jengah karena Baekhyun itu manja sekali. "Makanan Chanyeol kamu yang masak, kamu yang bersih-bersih pondok, yang nyiapin cemilannya, yang mijitin kalau capek. Kamu kira jadi submisif itu kerjanya kawin doang?"

"Tapi kan kawinnya enak, nya~"

Junma mendelik. Kyungsoo tertawa. "Ajarannya si Chanyeol nih, Ma."

Si hybrid macan tutul mendengus.

"Hiks," Baekhyun meringis ketika menyentuh deterjen di toples plastik. "Sabunnya panas kalau kena tangan Baekkie, nyaaa..."

Junma tidak menghiraukan. Ada-ada saja alasannya kalau disuruh cuci baju. Yang airnya dingin, lah. Yang nanti tidak kering, lah. Yang nanti ketempelan siput, lah.

"Tangannya sensitif kali, Ma."

"Dosa apa sih sampe dapet anak-anak manja begini."

"Nggak apa, biar Kyungsoo yang bantuin Junma cuci-cuci." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Jongin berkedip. Tidak percaya akan baiknya hati anaknya satu ini. "Kyung... tapi..."

"Daripada nanti tangan Baekhyun gatel-gatel, kan? Nggak apa, ma. Aku juga biasa nyuciin kolornya Chanyeol sama Jongin, kok."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Junma terpana.

Baekhyun tepuk tangan. "Oke, deh! Kalau gitu Baekkie mau main dulu, yaa~"

Kucing calico itu mengaduh ketika kepalanya digetok kaleng oleh sang mama. Kyungsoo tertawa. Luhan—yang dari tadi hanya mengamati dari atas tersenyum kecil.

Kyungsoo sedang mengucek baju-baju mereka ketika matanya tak sengaja merambat ke arah kaki Luhan yang telanjang.

"Kulit kamu mulus, ya..." Kyungsoo memuji tulus, menunjuk pada kaki Luhan dan memberi jempol. "Rahasianya apa?"

Luhan sepertinya bingung. Jadi Kyungsoo memeragakan kaki, jempol, dan kenapa.

"Kulit. Cantik." Kyungsoo berkata.

Luhan paham.

"Susu," kata si angora malu-malu. "Mandi. Susu."

"Kenapa susunya dipake mandi, nya." Ketus Baekhyun yang pipinya celonteng hitam gara-gara bermain lumpur. "Itu namanya buang-buang makanan. Dasar jelek."

Luhan mengernyit tidak suka. "Cantik."

"Wuah," Kyungsoo bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk naik dan mencium bau ekor Luhan. "wangimu juga harum, ya~"

Luhan menoleh lagi pada Kyungsoo, tersenyum manis. "Parfum."

"Kalau kamu cantik terus kaya begini, sih, nggak mungkin deh Yixing nggak klepek-klepek sama kamu," Kyungsoo terkikik, lalu menoleh pada sang mama. "Iya, kan, Ma?"

"Iya. Pokoknya kamu rajin cuci baju aja, ngga kaya kucing satu itu." Si mama mengedikkan bahu ke arah Baekhyun. "Baekkie jadi ada saingan, deh~"

Tapi Baekhyun mendengarnya. Si calico menjejak marah, mukanya merah dan ekornya naik tinggi.

"IIIH! NGGAK MAUU! NGGAK MAU SAINGAN SAMA PESEK JELEK INI! BAEKKIE ITU LEBIH CANTIK, TAU! BAEKKIE LEBIH-Uhk!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbatuk. "Uhuk!"

Ketiga hybrid itu tertawa. Dikiranya Baekhyun tersedak amarahnya sendiri atau apa—sebelum kemudian mereka sadar kalau batuk-batuk Baekhyun tidak berhenti.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhk!" Mata Baekhyun membulat, dan ia menutup mulutnya, tapi tidak bisa. Ada cairan yang merembes dari sela jari yang menutup mulutnya. "Hoek! Hoeeek!"

"Baek?" Junma kaget, meninggalkan cucian tersayangnya ketika ia lihat Baekhyun sampai menunduk-nunduk sambil mengeluarkan isi perutnya. "Baek!"

Kyungsoo ikut berlari juga, Luhan mengikuti di belakang, cemas.

"Baekhyun, nggak apa-apa?"

"Baekkiee?!" Kyungsoo memijat tengkuk si kucing calico.

"Luhan, air!" panik Junma, membuat Luhan tergopoh mengambil kaleng dan menciduk air lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun, yang segera meminumnya.

Ketiga hybrid itu menatap Baekhyun cemas, menunggu napas Baekhyun beraturan dan bergantian mengelap mulut Baekhyun, memijat badannya.

"Nggak papa, nya..." Baekhyun akhirnya tertawa lemah. "Mungkin tadi gara-gara sabunnya kemakan Baekkie, nya. Hehehe."

Ketiganya bernapas lega. Walau Junma agak cemas.

Pasalnya, Baekhyun itu jarang sekali sakit... Apalagi sampai muntah-muntah.

Semoga saja... bukan yang ia takutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

AN **:**

Maaf apdet yang ini agak ngaret... Habis kemarin mood ngedrop begitu tahu Yixing ga ada samsek di album kokobop. Bener-bener kecewa banget... dulu katanya ga ada pas promosi doang, ternyata malah sealbum ga ada. Kecewa, sumpah. Rasanya kaya pingin suruh jongin seruduk si youngmin sampe mental ke bandung. Atau bekep youngmin pake buntutnya luhaen sampe koit. Ato diselempitin ke bokong cimolnya si uco. Eh keenakan lah ya wokwok mau dong /ganjen

padahal ini bukan salah youngmin sepenuhnya tp gpp lah terus emangnya crell mau nyalahin siapa lagi? Huehehe

oh iya btw ada yang tahu kenapa crell pilih junma itu hybrid cheetah dan bukan singa kaya yipan? hehe

Shoutout review kali ini buat **LightPhoenix64!** Ampe dipanggil author pengetes kesabaran uhuy kwkwkw. Chap ini review lagi ya beb~

Reviewnya, boleh?


	17. Chapter 17

Note: sensus 80% reviewer ga mau si bebek hamil dulu. 50% memuji kesuburan meong baek dan kedahsyatan hantaman nyoli. Eh nyeollie. 99% masih ingat kalau nyoli keluar di luar. Kalian luar biasa i hearteu

Enjoy the chap, gais

.:xxx:.

Asap membumbung di langit. Api unggun dibuat lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Para submisif tampak sibuk menyiapkan bertumpuk-tumpuk daging, berkeranjang-keranjg buah dan sayur, kecuali untuk si submisif yang jadi sorotan malam ini, Baekhyun, dan sang mama yang sedang hamil—Junmyeon.

"Di mana lagi bisa makan besar dua hari berturut-turut coba," Jongin memenuhi mulutnya dengan daging banteng buruan Yifan yang sudah tiga hari tidak habis-habis. "Selamat Yeol, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersipu malu, sementera Chanyeol di sampingnya memeluk pinggangnya erat. Jongin mencibir pada kebiasaan PDA Chanyeol, padahal dia hanya iri karena Kyungsoo sibuk mondar-mandir menyiapkan segalanya, dibantu si kembar dan Luhan.

"Makasih Jong," cengir Chanyeol. "Akhirnya gue ngerti kenapa lo mesti kentu di luar pondok. Makasih udah bantu benerin pondok gue, yah."

Jongin tergelak. "Makanya lo jangan berburuk sangka dulu. Lihat, pahami, rasakan. Enak, kan?"

"Tapi ga di atas pohon juga, item."

"Karena gue bisanya manjat, monyet. Elo sendiri, Baekhyun elo hajar di danau. Gimana mau ga bersin-bersin dia."

"Karena gue sukanya renang, kambing."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil saja mendengar percakapan mereka. Kyungsoo sesekali berhenti di dekat mereka untuk menawarkan makan dan minum, tapi Jongin akan selalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memintanya duduk di pangkuannya saja. Kyungsoo mendengus dan langsung melenggang pergi dengan goyangan bokong di tiap hentaknya.

"Lagi marahan lo?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin tampak lesu.

"Ngambek dia, minta dikasih nama unyu."

"Nama unyu? Kaya meong?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongin ngangguk. "Panggil aja cimol!"

Jongin berkedip. "Cimol...?"

"Iya! Kalau Baekkie kan meong, kalau Soonyah itu cimol, nya!" Baekhyun terkikik.

Jongin manggut-manggut sambil menggosok dagu. Chanyeol tertawa, lalu menciumi muka Baekhyun dengan nafsunya.

"Nyeollieee~" rengek si kucing. "Geli ah... Nyeollie cukur dulu jenggotnya, dong~"

Chanyeol terkekeh.

Di depan mereka, adalah seekor jaguar—yang matanya begitu tajam menatap interaksi itu.

Jaguar itu tidak tersenyum, tidak juga merengut. Tatapannya datar, sementara ia menatap bagaimana kucing kecil itu menggeliat tiap Chanyeol menciuminya. Terkekeh tiap si harimau putih berbicara.

Harusnya dia.

Harusnya dia yang di sana.

Duduk bersama Baekhyun, bercanda dan menciumi bibir manisnya. Harusnya dia dan Baekhyun yang diberi ucapan selamat.

Karena Baekhyun akan aman bersamanya. Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir akan kemungkinan dirinya dipisahkan dari pasangannya—tidak seperti dengan Chanyeol _._

Yixing akan menjaganya dengan baik, mencintainya dengan lembut. Tidak seperti Chanyeol dan tendensi kasarnya yang mendominasi.

Lalu itu terjadi begitu saja—Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Yixing terhenyak, tapi senyum tenang Baekhyun bukan malah membuat emosinya reda.

Senyum Baekhyun seperti mengatakan, _aku telah bahagia_.

" _Xing,"_ Luhan terkejut saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik ketika ia hendak meletakkan senampan selada. _"Aku sedang sibuk."_

Tapi Yixing tidak menjawab. Alih-alih ia hanya menempatkan si angora di atas pahanya. _"Duduk sini, sebentar saja."_

Luhan tidak punya pilihan selain menurut. Agak bingung juga kenapa Yixing tiba-tiba begini, apalagi ketika si jaguar menarik lepas satu bunga krisan dari rangkaian bunga dekorasi yang Luhan buat dan menyelipkannya di telinga Luhan.

Luhan terdiam saat Yixing lalu menatapnya, mengamatinya.

 _Cantik..._

Cantik, tapi... Tapi ia telah tertaut pada Baekhyun... Tapi...

" _Cantik, tidak?"_ tanya Luhan malu-malu, membuat Yixing tanpa sadar tersenyum.

" _Tentu saja. Bunga ini spesial, untuk putri paling cantik di sini."_

" _X-Xing..."_ Luhan malu dipanggil putri _. "Tapi kan aku jantan?"_

" _Kamu memang jantan, tapi submisif."_ Dengkur si jaguar lembut _. "Masih putri bagiku."_

Luhan kelihatan merona di bawah sinar bulan dan remang api unggun, dan ia menyembunyikan mukanya pada dada bidang sang jaguar yang terkekeh.

" _Malu, ya?"_ goda Yixing _. "Jangan malu begitu, jadi makin cantik saja."_

Si angora mengeluarkan suara meongan kecil yang merengek manja.

Luhan _senang._ Senang diperlakukan begini oleh si jaguar.

Memang dia sempat suka Chanyeol, tapi itu sebentar. Sekarang sudah ada Yixing yang selalu menolong dan menjaganya.

Luhan jatuh hati.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang mau nyusul nih~" goda Jongin. "Cieee! Hahaha!"

Yifan tertawa melihatnya. "Kapan kawin, Yixing? Ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah dapat restuku."

Luhan lebih merah lagi, ia sampai meringkuk di pelukan Yixing.

Kawin?

Maksudnya... menjadikan Luhan pasangannya?

Yixing melirik sedikit, dan melihat mata Baekhyun melebar melihatnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan. Bibir Yixing menyeringai.

"Secepatnya."

Beberapa hybrid yang mendengarnya segera menyoraki mereka. Luhan begitu malu sampai rasanya ia tidak mau mendongak dari ketiak Yixing, yang menghabiskan waktu untuk menciumi telinganya.

Baekhyun melihatnya, melihat itu semua, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa—walau ada Chanyeol yang sekarang memeluknya posesif, ia merasa seperti ia kehilangan sesuatu.

"Nyeollieee..." si kucing tiba-tiba merengek.

"Hm?"

"Baekkie juga mau bunga kaya punya si pesek."

"Buat apa?"

"Biar cantik, dong!"

"Ngapain, sih? Kamu gini aja udah cantik, kok." Chanyeol menggombal.

Tapi si kucing tampaknya tidak puas. Ia kembali cemberut, dan matanya menyorot ke arah Luhan yang sedang mencubit balik Yixing yang tertawa.

Chanyeol menyadari arah pandang Baekhyun.

Dan ia tidak suka.

Harimau itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. "Baek."

"Nya?" Baekhyun mendongak pada si dominan yang lebih tinggi, membuat Chanyeol mendengkur sayu melihat betapa imutnya Baekhyun yang harus melongok ke atas untuk menatapnya.

"Sayang kamu." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berucap, membenamkan bibir di antara rambutnya, menghirup kencang-kencang aroma wangi Baekhyun yang manis. Si kucing sendiri tampak terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia dicium, tapi

"Sayang Nyeollie juga, nya~"

.

.

.

Luhan bernapas rendah ketika Yixing mendekatkan wajah. Suasana memang sudah panas dengan semua orang memperhatikan mereka, tapi Yixing ingin membakar semuanya.

" _Xing..."_ Luhan malu-malu.

" _Bolehkah?"_ Yixing mendekatkan bibirnya.

" _T-t-tapi... ini terlalu cepat... a-aku saja belum genap satu minggu di sini..."_

" _Hanya satu ciuman saja, Luhan. Aku berjanji."_ Yixing melirik, memastikan Baekhyun melihatnya. _"Aku hanya ingin membuat semua orang di sini tahu kalau kau itu milikku."_

Luhan tampak ragu-ragu. Dan Yixing merasa mungkin ia terlalu memaksanya.

" _Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak—"_

Tapi Luhan menahan pipinya, dan memiringkan wajah.

Yixing memejamkan mata perlahan, dan mengimbangi gerakan bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Bibir Luhan... lembut dan manis. Rasa yang hampir sama dengan Baekhyun, tapi...

Lebih... lebih—

"BERHENTIII!"

Keduanya sontak melepaskan ciuman, menoleh pada seekor kucing calico yang berdiri tegak dan tampak marah.

"Baek?"

Bahkan Chanyeol tampak terkejut. Dan—kecewa?

Baekhyun napasnya tak beraturan, matanya membulat, dan setelah ia menarik perhatian hampir semua penduduk desa, ia mengacungkan tangan dan menunjuk pada Luhan.

"KAU! KAU JANGAN—!"

"Maafkan Baekhyun," Chanyeol cepat bertindak, membekapnya dari belakang. "Maksudnya, ini adalah pesta kami. Baekhyun hanya tidak suka kalian mencuri semua perhatian darinya. Kalian tahu sendiri betapa manjanya kucing ini." Ia tersenyum kecil.

Yifan tampak menyadari sesuatu. "Tentu saja. Yixing, kalau tidak keberatan..."

Yixing mengangguk, tapi tersenyum puas. "Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Ia melepaskan Luhan dan membiarkan angora itu bersembunyi di dapur bersama Kyungsoo.

Teori Chen terbukti benar. Baekhyun masih mempunyai ikatan tipis dengannya.

Sementara Chanyeol permisi terlebih dahulu, dan menyeret tangan Baekhyun, membawanya ke pondok mereka.

.:xxx:.

"A-aangh..." Kucing itu berontak walau kaki tangannya telah ditahan oleh cengkeraman kasar sang dominan. "N-Nyeollie... J-jangan... sakit..."

Tapi Chanyeol mencengkeram rambutnya, da menahan kepalanya di atas matras ranjang baru mereka.

Chanyeol perlu mendisiplinkan submisifnya.

" **Apa kau gila?!"**

Bentakan Chanyeol membuat air mata Baekhyun otomatis keluar, ketakutan.

" **Baek, kamu itu punyaku."** Desis si dominan, kali ini mencengkeram rahangnya. **"Jangan melihat ke arah dominan lain. Kamu itu punyaku, milikku, submisifku. Pasanganku. Kenapa kau menyuruh dominan lain berhenti mencium seekor submisif?!"**

"T-tapi..." Baekhyun merengek.

" **Kau mau aku menghukummu?!"**

"Hiks... hiks... t-tidak..."

" **Aku tidak suka cara Yixing melihatmu, apalagi caramu melihatnya. Apa kau sudah lupa milik siapa kau ini?"**

Baekhyun begitu takut akan kilat marah di mata Chanyeol. Itu kilat dominan yang harga dirinya terluka.

"N-Nyeollie... B-Baekkie minta maaf... Hiks... B-Baekkie juga tidak tahu k-kenapa... Hiks..."

"Jangan buat aku kecewa, Baekhyun..." desisan Chanyeol turun menjadi sebuah permohonan—tapi justru itu yang menyakiti Baekhyun lebih daripada bentakan Chanyeol. Permohonan seekor dominan.

"Kumohon, jangan buat aku menyesal telah mengklaimmu..."

"Hngg... hng..."

Baekhyun sampai tersedak tangisnya sendiri.

Sungguh, ia tidak berniat membuat Chanyeol marah. Tapi... tapi ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang seperti tidak terima jika Yixing bersama dengan submisif lain...

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat ke atas—hanya untuk merasakan sebuah tetes basah jatuh ke pipinya.

Chanyeol...

Chanyeol menangis?

Chanyeol menangis.

"Nyeollie... hiks... hukum Baekkie..." kata kucing itu terbata-bata. "Baekkie sudah nakal, nya... Baekkie melirik dominan lain... Baekkie sudah berani memarahi Nyeollie... Baekkie bukan submisif baik... hiks... B-baekkie janji tidak akan melakukan ini lagi... Tapi... t-tapi... Nyeollie jangan nangis, nya... Hiks..."

Chanyeol mengusap matanya. Tidak—tidak, ia tidak menangis. Hanya... terlalu emosional hingga matanya sampai berair.

Chanyeol hanya terkejut... marah, ya. Kecewa, dan harga dirinya teluka ketika submisifnya begitu posesif pada dominan lain di depan umum. Apakah itu normal? Apakah itu wajar? Chanyeol tidak tahu, jadi—ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Jadi apa yang kucing cantik ini mau, hm? Beritahu dominanmu ini."

Baekhyun bernapas melalui bibirnya. "B-Baekkie ingin Nyeollie hukum Baekkie, nya..."

"Keras?"

"N-Nyeollie pasti tidak akan menyakiti Baekkie, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Angkat pahamu."

Baekhyun melakukan seperti yang disuruh, menekuk pahanya ke dada sehingga Chanyeol dengan mudah melepas celananya.

"Mau tahu hukuman apa yang kusiapkan untuk Baekkie?" desis si harimau.

"A-apa...? B-Baekkie tidak mau kalau hukumannya cuci baju, nya..."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol tergelak.

Inilah mengapa ia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Mengapa ia percaya kalau Baekhyun adalah takdirnya.

Tak peduli seberapa marahnya Chanyeol, seberapa kecewanya... Baekhyun tak bisa membuatnya merasa _down_ sampai berhari-hari.

Baekhyun akan selalu menemukan cara untuk membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa lagi.

Baekhyun adalah takdirnya.

Chanyeol sangat mencintainya.

"Hukumannya... Dominanmu ini tidak akan membantu menggaruk meong Baekkie untuk tiga hari."

Mata Baekhyun membulat.

"T-tidak mungkin! Nyeollie sendiri p-pasti tidak akan betah tidak main dengan meong Baekkie, nyaaa!"

Chanyeol mendecih diejek begitu. Ia melepas celananya juga, dan mengocok penisnya yang mulai mengeluarkan gerigi-gerigi tajam di pangkal, lalu menempatkannya di sela paha Baekhyun.

"A-apa yang Nyeollie—"

"Aku tidak menggaruk meong kecil ini bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memakaimu. Aku dominanmu, lupa lagi? Aku akan meraih kepuasanku berkali-kali dan membiarkanmu sengsara di bawahku, aku akan melihatmu menangis dan merengek karena penis kecil ini perih minta orgasme. Itu hukumanmu."

"Nyeollie j-jahat! A-aaah! Anngh!" Si kucing tersedak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur di antara sela pahanya, membuatnya mengernyit perih karena gerigi penis Chanyeol menggesek kulit paha mulusnya sampai memerah. "N-Nyeolliee..."

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan rintihannya. Harimau putih itu begitu fokus pada hukumannya sehingga dengan tangannya ia menjepitkan paha Baekhyun dan mengeluar masukkan penisnya, menyetubuhi paha baekhyun sampai geriginya membuat kulit seputih susu itu memerah.

"A-aaangh! Sakiit!"

"Sakit, ya? Sakit, kan?"

Baekhyun ingin meminta berhenti, tapi ia sadar kalau ini adalah hukumannya. Kucing itu mencengkeram sprei, memalingkan muka ke kiri, napasnya tak beraturan.

Chanyeol tampak... tampak... sangat seksi sekali... menyetubuhi pahanya dan mengeluarkan desahan berat sementara pinggangnya bergerak cepat sampai tak terlihat.

Dan bokong Chanyeol... Bokong Chanyeol juga bergoyang-goyang...

Chanyeol tidak berhenti bahkan ketika sesekali penisnya menyentuh penis Baekhyun yang berdiri tegang. Si kucing merengek, minta penisnya diberi ampun tapi Chanyeol tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Buka mulut." Geram Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menurut.

Mani Chanyeol muncrat dengan geraman buas, dan baekhyun menangkapnya dengan baik dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Telan. Setiap aku keluar, kau harus menelan semua maniku, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dengan kepayahan mencoba menelan mani dalam jumlah banyak itu. Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Kita lanjutkan. Menungging."

.:xxx:.

"Capek ya, Sayang? Kasihan sekali. Hisap terus, ya."

Baekhyun menungging di depannya, bokong terangkat ke atas, begoyang menggoda, sementara mulutnya penuh dengan penis Chanyeol dan kepalanya bergerak naik turun.

Chanyeol bersandar pada kepala ranjang, tangannya mengelus rambut Baekhyun seperti mengelus kucing peliharaan. Untungnya sesi bercinta mereka kali ini tidak memakan korban ranjang. Hanya.. dua kaki ranjang saja yang patah.

"Aah... Yahh.. Baek... Aku mau—aaah!"

Chanyeol klimaks lagi, sementara Baekhyun belum. Dan tidak akan untuk hari ini.

"Mmph..."

Baekhyun menelannya dengan susah payah. Meongnya tidak tersentuh sama sekali, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"N-Nyah..."

Chanyeol memeluknya. Dan baekhyun tidak bisa tidak merasakan itu lagi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya. Seperti akan keluar...

"Baek?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran pada tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang. Lalu tanpa ia kira, Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendorongnya menjauh. "Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun merangkak ke belakang, mulut ditutupi telapak tangan, matanya terpejam. Chanyeol meraihnya, kebingungan, dan bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang terlonjak dan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke kaus Chanyeol.

"Hoeek!"

Chanyeol terhenyak.

Bajunya kotor sekarang, oleh Baekhyun yang mengosongkan semua yang telah ia makan dan mengotori sprei mereka. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi perhatiannya.

"Hiks... hiks..." Baekhyun menangis, malu, menyadari ia sudah muntah pada dada Chanyeol.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Baek, Baek, Sayangku..." Chanyeol mengusap dahi Baekhyun yang berkeringat. "Kamu nggak apa? Sebentar, aku ambilkan air putih..."

Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan menuju ke dapur. Ia kembali tidak lama kemudian, membawa segelas air dan sekarang bertelanjang dada.

"Nyeollie... hiks... pusing..." rengek si kucing. Dominannya tampak memasang wajah tegang.

Apakah... Baekhyun...?

"Kita ke rumah Junma."

.:xxx:.

"Hamil...?"

Satu kata itu membuat pikiran Chanyeol berputar.

"Hamil?" Tangannya mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun, sampai si kucing meringis. "Baekhyunku... Baekhyunku hamil?"

Baik Junma dan Yifan bisa melihatnya. Kebahagiaan yang merasuk perlahan dalam tiap sel tubuh Chanyeol.

"Submisifku hamil?"

"... yeol, Chanyeol! Ini masih dugaan!"

Yifan berseru, dan itu membangungkan Chanyeol.

"Dugaan?"

Yifan mengangguk.

"Cuma ada satu cara untuk memastikan apakah Baekhyun hamil atau sakit..."

 _Baekhyun hamil! Baekhyun pasti hamil!_

 _Tidak mungkin aku hamil! Nyeollie kan selalu keluar di mulut Baekkie!_

Untuk sesaat—Chanyeol mengabaikan ekspresi ketakutan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana itu?"

"Pergi ke dokter langganan Junmyeon di kota." Kata Yifan. "Kalian tahu kalau beberapa waktu sekali aku dan Junmyeon kadang pergi ke kota, kan? Kalian bisa memeriksakan Baekhyun di sana."

"Ke... kota?" Chanyeol membulatkan mata. Ia tidak pernah pergi ke kota, seumur hidupnya. "T-tapi aku tidak pernah pergi ke kota... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana—"

"Baekhyun tahu. Baekhyun yang akan membimbingmu selama di kota." Junmyeon terkekeh.

"Akan kuberi alamatnya." Kata Yifan sambil menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas. "Namanya Dokter Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Ci-cita apa?"

"Citata." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukaan!" Baekhyun merengut. "Citapong Pongkulpongkul?"

Yifan menghela napas sabar. "Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul."

"Cita... Cayapongkul?"

Chanyeol mengoreksi. "Citapon Licayapongkul."

"Iya... lumayan, deh." Yifan menepuk dahi. "Besok pagi-pagi kalian bisa berangkat."

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Jangan lupa bawa bekal. Makanan di kota itu banyak bahan kimianya, tidak sehat."

"Tapi kami tidak punya uang..." Baekhyun mengkeret.

"Tenang saja. Aku punya banyak." Junmyeon tersenyum, rendah hati.

Dan itu benar saja. Dalam waktu singkat—ada satu kresek hitam uang di depan mereka.

"Woa." Chanyeol mengambil kertas bernama uang itu dan mengendusnya. Yek. Baunya asin.

"Tapi jangan dibuat beli macam-macam. Nih," Yifan mengambil sejumput dan mengembalikannya dalam lemari. "Segini saja."

"Ih, pelit." Chanyeol memutar bola mata.

"Ya sudah, kalian pulang dulu sana. Persiapkan untuk besok."

"Pastikan kalian pulang sebelum malam, ya. Banyak orang jahat—oh! Benar juga!" Junmyeon heboh sendiri. "Mereka butuh penyamaran! Tunggu sini sebentar, ya."

Dan mereka menunggu, pada Junmyeon yang sedang mengobrak-abrik lemarinya.

"Uwaa..." tandas Baekhyun saat Junmyeon kembali. "Rambut palsu..."

"Coba yang ini." Junmyeon memakaikan wig rambut cokelat sedagu pada Baekhyun, mengamatinya, lalu menggeleng. "Mm, tidak. Kalau ini?" Ia memakaikan yang rambutnya lurus sepunggung. "Sempurna."

"Kalau yang pendek ini rambut palsu favorit Junmyeon saat dipakai ke kota." Yifan tersenyum pada wig satunya yang tidak jadi dipakai Baekhyun.

"Lalu... pakai ini." Junmyeon memberinya sebungkus tas plastik—yang ketika Baekhyun tarik keluar, isinya adalah satu stel pakaian putih-hitam dan roknya. "Sempurna. Pasti Baekhyun akan kelihatan sangat cantik."

"J-Junma..." si kucing terbata. "Ini kan rok cewek?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengkerut. Bukan berarti bayangan akan baekhyun yang mengenakan pakaian wanita tidak menggoda nafsunya. "Ini kan yang biasanya dipakai Jisoo sama Chaeyong?"

"Ini supaya kalian tidak dicurigai kalau ke tempat praktek dokter itu. Junmyeon biasanya juga pakai penyamaran kalau ke sana. Tapi tenang saja, dokter itu mengenal kami. Bilang saja kalau kalian adalah anak asuh kami." Yifan menjelaskan.

"Baik..." Chanyeol membungkuk. "Terima kasih, Junma. Yifan."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun ikut membungkuk, mencengkeram pakaian wanita itu erat.

"Pulanglah."

Chanyeol tidak segera pulang. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu, menoleh pada Yifan yang menatapnya paham.

"Kita akan membicarakan soal sikap aneh Baekhyun itu saat kau pulang, tenang saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

AN **:**

Oh weit dem crell typo banyak banget di chap kemaren dan sialnya itu vital semua orz ;; crell ralat di sini ya!

Sekalian shoutout buat **ohse12** yang udah nunjukin letak salah crell ;;; jadi di chap kemaren itu pas di sungai kan ada 4 hybrid... si baek, luhan, kyung, sama junma. Macan tutul itu typo, seharusnya cheetah ;;; dem dem dem. Efek ngetik di hp hiks maafkan yaaa! Makasih ohse udah ngasih tahuuuu! Lopeuuu!

Writeout singkat dari spesies mereka:

Baek: kucing rumahan calico. ini tipe kucing yang manja tapi masih mau dikasih makan ikan tongkol. Kalau dalam kasusnya baek, dia lebih suka kalau tongkolnya dibalik (iykwim)

Chanyeol: harimau albino. Ini harimau yang hidup di daerah dekat kutub dan suka sama yang adem-adem, tapi ga bisa manjat soalnya ukurannya itu loooh gede banget kwkw. Ini spesies terancam gais ;-; tolong kalau nemuin harimau albino di jalan jangan ditembak ya /eh

Junma: **cheetah**. Kenapa cheetah? Karena cheetah itu jenis kucing besar yang paling ga selfish, care dan protektif banget sama anak-anaknya. Cheetah rela berburu dan hasil buruannya dimakan total sama anaknya sementara ia gak istirahat samsek dan lanjut berburu lagi buat dirinya sendiri. Nah kalau ternyata si anak masih laper dan nyerang buruannya lagi, si cheetah bakal kasihin mangsanya **lagi**. Mamaable banget pokoknya ya tuhan ;-;

Yifan: singa. Karena singa kan raja hutan huehuehe /plak/ karena singa dominan itu dominan dari semua dominan. Tapi singa jantan harusnya males berburu kan ya... si yifan ini rajin soalnya dirongrong terus sama si cheetah.

Yixing: **jaguar**. Pandai manjat pohon dan naikin gunung batu. Jaguar ini terkenal culas loh gais.

Tao: puma. Sementara belum bisa diberitahu kenapa dia puma.

Kyungsoo: lynx. Ini jenis kucing ukuran tanggung (lo kira botol akua) idupnya bebas dan mandiri, kaya uco. Tapi bokongnya embul-embul uwu

Jongin: macan kumbang (panther). Warna menjelaskan segalanya /disangkutin ke pohon/

luhan: angora. Ini nih, kucing paling manja tapi paling cantik ;-;

Xiumin **macan tutul**. Macan tutul – jaguar – cheetah memang penampakannya hampir sama... yang bedain yaitu ukuran tubuh, kecepatan lari, sama bentuk totol mereka. Tapi karena ini bukan bimbel biologi jadi yah saya harap kalian engga kebalik ;-;

Jongdae: harimau. Harimau sumatera tepatnya euy. Crell jatuh cinta sama spesies ini.

Sehun/willis: singa. Hmm, yakin dia cuma singa?

Udah ya, gitu aja dulu. Stay tune untuk chapter depan karena kita bakal tahu apakah baek hamil atau engga. Kalian maunya gimana? kwkw

Reviewnya, boleh?


	18. Chapter 18

Note: favorit crell itu pas baca review terus ada kata nyaah-nyaahnya ;-; kalian lucu banget ya ampun gemes

Keep in mind kalau di chapter ini, kan mereka di kota, si Baek pakai dandanan pas di MV The One—wig panjang lurus, bandana ijo, seragam ala anak sekolahan.

Enjoy the chap, gais

.:xxx:.

"NYEOLLIEEEEE!"

TIIIIIIN!

Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa di pembukaan chapter sudah ada adegan hampir tabrakan.

"B-Baek!"

Baekhyun terengah, memegangi siku Chanyeol yang baru saja dia tarik dari tengah jalan raya. Sementara si hybrid harimau putih yang kini memakai topi baseball warna merah mengernyit pada pasangannya, heran.

"Kenapa tarik-tarik? Katanya nyebrang jalan?"

"Hampir aja..." Gemas Baekhyun. "Nyeollie kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong! Kan lampunya masih hijau!"

Chanyeol berkedip bingung. "Terus kenapa kalau lampunya hijau?"

"Berarti belum boleh nyebrang, Nyeollie! Kalau merah baru boleh!"

"Masa? Kata siapa?"

"Ih Nyeollieee!" Baekhyun—dalam balutan seragam sekolah warna putih yang entah dari mana Junmyeon dapatkan dan bandana hijau pinjaman Chaeyong yang menyembunyikan kupingnya, dengan marah dan kaki menghentak menyeret Chanyeol menyeberang setelah lampunya warna merah. Pemandangan itu membuat beberapa pejalan kaki berbisik—beberapa karena ketampanan si harimau putih, karena cantiknya gadis yang menyeretnya itu, atau karena serasinya mereka berdua. "Ya udah, ayo kita cari dokternya sekarang!"

Chanyeol masih tidak tahu dia baru saja diselamatkan dari maut. Untung Baekhyun masih tau sedikit soal tata cara hidup di kota.

.:xxx:.

Setelah beberapa kali tersasar dan bertanya pada orang-orang, akhirnya keduanya menemukan tempat prakter sang dokter yang dicari. Padahal mereka berangkat dari hutan saat matahari masih menyingsing, dan baru pukul sepuluh siang mereka menemukan tempat si dokter.

Chanyeol memanggul tas ransel tua milik Yifan yang isinya bekal dari desa, nasi buatan Kyungsoo yang dibungkus daun pisang dan beberapa lembar dendeng sapi dalam daun jati.

Tempat Dokter Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul lebih besar dari rumah biasa, dengan papan bertuliskan jadwal praktek di depan rumah, dan resepsionis cantik yang berdiri di belakang meja.

"Permisiii!" Baekhyun nyelonong masuk, berhenti di depan meja resepsionis. "Apa benar ini... rumahnya Dokter Pongkulpongkul?"

Resepsionis itu—Kang Seulgi, menurut papan nama di depan vas bunga, berkedip terkejut, tetapi langsung tersenyum dengan profesionalisme tinggi melihat nona cantik berbandana hijau di depannya.

"Err..." Seulgi menjilat bibir, menoleh pada Chanyeol yang mengikuti di belakang. "Kalau Dokter Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul, benar."

"Aaah iya! Maksudnya itu! Baekkie mau bertemu dokter Pongkulpongkul."

Seulgi masih tersenyum, walau sekarang sedikit mengernyit. "Siapa itu Baekkie?"

Baekhyun menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Ini Baekkie." Lalu menunjuk Chanyeol. "Ini Nyeollie."

"Hai." Sapa Chanyeol. Seulgi melihat keduanya sejenak, sedikit bingung, lalu tersenyum segan.

Ia mulai mengambil buku administrasi. "Aah, baik, Nyonya Baekkie..."

"Kok Nyonya?" tandas Baekhyun, cemberut.

"Eh, apa saya salah?" Seulgi buru-buru melihat dari atas ke bawah. "Ah, maaf, Nona Baekkie..."

Si kucing masih cemberut.

"Baekkie ini bukan Nona! Baekkie ini Tuan! Tuan Baekkie!"

Seulgi melongo, mengamati si kucing dari atas ke bawah.

Kenapa anak SMA ini minta dipanggil Tuan? "T-t-tapi... B-baiklah, T-Tuan Baekkie... Apakah Anda sudah punya janji dengan dokter Chittapon?" tanya wanita itu sopan setelah sembuh dari keterkejutan.

Chanyeol menelengkan kepala, tangannya melingkar pinggang Baekhyun. "Tidak, apa kami harus berjanji dulu?"

"T-tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu," serobot Baekhyun semangat. "Saya, Baekkie, berjanji akan bertemu dengan dokter Pongkulpongkul!"

"Aku juga! Aku, Chanyeol, berjanji akan bertemu dengan dokter Chayapongkul!"

Seulgi tidak bisa tidak melambaikan tangan pada pria besar yang berdiri dekat pintu masuk. "Hei, sekuriti!"

.

.

.

.

Dokter Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul sedang dalam jam istirahatnya. Menanggalkan jas putihnya, ia berjalan menuju resepsionis hanya untuk melihat ada keramaian di pintu masuk.

Ini aneh. Jarang sekali ada keramaian di tempat prakteknya. Ada seorang pria tinggi dan gadis SMA yang tampaknya menolak diseret keluar oleh sekuriti.

"Mana Dokter Pongkulpongkul?! Katanya kami boleh bertemu dengannya?!"

"Nyaaaa jangan tarik-tarik tangan Baekkie nyaaa!"

"Ada apa ini?" sela Chittapon pada Seulgi yang memandang risih.

"Dokter Chittapon... Mereka orang-orang aneh..."

"Hei, seenaknya saja!" amuk Chanyeol. "Kami tidak aneh!"

"Dokter Pongkulpongkul!" teriak Baekhyun. "Kami disuruh Junma kemari!"

"Junma?" Atas nama itu, Chittapon membulatkan mata. "Seulgi, mereka boleh masuk. Tidak perlu tanya asuransi dan data diri, masukkan saja di antrian."

"Hah? T-tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini pasien khususku." Chittapon memberi isyarat pada si sekuriit untuk melepaskan keduanya. "Aku akan kembali setelah segelas kopi. Pastikan mereka sudah nyaman di ruang tunggu, Seulgi."

.:xxx:.

Singkatnya, kemudian mereka disuruh duduk di ruangan yang penuh dengan kursi. Ruangan itu sudah separuh penuh, jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di samping seorang wanita muda—Yejin, menurut keplek ID card yang ia kenakan. Matanya melotot melihat pria pejantan seperi Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai. Yejin." Sapa Yejin, suaranya dibuat selembut mungkin.

"Halo, nya~ Baekkie!" Baekhyun nongol dari samping Chanyeol, mengulurkan tangan. Tapi tidak diperhatikan.

"Hai. Chanyeol." Jawab Chanyeol dingin, membuat Yejin langsung basah mendengarnya. Tangannya langsung dijabat oleh wanita itu padahal belum diangkat..

"Sama adiknya, ya?" tanya wanita itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Nya?"

"Adik?"

"Iya. Dia adikmu, kan? Dia pakai seragam SMA."

"Nyaa, Baekkie bukan adiknya Nyeollie!" Si kucing dengan posesif memeluk lengan Chanyeol. "Baekkie ini pasangannya!"

 _Pasangan? Pacar?_

 _Yah, sudah taken ternyata._

Yejin menatap sinis pada Baekhyun yang juga mengernyit tidak suka padanya. Kenapa ganteng-ganteng begini harus terbuang untuk sumber daya manusia kelas bawah seperti anak SMA itu, sih? Tapi mungkin kalau digoda, Chanyeol ini pasti mau. Secara Yejin kan lebih dewasa, rambutnya lebih tebal, dadanya lebih montok, merk gincunya lebih mejreng, menang banyak dibanding bekas minyak dendeng sapi yang menempel di bibir Baekhyun.

Lumayan nih, ketemu cogan di tempat praktek dokter langganan.

"Oh gitu." Bukan berarti Yejin mau kalah walau yang di depannya sudah punya status 'pasangan'. Kuku jari lentiknya yang berwarna merah mengilat menyilaukan Baekhyun saat wanita itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Boleh minta nomornya dong, Ganteng?"

"Grrr..."

Baekhyun mendesis. Ekornya yang dilingkarkan di sekeliling perutnya bergerak-gerak marah.

"Nomor apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Nomor hp, dong. Masa nomor sepatu." Wanita itu tertawa sok asik.

"Aku tidak punya hp. Tapi kalau sepatu nggak apa-apa, aku liatin dulu ya."

Lalu Chanyeol membungkuk, mengangkat sepatu, dan membaca nomornya, diikuti tatapan tidak percaya si wanita.

"44."

"Grrrr..."

Hening sebentar. Desisan Baekhyun masih terdengar.

"O-oh, oke..." Yejin tertawa canggung. "Ng... Yang sakit siapa? Semoga bukan kamu, Ganteng"

"Bukan sakit, sih. Mau meriksain Baekkie, beneran hamil atau engga." Jawab Chanyeol ramah, sambil menoleh dan menatap sayang pada Baekhyun yang sedang mendesis pada Yejin.

Wanit itu mendelik. "H-hamil?"

"Ih, Nyeollie~" Baekhyun menyudahi acara mendesisnya dan menatap cemberut pada Chanyeol. "Gimana bisa hamil... Baekkie kan terus-terusan nelen pejunya Nyeollie... masa bisa hamil?"

"Tapi, Baek, kan kita ngentotnya terus-terusan... Pasti bisa, lah."

Chanyeol tertawa dan mencium bibir Baekhyun telak di mulut. Lupa kalau ada Yejin yang beku menatap keduanya.

"Tuan... Nyeollie dan Nona Baekkie?" potong seorang suster yang ragu mendekati mereka. "Dokter Chittapon sudah menunggu Anda. Silahkan ikuti saya."

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh, lalu terkikik dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

"Kami duluan, ya." Sapa Chanyeol ramah pada Yejin.

"Dadaaah~" si kucing menjulurkan lidah mengejek, menggoda Yejin yang menganga tidak percaya kalau dia baru saja kalah oleh seorang gadis kencur seperti Baekhyun. Si kucing beberapa langkah kemudian menoleh ke belakang, terkekeh licik melihat Yejin masih beku menatap mereka dan ia menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah... ke arah bokong Chanyeol. Dan—

Grep!

Grep grep grep. Nyut nyut nyut.

Baekhyun tertawa puas melihat muka mupeng Yejin, sementara Chanyeol menoleh bingung ke arahnya.

.:xxx:.

"Halo, Dokter!"

Chittapon sudah duduk di kursinya, dan ia tersenyum.

"Silahkan duduk, jadi kalian anak-anaknya Junmyeon?"

"Benar sekali!"

Chittapon mengulurkan tangan, yang dijabat Chanyeol dengan kencang. "Aku teman dekat Junmyeon. Dokter kandungan langganan mama kalian."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, nya." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Ada masalah apa sehingga kalian kemari?"

"Kami ingin tahu apakah Baekhyun hamil, karena akhir-akhir ini dia muntah-muntah terus..." Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Hmm..." Chittapon sebenarnya sudah ingin mengomentari fakta bahwa anak sahabatnya yang masih SMA dihamili orang. "Sudah berapa lama seperti itu?"

"Sudah beberapa hari ini, nya..." kata Baekhyun lesu. "Tapi Nyeollie tidak pernah memasukkan pejunya ke meong Baekkie, nya. Baekkie... masa Baekkie hamil?"

Chittapon sudah ingin bertanya dari mana anak semanis ini tahu kata peju dan apa itu meong, tapi ia lebih tertarik pada sesuatu yang lain. "Siapa Nyeollie?"

Chanyeol menunjuk diri sendiri. "Saya."

Chittapon berkedip. "Oh? Aku kira kau kakaknya?"

"Bukan, aku pasangannya."

"Tapi kalian berdua anak Junmyeon."

"Benar."

Jiwa _kinky_ Chittapon membara. "Apa kalian _incest_?"

"Apa itu _incest?_ Enak tidak, nya? Kalau enak, Baekkie mau."

Melihat muka penasaran kedua anak sahabatnya yang tampaknya dalam hubungan inkes itu membuat Chittapon menipiskan bibir. "Lupakan... Jadi begini saja, lebih baik kita tes kehamilan dulu, ya? Silahkan ikut aku."

Chittapon bangkut dan kedua hybrid itu mengikuti di belakangnya. Chittapon lalu berhenti di sebuah pintu yang ditulisi 'kamar mandi', dan Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Kenapa ke kamar mandi, nya? Dokter mau pipis?"

Chittapon ingin menoyor Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Bukan begitu, Baekkie. Tes kehamilannya pakai pipis kamu."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, "ooh."

"Jadi sekarang kamu masuk, pipis, terus pipisnya kamu basahin ke alat ini, ya."

Dokter memberinya sebuah testpack, dan seperti submisif kecil penurut yang memang jadi fetish Chanyeol, Baekhyun masuk dalam kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya tak lupa menurunkan celana dalam pinknya seperti jika hendak mandi di sungai.

"Kok pakai yang pink sih, Baek," protes Chanyeol.

"Dilepasnya di dalam saja, Baekhyun!" panik si dokter sambil tutup mata.

Baekhyun berkedip, memakai celana dalamnya lagi, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Chittapon membuka mata setelah yakin situasi sudah kondusif terkendali, menepuk dadanya yang hampir jantungan.

"Nanti bagaimana, Dokter?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalau garisnya masih satu, berarti Baekkie nggak hamil. Tapi kalau dua, berarti Baekkie hamil." Chittapon terhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar, dan ia memainkan benda itu sejenak sebelum menempelkannya di telinga. "Halo?" Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Sebentar, ya. Aku jawab telepon dulu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan Chittapon meninggalkan ruangan. Ia berdiri diam selama beberapa saat, tegang menunggu hasilnya, sambil mendengarkan kricik air dari Baekhyun yang pipis di dalam.

Kriet...

"Nyeollie, aku sudah—"

Tapi testpack sudah direbut Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol melebar melihat hasilnya. Kuping harimaunya yang terlindung di bawah topi melayu, dan ia melihat ke kiri-kanan dengan panik sebelum kemudian tertumbuk pada meja sang dokter.

"Dokter!"

"Ada dua, kan, garisnya?!"

Chittapon sendiri juga tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat. Testpack itu menunjukkan dua garis hitam.

"T-tidak..." Baekhyun gemetaran. Dari suaranya, ia seperti hendak menangis. "Tidak mungkin, nya..."

Tapi... seperti ada yang aneh...

"Chanyeol."

"Ya?!" tanya si harimau cepat.

Chittapon menghela napas, menggosokkan ibu jarinya pada layar testpack.

"Lain kali pakai spidol yang permanen."

Dokter menunjukkan satu garis yang tersisa pada Baekhyun. Dan reaksinya luar biasa—mood buruk Baekhyun seketika melonjak dan Chanyeol seperti kucing yang baru dipukul bokongnya pakai gagang sapu.

"J-jadi.. Baekkie tidak hamil?!"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol bertanya, masih kecewa sebenarnya. "La-lalu kenapa Baekkie terus muntah-muntah?"

"Kita periksa dulu, ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali setelah dokter Chittapon memeriksanya di ruangan terpisah. Chanyeol yang dari tadi terpuruk setelah mengetahui kali ini ia gagal membuahi Baekhyun, melirik lemah pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi setelah memeriksa kerongkongan Baekhyun dan keterangan darinya sendiri..." Dokter mulai menjelaskan. "Baekhyun radang kerongkongan. Ini disebabkan karena terlalu banyak cairan sperma yang masuk dalam saluran kerongkongannya, sehingga tersangkut dalam cincin esofagus sehingga menimbulkan reaksi perlawanan dari kerongkongannya dalam bentuk mual dan muntah. Juga, sperma yang ia telan membuat asam lambung Baekhyun meningkat. Atau singkatnya, Baekhyun tidak terbiasa menelan sperma tapi tiba-tiba ia harus menelan dalam jumlah banyak dan waktu singkat."

"Begitu..." Chanyeol makin terpuruk ke kursi. Kupingnya layu, menempel di atas kepala.

"Berarti... Baekkie tidak boleh menelan pejunya Nyeollie lagi?"

Chanyeol jadi makin sedih. Sudah gagal menghamili, pejunya tak boleh diminum, lagi.

"Boleh, tapi sedikit saja, ya." Dokter Chittapon tersenyum misterius.

"Lalu yang lainnya? Masa harus aku buang?" tanya Chanyeol lesu, membayangkan maninya yang berharga harus dibuang-buang.

"Itu terserah kamu, Chanyeol." Dokter Chittapon sebenarnya kasihan melihat Chanyeol. Tapi ia juga gagal paham melihat begitu senang Baekhyun tidak dinobatkan mengandung. "Kalau kalian mau... aku bisa merekomendasikan alat supaya kalian bisa berhubungan badan tanpa takut hamil tapi bisa keluar di dalam."

Chanyeol langsung melonjak."Bagaimana caranya?!"

Chittapon tertawa, mengambil kertas dan menuliskan sebuah alamat. "Pergilah ke alamat ini. Jangan lupa siapkan uang yang banyak, ya. Siapa tahu kalian mau belanja yang lain."

Chanyeol menerima kertas itu seperti menerima amanah perdamaian dunia. "Terima kasih, Dokter Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul!"

"Tentu saja. Ah, tidak perlu menyebut namaku panjang-panjang begitu. Panggil saja **Ten**."

Lalu si Dokter nyengir.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI DULU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:xxx:.

Nakamoto Yuta, 27 tahun, magang di toko alat bantu seks dewasa. Sekarang hampir mati kebosanan karena tokonya tumben-tumbennya sepi.

Lalu menghela napas. Biasanya di jam-jam seperti ini ia biasa menelepon pacarnya yang seorang dokter di tengah kota, tapi entah kenapa dari tadi Ten tidak menjawab teleponnya.

Sibuk, mungkin. Salah sendiri punya pacar dokter. Si penjaga toko gelesotan di atas meja, ingin tidur siang, saat samar-samar telinganya menangkap sesuatu.

"Toko Mainan Dewasa, nya? Kenapa Dokter malah menyuruh kita beli mainan, nya?"

"Entah. Ayo, Baek, kita masuk."

Klinting~

Lalu terdengarlah suara itu, yang membuat Yuta mendelik. Suara bel pintu!

Yuta langsung melompat siap, berdiri di samping pintu seperti anjing patuh dengan senyum hangat ala pramuniaga profesional. "Selamat datang, Mas, Mbak! Waaah, sama pacarnya, ya?"

Chanyeol agak kaget disambut begitu. Ia berkedip, lalu menggeleng. "Pacar? Bukan, dia submisif saya."

Itu jawaban yang tidak terduga. Yuta melongo.

Baekhyun yang nempel di tangan Chanyeol mengangguk bangga. "Nya. Nyeollie ini dominan Baekkie~"

Soundtrack Fifty Shades of Grey berputar di kepala Yuta. Tapi si pramuniaga lalu tersenyum kalem dan mengabaikannya. "Mm... Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami mencari alat supaya bisa ngeseks tanpa hamil." Kata Chanyeol lancar. Yuta berkedip.

"Oh, maksudnya kondom?" Yuta langsung melompat ke salah satu rak, membimbing Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke sana. "Tentu saja, silahkan, silahkan! Boleh dipilih! Kami punya banyak variasi ukuran, ketebalan, dan rasa! Ada rasa vanila, cokelat, melon, jeruk, stroberi—"

"Baekkie mau yang stroberi, nyaaa!" potong si anak SMA. "Nyeollie beli banyak, yaaaa~ Baekkie mau banyaaak~"

Chanyeol mengamati rasa-rasa di kondom yang dijejer seperti minuman lima ratusan. "Yang rasa daging sapi panggang nggak ada, ya?"

Yuta menggaruk tengkuk. "Eh, belum ada yang rasa gitu, Mas."

"Yaudah. Yang stroberi ya, sepuluh kardus."

Wow. Yuta langsung semangat membayangkan banyaknya setoran.

"Yang tipis apa tebel, Mas?"

"Enakan yang mana?"

"Yang tipis dong, Mas. Esek-eseknya kerasa."

"Oke, yang itu aja, deh."

"Siap! Ukuran berapa, Mas? S, M, L, XL, XXL?"

"Ukuran? Ukuran apanya?"

"Ukuran tititnya lah, Mas."

"Oh, ukurannya segini pokoknya." Chanyeol membentuk lingkaran dengan kedua tangannya. Yuta melongo sejenak, lalu tertawa garing.

"Ah, masa. Monster kali, Mas."

"Lho, beneran."

"Nyeollieee~ Lihat sini deeeh!"

Keduanya menoleh, pada Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah lepas dari tangan Chanyeol dan sekarang sedang bermain-main dengan benda mirip penis berwarna hitam yang digoyang kiri kanan.

"Apaan, Baek?"

"Ini kaya punya Nyeollie, hihihi."

"Oh, iya, ya."

Yuta menelan ludah setelah melihat ukuran dildo yang dipegang Baekhyun, lalu memasukkan sepuluh kardus kondom stroberi ukuran XXL ke keranjang.

"Waaah bisa nempeeel! Nyeollie, beli ini yuk!" Baekhyun kegirangan pada dildo yang ia tempel di tembok.

"Itu buat apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Yuta.

"Itu dildo, mainan mirip penis. Bisa buat masturbasi. Itu bisa ditempel, Mas." Yuta heran sendiri karena ia kira Chanyeol selaku seorang dominan harusnya sudah tahu.

"Bagus, nyaa. Beli banyak yuk! Buat oleh-oleh buat Soonyah, buat Junma! Nanti ditempel di pintu pondok, nya!"

Chanyeol berakhir memesankan tiga dildo dengan ukuran paling besar. Yuta ngiler membayangkan tiga dildo itu mau dipakai untuk acara triple penetration.

"Nya? Ini apa?" Sekarang Baekhyun sudah pindah ke rak lain, menarik sesuatu berbentuk bundar warna pink.

"Kalau itu vibrator getar." Kata Yuta.

"Uwaaa..." Baekhyun terpana saat Yuta menyalakan remotenya, sehingga vibrator itu bergetar di tangannya. "Lucu, nya~ Nyeollie, beli, ya~!"

"Lima." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus melihat-lihat di toko mainan itu, sementara Chanyeol beristirahat dekat meja kasir.

Yuta menjawil tangan Chanyeol. "Mas, saya ada barang baru, lho. Kayanya mas butuh, nih."

"Barang apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Yuta nyengir dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Ini krim pembesar payudara."

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Beneran bisa besarin payudara?"

"Bisa, Mas! Diolesin dua kali sehari, dalam waktu seminggu dijamin deh kelihatan hasilnya! Garansi, Mas!"

"Nanti bisa keluarin susu?!"

"E-eh, bisa dong mas!"

"Oke! Ambil empat botol, ya." Mata Chanyeol jelalatan ke arah produk di belakang kasir, lalu menunjuk sebuah botol. "Ambil itu juga, ya."

"Ini pembesar penis, Mas. Masa masih perlu?"

"Udah, masukin aja." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Udah, Baek?" Ia berkedip melihat Baekhyun sudah tidak di tempat. "Baek?"

Chanyeol beranjak untuk mencari Baekhyun dari sela-sela rak mainan dewasa yang dipajang, dan ia terhenti ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, dan sebuah ekor manja mengelus pahanya.

"Miaaaw~"

Kaget, Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, melihat Baekhyun yang memakai bando kuping kucing, dan tertawa.

"Dasar aneh. Kamu kan udah punya kuping kucing."

"Hehe," Baekhyun melepasnya, lalu mengangkat keranjang penuh macam-macam desain _lingerie._ "Baekkie mau beli ini juga, nya. Celana dalam Baekkie bosenin~ Masa putih-putih terus~"

"Baiklah." Ia menoleh pada Yuta. "Jadi berapa semuanya?"

.:xxx:.

"Baek, mau pulang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, menempel pada Chanyeol yang menenteng kresek belanjaan mereka di tangan lainnya. "Uung. Baekkie mau lihat-lihat dulu di kota..."

Benar juga. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah dapat kesempatan di kota.

Padahal ini sudah malam. Sudah gelap.

Tapi justru itu. Seoul malam hari dan lampu-lampunya adalah yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terpana. Hidup di hutan yang tanpa sentuhan modern sedikitpun membuat kedua hybrid itu betah berlama-lama duduk di kursi pinggir jalan. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya bersandar pada satu sama lain dan mendengarkan napas masing-masing.

Chanyeol sudah kenyang melihat ekspresi senang Baekhyun malam ini. Rasanya seperti... impas dengan kenyataan kalau ia belum berhasil membuahi Baekhyun.

Harimau putih itu menoleh sedikit, pada Baekhyun yang tampak mengamati langit. Kota Seoul yang penuh polusi memang tidak membuatnya bisa melihat bintang di langit, tapi kelap-kelip lampu dan tangan hangat Chanyeol di pelukannya sudah cukup menggantinya.

Mungkin Chanyeol memang tidak memberinya hadiah lamaran seekor rusa atau seekor banteng... tapi Baekhyun yakin saja, kalau cinta Chanyeol padanya tidak main-main.

"Nyeollie..."

"Mm?"

"Sayang Nyeollie~"

Chanyeol tertawa, mendengarkan suara dengkur nyaman Baekhyun.

"Ada lampu warna-warni di sana... mungkin pasar malam, nya?"

Cring-cring-cring. Suara bel ekor Baekhyun terdengar dari balik seragamnya.

"Baekkie kangen pasar malam... Dulu, Tuan Baekkie sering mengajak Baekkie ke sana..."

Chanyeol menunduk, lalu mencium hidung Baekhyun.

"Baekkie pingin naik bianglala..."

"Apapun buat submisifku yang manis."

.:xxx:.

" _There's no empty seat remains?"_

"S-sudah habis semua, Tuan... Tapi kalau Tuan mau, Tuan bisa bergabung dengan pasangan muda itu."

"Suruh mereka keluar. Aku ingin naik sendiri."

"M-maaf, Tuan... Kami tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Seorang bodyguard memotong mereka dengan sopan. " _Boss, we need to go to the airport in thirty minutes."_

"Padahal aku ingin menikmati puncak Seoul sebelum aku ke luar kota..." Pria dalam balutan suit itu mengacak rambutnya. "Baiklah."

Gerbong bianglala terdekat berhenti. Seorang petugas membukakan pintunya, dan pria itu masuk tanpa sungkan, lalu melenggahkan diri di kursi di hadapan pasangan itu. Seorang laki-laki dan anak SMA yang masih mengenakan seragam.

Laki-laki itu mengamatinya lama sekali. Roda bianglala bergerak, dan mereka perlahan tapi pasti diangkat menuju titik tertinggi di Seoul.

Baekhyun masih mengusapkan pipi ke lengannya, ketiduran. Dasar, katanya ingin naik bianglala. Tapi setelah naik malah tidur. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lalu menyapa pria yang baru bergabung dnegan mereka.

"Halo. Namaku Chanyeol."

Pria itu menatapnya dingin, tapi mengangguk.

"Willis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

AN **:**

Ada yang nanya fic ini jadi berapa chapter. Crell pastiin nggak lebih dari tiga puluh kok kwkw. Kalau lebih, ntar crell jadiin sekuel aja okeoke

Teruuus apa bedanya macan kumbang sama puma? Aah itu beda banget say ;-; macan kumbang itu yang warna item, kalau puma kecokelatan tapi polos gitu bulunya.

Terus apa lagi yak huhu crell itu kebiasaan deh, pas mau jawabin pertanyaan tapi lupa pertanyaan kalian apa aja, jadi sering keliatan ga nganggep kalian gitu ;-; pm aja kalo geregetan sama crell hehe

Quest: kalian suka sama fic hewan-hewanan (?) gini gak sih? Atau prefer manusia biasa?

Reviewnya, boleh?


	19. Chapter 19

Note: akhirnya bisa apdeeet ;-; setelah report langsung ke supportnya ffn baru deh bisa publish lagi. oh iya crell baru ganti username wkwkkwk yang mau tetep panggil crell gapapa, mau panggil renee gapapa, panggil thornim juga gapapa, panggil jodohnya bang icing juga ga masalah seseneng kalian aja dah.

Enjoy the chap, gais

.:xxx:.

Malam itu, hampir semuanya memang bertanya-tanya hal yang sama.

"Ke mana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Aku tidak lihat mereka dari kemarin?"

Zitao mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin. Sudah sehari penuh dan mereka tidak melihat batang hidung si duo pembuat onar sedikitpun. Ke mana mereka?

Junmyeon yang sedang menyisiri rambut putrinya berhenti.

"Mereka pergi ke kota untuk memeriksakan kondisi Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengumpulkan pakian kotor dari pondok Junmyeon melebar matanya, menoleh terkejut pada sosok mama mereka.

"Jadi benar... Baekhyun hamil?"

Zitao menjatuhkan tombak yang ia bawa. Jongin terjengkang dari kursi kecil yang ia rebut dari Jisoo. Yixing langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari asahan pisau. Para dominan yang saat itu sedang bersiap untuk berburu ke utara melotot terkejut pada celoteh Kyungsoo. Hamil? Baekhyun hamil?

Baru beberapa hari dia sudah hamil?!

Yang benar saja!

"Mereka akan kembali besok," tegas Yifan. "Ayo, semuanya! Kita berangkat!"

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya terdiam dan menyaksikan semuanya sambil memotongi daun selada yang akan digunakan untuk makan siang nanti. Tapi ia melihat Kyungsoo yang kebingungan dan tampaknya marah, atau gusar. Lalu Junmyeon—atau Suho, mamanya sendiri, berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang tumben bisa emosi sampai seperti itu.

Kyungsoo tampaknya tidak bisa ditenangkan dengan kata-kata, dan si lynx berjalan marah ke arah pondok sementara Junmyeon menghela napas pasrah. Luhan meringsut mendekat, dengan segebok selada masih di tangan.

Junmyeon menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil, menelengkan kepala. Luhan terdiam sebentar sebelum berkata dengan bahasa korea lamat-lamat.

"Ungso... Marah?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Dia mengira Baekhyun hamil."

Luhan membulat ketika ia mengenal satu kosakata itu. Hamil.

Hamil ditambah Baekhyun... sama dengan Baekhyun hamil.

Baekhyun? Kucing belang kebesaran bokong itu?!

Luhan meremas seladanya. Bukan, bukan karena marah. Tapi anehnya justru senang.

Kalau Baekhyun hamil, berarti Yixing akan bisa berpindah hati padanya. Yixing akan berhenti melempar lirikan-lirikan mengharap itu pada baekhyun, dan akan utuh jadi miliknya.

Semoga saja. Luhan jadi tidak sabar.

.:xxx:.

Berburu di malam hari memang bukan favorit, tapi karena para mangsa biasanya lengah saat malam, mereka jadi sering menunggu bulan naik sebelum berpencar mencari buruan. Lagipula mereka adalah hybrid kucing, jelas bukan jadi masalah mengincar mangsa di kegelapan.

Yifan menyuruh Jongin berburu hewan-hewan di bukit, sedangkan Yixing dan Zitao di padang terbuka. Ada banyak rusa di sana dalam kawanan besar, dan seharusnya tidak sulit membawa pulang satu atau dua ekor.

Tapi walau Zitao sudah berbelok setelah mencekam seekor rusa betina yang memberontak di bawah cakar-cakar tajamnya, Yixing yang kosong pikirannya tidak kunjung keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

Pikirannya penuh. Oleh sosok seekor kucing berbulu belang tiga, dengan ekor cantik dan muka yang genit.

Yang kabarnya sedang hamil.

Tidak. Tidak.

Apapun boleh. Sungguh. Chanyeol boleh mengklaimnya. Tapi jangan hamil.

Jika Baekhyun hamil, Yixing tidak bisa... tidak bisa memainkan tali tipis yang ia tautkan pada batin Baekhyun.

Batinnya benar-benar goyah, dan pikirannya kacau. Yixing tidak merespon dan hanya kosong ketika Zitao memanggil namanya, butuh bantuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _"Jika kau berubah pikiran..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berkedip.

Chen.

Chen.

"Xing! Bantu aku menangkap—"

Tapi Yixing telah mengambil langkah seribu. Berbalik arah, menuju tanah lapang yang telah sebelumnya ia jauhi.

Tapi Yixing tidak bisa. Tidak, jika Chanyeol telah bertindak sejauh ini. Yixing harus cepat sebelum Baekhyun diambil seutuhnya darinya.

Yixing sampai dalam waktu rekor, hanya setengah menit menempuh jarak setengah kilometer. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa manusia tidak seharusnya berurusan dengan jaguar, atau bahkan sesama hybrid. Jaguar bukan spesies yang bisa ditangguhkan semaunya.

"Aku tidak terkejut kau akan kembali lagi, tapi aku terkejut karena kau kembali lebih cepat dari dugaanku."

Yixing berkedip, dan ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Chen tengah duduk santai di bawah sebuah pohon ara.

"Chen."

"Benar sekali." Harimau itu tertawa. "Kau akan menerima tawaranku?"

Chen—Jongdae, menyukai pemandangan ini. Menyukai melihat bagaimana Yixing, si jaguar yang baru bergabung dengan bekas komunitasnya dulu, melangkah padanya dengan penuh determinasi. Ia bisa melihat kemarahan menguar dari tubuh tegap Yixing, bagaimana jaguar itu begitu lapar untuk mengklaim apa yang telah menjadi haknya. Pasangannya.

Chen menyukai semangat itu.

 **"Aku ingin kau melenyapkannya sesegera mungkin."**

"Wow, wow, tenang dulu, jaguar muda," Harimau itu bangkit dengan malas, lalu bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya. "Tidak ada hal bagus yang bisa diperoleh dengan cara instan, kita harus melalui prosesnya dengan perlahan. Lagipula, tidakkah kau lebih suka melihat musuhmu mati perlahan?"

Dengan senyum licik, Chen melihat bagaimana Yixing tampak mempertimbangkan ucapannya.

Menarik.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi..." gumam Yixing.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau sudah mencoba saran kecilku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mencium submisif lain dan dia cemburu."

"Jelas saja." Chen mengangguk. "Seperti yang telah kukatakan, itu karena kau dan harimau putih itu telah meletakkan klaim sementara kalian saat kucing itu sedang birahi. Kalian mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Walau kucing itu sekarang sudah diklaim dan memiliki pasangan, klaim sementaramu padanya akan masih terus berefek sampai sesuatu di antara dua hal ini terjadi; kau mengklaim submisif lain, atau kucing itu hamil anak dominannya. Sebelum itu, ia akan terus dibayangi kebingungan karena ia akan masih merasa posesif padamu, dominan yang sempat memperebutkannya. Hal ini akan membuat harimau itu jadi makin agresif padamu karena ia cemburu."

Dan beruntungnya aku, tidak perlu berurusan dengan tetek bengek submisif seperti ini, Chen membatin. Tentu saja tidak, karena yang ia cintai saat ini adalah dominan sama sepertinya—yang juga jadi alasan kenapa ia diusir dari desa oleh Junmyeon.

"Itulah bahaya dari klaim sementara, yang membuat banyak dominan terbunuh di dunia ini. Itulah kenapa seharusnya tidak ada perebutan pada seekor submisif—karena menang bukan berarti menang, dan kalah bukan berarti kalah."

Yixing menggertakkan gigi. "Karena itulah aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, karena orang-orang bilang dia hamil."

"Hamil?" Dan sekarang ekspresi Chen berubah jadi terheran-heran. Baekhyun? Hamil? "Seekor kucing calico hamil? Dia idiot atau bagaimana?"

Chen tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Yixing terlanjur memepetnya, mendorongnya ke arah pohon dengan desisan marah. Chen memutar bola mata, tidak gentar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghinanya, tapi kau tahu sendiri. Kutukan calico." Ia menyingkirkan tangan Yixing dari lehernya. "Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, kami akan mengurus harimau itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah duduk diam dan perhatikan."

Chen menunggu hingga Yixing menenangkan diri dan kemudian membiarkan Chen berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri lagi. Ia menyaksikan dengan senyum terkembang ketika Yixing kemudian membiarkannya pergi, menembus rimbunnya pohon dan bergerak di sela bebatuan, menuju rumah kecil di tengah hutan milik Willis yang telah jadi markasnya sehari-hari. Ia masuk ke dalamnya, menyalakan pemancar gelombang, dan menekan beberapa nomor untuk menghubungkan pada kekasihnya.

"Minseok, sayangku?"

.:xxx:.

Perjalanan dalam bianglala yang sepi karena... Baekhyun tidur dan pria di depan Chanyeol ini diam saja, hanya fokus dengan pemandangan dari luar jendela.

Dan Chanyeol... Chanyeol baru sadar. Kalau keputusannya menuruti keinginan Baekhyun naik bianglala adalah salah.

Karena—

 _"We reached the highest point..."_ Willis berbisik.

—Chanyeol takut ketinggian.

Di harimau putih melongok ke bawah, melihat bagaimana dia bisa belasan meter di atas tanah, nyawa hanya bergantung pada seng lemah tempat ia menapak.

Si harimau keringat dingin, ratusan skenario dia dan baekhyun jatuh dan mati berputar di benaknya. Itu membuatnya gemetar. Kakinya lemas seperti jeli, dan ureternya mulai bergejolak, menegang karena tekanan.

Chanyeol kebelet pipis.

Baekhyun ngorok di cepitan ketiaknya, rambut palsunya yang tajam menusuk-nusuk lengan.

Pria itu bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya, menggesekkan gigi dan meremas paha (Baekhyun). Matanya melejit kesana kemari, gelisah.

Willis hanya meliriknya sebentar, lalu memalingkan muka.

Orang aneh, pikirnya.

Baru ketika gerbong mereka sudah dua meter dari tanah, dan Chanyeol sudah berkeringat sebesar biji salak, akhirnya si harimau putih membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya dan menyandarkan kucing itu pada si orang asing.

Willis mendelik kaget, mencium bau manis yang tidak selayaknya dimiliki manusia biasa saat pria muda ini mendudukkan gadis SMA yang sedang tertidur ke sampingnya.

 _"What th—"_

"Aku titip Baekkie sebentar, ya," pemuda itu mengernyit, memohon. "Kebelet pipis!"

" _What—_ " Willis berteriak ketika Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba melepas pengaman pintu dan melompat keluar, mengagetkan para karyawan di bawah. " _Hey_!"

Tapi si harimau putih sudah lari tunggang langgang. Bukan ke arah toilet, melainkan ke arah semak padat untuk buang hajat.

"Aah, sial. Apa-apaan." Willis mengusak rambutnya yang sewarna jingga, khas warna bulu singa. Gerbongnya mencapai tanah dan mereka dipersilahkan keluar. Beberapa pengawal Willis tampak bingung dengan gerendel pintu yang telah terbuka, dan lebih bingung lagi karena ada sosok gadis manis tertidur dengan liur membekas di samping bos mereka. _"Let's go,"_ geram Willis, mendorong Baekhyun yang tertidur sehingga ia bisa pergi.

 _"But, Boss,"_ tahan si pengawal. "Bagaimana dengan gadis ini?"

 _"Let her be. We have a flight to catch. Where's Xiumin?!"_

"Xiumin sedang menjawab telepon, _Sir_."

 _"We're not going anywhere without Xiumin."_

.:xxx:.

"Ung..." Baekhyun berkedip imut ketika seorang petugas menggoyangkan bahunya. "Nyaa..."

"Mbak, mbak? Boleh keluar sekarang."

Si kucing berkedip bingung, melihat sekeliling dengan linglung. Mana Nyeollie? Kenapa dia ditinggal sendiri?

"Ung... Nyeollie di mana, nya?"

"Nyeollie? Oh, maksudnya pacarnya? Dia ke sana," kata si petugas, menunjuk ke arah pria berambut jingga tadi pergi dengan beberapa pria berjas.

Baekhyun mengangguk ngantuk, menenteng kresek putih besar penuh mainan dewasa, dan berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok ke arah yang ditunjuk. Kupingnya agak sakit karena daritadi ditahan terus oleh bando hijau yang ia pakai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Dan Nyeollie ke mana sih? Awas kalau ketemu, akan Baekhyun gigiti nanti. Beraninya meninggalkan Baekkie sendiri.

"Aduh!"

Salahkan Baekhyun yang ngantuk, ia menabrak punggung beberapa gadis yang sedang berjajar sambil menikmati gula kapas. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, kaget, lalu mendongak, hanya untuk bertatapan dengan wanita tinggi yang mukanya familiar.

"Kamu..." Itu Yejin, dan ia mendesis melihat muka Baekhyun. "Kamu gadis mesum yang itu!"

"N-nyaaa! Y-Yejin?!"

Baekhyun terisak takut ketika wanita itu dan gengnya menarik si kucing ke daerah gelap di belakang toilet pria. Cengkeraman kuku-kuku anggota gengnya menyakitkan di lengan mungilnya, dan mereka menjatuhkan Baekhyun ke tanah seperti seonggok sampah.

Baekhyun beruntung kresek mainan dewasanya tertutup rapat atau isinya akan berceceran. Si kucing tidak berani mendongak, ekornya layu dan kupingnya menunduk takut, submisif. Wanita-wanita ini menakutkan.

"Beraninya kau mengejekku seperti itu?! Kau dan pacarmu mengejekku seperti itu, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" pekik Yejin marah. "Akan kubuat kau jera, dasar lonte brengsek!"

Ia memberi tanda dan beberapa tangan anggota gengnya mulai menjambaki rambut palsu Baekhyun. Kucing itu memekik takut, apalagi ketika tangan mereka dengan gampang mencabut rambut itu dan dengan terbengong-bengong, mengangkatnya tinggi.

"Hah...?"

"C-cowok?!"

Mata mereka terbelalak, tertuju pada sosok mungil yang gemetaran. Sosok pria cantik dan sesuatu berwarna putih-cokelat yang tertekuk di atas kepalanya.

Bingung, Yejin mengulurkan tangan, menarik bando kuping kucing itu keras-keras.

"Nyaaaa!"

Tapi tidak mau lepas, dan Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan.

"K-kuping kucing?!"

Yejin menarik makin keras. Salah seorang rekan gengnya mengenali tonjolan pada perut Baekhyun, dan membuka kausnya hingga menemukan ekornya.

"Aaaang! Nyaaa!"

"H-hybrid..." desis Yejin. "Bukan cuma cowok, dia bukan manusia!"

"Dasar monster!"

"Orang aneh! Bisa-bisanya berpakaian seperti wanita, hah?! Dasar tidak tahu malu!

"Telepon petugas penyisir hybrid, Dasom! Kita bisa dapat banyak uang!"

"Tentu saja! Berapa nomornya? Kita jual laki-laki jalang in—"

 _ **"Such pretty lady shouldn't spat foul words."**_

Wanita-wanita itu terdiam, membeku, pada suara dingin dengan kekuasaan yang menetes pada tiap katanya.

Itu adalah suara alpha. Suara alpha hybrid yang bahkan memiliki efek pada manusia.

Yejin dan yang lainnya menoleh, dan bertemu muka dengan seorang pria tinggi. Pria kekar dan rupawan, dengan garis rahang kaku namun memesona. Rambut jingga menyala dan mata yang berkilat... menakutkan.

"Siap—aah..."

Baekhyun melebar matanya, mengenali pria itu. Dan pria itu, Willis, juga mengenalinya.

Sang singa menjilat bibir.

 _ **"This kitten here is with me. Dare if you speak about him, I'll end your life..."**_

"D-dengan membunuh kami?" Yejin tertawa sok berani, walau dalam hati keder sendiri. "K-kami tidak takut!"

 _"Nope,"_ singa itu tersenyum miring, memamerkan gigi taring yang tidak alami dimiliki manusia normal. _"But, by **killing your family."**_

Itu membuat darah mereka semua, termasuk Baekhyun berdesir!

"A-ayo pergi!"

Wanita-wanita itu lari terbirit, meninggalkan keduanya sendirian dalam temaram lampu yang tampaknyna tak lama lagi akan mati.

Willis menoleh padanya. Baekhyun menelan ludah. Di bawah sorot mata sang alpha dominan, kucing itu menunjukkan submisifnya.

" _Kitten_..." Willis berbisik, suaranya semanis madu. " _Never thought we'll meet again_."

Baekhyun mengerang, perlahan meringsut mundur, takut.

"N-Nyeollie... Nyeollie—"

 _"No, babe. **Just stay here...** "_

Dan dalam sekejap, Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa berada di tangan singa itu.

 ** _"Damn, you look ethereal, little vixen. I'd ravish you up and left none for your mate."_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

AN:

mood gue udah buruk karena diblokir tp untunglah terselamatkan, hiks.

jadi gini lo, sebenernya mah renee (lagi membiasakan diri pake penname baru wkwk) rencananya pingin bikin ff baru setamat NND ini, temanya anjing-anjingan (?) dengan alaskan malamute!nyol x corgi!baek. alaskan malamute itu anjing gede yang biasa disuruh narik kereta salju gitu sedangkan corgi itu semacem anjing buat gembala domba yang suka usil tuh, kecil pendek bokongnya semoq kalo jalan wiggle wiggle gitu (?) tapi kok kayanya plot belum kepikir jadi takutnya entar gedabalan. U know gedabalan? /apaan/

atau mending enakan hiatus aja kali yak wkwkwk /digamplang/

terus teruusss... sedang mempertimbangkan untuk pindah ke wattpad karena fitur insert media yang pasti bakal memudahkan reader untuk bayangin bokongnya baeq (?), cuma kalau di wattpad, berarti apdetnya agak lamaan. dan gara-gara insiden direport jadi spammer gue jadi like wtf sapa seh ini cari masalah sama emaknya icing huh... tapi fix tetep stay dulu di FFn... kecuali insiden kaya gini kejadian lagi, langsung packing dah ke wattpad.

Jadiii gimana comeback OT8 kali ini? Udah dengerin full albumnya belom? Sekedar share aja niiiiih fav aku di sini ada tiga (dan bukan, kokobop malah ga masuk list ;-;)

diamond (my top favoriteeeeee jangan ketipu sama suara baek yang syahdu di awal-awal ini lagu seksi gaeesss gue berani sumpah atas nama bokong cimol uco yang suka geol-geol ini bakal jadi lagu Artificial Love v.02 di tur konser mereka berikutnya i just know itttt THE EVE MAH LEWAT! /plak/ kalian kudu dengerin uco nyanyi pake cengkok di sekitar detik ke 42 gitu gayssss sama 'shining-shining'nya si ojong yang entah kenapa bikin bulu kuduk gue ngaceng (?), DAN recommended bangettttttt buat kalian yang mau dengerin suara nyebeli si piyak piyak aka willis part dia lumayan di sini. Hm. Tumben),

forever (beatnya ituloh bikin basah ae ;-; sama 'forever, forever, forever'nya baek di awal-awal... sounds like what a possessive sweetheart would whisper hngh dan abang chen ngh) dan,

Touch It (ini lagunya abang chen ooyyyy mau apa looo dengerin lagu ini gays please reffnya bikin badan goyang sumvah nanannaanna touch it touch it baby OKEE BAAANG MAU DIPEGANG APANYA /oi)

Oke udah, segitu aja kayanya lolz ini versi saya loo, share versi kamu dong di review /winq

Eh, abis ini crell libur bentar, ya. Mungkin tiga harian tapi gatau lagi. Lagi atit soalnya :(

Reviewnya, boleh?


	20. Chapter 20

Note: to make it clearer, NND akan tetap di FFn kok, soalnya lebih banyak yang minta stay di sini yah heuheuheu... dan tbh renee ga bakat maen wp juga /plaq/ tapi kalau kejadian nggak ngenakin kaya gini terulang lagi, kemungkinan besar langsung hengkang ya ;-; tapi sebelum boyongan (?) pasti ada woro-woro dulu kok

Yok ah nais, lanjut aja ke ffnya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:xxx:.

"Ugh..."

Pria jangkung itu mengerang. Rasa sakit berdenyut-denyut di kepalanya, dan penglihatannya berputar-putar.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, melepas topi baseballnya dan mengacak-acak rambut, melemaskan kuping bundar harimaunya yang sakit karena tertekuk begitu lama.

Perlahan tapi pasti, suara ramai orang-orang di sekitarnya merayap masuk dalam pendengaran. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, pulih dari kondisi bengongnya, dan melihat sekeliling,

Taman ria... kuda-kudaan... lampu-lampu... bianglala...

"Minseok hyung..."

Chanyeol berkedip, baru ingat bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini—di salah satu bilik toilet taman ria, tidak sadarkan diri di atas toilet duduknya.

Dia tadi habis buang air dan keluar dari bilik... bersamaan dengan orang di bilik sampingnya... yang adalah Minseok hyung-nya.

Jadi sebelum Minseok yang terkejut sempat kabur, Chanyeol menerjang pria yang mengenakan beanie untuk menutupi kuping macan tutulnya itu, memepetnya ke tembok dan mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan memohon padanya agar kembali ke desa karena desa sekarang sedang dalam incaran sekelompok pemburu hybrid dan mereka kekurangan dominan—lalu Chanyeol pingsan.

Sudah.

"Ow," harimau putih itu meringis, mengelus tengkuknya yang terdapat bengkak seperti habis disuntik. "Sakit..."

Kenapa ini? Kenapa kepalanya sakit seperti dia habis dipukul? Kenapa tengkuknya bengkak dan merah? Dan di mana Minseok hyung?

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"LAMA AMAT SIH!"

"WOI! CEPAT YANG DI DALEM OI!"

Chanyeol terperangah, menatap pintu biliknya yang digedor orang. Dari suaranya, sepertinya seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

"Baek..."

Ah, iya. Baekhyun.

Sial, Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan Baekhyun terlalu lama. Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja.

"YANG DI DALEM LAGI MENCRET APA GIMANA, HAH?!"

"KELUAR DONG! DI SINI JUGA BAYAR, TAU!"

Dua suara itu berteriak lagi. Setelah membenahi posisi topi dan ekornya, Chanyeol memutar kenop pintu bilik dan membukanya.

"OMO!" Si wanita yang memakai kaos dan jins sepaha ketat kaget melihat ada pria seganteng Chanyeol keluar dari toilet. "M-m-m-maaf, Mas!"

Yang laki-laki makin beringas. "LAMA AMET! LAGI SEMBELIT APA, MAS?"

"JANGAN MARAH-MARAH GITU, AH! LO GA BISA KALEM, YA?" Si wanita menoyor pacarnya, padahal dari tadi juga koar-koar bareng. Lalu si wanita mengedip manja, tersenyum sok manis. "Maaf ya, Mas."

Chanyeol tidak mengangguk, dengan linglung berjalan keluar. Ia bergegas lari ke arah bianglala, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. Dadanya bergemuruh panik.

Baekhyun.

Ke mana Baekhyunnya?

Ia bertanya pada seorang petugas di sana, tapi mereka menggeleng tidak tahu. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk, melihat ke sekeliling dengan cemas.

Baekhyun.

Mana Baekhyunnya?

Puk. Puk.

Harimau putih itu menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya, dan matanya seketika melebar melihat Baekhyun yang tampaknya terlelap.

"Baek!"

Ekspresi pria jangkung itu langsung gembira melihat submisifnya, pasangan hidupnya, dan ia merebutnya dari gendongan pria berambut jingga itu, kemudian menciumi pipi dan leher si kucing yang tertidur dengan gemas.

"Baek? Dia masih tidur?" cemas Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tidak bereaksi pada ciumannnya.

Pria di depannya mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu!"

Willis berkedip, kaget ketika tangan Chanyeol menarik sikunya. Ia merengut culas, pada tatapan cerah Chanyeol yang tampak berterima kasih.

Bau Baekhyun jadi agak aneh, tapi mungkin itu karena dari tadi ia dititipkan pada Willis. Jadi Chanyeol memaafkan.

Oh, andai. Andai saja Chanyeol tahu apa yang telah Willis lakukan pada submisifnya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kalau boleh berkenalan, siapa namamu?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan. Willis menatapnya skeptis, tapi toh menjabatnya dengan erat.

"Willis. CEO dari Oh Group. Dan kau?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lima gigi. "Chanyeol. Aku pasangan Baekhyun."

Yang membuat Willis terhenti sejenak bukan cara Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri, atau senyum cerahnya di depan seorang musuh yang belum ia ketahui.

Tapi namanya.

Chanyeol.

 _._

" _Bawa Chanyeol pergi!"_

" _Sehun, lari!"_

" _Kami tidak akan apa-apa di sini!"_

 _._

"Willis?"

Pria jangkung itu berjengit saat Chanyeol menyebut namanya, dan ia tertawa kecil, mengalihkan perhatian.

Sialan. Ingatan itu lagi.

"Jadi kucing ini sudah punya pasangan."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak," Willis menampakkan senyum miringnya. "Dia begitu cantik. Kalau saja dia sendirian, pasti aku sudah akan mengklaimnya."

Chanyeol melepas jabatan tangan mereka. Insting dominannya merasakan persaingan.

"Begitu," harimau putih itu merendahkan suaranya, dan ia ikut tertawa pelan. **"Sayang sekali, tapi dia milikku."**

Willis tidak segera membalas, melainkan sudut bibirnya menyungging lebih tinggi mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu menggunakan suara dominanmu seperti itu, tidak akan berpengaruh padaku." Ia menjilat bibir, dan entah kenapa kemudian Chanyeol merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. **"Karena aku adalah seorang alpha."**

Alpha.

Alpha.

Tidak. Sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang ini bukan hanya karena Willis adalah keturunan dominan dengan darah alpha. Tapi lebih karena... karena...

Karena darah mereka terkoneksi...? Seperti ada ikatan di antara mereka.

Chanyeol mengerjap, menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah di antaranya dan Willis. Ia mengehentikan pria berambut jingga yang hendak pergi itu. "T-tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia adalah ku—"

"Ngh... Nyeollieeee..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengigau, bergerak-gerak dalam gendongannya. Chanyeol menunduk.

"Baek..."

"Sebaiknya kau bawa dia pergi." Tegas Willis. Ia tidak menoleh lagi saat Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya.

Melainkan ia bergerak cepat menuju sebuah basement dekat taman ria itu, dengan dikawal beberapa pengawal berjas hitam, menuju sebuah mobil mewah mengkilat di mana seekor hybrid macan tutul telah menunggu di dalamnya.

Willis tidak menunggu para pengawal sialan itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia langsung masuk dan melenggahkan diri di kursi penumpang, dan Johnny mengambil kursi pengemudi.

"Xiumin,"

Hybrid macan tutul itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. "Se—Willis," ia memekik kaget ketika Willis tiba-tiba menariknya hingga ia berakhir di atas pangkuan sang singa, dan memberontak ketika Willis menciumi segala kulit terbuka hybrid dominan bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu. "Hentikan! Apa yang kau laku—"

" _Scent marking you to piss your dominant off,"_ Willis tertawa rendah, menciumi leher terbuka Minseok dan menjilat jakunnya. _"I love it when Chen scowled at me, like he wants to kill me but I'm definitely out of his reach.."_

Minseok menggeram rendah, memukul kepala Willis hingga singa itu tertawa.

"Kadang aku takut kau lupa kalau aku hanya mau bekerja sama membalaskan dendammu asal kau mau membantuku hidup seperti manusia."

" _Aah, of course. A human lifestyle..."_ Singa itu mengangguk. "Menjadi hybrid memang bukan pilihan paling bijaksana dalam menjalani hidup. Tapi bukan berarti kau punya pilihan dari awal."

Minseok meremas pundak dominan di depannya, lalu mendorongnya menjauh hingga ia bisa duduk di atas bokongnya lagi. "Aku dan Jongdae hanya ingin hidup bahagia sebagai sepasang kekasih, persetan status dominan dan submisif dan peraturan hybrid lainnya. Kami hanya ingin hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya, tanpa harus waswas dengan hormon dan insting hewan dalam diri kami—"

"Dan kau tahu hanya aku yang bisa memberikan semua itu, karenanya kalian datang padaku."

Senyum bangga Willis begitu menjijikkan, hingga Minseok rasanya ingin menonjoknya. Johnnya menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai membawa mereka keluar dari area pasar malam itu.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak karena itu, mana mau kami repot-repot mencari nama alias seperti Xiumin dan Chen." Minseok melirik pada dominan di sampingnya. "Apa kau sudah melakukan yang aku pinta?"

Willis memutar bola mata. _"I still didn't forgive you for fucking giving me an order."_

"Ini demi misi kita."

" _Fine._ Aku sudah menyelipkan pelacak lokasi di dalam lonceng ekornya."

"Bagus. Dengan begitu kita dapat mengetahui secara pasti lokasinya."

Willis terkekeh. "Padahal kalian berasal dari komunitas yang sama. Apa kau lupa di mana lokasi desamu?"

"Bukan begitu," Minseok mengerucutkan bibir. "Yifan tipe alpha yang sangat mengedepankan para submisif. Jika kita menyerang desa itu, pasti para submisif akan disembunyikan dalam tempat yang sama. Jika kita tahu lokasi salah seekor submisif, kita akan tahu lokasi submisif lainnya."

Willis mengangkat sebelah alis, tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana Minseok bertutur dengan begitu serius. Pria itu mengacak rambut si macan tutul sejenak sebelum kemudian menjentikkan jari pada dahinya.

" _Nice brain you got there."_

Minseok terdiam, ternganga sebentar dengan respon konyol yang malah ia terima. Cakarnya keluar karena ia merasa direndahkan, tapi Willis hanya memberinya tatapan menantang, jadi Minseok menggeram dan menarik tangannya lagi.

"Jong—Chen memberitahuku bahwa jaguar itu mau bekerja sama."

" _Excellent."_ Puji Willis. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan selagi aku mengurus kucing kecil yang dikepung wanita-wanita itu? Haruskah aku sampai membuatnya pingsan sesak dengan aroma alphaku?"

"Itu harus. Dan, Chanyeol." Minseok merengut. "Ia melihatku dan mengejarku. Aku terpaksa membuatnya pingsan sebelum menyuntikkan formula 64 padanya."

"Bukankah itu formula yang akan membuat insting agresif hybrid dominan jadi tidak terkendali?"

"Benar. Rencana awalnya adalah menangkapnya di hutan dan menyuntikkan formula 64, lalu melihat bagaimana formula itu bekerja pada Chanyeol. Tapi karena kami bertemu di sini... menurutku tidak masalah mempercepat proses eksperimennya."

Alis Willis naik, tertarik. "Dan kapan formula itu akan bekerja?"

"24 jam setelah disuntikkan. Pelacak yang kau selipkan dalam bel ekor Baekhyun itu juga adalah mikrofon mini, yang tersambung langsung pada PDA di markas."

" _That's good."_

Tapi Minseok bisa mendengarnya—bahwa Willis belum selesai.

Dan benar saja, Willis melanjutkan dengan ekspresi ragu.

"Xiumin... Chanyeol ini..."

Minseok menoleh. "Ya?"

"Sejak kapan dia bergabung di komunitas Yifan?"

Minseok menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pendengarannya, tapi toh ia menjawabnya.

"Beberapa bulan sebelum aku. Junmyeon yang menyelamatkannya, dia beku di tengah salju."

Willis berkedip.

" _Sembunyikan dia di tengah salju!"_

"Salju...?"

Minseok mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

"Hybrid jenis apa dia?"

"Dia adalah harimau putih. Harimau albino."

Willis menahan napasnya. Minseok melanjutkan.

"Spesies langka, bukan? Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa ada hewan albino yang ditelantarkan sepertinya... apakah orang tuanya tidak menginginkannya atau dia kabur dari pemiliknya—"

" _Can you do a DNA test for me?"_

Pertanyaan Willis begitu tiba-tiba hingga Minseok tersedak ludahnya sendiir.

"Tes DNA? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

Minseok terbungkam dengan sehelai rambut putih yang disodorkan padanya.

"Dengan rambut ini."

Minseok berkedip, mengambil rambut putih itu dengan heran.

"Tentu saja... Tapi dengan DNA siapa aku harus mencocokkan?"

"Dengan database DNA milikku."

"Kenap—" Minseok terhenti, kaget. "Willis, milik siapa rambut ini?"

" _ **Just do as I say."**_

Efeknya tidak separah itu karena Minseok bukan submisif. Tapi tetap saja, Willis adalah alpha. Dominan mungil itu menemukan dirinya terpaksa menunduk, dan ia meremas lututnya.

" _Damn you and your hormones..."_

" _ **Did I hear you speaking just now?"**_

" _No..."_ Minseok meringis. "Alpha."

.

.

.

.:xx x:.

.

.

.

"Junma—"

"Akhirnya kalian pulang!" pekik submisif itu, menerjang Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Baekhyun dengan begitu erat sampai Chanyeol tercekik. "Aku sempat mengira kalian ditangkap polisi karena berulah, hampir saja aku menyusul!"

Chanyeol tertawa, dan Yifan mendekati mereka, membantu Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di pondoknya.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya si harimau putih, melihat sekeliling.

Yifan menggelengkan kepala. "Yixing dan Zitao belum pulang dari berburu. Luhan dan si kembar sedang mandi. Jongin dan Kyungsoo..."

"Kenapa mereka?"

Junmyeon menghela napas. "Kyungsoo marah besar saat tahu kalian pergi untuk memeriksakan Baekhyun. Dia merasa harusnya dia yang hamil duluan, jadi setelah Jongin pulang berburu, ia menyeret Jongin dan terus gedebukan dari kemarin sore sampai pagi ini. Dia bilang, Jongin tidak boleh keluar dari pondok kalau dia belum hamil."

Chanyeol melongo. "Lah, kesenengan si Jonginnya kalau ngewe maraton kaya gitu, Ma."

Junmyeon mengibaskan tangan. "Lupakan mereka. Jadi bagaimana kabar cucuku?"

Mendengarnya, kuping harimau Chanyeol menekuk sedih. Ia menunduk. "Baekhyun nggak hamil, Ma."

Junmyeon agak kaget, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan kegirangannya. "Lalu kenapa? Apa dia sakit parah?"

"Kata Dokter Ten, dia kekenyangan pejuku."

Junmyeon meledak, menarik kerah baju Chanyeol. "KAMU PIKIR PEJUMU ITU NASI, HAH?!"

"A-ampun Maaa! Chanyeol nggak tauuu!"

"Lho, Chanyeol sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada salah seorang saudaranya yang mengangkut seekor kijang di atas pundaknya. "Zitao, Bro!"

Junmyeon terpaksa melepasnya ketika Zitao bertanya bagaimana hasil check up dengan si dokter. Si puma hanya angguk-angguk mendengarnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Berarti kita tidak melakukan perayaan lagi, kan. Capek tahu berburu banteng buat perayaan. Sekarang di mana Baekhyun?"

"Tidur, capek kayanya. Tadi juga aku yang gendong dia waktu masuk hutan."

"Begitu."

Junmyeon tampak masih sebal, tapi ia lalu melambai pada Yifan. "Aku pergi dulu untuk menjemput Luhan. Zitao, titip anak-anak, ya."

"Beres, Ma!"

Si cheetah menarik tangan pasangannya, menciumnya telak di bibir sekilas. "Dah, Sayangku."

Lalu pergi. Yifan jelas tahu tatapan iri yang dilempar harimau putih dan puma padanya, tapi ia hanya tertawa mengejek.

Zitao pergi untuk menyusul si kembar yang katanya sedang berlatih memanjat pohon

"Yifan,"

"Hm?"

"Jujur ke gue, ya."

"Apaan?"

"Udah make pembesar payudara berapa minggu sampe tetenya Junma segede itu?"

Yifan diam sebentar. Tidak pernah sama sekali dia pakai produk yang disebutkan Chanyeol. Bayangannya tertuju lagi pada dada Junmyeon yang memang... memang sudah tumbuh agak besar sekarang. Cup A, lah.

Tapi itu kan wajar! Junmyeon sudah tahap akhir kehamilannya, setelah ini ia akan melahirkan. Lalu anaknya akan menyusu pada apa kalau bukan pada mamanya?

Dasar. Salah didik apa dia sampai anaknya jadi begitu.

"Buset dah lo."

"Eh serius! Gue nanya!" Chanyeol mukanya memang serius. "Gue udah beli soalnya buat Baekhyun. Kasih tips biar cepet gede, dong."

Oh.

Oh.

Yifan baru ngeh. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk seringai jahil.

Yifan mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu. Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan patuh.

"Lo usep aja di dadanya, sambil diremes-remes. Pokoknya sempetin tiap ketemu elo remes satu atau dua kali. Jangan lupa putingnya dipelintir biar mekar. Tiap malam nenen biar entar lancar susunya. Pasti nanti gede kaya punya Junmyeon."

"Serius?!"

"Ho oh." Yifan ngangguk mesum. Chanyeol begitu sumringah, memeluk Yifan erat-erat.

"Oke, makasih ya Yifan! Elo emang bapak paling bangsat yang gue punya hahaha! Gue cus duluan yak!"

Dan Chanyeol melesat begitu saja kembali ke pondoknya, meninggalkan Yifan yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar anak-anak polos..."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berhenti di dekat pondok Jongin ketika ia lihat macan kumbang itu tergeletak lelah bersandar pada pintu rumahnya.

"JONG!"

Jongin melek sedikit, lalu melambaikan tangan. "Yeol!"

Chanyeol berlari mendekat, muka tersenyum lebar walau bingung. "Kenapa lo? Pucet amat?"

"Mau patah rasanya ntol gue, dihajar si cimol."

Jongin menunjuk pada selangkangannya. Chanyeol berkedip kaget, lalu tertawa terbahak.

"Lo jangan ketawa, kampret. Ini salah lo."

"Kok gue? Emang gue ngapain?"

"Gara-gara lo ngebalonin Baekhyun, si cimol ngamuk ke gue. Iri dia."

Chanyeol nyengir. "Lah, somplak. Orang Baekhyun kagak hamil."

Jongin mendelik. "Nggak?"

"Nggak."

"Terus kenapa dia? Muntah-muntah gitu."

"Kelolotan peju gue."

"Dasar dominan goblok." Jongin terkekeh. "Yah syukur deh. Berarti fix bakal gue duluan yang ngebalonin submisif gue."

Chanyeol menjundu kepala Jongin, lalu membantu pria itu berdiri dan duduk di atas batang kayu yang sengaja ditebang Zitao. "Mana si Kyungsoo?"

"Tepar dia." Keluh Jongin. Kalau Chanyeol lihat lagi memang agak kasihan, sih. Mukanya kusut dan rambut awut-awutan. Belum lagi baunya yang tajam, seperti bau mani. "Tadi mau gue mandiin dulu sebelum tepar, eh dia gamau. Bilangnya pingin tidur sama peju gue masih di dalemnya gitu, biar cepet isi. Mana pas anu gue gue tarik gitu, dia ngamuk soalnya maninya tumpah-tumpah. Gue disuruh masukin lagi semuanya."

"Bangsat. Hot banget si Kyungsoo."

"Yee, jangan ngiri lo."

"Ga bakal."

"Tapi gue takut, Yeol. Gue takut kalo si Kyungsoo ga isi kali ini." Jongin cemberut. "Gue takut sama keganasan Kyungsoo. Sumpah. Kalo Baekhyun mendadak beringas kaya gitu juga, gue jamin lo pasti takut."

Chanyeol terbahak. "Apaan. Dasar somplak."

"Plis. Sejantan-jantannya gue, pinggang gue kram kalo disuruh maju mundur terus. Gue ga mau cedera pinggang. Liat nih, burung gue aja udah merah. Nyeri banget."

Chanyeol menarik kolor bokser Jongin untuk melihat isinya. Memang iya, warna burung Jongin jadi merah. "Kesian."

"Untung gue sayang sama Kyungsoo. Tapi gimana ya, sepingin-pinginnya gue nimang anak bejibun sih, gue ga sanggup kalo kerja rodi kaya kemaren. Bayangin deh gue malemnya habis gulat sama beruang gunung, masa besoknya gue kudu gulat sama itu lynx semok satu. Iya kalo gue dominan nganggur, gue jabanin aja dia minta dientot lima hari lima malem nonstop. Lah ini, udah gue dijadiin kuli bangunan, tukang cari makan, cari kayu, eh gue disuruh ngejebol rahim perawan juga."

"Yaudah, gini aja." Chanyeol berusaha menengahi. "Gue tadi abis beli mainan-mainan asyik, nih. Besok kita kerjain aja si Kyungsoo sampe lemes, biar dia ga sempat minta jatah ke elo."

Jongin kedip. "Caranya?"

Lalu Chanyeol meletakkan kresek putih yang daritadi ia bawa. Mengobrak-abrik benda plastik yang membuat Jongin bingung sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bulat berwarna pink.

Jongin menerimanya, melihat-lihat benda plastik itu, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. "Gaenak."

"Goblok. Bukan buat dimakan, bego."

Jongin memuntahkan vibrator itu. "Lah? Terus?"

"Jadi ini," jelas Chanyeol dengan kerling usil. "Nanti langsung lo masukin aja ke dalem lubangnya Kyungsoo. Yang ini gue masukin punya Baekhyun. Tapi bilangin, gaboleh dilepas. Besok kan kaya biasanya mereka mandi bareng di air terjun, tuh."

"Emang entar kenapa kalo ini dimasukin? Langsung hamil, gitu?"

"Udaah, liat aja besok!"

Chanyeol tampak begitu percaya diri hingga Jongin tidak bisa tidak percaya. Harimau putih itu sudah akan beranjak pergi ketika ia teringat sesuatu, lalu mengobrak abrik isi kreseknya lagi.

"Oh iya, elo kayanya butuh ini deh."

Chanyeol melempar sebuah botol kecil warna putih dan berlari pergi dengan tawa kencang. Jongin bingung, dibacanya tulisan pada botol itu.

' **Obat pembesar penis'**

' **Dijamin tokcer dalam tiga hari!'**

"BANGSAT LO YEOL! DASAR PELIR KEMPES!"

.

.

.

.:xxx:.

.

.

.

"Tes DNA?"

Jongdae mengerang. Memang ia senang Minseoknya telah kembali setelah dibawa Willis ke kota untuk kepentingan penelitian mereka. Tapi ketika pasangannya kembali dengan tugas baru... Jongdae tidak bersyukur.

"Aku benci bagaimana dia memperlakukan kita seperti budaknya."

"Bersabarlah, kau tahu sendiri hanya dia yang bisa membantu kita."

Minseok begitu kalem, mengenakan jas laboratorium yang menahan ekor panjangnya. Jongdae menggeram, memeluk pasangannya dari belakang dan mencium aroma Minseok.

Bau Willis kuat sekali. Sial.

"Jongdae," rengek Minseok.

Yang disebut namanya memutar bola mata, tahu kalau Minseok sudah turun ke pekerjaannya, tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menghalanginya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi mana objeknya?"

Minseok mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi sebatang rambut, dan Jongdae meraihnya.

"Rambut apa ini?" Si harimau mengamati lekat botol itu.

Minseok tampak agak ragu. "Ini rambut putih... rambut... harimau..."

Jongdae berkedip. "Harimau putih... Ini rambut Chanyeol." Ia bisa yakin begitu karena harimau putih adalah sangat langka. Belum pernah ia bertemu dengan yang lain selain Chanyeol. "Kenapa dia memintaku mencocokkannya?"

Minseok menggigit bibir.

"Kau tahu... albino adalah gen termutasi yang lebih banyak membawa dampak negatif, sehingga seleksi alam membuatnya amat jarang terjadi pada hybrid seperti kita."

"Lalu?"

"Berdasarkan database DNA Willis sendiri... ia memiliki gen manusia, singa, dan harimau dalam dirinya. Yang berarti orang tuanya adalah hybrid singa dan harimau."

Jongdae menangkap ke mana arah pikiran Minseok bekerja. "Orang tua singa dan harimau... kemungkinan keturunannya adalah singa, atau harimau."

"Dan Gen albino adalah gen turunan... sehingga amat mungkin dua hybrid albino berasal dari orang tua yang sama."

Mata Jongdae melebar. "Tapi... Tapi Willis adalah spesies—"

"Willis... adalah hybrid _singa albino_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

AN **:**

Soooooo renee baru download appnya FFn! /dihantam massa/ /terus dari dulu eta kemana aja/

Makasih yang udah doain biar renee gws, syukurlah sekarang udah sehat lagi dan siap membobol kalian (?) dengan konflik yang lebih angh (?)

(numpang jawab juga buat reader Lubang Hitam yang nanya dan kebetulan baca NND juga—iya, LH udah discontinued ;-; thank you guys yang udah baca : )

(eh btw udah tau katanya si icing mau bikin album solo lagi? Itu hoax ga sih plis pembantunya icing butuh pencerahan ;-;)

Reviewnya, boleh?


	21. Chapter 21

Note: hayooo pada deg-degan ya di chap ini ada apa huehehe jangan lupa review yaa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:xxx:.

Malamnya, seperti biasa Chanyeol bergelung manja pada Baekhyun. Itu biasa.

Tapi yang membuat tidak biasa, Chanyeol sedari tadi merengek.

"Baek, kita coba, ya." Harimau putih itu mengusakkan hidungnya ke dada Baekhyun yang geli. "Pleaseeee~"

Baekhyun bangun agak siang sedikit, dan langsung disambar Kyungsoo dengan Luhan mengikuti. Setelah menceritakan kalau dia tidak hamil, Kyungsoo tampak berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya sedangkan Luhan yang tulus merasa sedih.

Baekhyun jadi bingung. Malamnya tidak ada hal khusus yang terjadi di desa, tidak seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya yang memang penuh dengan perayaan. Perayaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kehamilan Junma, perayaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun...

"Kan bikin ga hamil." Chanyeol masih ngotot. Baekhyun menghela napas.

Dari tadi, Chanyeol memaksa minta coba mainan-mainan yang kemarin mereka beli.

"Kan kita sudah beli, masa tidak dipakai, sih. Kan—"

"Ya sudah, nya." Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. "Mana kreseknya, Nyeollie?"

Chanyeol langsung melompat turun, Baekhyun sampai kaget saking cepatnya harimau jantan itu melesat mengambil kreseknya.

Baekhyun mengambil satu kardus kecil, lalu membuka satu plastik kondom dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Baekhyun mendekat, mengendus kondom itu dengan kuping kucingnya.

"Baunya enak... kaya stroberi, nya."

Chanyeol mengernyit, menyentuh kondomnya, lalu melihat pelumas yang melingkupinya. Seperti lendir, warnanya agak pink. "Apa ini?"

"Uuuu rasa stroberi, nyaaa~" Baekhyun tahu-tahu sudah mengecap pelumasnya. "Enak! Nyeollie mau?"

Otak Chanyeol masih berpikir keras kondom ini cara pakainya bagaimana agar Baekhyun tidak hamil, tapi melihat Baekhyun yang begitu senang menjilati pelumas kental di kondom itu... Chanyeol jadi kepo.

Nyam.

Slurp.

"Enak, Baek. Tapi kok agak aneh, ya?"

"Nya?" Baekhyun meletakkan kondom yang sekarang sudah tertutup liurnya sendiri. "Baekkie mau lagi~"

"Baek, jangan makan banyak-banyak. Kita harus punya persediaan."

"Nyaaa~"

Chanyeol mengambil kondom yang telah dijilati Baekhyun sampai bersih, memainkannya.

Bagaimana cara pakainya... Chanyeol menangkupkan bagian terbuka kondom ke mulutnya.

Fuuuh...

Fuuh...

Fuuh!

"Ung?" Baekhyun menoleh ketika Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya.

"Baek! Lihat nih!"

Mata Baekhyun melebar melihat kondom yang dipegang Chanyeol yang menyeringai.

"Uwaaa! Jadi balon, nyaaa!"

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu mengikat ujungnya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi balonnya kok panjang, Nyeollie?"

"Gatau. Nih."

"Nyaaa!" Baekhyun melemparnya ke udara, cengirannya seperti anak kecil. "Baekkie punya balooon! Hehehe~"

Chanyeol tertawa ketika Baekhyun bermain-main, memantul-mantulkan balon itu.

"Nyeollie, Nyeollie!" pekik Baekhyun lagi, menyembunyikan balonnya di balik bajunya. "Baekkie hamil!"

"Katanya Baekkie nggak mau hamil. Gimana, sih?"

"Eh, iya." Si kucing terkekeh. "Lupa, nya."

.

.

.:xxx:.

.

.

Yifan dan Junmyeon sepakat untuk bertandang ke pondok si pasangan baru—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yifan butuh bicara pada Chanyeol soal sikap aneh Baekhyun pada Yixing, dan Junmyeon butuh bicara pada Baekhyun soal keputusan tidak-mau-hamilnya Baekhyun. Karena bagaimanapun mereka tahu, dominan subur yang tidak memiliki keturunan pastilah yang paling tersiksa.

Sebagai orang tua yang baik, mereka ingin semua anak-anaknya bahagia.

Mereka memilih malam untuk bertandang ke pondok si kucing dan harimau putih, karena suasana tenang sehingga kemungkinan besar acara bicara dari hati ke hati bisa terlaksana dengan baik. Setelah menidurkan si kembar Jisoo dan Chaeyong, Junmyeon dan Yifan menuju ke pondok Chanyeol.

Tok. Tok.

Sepi.

Tok. Tok.

Junmyeon membuka pintu sedikit ketika ketukannya tidak dijawab.

"Baek, kamu udah bang—"

"Junmaaa! Baekkie punya balon banyak, nyaa!"

Yang dilihat Junmyeon dan Yifan adalah si kucing tolol di atas kasur, dengan beberapa balon berserakan di sekitar mereka.

Tunggu.

Itu bukan balon.

Itu kondom.

Dan Baekhyun mengemuti selembar kondom seperti sedang makan jeli.

"Junma mau main, nya?"

Ada suara langkah dari dapur, Junmyeon dan Yifan menoleh ke arah di mana Chanyeol keluar dengan serenteng kondom lain.

"Baek, udah, jangan dimakan terus kondomny—" Si harimau putih mendelik ke arah orang tuanya. " _Fuck_."

.

.

.:xxx:.

.

.

"Oooh, gitu, nya..."

Baekhyun duduk manis di atas kasur, Junma di depannya memegang buah pisang yang sudah dibungkus kondom. Tidak sulit mendapatkan pisang—karena Baekhyun suka makan buah dan selalu punya stoknya. Si mama cheetah sedang mempraktekkan cara memakai kondom yang baik dan benar, dan baekhyun begitu semangat memperhatikan.

"Jadi cara pakai kondom ini dengan dibungkus ke penisnya. **Bukan** dimakan, ditiup, apalagi dipakai mainan."

"Tapi, nya, mongdongnya enak..." Baekhyun menunjuk bibirnya. "Rasa stroberi..."

Junma menghela napas. "Kondom, Baekkie. Bukan mongdong."

Cheetah itu mengambil satu kondom yang masih terbungkus, memeriksa bungkusnya. Beruntung Junma bisa membaca.

"Kalian beli yang berpelumas pake rasa. Pantes aja." Ia menghela napas, mengurut dada. Lelah berhadapan dengan pasangan muda ini. "Baek, kondomnya jangan dimakan lagi, ya."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Jelinya nggak boleh juga, nya?"

"Itu bukan jeli. Itu namanya pelumas. Dan jangan dimakan. Nanti kamu muntah-muntah lagi."

"Hung..." Baekhyun cemberut. "Padahal enak..."

"Ini bisa nyegah kehamilan karena nanti maninya ditampung di sini." Junmyeon dengan sabar menunjuk ujung kondom yang berbentuk lonjong. "Tapi, seharusnya ini nggak bisa kita pakai... karena dominan seperti Chanyeol kan punya sikat tajam di penisnya... apalagi kalian beli yang paling tipis..."

Baekhyun memasang muka bingung, dan Junmyeon hanya menepuk jidat.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka angkat bicara. "Junma marah karena uangnya Chanyeol habisin buat beli kondom?"

"Mama pingin marah." Jujur Junmyeon. "Tapi ga bisa. Mama habis kata-kata ngeliat ketololan kamu."

Chanyeol cemberut. "Jahatnya."

"Mama maafin kali ini. Lain kali kalau mau beli-beli, beli yang berguna dan bermanfaat."

"Ini kan manfaat, Ma. Manfaatnya bisa bebas ngentotin Baekhyun—"

Junmyeon menggeplak kepala Chanyeol pakai kardus kondom. "CONGORMU!"

"Adoh! Sakit, Maaa!"

Baekhyun terkikik geli seperti sedang melihat pertunjukan humor. Yifan menggelengkan kepala, lalu berjalan menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Aku mau bicara soal Baekhyun, dan Yixing."

Chanyeol berkedip, lalu mengikuti Yifan keluar, menuju ke arah dapur. Dari belakang bisa ia dengar percakapan Junmyeon dan Baekhyun entah membahas soal apa, tapi sekarang si harimau putih sedang fokus pada Yifan yang menatapnya tajam.

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan teliti saat Yifan menuturkan alasan Baekhyun sempat bersikap posesif pada Yixing walau ia sudah memiliki Chanyeol. Lama kelamaan, ekspresi Chanyeol berubah kaku.

"Jadi, karena Yixing dulu sempat berusaha mengklaim Baekhyun, ia meninggalkan jejak klaim sementara sehingga Baekhyun masih merasa terikat padanya?" Harimau putih itu mendesis. "Itu konyol. Apa yang seperti itu benar ada?"

"Itu ada." Yifan meyakinkan. "Klaim sementara ini fungsinya adalah agar tidak terllau banyak dominan yang memperebutkannya, tapi lama kelamaan akan menjadi masalah baru. Inilah kenapa submisif yang direbutkan beberapa dominan jarang sekali memiliki masa depan karena mereka tidak tahu adanya 'klaim sementara' ini."

"Apa itu juga terjadi pada Junma? Waktu kau dan Sehun merebutkannya?"

"Benar. Tapi kami berhasil menghapus klaim sementara Sehun pada Junmyeon."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Saat Junmyeon melahirkan Luhan, klaim itu terhapus."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

"Berarti Baekhyun harus melahirkan anak dulu... agar klaim itu terhapus?"

"Benar."

"Tapi... Baekhyun tidak mau—"

"Aku tahu. Karena itu, ada cara lain untuk menghapus klaim ini."

"Bagaimana?"

"Jika Yixing mengklaim submisif lain, klaim sementaranya dengan Baekhyun juga akan terhapus."

Chanyeol terdiam. Yifan menatapnya simpati, lalu menepuk punggungnya.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahukan padamu untuk saat ini." Yifan berucap. "Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik. Kita masih tidak bisa memastikan desa ini sudah aman dari serangan pemburu hybrid lain, jadi jangan berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh."

Sang alpha tidak menunggu Chanyeol berkutik. Ia berjalan kembali ke kamar untuk merengkuh pinggang Junmyeon yang tampaknya sedang sibuk menjeweri Baekhyun yang memekik, dan si cheetah menoleh ketika pasangannya menatapnya penuh arti.

"'Kita keluar, yuk? Biarin mereka. Mereka kan udah gede. Harusnya udah bisa ngurus diri sendiri."

"Justru karena mereka udah gede..." Junmyeon menggerutu. "Yaudah. Keluar yuk."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan, nyengir riang ketika Yifan berpamitan pada Chanyeol yang tampaknya sudah menguasai emosinya kembali. Junmyeon sempat menjewer Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya pasangan itu pamit dari pondok Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum lucu. Kuping kucingnya bergerak-gerak, ekornya bergoyang pelan.

Cring-cring-cring

"Nyeollie, Baekkie mau coba pasangin mongdongnya~"

Chanyeol mendengus lucu. "Kondom, Baekkie. Bukan mongdong."

Yah, baiklah. Toh sekarang Baekhyun adalah milik Chanyeol, kan?

Tidak perlu takut dengan Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh!"

Chanyeol terbahak ketika Baekhyun tertampar penisnya yang baru dia keluarkan dari celana. Kucing kecil yang sedang menungging di depan selangkangannya itu bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Hiks..." marah Baekhyun. "Burungnya Nyeollie nakal!"

Chanyeol yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang cuma bisa menutup mulut, mengamati pasangannya yang terlalu unyu sambil menahan nafsu.

"Dul, dul, dul!" Baekhyun yang marah menjundu-jundu penis Chanyeol sambil menggembungkan pipi. "Berani ya sama Baekkie?!"

Si kucing bicara pada penis Chanyeol seperti bicara pada orang. Rasa-rasanya si harimau mau sesak napas melihatnya.

Sumpah.

"B-Baekh..."

Junduan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak terangsang. Mata Baekhyun membulat saat perlahan—penis Chanyeol berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Iih, burungnya Nyeollie bisa berdiri!"

Baekhyun matanya berkedip dan bersinar, telunjuknya dengan penasaran menggoyang pucuk penis Chanyeol.

Si harimau putih berpegangan pada kepala ranjang, terengah. "Baek..."

"Tidak tahu malu, nya! Hehe~"

" **Baek."**

Geraman Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berhenti. Si kucing mengerucutkan bibir, lalu mengambil sebungkus kondom yang masih utuh.

(Jangan tanya mereka sudah habis berapa satu hari ini)

"Hihi, iya, iya," Baekhyun memakaikannya pada penis Chanyeol, seperti yang telah dicontohkan Junma. "Burungnya Nyeollie kaya pakai baju, nya~"

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri dari membanting Baekhyun ke lantai dan menuntaskan nafsunya sekarang juga.

"Dul, dul, dul~"

Baekhyun malah main tonjok-tonjokan dengan penis merah Chanyeol lagi, yang akan memantul ke arah Baekhyun tiap dipukul. Kucing itu mengerang sakit saat penisnya mengenai mukanya lagi.

"Hung?" Baekhyun berkedip. "Nyeollie... mongdongnya sobek..."

Chanyeol membuka mata dan napasnya yang terengah, lalu menunduk. Benar saja, kondomnya sobek dari bawah, dari bagian penisnya yang tajam.

"Wah, iya... Nanti bocor, dong..."

Baekhyun panik. "G-gimana ini, Nyeollie...?"

"Ambilin kondomnya satu lagi, kita dobel."

Baekhyun menurutinya.

"Nyeollie..." lirih si kucing pada penis Chanyeol yang dibungkus dua kondom. "Sobek lagi..."

"Bukain satu lagi, Baek."

Dan yang ketiga masih sobek. Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan muka ingin nangis.

Chanyeol menghela napas, menggaruk kepala.

"Dobelin aja terus, sampai engga sobek."

.

.

.:xxx:.

.

.

"A-aaangh..." Lenguhan si kucing terhalang dildo yang masuk ke mulutnya. "Nghh... Mmph..."

Chanyeol memang dominan biadab. Fantasinya liar.

Begitu tahu dildo yang ia beli bisa ditempel di dinding, Chanyeol segera menempelkannya pada dinding samping ranjang mereka. Baekhyun yang kepayahan setelah dibuat klimaks tiga kali diperintah dengan suara dominannya agar menungging, sambil mengulum dildo itu sementara Chanyeol memasukinya dari belakang.

"Hiks... Mmph..."

"Ooohh..." geraman Chanyeol tidak kalah buas selagi ia menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan cepat. "Uh, uh, uhh..."

"Nghh... mpph... n-nyaaah!"

Baekhyun mengerang saat tersedak dildo itu, tapi toh maninya sudah keburu muncrat ke sprei. Pelumas alaminya menetes keluar saking banyaknya yang tertahan di dalam, dan Chanyeol mengerang.

"Aku juga nyampe..." Harimau itu melesakkan miliknya dalam satu kali tusukan dan melempar kepala ke belakang. "Uaahh!"

Keduanya terengah, dan Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Gimana, Baek?" goda Chanyeol.

"Nyeollie kaya... lebih besar dari biasanya, nya..." jawab Baekhyun malu-malu. "Tapi rasanya beda..."

"Beda gimana?"

"Biasanya kan kaya grunjal grunjal gitu nya... tapi ini anu Nyeollie agak keset nya... Susah geraknya..."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil pada kejujuran kucing itu. Ia melepas penisnya dari dalam lubang Baekhyun, lalu melepas kondomnya dan mengikat ujungnya.

Mata Baekhyun mengikuti arah kondom itu berputar. Chanyeol melihatnya geli.

"Baekkie mau minum?"

"Nyeollie, nyaaa!"

"Hehe. Yaudah, yuk. Tidur. Udah malem banget."

"Nya~"

"Oh, iya!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba lompat, mengagetakan si kucing kecil. "Tunggu bentar, ya Baek!"

Baekhyun berkedip mengantuk. "Nyeollie mau ke mana..."

Chanyeol kembali lagi dengan sebuah botol warna putih. Senyumnya lebar sekali—Baekhyun sampai takut.

"Telentang."

"Nya?"

Chanyeol menariknya sampai terlentang, menyemprotkan isi botol itu yang adalah cairan kental pada tangannya, lalu mengoleskannya pada dada Baekhyun.

"N-nyaah~" si kucing gemetaran. "Nyeollie, d-dingiin!"

"Sssh," Chanyeol menjawab sayu. "Nggak apa-apa."

"I-ini apa, nya?"

"Ini..." Chanyeol memastikan puting Baekhyun tertutup obat pembesar payudara dengan sempurna. "Biar nggak digigit nyamuk."

"Nya? Memang nyamuknya mau makan dada Baekkie?"

"Mau dong. Nyamuknya kan Chanyeol."

"Nyaaa!" jerit si kucing saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menggigit putingnya. "Nyeolliee!"

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan. Ia justru menggigit yang sebelahnya hingga Baekhyun terengah.

"A-aang... S-sakiiit!"

"Sssh..."

Untunglah obatnya tidak berasa. Chanyeol membaringkan diri di samping Baekhyun, mengemut dadanya dan tangannya meremas pelan yang sebelah lagi.

Baekhyun menggelinjang, geli.

"K-kenapa Nyeollie nyiumin susunya Baekkie?"

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan menyedot keras. Baekhyun merengek.

"Nyeollie~ J-jangaaan~"

Tapi Chanyeol malah berpindah ke puting satunya, dan Baekhyun menahan desah keenakan.

"Nyeollie haus ya...? Baekkie ambilin air dulu... T-tapi—aangh! J-jangan nyusu ke B-Baekkieee..."

"Nggak, Nyeollie haus susunya Baekkie."

"Baekkie nggak ada susunya, nya~" cemberut Baekhyun. "Besok aja ya, Baekkie cariin susu kuda liar buat Nyeollie."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Emang kamu berani merah susu kuda liar?"

"Nyaaa!"

.

.

.:xxx:.

.

.

"Tidak perlu kertas laporannya."

Minseok mengurungkan niatnya untuk meletakkan kertas laporan tes DNA antara Willis dan Chanyeol. Jongdae mengernyit di belakang pasangannya, menatap tidak suka pada si bos yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi putarnya, membelakangi mereka sehingga yang terlihat hanya rambut jingganya.

"Katakan saja, berapa persen kekerabatannya?"

Minseok menunduk. "90%..."

Willis menghela napas. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa dia dan Chanyeol memang memiliki hubungan darah.

Tidak salah lagi.

"Siapa kau ini, Willis?" Jongdae berucap. "Aku tidak akan menebak kau punya hubungan darah dengan Chanyeol jika saja aku tidak melihat database DNA-mu dan mendapat informasi kalau kau... Adalah singa albino."

"Kau boleh pergi."

Jongdae membelalak, menggeram marah. "Orang ini—"

Minseok menahannya, dan dengan sebuah bungkuk kecil, ia menyeret pasangannya yang sedang protes keluar.

Tidak baik berkelahi dengan Willis—yang adalah seorang alpha.

Singa albino itu sendiri kini tengah menyunggingkan senyum kecil, menghela napas lagi, dan mengurut dahinya.

"Jadi dia selamat..."

Chanyeol selamat. Chanyeol, harimau yang lahir dari rahim yang sama dengannya. Adiknya.

Adiknya yang begitu ia sayangi, yang kala itu bersama dengannya melihat bagaimana komunitas mereka dibantai sekawanan besar hybrid hyena dan para pemburu.

Adiknya, yang waktu itu menangis di pelukan Sehun sementara keduanya dipaksa melihat bagaimana ayah mereka dipenggal dan ibu mereka dicacah di depan mata.

Chanyeol, adik yang membuat Sehun berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melindungi harimau kecil itu. Meninggalkannya di tengah salju di hutan jauh dari teritori komunitasnya, dengan harapan ada yang menyelamatkannya. Adik yang membuatnya memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan balik para penyerang komunitas dan keluarganya—yang justru berakhir dengan dirinya ditangkap oleh para pemburu itu dan dijadikan bahan percobaan.

Percobaan mengubah hybrid menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Takdir berkata, subyek percobaan lain mati mengenaskan dengan kondisi tubuh tidak karuan. Tapi takdir juga berkata, Sehun selamat dan menjadi satu-satunya bukti suksesnya percobaan bernilai milyaran dolar ini.

Sehun adalah hybrid pertama yang telah diubah menjadi manusia normal.

Dan Sehun juga, yang telah menghabisi para ilmuwan dan pekerja di laboratorium itu. Menghancurkan segala isinya setelah mengamankan hal-hal yang ia rasa penting, dan membakar tempat ia disekap dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan selama beberapa tahun lamanya.

Sehun muncul di tanah Korea sebagai Willis, pria dominan yang entah bagaimana caranya memiliki banyak lembar formula dan rahasia mengenai hybrid yang sedang marak dibicarakan, yang kemudian mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri dan merekrut para pemburu hybrid terbaik di bawahnya.

Korea bisa berkata—nasib para hybrid berada di genggaman tangan Willis.

Itu dibuktikan dengan perburuan pertamanya yang berhasil—pada seekor hybrid cheetah dan bayi kucing angora yang ia lakukan untuk membalas dendamnya.

Willis tidak ingin membunuh Junmyeon maupun Luhan—ia hanya ingin menjauhkan mereka sejauh yang ia bisa dari Yifan, agar Yifan mengerti rasanya. Karena mata dibalas dengan mata.

(Dan Willis berusaha mencari keberadaan adiknya, percayalah. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan Chanyeol mati kelaparan di tengah salju)

Willis yang telah merasakan bagaimana pedihnya ketika pasangan yang ia incar telah direbut oleh singa brengsek bernama Yifan, dan bagaimana rasanya hatinya yang terluka pulang hanya untuk melihat bagaimana desanya dibakar hingga puing—dan keluarganya dihancurkan.

Chanyeol pasti telah bertahan hidup selama beberapa waktu sendirian... sebelum Junmyeon kemudian menemukannya. Itu tidak mengherankan bagaimana Chanyeol tidak mengenalinya sekarang, tapi tetap saja kemampuan Chanyeol bertahan hidup selama itu sendirian patut dipuji.

Lalu?

Apakah itu akan membuat Willis mengurungkan niatannya untuk menghancurkan Yifan sialan itu seutuhnya?

" _It won't change anything."_ Desis Willis. _"Fuck it."_

Karena dendam adalah sesuatu yang abadi, yang tidak dapat terpuaskan hingga keduanya sama-sama mati.

 _._

 _._

.:xxx:.

 _._

 _._

"Sini, Jong!"

Pagi-pagi Jongin sudah dibangunkan oleh Chanyeol yang sumringah. Untungnya si macan kumbang kemarin berhasil kabur dari Kyungsoo yang memaksa minta main kuda-kudaan lagi karena belum juga hamil—dengan cara memasukkan vibrator yang diberi Chanyeol dan janji pada Kyungsoo kalau alat pink bulet ini akan bikin Kyungsoo hamil.

Si lynx yang sama begonya untungnya percaya, dan kembali jinak seperti semula.

"Udah lo masukin, kan?"

Sekarang Jongin sedang mengendap di balik semak-semak di tepi kolam dekat air terjun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang mandi dan berendam di kolam itu sambil tertawa-tawa kecil, tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Chanyeol di sampingnya, dan Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Begitu pagi sebelum dia sempat melorotin celana gue, udah gue jejelin dulu mainannya ke bolongan dia."

"Bagus." Chanyeol tertawa, lalu memberikan sesuatu yang berwarna pink tapi gepeng padanya. "Nih."

Jongin mengernyit menerima remote vibrator itu.

"Apaan?" Ia memasukkan remotenya ke mulut.

"Jangan dimakan, bego. Liat gue dulu."

Kuping Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri.

"LO BUKAN MAU NGELEDAKIN BOOLNYA KYUNGSOO KA—"

"Kaga, bego."

"Oh, oke."

.

.

"Hng.. Soonyah! Itu apa, nya?"

"Ini?" Kyungsoo menoleh saat Baekhyun menunjuk pada vibrator pink yang menyumpal lubangnya. "Nggak tau. Jongin bilang bisa bikin hamil."

Baekhyun berkedip, lalu memekik kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, berenang mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"S-soalnya tadi Nyeollie juga masukin itu ke Baekkie... Nih," Baekhyun berdiri sedikit, lalu menungging ke arah Kyungsoo, menunjukkan meongnya yang tersumpal vibrator berwarna sama. "Tapi katanya ini malah ga bikin hamil..."

Si lynx menggeram. "Hah? Sialan, sampai rumah nanti kuhajar si pesek sampai patah..."

"Hu ung~"

.

.

"Liat."

Jongin menoleh bingung pada Chanyeol, yang menekan tombol bertuliskan 'medium'.

.

.

"A-AAANGGG~!"

"B-Baek?!" Kaget Kyungsoo ketika tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba gemetar, dan si kucing mendesah kencang.

Getaran pada meong Baekhyun berhenti secepat datangnya. Si kucing terengah, berpegangan pada pundak Kyungsoo, sama kagetnya.

"A-apa itu tadi, nyaaa?!"

"K-kenapa kamu?"

"Meong Baekkie tiba-tiba getaarr!"

.

.

Chanyeol dan Jongin sama-sama mangap, lalu menelan liur.

"Lu coba."

Jongin mengernyit, lalu menekan tombol yang sama dengan yang ia bawa.

.

.

"M-masa, sih?"

"Iyaaa!"

"Ga mungk—TOLL EH KONTO—" Kyungsoo langsung memejamkan mata merasakan getar pada lubang di antara bokong cimolnya. "A-aaah...!"

Mata Baekhyun melebar, apalagi ketika Kyungsoo berpegangan payah pada pundaknya.

"B-Baaeeeekh!"

"S-Soonyah t-tidak apa-apaa?"

.

.

"Goblok! Yang low, blok! Bukan high!

"Yang ini malah lebih dahsyat kayanya, ogeb!"

"Masa?" Chanyeol buru-buru menekan remotenya pada 'high'.

.

.

"Nyaaaa~!" Baekhyun menjerit ketika getaran itu muncul lagi.

"A-aaah! Anghhh!"

"Hiks, a-apa iniii B-Baekkie kenaapaaaa~!"

"Aaah! Ah, ah, aaah! Enaaak~!"

.

.

Chanyeol dan Jongin jadi ketagihan. Memencet-mencet bergiliran antara high dan low, on dan off.

Menikmati bagaimana submisif mereka kelojotan bingung di dalam kolam, saling berpegangan dan memeluk dan mendesah satu sama lain, beradu siapa yang paling keras dan paling membuat nafsu dominannya tanpa disadari.

"Aaangh!"

On.

"Aaah!"

"Nyaaah!"

Off.

"L-lagiiii!"

"Hiks, hiks...!"

High.

"Miaaaww!"

"Nyaaaa!"

Off.

On.

Low.

High.

"Aaahh s-sudaaah! Sudaah!"

"Hiks... B-Baekkie tidak ku—mph!"

Baekhyun terkejut ketika bibir Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya.

"Angh..." Si lynx melesakkan lidah, memaksa ke depan di mana Baekhyun tidak sanggup melawan dan akhirnya ikut pasrah dalam ciumannya. "Mph..."

"Soonyah~"

Lidah mereka bertaut, dan Baekhyun memiringkan kepala. Menikmati rekan submisifnya yang berbagi ciuman dan getaran menyenangkan di lubang mereka.

"Baeekh... ahh..."

Begitu larut dalam ciuman panas, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendesahkan nama satu sama lain, saling memagut dan meminta lebih.

Dan Jongin yang mulanya melongo kaget menoleh saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berdiri.

Dengan tangan terkepal.

"Yeol, lo mau kem—"

Ia tidak menggubris, dan harimau putih itu melompat, mendekat ke arah dua submisif yang tengah memuaskan satu sama lain dengan pikiran tertutup kabut nafsu.

Baekhyun membuka mata, mengenali aroma dominannya yang kuat—tapi entah kenapa sekarang jadi lebih kuat dari biasanya.

Dan ia mendelik kaget melihat betapa bengisnya mata Chanyeol menatapnya. Tidak. Menatap—Kyungsoo.

"Chan—"

" **MENJAUH DARI SUBMISIFKU!"**

Baekhyun dan Jongin mendelik ketika Chanyeol meraih leher lynx mungil itu, meremasnya hingga membiru, dan membantingnya pada batu besar di tepi kolam.

DUK!

"AHK!"

Kyungsoo memekik kesakitan. Dengan tarikan napas kaget dan rintihan tipis, mata bulatnya perlahan menutup.

Bersamaan dengan darah yang merembes dari kepalanya yang terhantam pada batu.

Dan tubuh Kyungsoo tidak bergerak lagi.

" **CHANYEOL!"**

Baekhyun menjerit. Jongin menerjang harimau putih itu.

"SOONYAH, SOONYAH!"

Baekhyun menghambur ke arah si lynx, memeluknya, mencoba membangunkannya.

" **KAU—BAJINGAN!"**

Tatapan Chanyeol yang menatap murka Jongin adalah tatapan bingung.

"J-Jongin..."

 _Apa... apa yang terjadi?_

" **AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"**

Jongin melayangkan cakaran dan pukulan bertubi-tubi, terus menerus meski Chanyeol melawan sebisanya.

Harimau putih itu melolong kesakitan, dan hati Baekhyun sedih mendengarnya. Tapi di sisi lain, sahabatnya kini berada dalam pelukannya, tidak bergerak. Dan tangannya telah basah oleh darah merah si lynx yang napasnya hampir tidak kedengaran.

"Hiks..." tangis Baekhyun, bingung dengan keadaan. "Hiks... S-Soonyaah... Soonyah... b-bangun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

AN **:**

Alpha sama dominan bedanya apa? Alpha itu adalah dominan-dominan khusus yang punya kewenangan/kekuatan lebih banyak dari dominan-dominan biasa. Kalau di ff ini **baru** ada dua ekor, yaitu Yifan sama si Sehun/Willis. Kelahirannya acak, jadi alpha itu semacem anugerah gitu. Alpha ini yang nanti bakal mimpin sebuah komunitas/desa, dan diketahui alpha/enggaknya bisa dari waktu mereka kecil.

Terus, mungkin masih ada yang bingung si Baek kenapa posesif sama Xing? Itu karena Yixing dulu kan sempet rebutin dia, tuh. Persaingan antara dua dominan itu secara gak langsung udah ngeklaim sementara ke Baekhyun, dan klaim sementara itu belum ilang bahkan walau Baekhyun udah fix ofisyel jadi couplenya si Chanyeol. Itu yang bikin Baekhyun masih bisa cemburu kalau liat Xing sama orang laen. Cara ngilanginnya cuma ada dua; Yixing ngeklaim submisif lain, atau Baekhyun hamil. Dengan begitu, klaim sementara bakal putus.

Chap kemarin Baekhyun diapain sama Willis? Kaga diapa-apain, cuma dibikin mabuk pake bau alphanya sampe semaput, tapi si Willis masukin pelacak lokasi ke bel di buntutnya.

Hybrid punya kuping manusia ga? Iya, jadi mereka punya empat kuping hehehe

Eh si Sehun = si Willis kok muehehe. Terus kemaren ada yang minta dinotis abis nanya renee orang mana, udah aing jawab di pm kok ;) tapi yang via app ya '-'

Reviewnya, boleh?


End file.
